The Ties That Bind
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Hannah and Dixie have been together for nearly a year and are about to get married, what will happen when they embark on this stage of their life together?
1. Chapter One

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Jeff saw Dixie as she arrived in the ambulance station for their early morning shift, he closed the doors of the ambulance that he had been checking and stocking up and then turned his attention to her as she stopped in front of him. 'Hey princess, someone is a little later than normal, did you have trouble getting out of bed this morning?'

'Don't be so crude Jeffrey.'

'I'm not being crude, I'm just saying that usually you're here earlier than everyone else and doing paperwork or stocking up for the day ahead. This morning I'm here first and doing the stocking up, it's like the world is coming to an end.'

'Maybe I had a little cuddle with Hannah before we got out of bed this morning.'

'That's so sweet Dixie, does that mean the days of you being in work earlier than you need to be are over? Will you be spending more time snuggling the fair Hannah before work?'

'What are you getting at Jeffrey?'

'Nothing, I'd like to know if I'm going to be scheduling in me checking the ambulance at the start of every shift from now on.' Jeff saw the unimpressed look that Dixie gave him and he smiled at her. 'I'm only teasing you princess, you know that I'm happy for you. Where is the lovely woman that has turned my best friend into a domestic goddess?'

'Hannah is parking the car, she'll be here soon.'

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, why?'

'It is two weeks until the big day after all.'

'Don't remind me.' Jeff noted the worry that came through in Dixie's voice.

'Dix, what's wrong?' Jeff was worried, Dixie looked and sounded stressed. 'Come on princess, talk to me.' Jeff ushered Dixie towards her office, he wanted to find out what was wrong with her and why she suddenly looked and sounded so worried about getting married to Hannah.

Dixie closed the door behind her when she got into her office. 'Right then princess, what's the matter?' She heard the concern in Jeff's voice, he was worried about her. 'Is everything ready?'

'Yes, don't you worry about a thing Dix, we've got it all under control.'

'I can't help it, I just want the day to go well, I feel like something is going to go wrong.'

'Relax princess; the venue and registrar have been booked and they've confirmed that the place is ours for the day. You and Hannah have registered your intent to join in Civil Partnership and have been given the go ahead. Cyd is organising the cake, James is going to do the pictures, the catering has been organised, the clothing is ready to go, as are the flowers. Polly has sorted out a band and everything is on schedule, just as it should be.'

'That makes me feel so much better. What about the invites?'

'The invites have been sent out and everyone has replied.' Dixie started fiddling with her nails and Jeff took her hands in his. 'Trust me princess, everything is going to be fine. On the day I will help you to do your hair and make up.'

'Thanks Jeff, I just can't believe that it is real, that it is so close. I don't want anything to go wrong.'

'The day will be perfect, I will make sure of it.'

'What about the rings?'

'Dixie, you know as well as I do that the rings are safe in my room.'

'Okay, that's good.' Dixie sat down in her chair and sighed in relief, so far everything for the wedding was going to plan, she just wanted everything to be perfect when she married Hannah.

Jeff went over and sat on the edge of Dixie's desk. 'What's bothering you princess?'

'I don't know, the closer it gets the more I feel as if something will go wrong or that Hannah will change her mind.'

'Wedding jitters, that's what you've got. I know just the cure.'

'Which is?'

'Come here princess.' Jeff held his arms out to Dixie and he enveloped her in a big hug when she got close enough. 'I want you to listen to me, Hannah loves you and she won't change her mind about marrying you. Nothing is going to go wrong on your wedding day because I won't let it. Trust me, everything is going to be just fine sweetheart.'

'Thanks Jeff, that makes me feel so much better.'

'Good.' Jeff stroked Dixie's hair as he held her, she was his best friend and he wouldn't let anything happen that would spoil her big day. 'Do you remember when I said to you that your relationship with Hannah would work out?'

'Yeah, I do.'

'It has, you deserve this princess, stop worrying, everything will be just fine. We've got it all under control and what matters is at the end of this you will be married to the woman that you love. If you manage to do that then your wedding day was perfect.'

'You're right.'

'Do you want to repeat that so I can record it?'

'Don't push it Jeffrey.' Jeff heard Dixie's smile come through her voice, he knew that his little speech had worked. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. 'Come on princess, I'll go and finish preparing the ambulance and you can get yourself ready.'

'Thanks Jeff, I couldn't do all of this without you by my side.'

'You're not going to have to do this without me, don't worry all right'

'I'll try.'

'Good, that's my Dixie.' Jeff opened the door to the office and went back out into the garage. He vowed to keep his promise that Dixie and Hannah's wedding day would be perfect for them.

Polly hugged Hannah when she came into the locker room. 'Hello Hannah, I am so pleased to see you, I've found the perfect dress for the wedding, I can't wait to wear it on the day. I've got everything planned out, the room is going to look so romantic when we're done with it. I can't believe it is so close, I'm so excited and happy.'

'I know, it is very close. It has crept up on me, one minute it was six months away and now it is two weeks until it happens.'

'Are you looking forward to it?'

'Yes, very much so, even if I am nervous about falling over the hem of my dress.'

'Are you really that nervous?

'I am, I know that I want to marry Dixie but that doesn't mean I didn't get butterflies the minute that I said yes.'

'Don't worry, me and Jeff have got it all under control, we're going to make sure that it all goes perfectly for you both. Nothing is going to spoil the day for you.'

'Thanks Polly, you're so sweet.'

'You and Dixie are my best friends, I want everything to go so great for you.'

'I know you do.' Polly saw Hannah smile and she linked arms with her.

'Are you ready for another day?'

'Of course I am, you know that I always look forward to working with you.' Polly looked up when Dixie came into the locker room and she went over and hugged her. 'Hello Dixie, I've just been telling Hannah all about my dress for the wedding.'

'You've found one that you like then?'

'I have, I'm so looking forward to the day.'

'That's nice sweetheart.'

'I know, it is going to be a wonderful day. I'm going to get a coffee, I'll see you both outside.' Polly left the locker room, she knew that Dixie liked to have some time with Hannah before the shift started and she wanted to give them some privacy.

Hannah sat herself down on the bench in the locker room and talked to Dixie as she got changed. She liked to spend this time with Dixie as sometimes they barely got to see each other all day. 'Hannah, I know I say this every day, but, be careful out there.'

'I will, I promise. You be careful too Dixie.'

'Of course I will, come here beautiful.' Hannah went over to Dixie and hugged her, in the time that they had been together it had become a ritual that they would start every day the same way. They would promise each other that they would be careful when they were out on shouts. Hannah wanted to put Dixie's mind at rest, she knew that Dixie worried about her sometimes and Hannah wanted to make Dixie feel better. 'I love you Dixie.'

'Love you too beautiful.' Hannah smiled into Dixie's hair and then lifted her head so she could look at her.

'Is everything all right?'

'Yeah, it is. Jeff says that I've got wedding jitters.'

'He's probably right, it is only natural to be nervous about these things.'

'Are you nervous Hannah?'

'A little bit, but, unless my mother turns up then I think everything will be fine.'

'She's not going to turn up, she's in prison where she belongs.'

'I know, that's a good thing. Now I just have to worry about falling over my dress.'

'I could always check it out, make sure that you won't get any injuries by falling over it.'

'Nice try Dixie, you're not seeing my dress until the day.'

'Come on, just a little peek, please.'

'No, you'll have to be patient.'

'I don't wanna be patient.' Hannah chuckled and Dixie pulled her tongue out at her.

'You'd better be careful Dixie, one day your face might stick like that.'

'No it won't.'

'Then someone might bite your tongue off.'

'I'd like to see them try.' Hannah laughed again, Dixie had a strange sense of humour but Hannah loved it and the woman that it belonged to.

Dixie didn't mind that Hannah wouldn't let her see the dress until the day, she was quite looking forward to being surprised and she knew that Hannah would look beautiful in whatever she wore. 'Hannah, I can't wait to marry you.'

'I know how you feel Dixie, marrying you means everything to me.' Dixie went over to Hannah and hugged her.

'Thank you for making my life perfect.'

'Are you getting sentimental on me Dixie?'

'Maybe a little bit.' Dixie leaned in and kissed Hannah, her hand moved to Hannah's waist and she pulled her close until their bodies touched. She concentrated on the feelings that kissing Hannah raised within her; mostly love and contentment when it was slow and gentle like it was at this moment. Dixie thought over the more passionate kisses that she had shared with Hannah, it was those ones that led to heat and the need for more, the need for physical love and passion. She came to the conclusion that she liked both types. Dixie felt Hannah pull away and she opened her eyes. 'I wish we weren't at work Hannah.'

'I know you do, you're insatiable Dixie Dixon.'

'Only when it comes to you.' Dixie kissed Hannah on the head. 'Come on beautiful, we have work to do.' Dixie saw Hannah nod her head in agreement and she took her key out of her locker, there was time enough for more kisses with Hannah later on.

Jeff and Polly sat in the rec room, their shift had officially started and they were just waiting for a shout to come in. 'Jeff, what are we going to do about the hen night?'

'I don't know, Dixie says she doesn't want one.'

'Hannah said the same. Wait a minute, I've got an idea.'

'Which is?'

'Do you remember when we had that sleepover?'

'Yeah, we all slept in the lounge just after Dixie and Hannah got engaged.'

'Why don't we do it again? We'll get some pizza and lots of junk food, we have some time off at the end of this week so we could do it then. I'll even bring my chocolate fountain.'

'I know you're excited about this Polly but we have to get the brides to agree first.'

'True, wait one moment.' Jeff watched Polly run off and he smiled, if anyone could convince Hannah and Dixie to have a little hen night then it was her.

Polly came back a few minutes later with Hannah and Dixie and she waited until both of them were sat down at the table. 'Hannah, Dixie, me and Jeff think that you should have a hen night. I know you've said that you don't want one but hear me out. We had a sleepover to celebrate you getting engaged, we could do it again, if we all bring our pyjamas and then we can watch films and eat lots of junk food.' Polly noticed Hannah and Dixie share a look between them, she really wanted them to say yes. 'Please, it will be just me, you two, Jeff and Cyd. Please Dixie, we just want to celebrate the fact that you two are getting married.' Jeff watched Dixie carefully, he knew that Polly was wearing her down and that Dixie could very rarely say no to Polly.

'Okay, we will have a party.' Polly ran over to Dixie and hugged her.

'Yay, thank you, I can't wait, it is going to be brilliant. You'll see. We can do it at ours at the end of this week, I have lots of ideas.' Jeff saw Dixie smile as she hugged Polly, he knew that she was pleased the younger woman wanted to celebrate. Dixie loved her friends dearly and she liked to make Polly happy.

Hannah looked at Dixie after Polly had dragged Jeff off to start planning the hen night, she'd known that Dixie would give into Polly's pleading. Polly had used her best sad voice and expression and Dixie couldn't say no to her when she did that. 'I knew that you would let Polly win you over in the end.'

'I can't help it, she's had such a horrible life at times and if throwing us a hen night makes her happy then I can't say no to that.'

'I understand, besides, it does sound like fun.'

'Yeah, it will be nice to spend time with everyone.'

'Of course it will be, it is just going to be us and our friends.'

'It is a bit unconventional but I think I'm past the clubbing stage anyway,' Dixie said with a smile.

'I never got into the clubbing stage, this suits us better.'

'Yeah, definitely.' Hannah rested her head on Dixie's shoulder as they sat together in the rec room, she was quite looking forward to the sleepover when it came around.

Dixie put her arm around Hannah and she smiled, Jeff and Polly were working so hard on the wedding to make it a success. It pleased her that they were happy for her, she'd found the woman that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she wanted all of her friends involved. She still had some of her nerves and jitters from earlier but Jeff's words had helped her feel a lot better. Dixie smiled, Jeff might drive her nuts at time but he was her best friend and she could count on him to cheer her up whenever she needed it. He always knew what to do to help her and make her feel better. Dixie was glad that Jeff had agreed to be her best man and stick with her as she was going to be very nervous when the ceremony started and probably all of the way through too. She had something special that she wanted to ask Jeff, something that only he could do for her. In her mind Jeff was the only person fit for the job, he was important to her and she wanted him to do this for her. 'Dixie?' Hannah's voice broke into her thoughts. 'Have you asked Jeff about what we talked about yet?'

'No, I'm just finding the right time to do so.'

'He won't say no, I think he will be honoured.'

'Yeah, I hope so anyway.'

'Of course he will be.'

'Maybe I'll ask him at the final fitting.'

'That sounds good to me.' Dixie smiled again, Jeff was the only man that she wanted by her side when she was going in to the room where she would be marrying Hannah.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M (for safety only at present)**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c .king1 for your reviews, enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

Dixie stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom that she used to use at the house that Jeff now shared with Polly, she had fond memories of living with Jeff and it was nice to be back again. Her suit had arrived a couple of days ago and she had dressed in it not long ago, she was pleased that it fitted her. The jacket was fitted and hugged her curves and the trousers flattered her legs and made them look longer, the dark blue silk shirt had a few buttons undone and contrasted well with the white of everything else that she wore. A pair of low heeled shoes finished the outfit and she checked out the overall effect in the mirror. She wondered what Hannah would think of her outfit when she saw it on the day that she married her. Hannah would be trying on her dress now, Dixie was quite excited about seeing Hannah in her wedding dress, she really wanted to know what it looked like. She just knew that Hannah would look stunning in whatever she wore. Dixie smiled, soon she would make Hannah her wife and their relationship would be officially recognised. She wanted the whole world to know how she felt about Hannah, she loved her so much and Dixie knew that she hadn't been as happy as she is now with anyone that she had dated in the past. Dixie looked at the engagement ring that Hannah had bought her, she hadn't taken it off once since it had been put on her finger. She had once thought that it wouldn't matter if she didn't have one, but, when Hannah had bought her the ring it felt right for it to be sat on her finger. Dixie smiled to herself, she'd always wanted to meet the woman of her dreams and share a life with her, it was finally happening and she couldn't be happier. Despite her nerves she was looking forward to the day she would marry her beautiful partner.

Dixie looked over her outfit again in the mirror and she jumped when she heard the knock on the door. 'Dixie, are you ready princess?'

'Yeah, you can come in now,' Dixie called out and Jeff came into the room, she turned to face him and waited for his assessment of what she was wearing. Dixie hoped that he liked her outfit. 'Well, what do you think, will I do?'

'You look so beautiful Dixie.'

'Do you think so?'

'I do, Hannah is a very lucky woman, come here princess, give me a hug.' Dixie stepped into Jeff's arms and hugged him.

'Thank you Jeff. Do you think that Hannah will like my outfit?'

'Hannah will love it, she loves you and will marry you no matter what you're wearing Dixie. That is why I like Hannah so much, she genuinely loves you and cares for you Dixie. I've always wanted this for you, I've always wanted you to find the woman that loves you unconditionally. I've seen how happy Hannah makes you.'

'She does, I just hope that she feels the same about me.'

'Of course she does princess, she's told me as much many times.'

'Thanks Jeff, you're my best friend.'

'Always princess.' Jeff hugged Dixie again and she closed her eyes as he held her. 'Everything is going to be perfect for you and Hannah, I just know it. With Polly at the helm I don't see how it could be anything but perfect.' Dixie nodded and she smiled into Jeff's chest. 'Come on then princess, let's hear your vows that you've written for the day.'

'Oh, yeah, I brought them with me.' Dixie went to her bag and took out the piece of paper that she had written her vows on, she hoped that running them by Jeff would help her feel more confident about the words that she had written.

Polly sat on the bed in Hannah and Dixie's bedroom, Hannah had gone into the bathroom to get herself changed into the dress that she would wear when she married Dixie. She wondered if Hannah was still nervous about the wedding, Dixie was, Polly could see it whenever anyone talked about the wedding but she had Jeff and he was doing his best to help Dixie and give her confidence for the day. Polly thought that Hannah and Dixie were perfect for each other, she'd seen their love for each other all of the time that they were together and it made her happy. Having two of her best friends in a settled relationship and about to spend the rest of their lives together was something that gave her reason to believe that she too would one day find love and be as happy as they were.

Hannah looked at herself in the mirror, she loved the dress that she had picked; it was dark blue velvet in a medieval style with a wide neckline, the sleeves covered her hands and were lined with silver velvet. The hem was long and settled on the floor, she just hoped that she wouldn't trip over it. She wasn't going to wear heels as she wanted to be comfortable and people wouldn't see her shoes anyway. The dress was simple in its make up but she liked it and thought that it suited her. Hannah opened the door to the bathroom and she went into the bedroom where Polly was waiting for her, she looked at Polly and waited for her reaction. 'Hannah, you look beautiful, Dixie is a lucky woman. I wouldn't be surprised if she forgets how to speak when she sees you in this dress.'

'I hope she remembers again or saying her vows might be a problem.'

'She'll remember but I do think that you will take her breath away.'

'I still think that I might have to worry about falling over my hem.'

'You will be fine, you made it from the bathroom to here without falling over.'

'True, I did. I want to thank you for everything that you're doing for the wedding Polly.'

'I just want to see you both happy, you and Dixie give me hope that love does exist in this world and that one day I will find it.'

'Of course you will Polly, you're a beautiful woman and you deserve to find someone special.'

'Thank you, I'll go and make us something to drink whilst you get changed.'

'All right, see you soon.' Hannah hugged Polly and then she started to carefully remove the dress that she would wear on her wedding day and put it back in the dress bag that came with it.

Dixie sat at the table with Jeff and she looked over the vows that she had written to say to Hannah, she had just read them out for him and she anxiously waited for him to tell her what he thought about them. 'Well done Dixie, Hannah is going to love them.'

'Will she? I hope so.'

'You've been honest about your feelings Dixie, Hannah will love that.'

'I don't know how else to be, she just makes me want to tell her how much I love her.'

'That is all Hannah needs to hear.'

'So, my vows are all right then?'

'They're perfect Dixie.'

'Thanks mate. I have something to ask you, I need you to do me a favour.'

'Anything, you know I'm your best man and anything you need I can do for you.'

'I know I was supposed to go down the aisle by myself and meet Hannah at the front when she walks down with her dad, but, I've changed my mind. Jeff, will you walk with me? I really want you to be the one that comes with me and gives me away.'

'I'd be honoured princess.'

'I can't think of anyone more worthy of the role than you Jeff, you've been there for me when I needed you and I know that you will be there again.'

'Of course I will.' Dixie smiled at Jeff, she was so happy that he had agreed to give her away to Hannah, he really was the only one that she wanted to do it.

Polly and Hannah sat together in the lounge holding cups of hot chocolate and sipping them occasionally. 'I wonder what Dixie is going to wear, she's probably tried it on already.'

'Of course she has, I know what she's wearing but I'm sworn to secrecy.'

'Of course you are. It doesn't matter, all I want to do is marry Dixie.'

'I know you do, that's exactly what is going to happen.'

'How are the preparations going?'

'Everything is on track, I know that Cyd is up to her elbows in cake mix as we speak. It is going to look so wonderful when it is completely finished. She's been sending me pictures.'

'Can I see?'

'Nope, sorry Hannah, I am to keep it a surprise until the day. I will tell you that you and Dixie will love it though.'

'Okay, I'll be patient. I quite like surprises.' Polly chuckled. 'What's that laugh for Miss Emmerson?'

'If it was Dixie that was sat here with me then she would be begging me to see the pictures.'

'I know, she doesn't have much patience where things like that are concerned.'

'Nope, she doesn't.'

'I love her for it though.' Polly smiled at Hannah, Dixie's impatience was very well known in their little circle.

Dixie sat with Little Abs while she was waiting for Jeff to take her home to Hannah, he would pick up Polly when they got there. It had been nice for her to spend the day with Jeff and Little Abs, she was still trying to make time for Jeff and keep him involved in her life even though she had moved out to live with Hannah. She stroked Little Abs as she sat by him. 'You know that I love you, you're still my favourite dog in the whole wide world. Jeff is still my best mate, that won't change either. Mummy is going to marry Hannah soon.' Dixie smiled when Little Abs looked around at the mention of Hannah's name. 'I know, you love her, I do too. She's a special woman, one that I care for so much. I always wondered why my past relationships didn't work out and now I know, I was just waiting for Hannah to come into my life and love me. Look at me, I'm getting all sentimental, aren't I mate?' Dixie carried on stroking Little Abs and then she hugged him. 'I can't wait to marry Hannah, my beautiful partner, I know this very sentimental of me but I don't mind. I love her and she loves me too. I still love Jeff, he's done so much for me and having him by my side when I get married will make me feel a lot less nervous.'

'Of course I will be by your side princess.' Dixie jumped when she heard Jeff talking behind her.

'How long have you been stood there?'

'Long enough, I love you too Dixie. Come on, it is time I took you home.'

'Thanks mate.' Dixie kissed Jeff on the cheek, she patted Little Abs on the head one last time and she linked arms with Jeff as they walked out to the car.

Hannah washed up the mugs from the hot chocolate that she'd had with Polly, it had been a lovely day and she had enjoyed herself a great deal. Being with her friends made Hannah happy, it was simple pleasure but the one that she enjoyed the most. She heard the door open and Dixie call out as she walked in. 'Hannah, Polly, I'm back.'

'We're in the kitchen Dixie.' Dixie came into the kitchen as Hannah put the cloth back on the radiator, she went to Polly and hugged her and then she went over to Hannah. 'Hello beautiful, I missed you today.'

'I missed you too.' Hannah readily accepted the hug that Dixie offered her and she saw Jeff coming into the kitchen as she was hugging Dixie. 'Hey Jeff.'

'Hello princess, I see our hug monster strikes again.'

'Indeed she does,' Hannah said and laughed.

'I didn't hear you complaining about being hugged earlier Mr Collier.' Dixie pulled her tongue out at Jeff and carried on hugging Hannah.

Jeff chuckled and went over to Polly, he hugged her and then stood back. 'Are you ready to go Miss Emmerson?'

'I think so, it looks as if our Dixie wants to snuggle with Hannah and we have a hen night to plan when we get back.'

'Indeed she does, oh yes, sleepover planning.' Jeff went over to Dixie and Hannah and he put his arms around them both. 'I will see you later ladies,' Jeff said and he kissed Dixie and then Hannah on the cheek. 'See you later Jeff,' Hannah said and waved at him.

'Yeah, see you later mate.' Dixie looked quite happy to keep on hugging Hannah, it made Jeff smile at them both. He waited until Polly had said goodbye to Hannah and Dixie and then he escorted her out of the house and to the car so he could drive them both home.

Dixie was quite happily curled up on the sofa and lying in Hannah's arms, she felt Hannah stroking her hair and kissing her head occasionally. She loved being with Hannah when it was just the two of them. 'Hannah.'

'Yes Dixie.'

'I can't wait to see you in your dress, I bet you will look so beautiful.'

'You're sweet. I just know that you will look beautiful too my Dixie.' Dixie lifted her head so that she could look at Hannah and she leaned in to press a gentle kiss against her lips. Hannah's arms tightened around Dixie as she kissed her back and Dixie sighed happily. She slowly brought the kiss to an end and then she rested her head against Hannah's shoulder. 'Thank you for making me so happy Hannah.'

'You're welcome Dixie. You make me happy too.'

'Glad to hear it.' Dixie snuggled closer to Hannah, it was moments like this that she loved the most.

Hannah gently rested her head on Dixie's, she liked to hold her whenever she got the chance to. Dixie was the dominant one in their relationship, she liked to be the one doing the holding and the protecting of the person that she loved. There were times when Dixie wanted to be held and Hannah made the most of them whenever she was given the chance to just hold Dixie in her arms. Hannah knew it was because Dixie liked to be the strong one and she had a protective side to her that made her want to look after people. She also knew that being vulnerable didn't come easy to Dixie and she often found it hard to relax when being held. Hannah had found that stroking Dixie's hair calmed her and relaxed her enough that she would lie still for a while. 'Dixie, I love you.'

'Love you too beautiful.' The quietness of Dixie's reply told Hannah that Dixie was very relaxed and Hannah lay back on the sofa, she really liked spending quality time with the woman that she loved. The next week was likely to be very busy as it was getting closer to the wedding and Hannah wanted to make the most of the time that she had with Dixie while she could.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M (for safety only at present)**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c .king1 for your reviews, I think this is quite a squishy chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Hannah and Dixie's wedding day was fast approaching and the preparations were picking up speed for everyone involved with the big day. Polly had invited Cyd around so that she could give herself and Jeff a progress report on the cake that she was making. Polly looked at her watch, she had some time before Cyd got here and Jeff was out taking Little Abs for a walk so she was alone for now. She skimmed down the list of preparations for the wedding and it pleased her to see that most of them had been ticked off as completed or were in the final stages of being completed. The list of people that were coming to the wedding was complete and Polly looked at it, there was only about thirty people on it. It didn't surprise her that Dixie hadn't sent an invite to her dad or that Hannah's dad was the only member of her family that was coming to the wedding. Polly had learned that Hannah's family disapproved of Hannah marrying a woman and had broken contact with her and Lawrence because of it. Polly didn't understand how they could be so disgusted by two people falling in love and wanting to honour that love and commitment by pledging their lives to each other. She knew that it was because Hannah and Dixie were both women and that made some people act strangely. Polly knew that Dixie and Hannah loved each other and the love that they had should be celebrated. She was determined to give them a proper celebration of their love on their wedding day and nobody would spoil it for them.

The wedding would be a small affair with only a few members of the hospital staff getting an invite. The ones that had been supportive of Hannah and Dixie and their relationship were invited and those that weren't had been left off the guest list. Polly fully supported Hannah and Dixie in their decision not to invite everyone and so did Cyd and Jeff. Hannah and Dixie had been the subject of gossip in the department for quite some time when their relationship first became public knowledge and some of the staff had been very nasty about them. Polly had heard some of the nurses talking about Hannah and Dixie, they'd been asking why Hannah was with Dixie when she could be with someone younger, more attractive and male. Polly had immediately put them in their place and kept what she had heard from Dixie as she knew that their words would hurt her. She had told Hannah what they had been saying and Polly thought that Hannah must have said something to them as she never heard them saying anything about Dixie ever again. The small guest list meant that the wedding would be intimate and romantic and Polly thought that it would be better that way. Polly had her ideas of what the wedding would be like and she was so close to realising them and making them happen. She just wanted her friends to have a wonderful day.

Jeff took Little Abs off his lead when he was inside the house, he had met Cyd as he was coming in and they went into the kitchen together. Polly was sat at the table and she had different pieces of paper spread out around her. 'How are we doing Pol?' Jeff asked as he sat down next to her.

'We are doing well, everything is definitely on schedule.'

'Good, I told Dixie that the other day.'

'How are her wedding jitters?'

'Better, I think, she'll be okay.'

'Of course she will, she has you with her Jeff.'

'Thanks Pol,' Jeff said and smiled.

'Cyd, how is the cake coming along?'

'It will be ready on time, I will put the finishing touches to it on the day.'

'That's good. I talked to the catering team and everything is fine with them, we don't have to worry about the food. The flowers will be delivered to the venue and the team there will decorate the room with them.' Jeff smiled at Polly, she had got everything organised and he was very proud of her and everything that she had achieved so far. 'Come on then Miss Emmerson, everything for the big day is organised so what about the little hen night?'

'I've been thinking about that, we're going to need to do it before the night before the wedding as Dixie will be coming here and I'll be going to stay with Hannah. This weekend is definitely the right time to do it.'

'So are we going to do the sleepover like we planned?'

'Definitely.' Jeff listened to Polly fill Cyd in with everything that she had planned for the hen night, he was looking forward to the little party, he had enjoyed the last one and celebrating the upcoming wedding was something to be happy about. 'What about our gift for Hannah and Dixie,' Cyd said.

'It is all organised, remember, not a word to them until we give it to them. Jeff, I'm looking at you,' Polly said and gave Jeff a stern look.

'Why me?'

'Because you have a big mouth and you say things you shouldn't.'

'Don't worry, I will keep this a secret, I know how important it is, nobody will get it out of me.'

'Good.' Jeff nodded at Polly, this would be one secret that he would keep, he wanted Dixie and Hannah to have this surprise. They hadn't asked for wedding gifts so Polly had come up with an idea of something that they could be given. It was perfect, he knew that Hannah and Dixie would love it.

Dixie pottered about the house, she knew that Polly, Jeff and Cyd were up to something. Jeff had accidentally let the fact that Polly had invited Cyd around for a planning meeting for the wedding slip during one of their conversations. She had promised not to tell Polly as he hadn't told her anything that they were doing during the little planning sessions. Dixie had a feeling that Polly was planning everything in sight, it made her smile that the young woman was taking her job of wedding planner very seriously. Being in charge was good for Polly, it had given her some much needed confidence to go out there and actually give people jobs that she wanted them to do. Dixie had listened to Polly talk excitedly about the wedding non-stop for weeks, she was only too pleased to listen to her and to everything that she had been doing and planning. She had a feeling that Polly wasn't telling her everything, that she had been keeping some things secret. Dixie was only too happy for Polly to have some secrets as it meant that she would be surprised by some things on the day that she made Hannah her wife.

Despite what she had said about not wanting a hen night, Dixie was looking forward to spending time with everyone and just relaxing. Organising the wedding in between shifts had often been tiring but now that everything was nearly done she was looking forward to it. Dixie was still thinking when Hannah came into their bedroom dressed in her pyjamas, kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. They'd been on the early shift that day and Hannah had suggested that they get an early night as they had another early shift in the morning. 'Hello beautiful.'

'Hey Dixie.' Hannah sat on the bed and she crossed her legs.

'You wanted to talk about something?'

'I do.'

'How about we get into bed and then we can talk.'

'Okay.' Dixie rearranged the pillows and covers to how she liked them and then she got into the bed.

'Come on Hannah, give me a cuddle.' Hannah moved closer and Dixie wrapped her arms around her. 'So, what do you want to talk about?'

'Do you remember when we talked about children and the future?'

'Yeah, I do, you said we would raise a child together.'

'I think that we should think about it seriously. We could have more than one if we wanted to.'

'You would make an excellent mum Hannah.'

'So would you Dixie.'

'We'd have to find a sperm donor first and then one of us would have to be inseminated.'

'That is going to be the tough part. Which one of us is going to do it?'

'I think you should Hannah, you're younger than I am.'

'You know that you would be just as much the mother of our child as I am.'

'I know. After the wedding and our honeymoon we will discuss it again and get the process started.'

'If we do a bit of research then we will know what the process involves when we talk to the doctor.'

'That's a good idea.' Dixie kissed Hannah on the head and held her close, having a child was something that she had always wanted to do and now it was looking like it was going to be happening sooner than she thought.

Hannah wasn't ready to sleep just yet, she was content to lie in Dixie's arms as they rested in their bed. 'Dixie,' Hannah said and looked at her.

'Yeah.'

'I know I said I would take your last name as my own and I will, would you want to take mine as well?'

'Do you mean using them both?'

'I do. You will be officially part of the family that I share with my dad and I'd like you to have some recognition of that. My dad already thinks of you as his daughter and I know that he'd be thrilled if you took my name as part of your own.'

'All right, I'll do it.'

'You will?'

'Yeah beautiful, I will.' Hannah smiled and gently kissed Dixie, she brushed the hair back from Dixie's face and then kissed her again.

'Thank you Dixie, my dad is going to be so happy.'

'I quite like the idea of having your name Hannah, it means that you are mine and I am yours.'

'I am yours Dixie, always.'

'Always.' Dixie repeated and Hannah rested her head against Dixie's chest and she sighed happily.

Dixie's mind turned to children again, she couldn't wait to see Hannah bloom in pregnancy as she carried their child. 'Hannah, I think you will make a beautiful pregnant woman.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, you're gorgeous now so the pregnancy glow will make you even more so.'

'You're sweet Dixie.'

'I know, you tell me that so often.'

'I will keep telling you that for as long as we're together, you deserve to hear it.'

'I can't wait to marry you Hannah, I know I keep saying it but it is true, you're the one I want to spend my life with.'

'I want to spend my life with you too.' Dixie couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face, she'd never imagined that she would be this happy with someone, she'd spent so long seeing other people finding their match and being happy that she thought she might never meet the woman that made her feel complete. Dixie gently stroked her fingers over Hannah's arm and hand as she held her close. She liked how sometimes Hannah would cuddle up to her and they would just hold each other, their relationship wasn't just based on sex, it had grown deeper and more meaningful over time. Dixie knew that her relationship with Hannah was all about love. 'So this is what it feels like.'

'What do you mean?'

'Love. Hannah being with you has shown me what love is all about and how it should feel.'

'That's beautiful Dixie.'

'Thank you for loving me.'

'I do love you and I am happy that I have been able to make you feel loved.' Dixie tightened her arms around Hannah and just held her close.

'I love you too beautiful,' she whispered quietly as she slowly drifted towards sleep.

Polly picked up all of her things off the table and put them away in her file, Cyd had gone home and Jeff was still sat at the table watching her as she moved about putting things away. 'Polly, you're doing a wonderful job on this wedding. I just thought you should know that.'

'Thanks Jeff, I just want everything to go so great on the day.'

'It will do. I've seen how much work you've put into this and I know it will be a success.' Polly hugged Jeff, his words had made her so happy and she just felt the need to hug him. 'Come on princess Polly, we have another early shift ahead of us tomorrow and you need to get some sleep.'

'I know I do, organising a wedding is tiring work.' Polly felt Jeff kiss her on the forehead and she hugged him for another minute before she let go. 'Night Jeff, see you in the morning.'

'Night Polly.' Polly made sure that she had everything she needed together and then she took it up to her room, Jeff's praise of her work for Hannah and Dixie's wedding had made her happy. He was always there when she needed him to be, ever since he had found out about her family he had become more like a father figure to her every day, he treated her like his daughter and she loved him for it. Polly knew that Jeff loved her, she had found a home in her circle of friends and she didn't remember a time when she had been happier.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M (for safety only at present)**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c .king1 for your reviews, one hen night coming up, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Hannah and Dixie pulled up outside of Jeff and Polly's house, it was time for their hen night and Dixie was quite looking forward to spending some time with the people she cared about the most. She saw Cyd's car parked not far from the house so she was already here, Dixie wondered if Polly had invited her round for another planning meeting for the wedding before the party. 'Hannah, do you know what Polly has planned for tonight?'

'No, she is being very secretive about it all.'

'I'm sure we will find out soon enough.'

'Of course we will.'

'Whatever she has planned I think we'll enjoy it.'

'Of course we will.' Dixie smiled, it was likely to be a fun night and a chance to relax and take some time out from wedding planning and organising. She appreciated all of the hard work that their friends were putting in to make their wedding day a success. Dixie picked up the bags with the clothes in that she and Hannah would need for tonight and tomorrow. She locked the car and then made her way up the path to the house. Little Abs started barking as they approached the door and when Dixie opened it he was there and wagging his tail at them, he was obviously pleased to see them. 'Hello mate, come on, let mummy and Hannah inside.' Little Abs moved away from the door and Dixie put the bags down whilst Hannah stroked the dog. 'Jeff, Polly, Cyd, we're here.' Dixie chuckled when she heard Polly squeal in happiness all the way from the lounge and she ran into the hall looking very excited.  
'Hello you two, come in, I can't wait for the party to begin.' Dixie laughed again and happily accepted the hug that Polly gave her, she wandered into the lounge when Polly let go of her and went to hug Hannah. Jeff was lying on one sofa and Cyd was sat on the chair in the corner. The room had changed beyond her recognition; there were lots of cushions, comfortable throws and quilts piled on the floor ready for when they would be going to bed, the main lights had been turned off and fairy lights were hung from every available surface and they gave the room a comfortable glow. She loved the amount of effort that they had all gone to for this little celebration of the upcoming wedding.

Jeff jumped up off the sofa when he looked up and saw Dixie stood behind him. 'Hey princess, I am glad to see you.'

'You saw me not long ago at work.'

'I know, but, this is different. This is a celebration of your final days as an unmarried woman and entering into married life with the beautiful Hannah.'

'Have you been drinking Jeff, you're very sentimental all of a sudden.'

'No, I haven't been drinking, can't a man be happy for his best friend?'

'Of course you can mate, I'm only teasing you.'

'Dixie, if I'm the only male here, does that make me one of the girls?'

'Of course it does princess, maybe we should get you a pretty wig.' Jeff laughed and he hugged Dixie close to him, he really enjoyed the banter that he often shared with her. It lightened the mood when they were at work and going through a stressful day, it was also a symbol of the close friendship that they shared. They could jokingly call each other all of the names under the sun and still share a hug at the end of it. Jeff loved joking around with Dixie, it kept him grounded no matter what they were going through at the time. Dixie eventually let go of Jeff so that she could go and say hello to Cyd; Jeff didn't mind that Cyd was around now, as far as he was concerned she had made up for the time that she had hurt Dixie and he wasn't going to carry on holding that grudge. Jeff didn't really know what was happening tonight, Polly had been very secretive about her plans for the party and no matter what he had done to find out everything she had refused to tell him. She had let him get involved with the food when they had gone shopping to buy it but that was about it.

Polly was very excited about the evening ahead, she had planned some of it out but mostly she was content to let the evening happen just as it was meant to. It was just the five of them and that meant they could be flexible with the entertainment. She had gone shopping with Jeff and Cyd earlier in the day and they had bought lots of finger food that people could eat as and when they felt like it. 'Polly, you look lost in thought is everything all right?' Polly noticed the concern in Hannah's voice and she smiled at her. 'Yeah, everything is fine, I was just thinking about the food and hoping that everything goes well tonight, that's all.'

'Of course it will go well, don't worry so much. This is a chance for you to have some time off as well. You've been working so hard and you deserve the chance to relax.'

'I suppose I have, it will all be worth it though.'

'Come on Polly, let's go in and join the others then the party can really begin.' Polly hugged Hannah, she was pleased that Hannah was happy with her work, she came to the conclusion that Hannah was right and she did need some time off from planning the wedding. The chance to relax and wind down was very appealing to Polly right now. Hannah and Polly went into the lounge, Cyd and Dixie were still talking to each other with Jeff looking on from where he was sat on the sofa. 'Come on everyone, let's get into our pyjamas and then we can start the party,' Polly said excitedly. Everyone jumped up and split up to get changed into their nightwear.

Once everyone had finished changing they all met back in the lounge, the food had been brought out and Polly had set up the chocolate fountain on the table. Dixie eyed the melting chocolate quite happily, she had been looking forward to having some of it for days. She helped herself to some of the food off the table and sat down amongst the cushions, Hannah joined her and Dixie leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Dixie soon found herself surrounded by her friends and they all talked as they ate together, she was happy that she had agreed to this hen party. 'I remember when Jeff first started working with us, I think I wanted to kill him at least three or four times before the end of his first shift,' Dixie said and laughed.

'I thought that Dixie was very bossy and I was determined not to follow her orders.' Hannah chuckled as she listened to Jeff and Dixie recount the story of their first meeting, they were sharing memories of the times they had been through together. 'I wasn't allowed to call her princess, if I remember rightly you hated it Dix.'

'I did, it grew on me though, just like you did Jeffrey.'

'See, I knew you couldn't be without me and that you love me really.'

'Yeah, I do, you're my grumpy teddy.'

'Grumpy, I am not.'

'Are too.'

'Am not.' Hannah laughed again, she loved the fact that Jeff and Dixie playfully argued with each other and were the best of friends.

Polly took up the story of her first day at Holby when Jeff and Dixie stopped talking and she had put her chocolate covered strawberry onto a plate to harden a little bit. 'My first day wasn't that great, I turned up on the wrong day to shadow the gruesome twosome here. Though they let me stay, I always wondered why that was.'

'It is because Jeff thought you had a nice butt,' Dixie said and giggled.

'You were staring at her too Dixie.'

'Hang on a minute, you two were eyeing me up?' Polly said in mock horror.

'Bless your cotton socks Polly,' Dixie said with a smile. 'You were this innocent young woman that wanted to check on every patient and gave out hugs to everyone. Not much has changed really, you still like hugging people and caring for them.' Polly smiled, Dixie's assessment of her character was spot on, she did care for people, whether they were patients that needed treatment or the friends that were in this room with her right now.

Cyd looked around at the people that she worked with. 'I remember when Dixie and I transferred and started at Holby, we would always work together, nobody could split us apart. Dixie rubbed a lot of people up the wrong way, mainly the then duty manager, Josh, you were quite the rebel in those days Dixie.'

'I suppose I was, I prefer the term free spirit though. I like to think that Josh learned to love me in time. He wasn't a bad guy really.'

'Who would have thought that the rebel of Holby would end up being the boss herself one day.'

'I like being the boss, most of the time anyway. I'm still a rebel, I just rebel at other things.' Cyd laughed and sat back against the sofa, she was glad that her leaving Holby hadn't been brought up as it wasn't her favourite memory to think about.

Hannah loved listening to the stories that the people around her had to tell about arriving at Holby, every one of them had been different. 'I definitely remember my first day at Holby, seeing as I was the last one to join our merry little band I should do. I remember not knowing what to expect and wondering if I would do well or not. I met you all and I realised that I would quite like working here. I thought that you were a brilliant group of people.'

'Then the boss fell in love with you and now you're getting married to each other,' Jeff said with a smile on his face. Hannah laughed at Jeff's comment. 'True enough, I fell in love with the boss too.' Hannah looked over at Dixie and she smiled at her, all manner of different events had brought them all to Holby and made them friends with each other. Hannah counted herself lucky to have all of the people that she cared for around her now. The stories that they'd shared about how they all came to be at Holby had entertained her a good deal.

Polly liked the fact that they had spent the evening reminiscing about past times, their memories of each other and the fun that they'd had. She went over to the chest of goodies that she had put together and she brought out the face mask that she had bought especially for the occasion. She put it on the table and she saw Jeff look at it curiously. 'Polly what's that?'

'A face mask, we're going to use it to make ourselves beautiful.'

'Oh, okay, though you ladies don't need to make yourselves more beautiful. I think you're all gorgeous just as you are.'

'You're joining in too Jeff.'

'No way, men don't use face masks.'

'They do now, surrender Jeff.' Polly put some of the face mask in her hand and she approached Jeff, she heard Dixie laughing in the background. 'There's nowhere to go.' Polly saw Jeff look around for an escape route and she smiled at the look on his face when he saw that there wasn't one.  
'Dixie, tell Polly off, she's being mean to me.'

'Nope, you wanted to be one of the girls Jeffrey and now you can be.' Polly grinned and started applying the mask to Jeff's face.

Jeff had quite enjoyed having Polly smoothing the mask over his face, he wasn't going to tell her that though. He looked around at everyone, they all had the same green coloured mask on their face. 'Polly, is it supposed to make me feel like my face feel like I can't talk or move?'

'Yes, it is.'

'What exactly is it doing?'

'It is giving your pores a deep clean.'

'It will make you beautiful princess,' Dixie said and chuckled from where she was lying back in the cushions and cuddling up to Hannah.

'Beautiful, nonsense, I am a proper bloke.'

'Sure you are Jeffrey, that is why you are at a sleepover, surrounded by women, with a face mask on and eating delicate little cakes and chocolate covered fruit.'

'They taste good, it doesn't mean that I'm not a proper bloke though, I like beer and curry too.'

'You keep on telling yourself that princess,' Dixie said and giggled, she went over to Jeff and hugged him tightly. 'Come on Jeffrey, smile for me my grumpy teddy.'

'No,' Jeff said and folded his arms, trying hard to hide his smile from Dixie.

'I'm not letting go until you smile for me.'

'Get off me woman.' Dixie saw the smile creeping onto Jeff's face, she was wearing him down and she knew it.  
'Just one smile and you can go back to being a grumpy teddy.' Jeff couldn't help himself, he smiled at Dixie and she smiled back at him. She might be a crazy woman but she was his best friend and she always would be.

The time came for the masks to be washed off and then everyone settled themselves down in the covers and cushions that were laid out on the floor. Polly had put Dirty Dancing on and they were quietly watching it. Hannah knew that Dixie had a soft spot for the film and it appeared that Polly knew it too. Dixie was lying quite happily in Hannah's arms as they watched the film, Hannah was splitting her time between watching the film and looking at Dixie. She gently stroked Dixie's hair and kissed her head. She looked over at Polly who was almost fast asleep; working, preparing the hen night and the wedding had all combined to tire her out. Hannah saw Jeff cover Polly up with the quilt so that she would be warm and he kissed her on the head. 'Night Pol.'

'Night Jeff, night everyone,' she said in a quiet voice. Cyd was already cuddled up under a quilt and Hannah thought that she was asleep. Dixie was very close to being asleep herself, Hannah covered Dixie over with the quilt near to her and she held Dixie close. 'Sleep well, my sweet Dixie,' Hannah whispered and she saw the sleepy smile that Dixie gave her. 'Night beautiful.' Hannah kept stroking Dixie's hair until she fell asleep in her arms.

Jeff quietly turned off the DVD, he didn't want to wake anyone that was asleep, he had enjoyed himself a lot this evening, even the face mask and beauty regime part. He was sure that Dixie had taken pictures of that part with Hannah's camera. Jeff left the fairy lights on just in case anyone woke up during the night and needed to move about, he didn't want anyone to fall over. He also thought that they looked quite nice too. Jeff lay down and rested his head on his pillow. 'Hannah, you awake?'

'Yes, I'm awake.'

'You do make Dixie happy, I am glad that I can share in this happy time with you both. It is about time that we had something to celebrate.'

'I am glad that you're here to celebrate with us Jeff, you remind me of my dad, he's a good man too.'

'Do I really?'

'Yes, Jeff, you do.'

'Thanks Hannah. I wouldn't give Dixie to just anyone, she's a special woman.'

'I know she is, I also know that you want her cared for and loved the way that you love her.'

'Does it bother you that I love Dixie?'

'No, of course not. Your love for Dixie is that of a friend. It's not a crime Jeff. I know she loves you too, your friendship is so strong and I am happy that it is.' Jeff smiled, Hannah's words had put his mind at rest, the last thing he wanted was for her to feel threatened by him.

'Night Hannah, see you in the morning.'

'Night Jeff.' Jeff turned over and he closed his eyes, the memories of the evening ran through his mind as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M (for safety only at present)**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c .king1 for your reviews, it is nearly time, the night before the big day... enjoy everyone.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

The week before the wedding passed quickly in a flurry of activity; working and preparing for the wedding had kept everyone involved busy. It was the evening before the wedding and Jeff was sat on the sofa going over the speech that he had written for the reception as part of his best man duties. He wanted it to be perfect for Dixie and Hannah's sake, it was their day and he was going to make sure that nothing spoiled it for them. Jeff pulled out the piece of paper that he had written his speech on and read through his words once more. He sighed and folded it back over, putting it back in his pocket. 'Jeff, is everything all right? You've looked at that piece of paper many times since we got home, I'm surprised you haven't worn the words off it.'

'It's my speech for the reception, I wonder if I am saying the right things, I just want Dixie to be happy with it. What if she doesn't like it Polly?'

'You've read your speech to me Jeff and I think it is perfect, don't worry.'

'I hope so, I know I don't take many things seriously in my life, but, I am taking this job very seriously. Dixie is my best friend and I don't want anything to go wrong for her.'

'The day is not going to go wrong, we've gone over every detail in the plan and I know that Dixie will love your speech. You have spoken from your heart and that's all she needs to hear. Just be the same cheeky, loveable Jeff Collier that she has always known and you will do just fine.'

'You think so?'

'Yeah, really, don't worry Jeff, everything is going to be all right, we'll make sure of it.'

'Thanks Pol, you're a sweet woman.' Jeff hugged Polly, her words had made him feel so much better about his speech and saying it in front of their friends at the wedding reception tomorrow. He had put so much effort into writing the speech for Dixie and he wanted her to like it. He had been so happy the day that Dixie had asked him to be her best man and he didn't want to mess it up, he wanted to be worthy of the position that she had given him. Jeff wanted the day to be special for Dixie, she was happy now and he wanted her to stay that way.

Polly moved out of Jeff's embrace and she sat next to him, she had her own fair share of nerves about the wedding and everything going well tomorrow. She had checked with the organiser and they had everything under control, she couldn't wait to see the room and how beautiful it was going to look. 'Jeff, how do you think that Hannah and Dixie will cope with being apart tonight?'

'I'll be with Dixie and you'll be with Hannah so I think that they will be all right.'

'I would imagine that they're feeling quite nervous about tomorrow.'

'Dixie will be, we have to go and get her soon.'

'That is why it is good that she will be with you Jeff, if anyone can keep Dixie calm then it is you.'

'I am glad that you have faith in me princess.'

'Of course I do, how could I not?' Polly smiled and then kissed Jeff on the cheek, there was nobody better to look after Dixie than Jeff. Ever since Jeff had promised to look after Polly and care for her like his daughter he had kept that promise to her and it made her smile to think of it. Jeff was a good friend to Dixie and it was him that would take care of her before and during the wedding. He would be able to keep Dixie calm and relaxed so that she could enjoy the day.

Hannah lay on the bed that she shared with Dixie and she looked into the eyes of the woman that she loved more than anything, the woman she was so close to committing to for the rest of her life. Her dad, James and Anna had arrived for the wedding this evening and were staying in a hotel not far from the house. She was looking forward to seeing them all tomorrow, they would arrive here in the morning while she was getting ready with Polly and then James would take a few pictures of them all before they went to the wedding. He was going to do the same with Jeff, Dixie and Cyd at Jeff's house, James was going to be very busy tomorrow. David and Erin were also staying in the same hotel with the kids, it made Hannah happy, she couldn't wait to see them all and share the day with them. Hannah had chosen to spend the whole day with Dixie as they were going to be apart for the night. They had made love not long ago and Hannah pressed a gentle kiss to Dixie's lips as she lay in her arms with their naked skin touching. 'Dixie, has anyone ever called you Kathleen?'

'Why do you ask?'

'I just wondered, do you think that you will always want to be called Dixie?'

'My mum, she always called me Kathleen. She said that she couldn't get used to calling me Dixie. I think the name Dixie is more me, at least the me I've always tried to be anyway.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Dixie is the person I've always wanted to be. Confident and sure of herself, a person that knows who she is, what she wants and isn't afraid to be herself, no matter what people think. Kathleen is the insecure part of me that comes out every so often, the person that isn't so secure in herself. I know it is hard to believe but I struggle with who I am sometimes too.'

'We all have our insecurities Dixie. I know that you are a wonderful person and I love you.'

'I love you too.' Hannah snuggled up to Dixie, she wanted to make the most of the time that they had left together before Dixie had to leave and go to Jeff's house for the night.

Dixie ran her fingers over Hannah's naked shoulder and arm, she wanted to keep hold of her for as long as possible. 'Hannah, the next time that we make love we will be married to each other, we'll be wives and joined to each other for eternity.'

'I know, I can't wait.'

'My beautiful Hannah, I can't wait to share my life with you, forever.'

'Forever, I like it.' Dixie hugged Hannah close to her and stroked the hair that she loved so much.

'It is going to be so hard to leave you tonight Hannah.'

'I know how you feel, we will be together again tomorrow and forever after that.'

'Promise?'

'I promise you Dixie.'

'Thank you beautiful. We should get dressed, Jeff and Polly will be here soon.'

'They will.' Dixie found herself looking into Hannah's eyes, she was going to miss Hannah so much while they were apart. 'We won't be apart for long my sweet Dixie. Jeff will look after you, I wouldn't trust anyone else to take care of the woman that has my heart and my love.'

'Polly will look after you too Hannah.'

'Of course she will.' Dixie pulled Hannah back into her arms and she kissed her, she wanted to have a memory to keep her going through the night that she would spend without Hannah.

Jeff and Polly sat in the lounge with Hannah, Dixie was upstairs and gathering the things that she needed to stay with Jeff for the night. He looked at Hannah and she seemed to be all right about the imminent parting. 'How are you?'

'I'm okay, it is probably going to be a long night without Dixie being with me, but, I know she will be all right with you until we're together again.'

'Of course she will, I give you my word that Dixie will be well looked after.'

'I know, thanks Jeff.' Jeff accepted the hug that Hannah gave him and she kissed him on the cheek.

'You're welcome princess. Polly will be with you, she's looking forward to it, has been all week.' Dixie came into the lounge and Jeff stood up. 'Hello princess.' He went over to her and put his arm around her shoulder, he squeezed it and smiled at her. 'Are you ready to go?'

'I think so.' Jeff squeezed Dixie's shoulder again to give her some courage, he knew that it would be hard for her to leave Hannah and stay with him for the night. 'I tell you what, I'll take your bag to the car and wait for you there.'

'Okay.' Jeff picked up the bag that Dixie had brought with her and he took it to the car, he wanted to give Dixie some time with Hannah so they could be together for a little longer.

Polly went upstairs and put her things in the spare room that she would be using for the night, saying goodbye was likely to be hard for Hannah and Dixie. Ever since they had started sharing a house they hadn't spent a night apart. She watched Jeff going to the car, he put Dixie's bag on the back seat and then stood against the bonnet of the car waiting for her to come out of the house. Polly checked on the things that she had brought with her to help Hannah get ready in the morning, she was giving Hannah and Dixie some time and privacy to say farewell to each other. She would do Hannah's hair for her and generally assist her as she got ready. She loved the idea of being the one to help Hannah and get her ready to marry Dixie. It was going to be a happy day for them all, she couldn't wait for Hannah and Dixie to see the room and the decorations that she had organised for it. It was going to be so romantic and Polly smiled as she thought that she would need to bring some tissues with her for when Hannah and Dixie said their vows to each other.

Hannah stood in Dixie's arms and took comfort from being there. 'Hannah, do you think we should have gone the more traditional route about this wedding?'

'How do you mean?'

'We decided against a rehearsal and a big dinner for everyone afterwards, that is what normal people have, don't they?'

'I didn't want a rehearsal or a massive dinner, I wanted to spend this day with you. I just wanted us to have some time alone and it was perfect.'

'It was, I can't wait to see you in your dress, you're going to be so beautiful Hannah.'

'You will be beautiful too Dixie, I know it.'

'Are you going to be all right without me tonight beautiful?'

'I am with Polly, she will make sure I am all right. What about you Dixie?'

'I have Jeff, he will look after me.'

'He will.' Hannah brushed some of the hair back from Dixie's face and she kissed her. 'I will count down the hours until I am with you again Dixie.'

'So will I.'

'Go on, Jeff is waiting for you. I will see you tomorrow my sweet Dixie.'

'See you tomorrow Hannah.' Hannah hugged Dixie again and then she stood at the door watching her until she got into the car with Jeff and they drove off together.

Dixie sat quietly in the passenger seat of the car, she had kept it together while she had been with Hannah but the reality of being without her all night was beginning to set in. 'Dixie?' Jeff's voice broke into Dixie's thoughts. 'Are you all right princess?'

'Yeah, it's just leaving Hannah is so hard. I didn't think that I would ever feel like this about anyone.'

'It is going to be all right Dixie, you have me, I'll be with you.'

'I know, I'm just feeling a bit sentimental right now.'

'You're allowed to be, it is your wedding day tomorrow and you're marrying the woman you love.'

'I know, I'm nervous too. I just hope I don't forget my vows.'

'You won't, you have a very good memory Dixie and you know it.'

'Thank you, I'm glad you're with me Jeff.'

'Of course I am princess, I wouldn't be anywhere else.' Dixie rested her head back against the seat, the day she had shared with Hannah before she left the house was still fresh in her mind, she would hold onto the memory of holding Hannah in her arms after they had made love throughout the night until she was with her again.

Hannah sat on the sofa with the hot chocolate that Polly had made for her, the night was cold and she was glad of it. The house was quiet without Dixie, when she was around there was always music playing or the TV on. She was using the time to go over the memory of the day that she had spent with Dixie. They had relaxed in the morning and Hannah had watched Dixie try to write a list of commands for Jeff, Polly and Cyd for while they were away on their honeymoon. It amused Hannah to see that Dixie had really only one command for them. Hannah made room for Polly when she came in with her own chocolate. 'How are you feeling Hannah?'

'I'm all right, I was just thinking how quiet it is without Dixie around.'

'She does have a way of making herself heard when she is about.'

'Usually by yelling at Jeff for something that he has done.'

'That's true,' Polly said and giggled. 'I love them both, it is so hard to feel down around them.'

'I know what you mean, watching them together makes me feel happy.'

'Dixie will be all right Hannah, she has Jeff looking after her.'

'She does, being apart for the evening before the wedding is the one tradition that we agreed we would keep. I do miss Dixie a little bit though.'

'Of course you do, she has been with you every night for a long time.'

'I'm glad you're here Polly.' Hannah smiled at Polly, having her here was really helping Hannah to deal with Dixie's absence.

Lawrence stood in his hotel room and looked out over the quiet city, tomorrow was the day his only daughter would be marrying the woman she loved. He was proud of her now more than ever before. She had found the love that he had always wanted her to have in her life. It didn't matter to him that it was a woman, Hannah was happy and that's all that he'd ever wanted for her. Lawrence couldn't wait to see Hannah in her dress and walk her down the aisle where he would give her away to Dixie to enter into married life. Hannah's heart was safe with Dixie, Lawrence knew the look of love, he saw it every time he looked at Hannah and Dixie. He was pleased to welcome Dixie into the family as Hannah's wife. He had always wished for Hannah settled with someone that would look after her and keep her safe, that wish was about to be realised.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M (for safety only at present)**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c .king1 for your reviews. Get your tissues out for this one, it is wedding time.**

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

Hannah was sat at the dressing table in the bedroom that she shared with Dixie, she held her hands flat on the table as the black varnish she had on her nails dried. Hannah looked at her hands and she smiled, she didn't see any reason to not have her nails black, they were a part of her own unique style. Polly had woken her up earlier that morning and she had made breakfast and another hot chocolate for them both. Hannah had taken a bath, the hot water had calmed her nerves and helped her to relax a little bit. Once she had washed her hair and the water had cooled, Hannah got out of the bath and put on her underwear and dressing gown and she had gone into the bedroom to put herself into Polly's hands. Hannah looked at her reflection as Polly stood behind her and curled her hair. She had done her make up much like she did normally but with blue shadow instead of black and she had used a clear gloss instead of her usual dark lipstick. Hannah watched Polly put the tiny blue crystal butterflies in her hair and fasten the necklace that Dixie had bought for her at Christmas behind her neck.

Polly carefully switched off the curlers and she put them down on the side so that they could cool down, she teased a curl or two into the right place and stood back to admire her work. 'Close your eyes Hannah,' Polly said and she sprayed Hannah's hair with the hairspray. 'Okay, all done, you can open your eyes now.' Polly watched Hannah turn her head from one side to the other and look at herself in the mirror. 'What do you think? Is it too much? I tried to keep it natural.'

'No, it isn't too much, I like it.'

'Good, I think the butterflies suit you.'

'I like them, they're very pretty.'

'Good, it is time to get you into your dress before your dad gets here.'

'I know, he will be here soon. I am starting to feel nervous now.'

'It is normal to be nervous Hannah, committing to someone for life is a very big deal.'

'It is, very much so.'

'We both know that you and Dixie are meant to be Hannah, you were made for each other, I know it in my heart.'

'Thank you Polly, you've done so much for us both.'

'You're welcome, it has been a busy few months but it is worth it.' Polly hugged Hannah and then she let go of her.

'Okay, I'm ready.' Polly went over to the dress that hung on the wardrobe and she took it off the hanger ready for Hannah to put on.

Dixie took a deep breath, she'd had a shower, done her make up, dressed in her suit, put on the jewellery Hannah and her dad had bought for her and she was almost ready. Jeff had looked after her all morning, he had made her breakfast and helped her while she was getting ready. She was glad to have him here with her, he was keeping her calm and relaxed. Jeff was stood behind her and straightening her hair for her. 'Dixie, how are you feeling princess?'

'Nervous, a bit scared.'

'Don't worry, today is going to be perfect.'

'Even with the snow that appeared overnight?'

'The snow can be very romantic Dixie.'

'Yeah, maybe you have a point.' Dixie felt Jeff move his hands away from her hair.

'Stand up Dixie, let me look at you.' She took another deep breath, stood up and turned around so that Jeff could look at her.

'Will I do?'

'You look beautiful Dixie, come here princess.' Dixie stepped into Jeff's open arms and hugged him close to her.

'Thanks for being my best friend Jeff.'

'I'll always be your best friend Dixie.' Dixie took comfort from having Jeff's arms around her and holding her close to him.

Jeff put his hands on Dixie's shoulders and he smiled at her. 'Hannah is a lucky woman Dixie, I know how much she cares for you.'

'I know it too, I'm lucky to have her. Do you know what today is Jeff?'

'No, what day is it Dixie?'

'Today it is exactly one year since me and Hannah had our first date.'

'This is the perfect way to celebrate.'

'I know it is. I'm glad you're with me Jeff.'

'Me too princess, you know that I love you and I am honoured to be the one by your side.'

'Thanks mate, I love you too.' Jeff hugged Dixie again, holding her close to him. 'You look very handsome Jeff. I know you don't wear suits very often but you scrub up well.'

'Thanks Dixie, I am glad you think so.'

'I do Jeffrey.'

'I wouldn't want to disappoint you or embarrass you on your big day princess.'

'As if you could.'

'Come on princess, Cyd will be here soon and then it will be time to go.' Jeff noticed that the nerves showed on Dixie's face. 'It's okay Dixie, I'm here.' Jeff held Dixie's hand in his own and he kissed it, he would keep his promise of being by her side every step of the way.

Lawrence went up the stairs and knocked on Hannah's door, he had been told by Polly that Hannah was dressed and ready. 'Come in,' he heard Hannah call out from the other side and he pushed the door open, he stepped inside and closed it behind him. Lawrence turned to look at Hannah and he smiled at her. 'Hannah, you look so beautiful sweetheart.'

'Thanks dad.'

'I am so proud of you, you have grown up to be a wonderful woman and you are everything that I always hoped you would be.' Lawrence put his arms around Hannah and she hugged him back. 'I always hoped that I would make you proud dad.'

'You have done and I have no doubt that you will always make me proud of you. You are my beautiful daughter and today I get to see you marry the woman you love.'

'I know, it has come around so soon.'

'It has but I have no doubt that it is right for you both. Dixie brings a smile to your face, she makes you happy and I know that you make her happy too. Come on Hannah, it is time to go.' Lawrence held his arm out to Hannah and she put hers through it, he put his hand on top of hers as he helped down the stairs so they could have their pictures taken by James.

Dixie stood in one of the rooms at The Lodge where the wedding would be held, she knew that Hannah had arrived and was in one of the other rooms. She was stood watching the guests arrive and be taken to somewhere around the back of the main house, she wondered what Hannah looked like in her dress. 'Dixie, come here princess.' Jeff's voice broke into Dixie's thoughts and she turned around to see him holding a small bouquet of tiny white roses.

'Are those for me?'

'Who else would they be for?'

'They're gorgeous, thank you Jeff.'

'You're welcome princess.' Dixie took hold of the bouquet and turned to see Cyd stood in the doorway.

'They're ready for you Dixie, you look beautiful.'

'Thank you Cyd.' Dixie looked between Jeff and Cyd, she was quite nervous and she needed to know that everything was in order. 'Jeff, do you have the rings?'

'Of course I do princess, don't worry, come on, let's go.' Dixie took a deep breath and slipped her arm through Jeff's, it wouldn't be long until she was joined to Hannah for life. Dixie found Polly waiting in the hall and she heard her squeal. 'Polly, calm down,' she said and smiled.

'Oh my goodness Dixie, you look amazing. Are you ready?'

'Yeah, I think so.' Dixie gripped Jeff's arm and held onto it as they walked out of the house and to the tree house at the back of the grounds. She was a bit nervous but she wanted to marry Hannah more than anything.

Hannah held onto Lawrence's arm and the bouquet of flowers that he had given to her, she looked up at the tree house where she would marry Dixie and she carefully walked up the stairs to the open door that led into the tree house itself. She saw all of the friends that they had invited to their wedding sat down waiting for the ceremony to start. The room was beautifully decorated with flowers and candles in lanterns, the sun had begun to go down and it was so intimate and romantic. Dixie was at the front with Jeff, Polly, Cyd and Hannah saw her smile nervously, Hannah smiled back and she slowly walked down the aisle between the seated guests with her dad. When she got to the front, Hannah turned to her dad and he kissed her on the cheek. 'Good luck sweetheart,' he whispered in her ear.

'Thanks dad.' Hannah turned her attention to Dixie and she slipped her hand into the one that Dixie held out. She sensed that Dixie was speechless and Hannah leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 'You look beautiful my sweet Dixie.'

'As do you, beautiful.' Hannah smiled at the use of her nickname by Dixie and squeezed her hand, it was lucky that Dixie had regained the power of speech as it was time for the ceremony to begin.

The registrar opened the book and she looked up at everyone in the room. 'Good afternoon, I welcome you all to this Civil Partnership ceremony. We are here today to witness the joining of Kathleen and Hannah in Civil Partnership and on their behalf I would like to thank you for being here to witness the start of their new life together. If any person here knows of any reason they may not be joined in Civil Partnership then they must declare it now.' The registrar waited a couple of seconds and then she continued. 'For Kathleen and Hannah, becoming partners today is confirmation of the love, the respect and the true friendship that they have for each other. Together they will be stronger to meet whatever life holds for them. Kathleen and Hannah, today you will sign a schedule which will unite you as partners. You will also make a formal and public pledge of your love, and a promise of lifelong dedication to each other. I am now going to ask each of you to declare that you know of no lawful reason why you may not be joined in Civil Partnership to each other. Please repeat after me, I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Kathleen Elizabeth Dixon, may not form a Civil Partnership with Hannah Alexandra Darbyshire.' Dixie repeated the words and the registrar turned to Hannah. 'Please repeat after me, I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Hannah Alexandra Darbyshire, may not form a Civil Partnership with Kathleen Elizabeth Dixon.' Hannah repeated the words and the registrar smiled at them both. 'Kathleen and Hannah have chosen to write their own vows for this occasion and I invite you both to share those vows now. Kathleen, would you like to go first?'

Dixie took a deep breath and she closed her eyes before starting to speak. 'Hannah, I remember the day we met so clearly, you walked into my office and I had to remind myself how to breathe. You were so beautiful and as I got to know you I realised what a kind, caring and compassionate woman you are. I fell in love with you and before I knew it you had captured my heart. There hasn't been a happier moment in my life than when I found out you loved me too. My beautiful Hannah, I love you so much, you make me feel that I can achieve anything. You have my heart and soul, I will always love you for as long as I live and in whatever follows after this life.' Dixie saw the tears in Hannah's eyes as she looked at her, she gently squeezed her hand and Dixie saw Hannah smile.

Hannah took a few moments to compose herself and she smiled at Dixie. 'My sweet Dixie, before you I always thought that I wouldn't find love, that it was something out of my reach. Then, I came here and I met you. I slowly realised that I had fallen for you, I saw the beauty in your heart, your kind nature and the love you have for all of those that you care for. You make me laugh and smile when I need it. You gave me your heart and your love and I will care for you as long as I live. Coming home to you every night makes me complete. I love you, I was born to be with you Dixie and I pledge my life, my heart and my soul to you, always.' Hannah put her other hand on top of Dixie's and she smiled at her. Hannah saw Dixie blink back tears and the small smile appear on her lips as she listened to her words.

Dixie saw Cyd and Polly getting tissues out of their bags and dabbing at their eyes, Jeff also looked as if he was trying to hold back his own tears. The registrar turned over the page in her book and she continued the ceremony. 'We have come to the exchange of the rings. A ring is an unbroken circle and symbolises the unending love that you have for each other and is a sign of the vows that you have made to each other.' Dixie picked up the ring that belonged to Hannah and she put it onto her finger. 'I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love, affection, and respect, now and always. I call upon our family and friends assembled here today to witness that I, Kathleen Elizabeth Dixon, take you Hannah Alexandra Darbyshire to be my lifelong partner to love, respect and cherish as long as we both shall live.' Hannah picked up the other ring and she put it onto Dixie's finger.

'I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love, affection, and respect, now and always. I call upon our family and friends assembled here today to witness that I, Hannah Alexandra Darbyshire, take you Kathleen Elizabeth Dixon to be my lifelong partner to love, respect and cherish as long as we both shall live.' The registrar closed the book and she smiled at Hannah and Dixie.

'Kathleen and Hannah, you have made your promises to each other in front of your family and friends. You will look back on this day with happiness and the start of a new phase in your lives. I now invite you to sign the register in front of your witnesses.' Hannah and Dixie signed the register as Polly and Jeff acted as their witnesses. 'Congratulations, you are now Civil Partners.' Dixie put her arm around Hannah and she gently kissed her as the people watching them applauded.

Hannah held hands with Dixie as they walked back out of the little tree house where they had been officially joined as partners. She looked at Dixie and smiled as they stopped on the balcony overlooking the snow covered fields and lake. 'I love you Dixie.'

'Love you too. I know I was a bit speechless before but you look amazing Hannah.'

'So do you Dixie.' Hannah hugged Dixie and she kissed her on the lips. 'We have the rest of our lives together now.'

'I know, it is so exciting.' Hannah smiled at Dixie and she hugged her again.

'Come on Dixie, we have pictures to pose for and our party to attend. I believe we can have our own first dance this time.'

'Are we going to create a stir again?'

'If you want to,' Hannah said and chuckled. 'This is our wedding and we can do what we want, including creating a stir.'

'Sounds good to me beautiful.' Hannah and Dixie heard their names being called by Jeff and they went to join their friends to celebrate the start of their new life together.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M (for safety only at present)**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c .king1 for your lovely reviews, time to celebrate :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

Jeff looked around the room, all of the guests that had been invited to the wedding were sat down and waiting for the party to begin. He saw many of their friends from the hospital all grouped together around the various tables dotted throughout the room. He was beginning to feel very nervous at the thought of giving his speech in front of them all. The staff from The Lodge were going around and pouring wine for everyone, he played with the glass of wine that sat in front of him. Jeff took a small drink from the glass and he put it down again, Dixie wouldn't forgive him if he got drunk and wasn't able to do his speech. It pleased Jeff that he had been given a place on the table that Dixie and Hannah would share with their friends and family. It meant the world to him that Dixie viewed him as one of the important people in her life. Jeff glanced over at Polly as she sat down next to him, she looked happy, the excitement of the day had brought a sparkle to her eyes. 'Polly, you look gorgeous, I am going to have to look out for you I think, to make sure that the men here don't get carried away.'

'Really? I am glad that you will keep me safe Jeff.'

'Of course I will princess, am I going to get the first dance?'

'Count on it. Are you still nervous about your speech?'

'Yeah, I hope I don't forget any of it or stumble over my words.'

'Don't worry Jeff, I am sure it will be perfect.' Jeff found himself wrapped in one of Polly's surprise hugs and he hugged her back.

Polly felt sorry for Jeff, he just wanted to do well and that was why he was so nervous about giving the speech he had written for Dixie. She moved out of the hug and smiled at Jeff, she knew that he would do well and he hadn't proved her wrong or let her down so far. Polly turned to Cyd and she looked at the cake that Cyd had made, it looked wonderful, she couldn't wait to try some of it when the time came. Polly was snapped out of her thoughts when Hannah and Dixie came into the room and joined them at the table, they looked so in love with each other and she couldn't wait until she could give them the present that she had organised with Jeff and Cyd. The reception party was going to be a casual affair, a huge buffet style feast had been organised and everyone was welcome to eat and drink as and when they wanted to. Hannah's dad was going to start with his speech and then it would be Jeff's turn to do his. Polly was quite looking forward to seeing Hannah and Dixie's first dance with each other, she was going to have to find her tissues again just in case it made her feel as emotional as she had when they said their vows to each other.

Hannah held Dixie's hand in her own and she looked at the wedding ring that sat on her finger, it matched the one that Dixie wore and she felt the comforting weight of it. The assembled crowd of Hannah and Dixie's family and friends quietened down when Lawrence stood up and Hannah looked up at him, she wondered what he would have to say, he had been very secretive about the content of his speech. 'When I sat down to write this speech, I thought about all of the things that I could put in it. The usual subjects came to mind, Hannah's early years, what she did in school and college and her career. Then I realised that most of the people here know that already. When I saw Hannah this morning I saw what a beautiful woman she had grown up to be, but, also the same little girl that I have in my memories. Hannah, you haven't changed much, you've grown up, gained several piercings, tattoos, and a wife but you're still my little girl and always will be.' Lawrence paused for a moment and then he continued. 'Love is something that people might never find, the lucky ones among us find the person that they are meant to be with and they are the truly blessed ones. I always hoped that you would find someone to love you Hannah, that you would find the person who makes you happy.' Again Lawrence paused to give his words time to sink in and he looked down at Hannah from where he was stood beside her and she smiled at him. 'Dixie, don't think that I have forgotten you, I haven't. You make my daughter happy, you stood by her and protected her when she needed you the most, I am proud to welcome you to the family. I know that Hannah will be safe with you, I couldn't wish for a better daughter-in-law. I want to thank you Dixie, you gave Hannah your love and I have watched her blossom and grow because of the love that you have given to her. I want to offer you my congratulations and I know that you will be very happy together.' Lawrence held his arms out to Hannah and she stood up and hugged him, his speech had made her feel very emotional.

'I love you dad,' she whispered.

'Love you too, my beautiful girl. I am and always will be proud of you.' Hannah stepped back and sat down and her dad went to Dixie and hugged her too, she heard him tell Dixie that he loved her and it made her feel all warm inside.

Dixie looked at Hannah, her new wife was definitely emotional, the tears in her eyes said it all, she knew exactly how Hannah felt, having Lawrence tell her that he loved her made her happy, she felt wanted and part of a family again, it was a very nice feeling. Dixie watched Jeff stand up, she wondered what he would have to say. 'I don't think that there isn't a person here that I work with that doesn't know Dixie, you can usually hear her coming before you see her.' Dixie heard a few people laugh from around the room. 'I remember meeting this loud, Northern woman that seemed quite intent on ensuring that I knew she was the boss and she wore the trousers in the station. Not much has changed, Dixie is still the boss, she still wears the trousers in the station and she's still loud. The one thing that changed over time is that Dixie became the best friend that I've ever had. She's been there for me when I needed her for as long as I can remember. I remember joking with Dixie that she was looking for Miss Right and they'd get married and have matching towels. She seemed quite put out at the idea of those towels but I've always known that Dixie wanted to find the person that completes her, the person that makes her happy and she has. I am so pleased for you princess, your friendship means everything to me and I am happy that you've found Hannah. You deserve to be loved princess and I know that you and Hannah will be together for a long time to come.' Dixie smiled, Jeff's speech had given her warm feelings that started in her heart and radiated out through her entire body. She stood up, hugged Jeff and then kissed him on the cheek before she hugged him again. 'Thanks mate, you're my best friend too.'

'Always princess.' Dixie sat down and Jeff moved over and hugged Hannah too, she was happy, she'd never once doubted that Jeff would give the perfect speech as her best man.

After the speeches were finished everyone started to help themselves to the food, there was plenty to go around and the band were playing quietly in the background as people ate and talked. Hannah and Dixie made their way around the room, speaking to people and accepting congratulations as they went. It seemed as if everyone wanted to congratulate them personally on their wedding. Dixie made sure that Hannah got herself something to eat and she sat down for a minute or two in between talking to everyone. It had been a busy day for them both and Dixie wanted to make sure that Hannah took care of herself. Dixie enjoyed tucking into the food and a little bit of the wine that had been given to them. She noticed James going around and taking photographs of everyone and of the cake, it was an amazing creation of four tiers and handmade chocolate flowers cascading down the middle. Dixie called Cyd over to her and when she got close she hugged her. 'Thank you, for coming back, for being my friend again and for making that wonderful cake for us.'

'You're welcome, I know your preference is chocolate and I couldn't think of anything more fitting.'

'It is indeed, I love it.'

'It is nice to see you so happy Dixie.'

'I am very happy,' Dixie said with a smile.

'How does it feel to be married?'

'Wonderful.' Dixie felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned to see Polly stood there, she immediately stepped forward and hugged her.

'Polly, thank you for arranging all of this.'

'It is my pleasure Dixie.' Dixie stepped back after hugging Polly and she saw Jeff and Hannah coming over to them with James and Anna.

'I want to get a group photo of you all with the cake, I have a brilliant selection of pictures from today, I can't wait to print them off back at the studio,' James said and readied his camera. Everyone went and stood by the cake and James took a few pictures of them all with it.

'Dixie, Hannah,' Polly said. 'I think it is time for your first dance.' Hannah moved out of the hug that she was sharing with James and she nodded, she was looking forward to dancing with Dixie, she had chosen a special piece of music for their dance.

Dixie pulled Hannah into her arms and she gently kissed her as the band started playing, Hannah rested her head on Dixie's shoulder and they slowly moved together. 'Dixie, do you remember this piece?'

'Of course I do, you played it for me when I came to your house for dinner, Moonlight Sonata, my favourite piece that you play for me.'

'I thought it would be perfect for this day.'

'It is.' Dixie held Hannah close as they slowly danced to the music, she was barely aware of the people around them that were watching them dance. 'I love you beautiful.'

'I love you Dixie.' Dixie held Hannah closer and she pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, the day had been perfect and she loved the feeling of having Hannah in her arms. She looked up and saw a few couples start to join them on the dance floor; Polly and Jeff were dancing together, Anna and James, Erin and David and the children, and she smiled when she saw Cyd dancing with Lawrence. He had obviously decided to offer her the chance to dance as she was the only one from their circle of friends without a partner. Dixie closed her eyes and snuggled herself as close as she could to her beautiful wife.

Hannah rested her head against Dixie's shoulder as they cut the cake together whilst James took more pictures of them. She was thinking about the evening that had just gone by, she'd tried to teach Jeff to ballroom dance but he had got hopelessly lost, Dixie, Polly and Cyd had giggled their way through it. Jeff had laughed too and resigned himself to the fact that he would always have two left feet when it came to dancing. She had enjoyed herself and it looked as if Dixie had as well, it made Hannah happy to see Dixie enjoying herself in the company of friends. The party was beginning to wrap up as some people had work in the morning and it was fast approaching midnight. Polly was handing out cake and the little party favours to everyone that had attended and Cyd was helping her. Hannah watched the people she worked with all filing out and she waved at them. Soon it was just Polly, Jeff, Cyd, James and Anna, and her dad left behind. Erin and David had taken Sally and Eva back to the hotel as they were tired from all the excitement but Hannah was happy that they had shared the special day with her and Dixie. 'Shall we go home?' Hannah asked and she noticed the look that passed between their friends. 'We're going home but you two aren't,' Polly said with a smile.

'Why not?' Dixie asked, sounding puzzled.

'Right out at the back of the grounds is The Summerhouse, we've booked it for you both for the night. Consider this our gift to you. All of your stuff is here so you don't need to worry about a thing.' Hannah and Dixie looked at each other and back at their friends.

'It is ready for you to go into now, breakfast is also included in the morning,' Jeff said with a smile. Hannah and Dixie hugged all of their friends and Lawrence as they said goodnight, although they hadn't asked for presents the thoughtfulness of the gift that they had been given touched them both.

Dixie closed the door to The Summerhouse, the lounge looked cosy and she was looking forward to seeing the rest of the house. She could hardly believe what their friends had done for them. Dixie went over to Hannah and took her hand as they went upstairs to the bedroom. The room had a king size bed with what looked like a very thick quilt and lots of cushions on it. Someone had also been in and lit a fire in the hearth, it cast a comforting glow all around the room. Dixie felt the heat of it as she walked over to the bags that had been placed in the corner. She noticed a book that had been placed on the side. 'Hannah, this is for us.'

'What is it?'

'There's a note from Polly, it looks as if everyone that got an invite to the wedding has written a little something in it.' Dixie flipped through the book as Hannah looked over her shoulder and they smiled at the messages of congratulations that had been written in the book. After they had finished reading all of the messages Dixie took Hannah's hand in hers and she stroked the finger that now held the ring that symbolised their union and commitment to each other. 'Dixie, you look tired.'

'I am, it has been a busy day.'

'Are you happy?'

'Very, I have you Hannah.'

'You do, I have you too.'

'Of course you do beautiful.'

'Come on Dixie, let's go to bed.' Hannah couldn't wait to get into bed and feel Dixie's arms around her and holding her close as they cuddled up to each other.

Once the curtains had been closed, Hannah sat on the bed and let Dixie remove the crystal butterflies from her hair and then gently brush it. They had taken their make up off and got changed into the pyjamas that Polly had packed for them both. Dixie and Hannah climbed into the bed together and shared a small kiss as Dixie hugged Hannah close to her. 'Goodnight, my beautiful Hannah, my gorgeous wife.'

'Goodnight, my sweet Dixie, my lovely wife.' Dixie sighed happily, everything had worked out, she had finally got her wish of marrying the woman of her dreams and she knew that Hannah felt the same way about her. Hannah snuggled herself into Dixie's arms, she was happy, it had been a wonderful celebration of the love she shared with Dixie, she was now married to the woman that she loved and falling asleep in her arms was the perfect end to what had been a perfect day.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c .king1 for your lovely reviews and support so far :)**

**************Please note: The chapter you are about to read contains some female/female sexual content, if you do not wish to read about such matters then by all means leave now, if you continue then I take no responsibility for you not liking what you read.**

**************Special thanks goes to BeethovenRIP for her encouragement and support with regards to this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

The early morning chorus of birds woke Dixie up and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the curtains that hung at the window blocked out the light but the clock on the wall told Dixie that it was still quite early. The silver wedding ring that sat on her finger caught her eye and she touched it, in law her and Hannah might be Civil Partners but Dixie viewed herself as married to Hannah. Dixie loved Hannah and she was committed to her, she knew Hannah felt the same way and their relationship with each other was strong. She kissed Hannah's head and stroked her hair as Hannah began to stir from sleep. 'Morning beautiful.'

'Morning Dixie.'

'We don't have to get up for a while, breakfast is a few hours away, so we can stay here and cuddle.'

'I like the sound of that, cuddling is nice.' Dixie smiled and she hugged Hannah close to her.

'We can do a lot more of it when we are on our honeymoon.'

'That we can. I am looking forward to being alone with you Dixie, I can't wait to go away with you.'

'Me too beautiful. We're alone now, we could make the most of it.'

'Why don't you show me what you have in mind.'

'My pleasure, my beautiful Hannah.' Dixie slowly moved Hannah onto her back and she kissed her, gently at first and then deeper and more passionately, slipping her tongue into Hannah's mouth and running her hand up and down the side of Hannah's body. Dixie gently ended the kiss and she pressed little kisses down to her throat. 'Do you see what I have in mind?' Dixie whispered into Hannah's ear.

'Yes, I do.' Dixie heard the huskiness in Hannah's voice and she smiled, Hannah loved having her neck and throat kissed and Dixie took great pleasure in giving her a little bit of what she wanted.

Hannah gasped as Dixie's lips lightly touched the sensitive spot on her neck, she knew exactly how to turn her to jelly and Hannah closed her eyes so she could feel the sensations that Dixie's kisses were creating in her. Hannah stroked her fingers up and down Dixie's back as they kissed and she rested her hand on Dixie's bare skin under her top. Dixie moved away from the kiss and she nestled her head into Hannah's neck. 'Dixie?' Hannah wondered why Dixie had stopped kissing her and started cuddling up to her. 'Yeah.'

'Are you all right?'

'I am, it has just hit me that if we make love now then we'll be doing so as wives, as a married couple. I didn't think that this would ever happen to me. It's like a fairytale; girl meets the love of her life, she's in love with her too, they get married and they live happily ever after.' Hannah smiled at Dixie's little story. 'It has happened to you Dixie and you deserve it.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, I do, you're the most loving person I've ever met and you make me happy.'

'You make me happy too Hannah.' Dixie snuggled herself closer and Hannah held her, she wondered what had made Dixie feel so sentimental and want to cuddle and be held all of a sudden. 'Dixie, are you sure you're all right?'

'Yeah, I am, I think being married is going to take some getting used to.'

'It will do, we've taken a big step in our relationship and our life together.'

'I know, this is the first time that I've had to think about it and it is scary and wonderful all at the same time.'

'If anyone can make this marriage work then it is us Dixie. When we first got together we took it slowly and we waited before making love to each other. I am glad that we waited because it was perfect.'

'I remember, being with you that night is something I will have in my mind forever. I had imagined what making love to you would be like and the reality was far better.' Hannah kissed Dixie on the head and she stroked her hair, she would give her whatever time she needed to get used to being married.

Dixie closed her eyes as she snuggled up to Hannah and took comfort from being held and cuddled by the younger woman. It felt as if everything had changed, it felt as if she had changed, the ring on her finger showed to the world the commitment that she had made to Hannah. It showed that she had promised to love her and care for her for life and Dixie took that promise very seriously. She'd always wanted to get married, to find the someone that loved her enough to spend the rest of their life with her, she would do whatever it took for this marriage to work. Dixie moved her head so that she was lying on Hannah's chest and she listened to her heartbeat, it was solid and comforting, just like the woman that it belonged to. Hannah had proved herself to be a reliable partner and Dixie knew that she could trust her, she knew that Hannah wouldn't run off with someone else or leave her just because she felt like it. Dixie smiled, she had found someone that would take care of her and love her for life and it felt good. 'Hannah,' Dixie said and looked into her eyes. 'You make me feel secure and loved. In fact you're the only person since my mum that has made me feel that way.'

'I am honoured Dixie, your mum is a very special person to you, I can hear it in your voice whenever you talk about her.'

'I just hope she knows how happy I am. I would have loved for her to be there with us yesterday when we got married.'

'I am sure she knows and was watching over you yesterday. I bet she is smiling and is so happy for her beautiful daughter.'

'I hope so, I do miss her, there are times I think of things I want to tell her and I realise I can't. I say them in my head and I hope she hears them.'

'Oh Dixie, you've been through so much sadness in your life, I am glad that I can bring you some happiness.'

'You do, my mum would love you Hannah.' Dixie leaned in and she captured Hannah's lips in a gentle kiss, married life might take some getting used to but she had Hannah and she was looking forward to seeing what her new life would bring.

Hannah let Dixie set the speed of the kiss, it was gentle and loving and she opened her mouth as Dixie licked at her lips. She felt Dixie deepening the kiss and Hannah submitted quite willingly to her lips and the hands that had begun roaming around her body. Dixie moved away and Hannah looked at her, her pupils had dilated in pleasure and her lips had gone red from the blood that had rushed to the surface during their kiss. 'Dixie,' Hannah whispered. 'Make love to me.' Dixie nodded and Hannah sat up as Dixie pushed the quilt off them both. Hannah gently pulled Dixie's pyjama top off over her head and she took in her half naked body. 'You're so gorgeous Dixie, I love your curves.'

'I love yours too, I want to see you beautiful.' Hannah lifted her arms up as her top was removed and she felt Dixie's eyes moving over her now naked skin. 'Beautiful, my Hannah.'

'I'm yours, all of me.' Dixie and Hannah wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed and caressed each other. Hannah slowly lay Dixie down in the covers and she moved so that she was straddling her legs. She moved her hands up Dixie's belly and gently caressed the curve of her breasts until a moan escaped Dixie's lips. Hannah's lips followed the same path that her hands had taken and she kissed the dip between Dixie's breasts before taking the left nipple in her mouth and suckling gently on it. Dixie moaned again and Hannah stroked Dixie's right breast with her hand. She switched over and suckled on Dixie's right nipple and then pressed gentle kisses to her chest and belly.

Dixie rolled Hannah over onto her back and gently pinned her arms down by her head. 'I want you Hannah, I need you.'

'Take me.' She slowly let go of Hannah's arms and moved her hands down them until she reached her breasts, she cupped them in her hands and gently stroked the nipples until they hardened and she slowly sucked on the right one. Dixie heard the quiet moan from Hannah and she smiled, she knew exactly what to do to turn Hannah on. Hannah's moaning grew steadily louder as Dixie lavished attention on her breasts. Dixie sat up and pulled down the pyjama bottoms that Hannah wore, she dropped them to the side of the bed and looked at her naked body. 'You're so beautiful Hannah, you always will be.'

'So are you my sweet Dixie.' She felt Hannah's hands remove the last piece of her own clothing and then they just lay together holding each other as they kissed and slowly caressed their now fully naked skin.

Hannah watched Dixie's hand make the journey down her body and gently part her thighs, she moaned as Dixie's thumb brushed over her clit and again at the fingers that slowly slipped inside her body. Dixie held her fingers still and kissed Hannah passionately and then she stroked and kissed Hannah's breasts. Hannah moaned when Dixie's fingers started to move inside her body, she was expertly grazing her clit with her thumb to heighten the sensation and Hannah's eyes fluttered shut. 'Don't stop Dixie,' Hannah moaned out in pleasure.

'I've no intention of stopping beautiful. I want to watch you come undone.' Hannah moved herself against Dixie's fingers and she gripped the pillow tightly. 'I'm coming Dixie,' Hannah moaned as she increased the frequency of her movements against Dixie's fingers.

'Come for me beautiful.' Dixie gently suckled on Hannah's nipples as she moved her fingers inside Hannah's body and she was rewarded by Hannah moaning and the sensation of Hannah's muscles tightening as she slipped into release. Dixie held Hannah close and gently kissed her as she came down from the orgasm that she had just experienced.

Dixie looked at Hannah as she lay back on the bed, the orgasm that she had just experienced had given her skin a glow and with her eyes closed she looked totally sated and happy. She loved to watch Hannah when she was coming down after an orgasm, the smile on her face said it all. Dixie lay on her back and she felt Hannah move until she was leaning over her. 'Dixie, I'm going to make love to you now.'

'Please do gorgeous.' Dixie felt Hannah stroke her hair and kiss her gently on the lips, Hannah liked to take it slow and Dixie was only too pleased to give her the time to explore and touch her. She bit her lip as Hannah's fingers stroked her breasts and then moved on down her body to her belly. Dixie gasped as Hannah's fingers slipped inside her body and she stroked her clit. 'I love you Hannah.'

'Love you too Dixie.' She watched Hannah's fingers moving in and out of her body and she moaned, making love to Hannah made her feel complete. Dixie moved herself against Hannah's fingers and her breathing hitched. 'Oh, my beautiful Hannah,' Dixie breathed as the pleasurable sensations ran through her body. Dixie closed her eyes as her moaning increased, Hannah's fingers were working magic on her body. She loved the feeling of being so connected and close to Hannah as they made love to each other. Dixie's moved her hand down and she interlocked her fingers with Hannah's, she arched her back and moaned as she felt the release she had craved since she first touched Hannah earlier on move through her body and caused her to cry out in pleasure.

Hannah slowly moved her fingers out of Dixie's body and she caressed Dixie's hair and face with her hand. Dixie turned onto her side and Hannah pulled the covers up around them both, she wanted Dixie to be warm and comfortable. She looked at Dixie and then gently kissed her on the cheek and then on the lips. 'I love you Dixie,' Hannah whispered and smiled at her, she wanted Dixie to know that she loved her. Their relationship wasn't just based on sex, it was based on love and friendship too. 'Love you beautiful.' Hannah hugged Dixie, she knew that lying with her like this made Dixie feel wanted and loved. Sometimes they would just lie together with their naked skin touching as skin contact made Dixie feel calm and relaxed. 'Hannah, thank you.'

'What for?'

'For everything.'

'You're welcome, Mrs Darbyshire-Dixon.' Dixie chuckled and smiled.

'I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that.'

'You will, in time. How does it feel to make love to me now that we're married?'

'Honestly, amazing, it feels like our connection has increased, that I'm closer to you than ever before.'

'I know how you feel Dixie.'

'Come here Hannah, it is your turn for a cuddle.' Hannah willingly cuddled up to Dixie, she loved that after making love to each other they would talk and cuddle and then eventually fall asleep as they held each other.

Dixie stroked her fingers over Hannah's arm, she always did this after they made love. 'Dixie, I am so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you.'

'Me too sweetheart.'

'This is only just the beginning, we'll have children of our very own and take care of them, they will adore you Dixie.'

'You will be their beautiful mummy and they will love you too.'

'It will be perfect.' Dixie smiled at Hannah's words, the woman in her arms had brought her so much happiness and she was right, it was only just the beginning. 'Hannah, how about we get dressed, I do believe that breakfast will be here soon.'

'I think you are insatiable in more ways than one Dixie.' Dixie laughed and she kissed Hannah on the head, she had only just entered into married life with Hannah but she was beginning to enjoy it a great deal and was looking forward to the experiences that it would bring.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far, onward, enjoy the chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

After breakfast Hannah and Dixie packed their things and made sure that they had everything they'd brought with them. They drove back to their house and put their things into the washing basket. Dixie checked the things that she had packed for the honeymoon and she added a couple of extra items that she would need while she was away. When she had double checked everything she zipped her bag up and put it outside the room to take to the car. Hannah did the same and she sat on the bed. 'Almost time to go Dixie, are you looking forward to it?'

'I am, just us, alone, on a private island for a week.'

'Scotland is beautiful at any time of the year, I can't believe that you haven't been there.'

'I know, I can't wait to get there and be with you Hannah.'

'We will have a great time, a little cottage out on the island, a proper fire every night and curling up together in the huge comfortable bed. We can go wherever we want and do whatever we want.'

'Stay in bed all day if we want,' Dixie said with a smile.

'That has possibilities.'

'Lots of them.' Dixie kissed Hannah on the nose and she hugged her. 'We have to say goodbye to our friends soon.'

'Do you have your list of orders for everyone?'

'I do, Jeff had better look after Polly and Cyd or there will be trouble.'

'Of course he will Dixie.'

'I worry about them all out there by themselves.'

'They will be fine, trust me. We can always call and check up on them just to put your mind at rest, we're not totally cut off from civilisation.'

'I know.' Dixie rested her head on Hannah's shoulder, she just wanted her friends to be safe while she was away, she would hate for anything to happen to them.

Jeff let himself, Polly and Cyd into Hannah and Dixie's house, all was quiet but the front door was open so he was sure that they were in. 'Dixie,' he called up the stairs. 'There's a Little Abs here to see you.' He heard Dixie and Hannah moving around upstairs so he knew that they were on their way down. Jeff made himself comfortable on one of the sofas whilst Polly and Cyd sat on the other one. He hoped that Dixie and Hannah had enjoyed their wedding night, he stroked Little Abs and then patted him on the head as he took his lead off. Jeff noticed Little Abs getting excited at the sound of Dixie and Hannah coming down the stairs. 'Go on then mate, go and see them.' He let go of Little Abs and the dog ran off into the hall, Jeff smiled as he heard Dixie greeting the dog and talking to him with Hannah. Dixie sounded happy, the thought of it made him smile. He noted the sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her face when she came into the room. 'Hey Dixie.'

'Hello everyone.' Jeff stood up and waited his turn to get a hug from Dixie, he put his arms around her when she got close enough and hugged her tight.

'Hello you.'

'Hi Jeffrey.' He was partly aware of Hannah talking to Cyd and Polly but he was more focused on hugging his best friend.

Dixie sat down at the kitchen table and she stroked Little Abs, she loved seeing the dog and Jeff whenever they came to visit her and Hannah. She had come in here on the premise that she wanted to get something to drink but she wanted to talk to Jeff as well. 'How was your night Dix? You have quite the glow about you princess.'

'It was lovely, it was nice to spend time with Hannah.'

'I would imagine you'll be doing a lot of that in the next fortnight.'

'I hope so, we're only away for a week and then we'll be back here so we can discuss our plans for the future.'

'Would those plans include babies?'

'They do, we've decided that Hannah will carry our baby, she's younger than me and she's more likely to carry our baby to full term. We'll be parents once we find a suitable sperm donor and Hannah is inseminated and gets pregnant.'

'You will make a great mum Dixie, the child you and Hannah have will be very lucky.'

'Thanks Jeff, promise me something.'

'Anything.'

'Look after Polly and Cyd when I'm away.'

'Of course I will.'

'I've paired you with Polly as usual.'

'Don't worry Dixie, everything will be fine, I want you to go and enjoy your honeymoon with Hannah. I will look after Polly and Cyd for you.'

'Okay, thanks Jeff.'

'No problem princess.' Dixie hugged Jeff, she trusted him to take care of Polly and Cyd.

'Take care too Jeff.'

'I will.'

'I mean it, no heroics.'

'I promise you.' Dixie smiled, she was satisfied that the people she was leaving behind would be safe and taken care of.

Hannah knew that Dixie was giving Jeff his orders in the kitchen, her father had arrived not long ago and she was sat with him in the lounge. Polly and Cyd had taken Abs into the kitchen so that they might have some privacy. 'Dad, I am glad to see you.'

'I'm glad to see you too my girl.'

'When do you return home?'

'Not long after you leave on your honeymoon. Love and marriage suits you Hannah, I can tell that just by looking at you.'

'I am happy, Dixie is everything that I've wanted in a partner.'

'I know you are sweetheart. You and Dixie, you're just meant to be together, I see it when you are with each other. You love each other and I've seen that love grow stronger. I know that you two will take care of each other. There's only one piece of advice I can give you Hannah, make sure you tell Dixie how much you love her whenever you can, hearing those three little words can make the whole world a better place.'

'I already do, Dixie says them to me too.'

'Then you won't go wrong.' Hannah hugged her dad and he kissed her hair as he held her close to him and hugged her.

Dixie found herself surrounded by her friends, she loved them all and she was glad that they were here with her now. Jeff had taken Little Abs out into the garden and Dixie took a moment to talk to Cyd and Polly now that he wasn't here. 'I want you both to look after Jeff for me, I know what he is like for the heroics and doing things that he shouldn't. I won't be there to reign him in so I'm counting on you two to do that for me.'

'Don't worry Dixie,' Polly said. 'I'm assuming that Jeff is with me as you're away.'

'He is.'

'Then I will make sure that he doesn't do anything reckless or stupid.'

'Thanks Polly, I know that he will be all right with you. Look after yourselves, promise me that you'll be safe.'

'We will, don't worry Dixie, just go and have a nice time,' Cyd said and smiled.

'I will, though it is hard to believe I am going on a honeymoon of all things.' The closer that it got to her leaving, Dixie found that she was looking forward to being with Hannah and spending time with her as a newly married couple.

'You'll have to take lots of pictures to show us when you get back. Being on your own private island with the person you love sounds so romantic.' Polly sighed happily at the end of her sentence and Dixie smiled, Polly had always had a love of anything to do with romance. 'Count on it Polly, we will take lots of pictures just for you.' Dixie found herself ambushed in a hug and she hugged Polly back.

Jeff heard Dixie asking Polly and Cyd to look after him when she was away, it had given him a very warm feeling in his heart. It was nice to know that he had people that cared about him and wanted him around. He might not have found someone that he wanted to go on a date with just yet, but, having the good friends that were always happy to see him somewhat made up for it. Despite what had happened with Lucy, Jeff still believed in marriage and someday he would like to get married again. He would do it differently this time, he wouldn't rush anything, marrying Lucy had been the biggest mistake of his life. He thought that he had loved her, that she had been the woman of his dreams. It had worked for a little while but it became obvious that she loved someone else more and was sleeping around behind his back. The divorce had broken his heart for quite some time, but, as the time went on he had slowly put himself back together and now it didn't hurt anywhere near as much to think about it. Jeff had decided to trust that he would find someone when the time was right for him to do so, that the person he was meant to be with would appear when he least expected it. For now he would go about his life and spend time with his friends.

Dixie went into the lounge when Jeff came back in with the dog, she wanted to see if Hannah was ready to leave yet. She saw Hannah hugging Lawrence and the scene made her smile, she was about to leave again when Lawrence beckoned her in. 'If it isn't the newest member of the family, come here Dixie.' Dixie walked over to Hannah and Lawrence and she accepted the hug that he gave her. 'My new daughter-in-law, I know it has only just been made official, but, I have thought of you as part of this family for some time.' Dixie felt Hannah hug her from behind and she closed her eyes, she liked the idea of being part of a family again. She counted herself lucky, Lawrence loved her and he treated her like a daughter. The part of Dixie that wanted and needed to be loved soaked up the affection that he gave her. His love made up for all of the years that she had been starved of affection when her own father abandoned her.

Lawrence put his hands on Dixie's shoulders and he kissed her on the cheek. 'Welcome to the family Dixie.'

'Thanks, for accepting me and thinking I am good enough for Hannah. I hope you know that she means the world to me and I love her.'

'I do know how you feel about my little girl, I see it in your eyes.'

'It's nice to be part of a family again.'

'I am honoured to have you in this family Dixie. As for your own father, he is the one that is missing out on having you as his daughter.'

'That's sweet of you.'

'If you ever need anything then you know where to find me, I'm just a call away.' Lawrence squeezed Dixie's hand and then he hugged her again. He might not be able to erase everything that Dixie had gone through when her father abandoned her but he hoped that his love for her would help her feel that little bit better about it.

The time soon came for Dixie and Hannah to leave on their honeymoon, their bags had been put in the back of the car and they were sharing hugs with everyone. 'Dix, don't forget to call to let us know that you've arrived safely.'

'I promise, don't forget your promise to me Jeffrey.'

'I won't, scout's honour princess.'

'Were you a scout? I can't imagine you in those shorts with your chicken legs.'

'I have not got chicken legs. I thought you'd forgotten about that.'

'Never, I have a good memory. Maybe if you're lucky I will only call you it on your birthday.'

'Cheers for that princess.' Dixie laughed to herself and she hugged Jeff again, she stroked Little Abs one more time.

'Make sure you help Auntie Polly look after daddy until mummy gets home.' Once she had hugged everyone again she got into the car and waited for Hannah to finish her own goodbyes to everyone that had gathered to see them off.

Hannah waved at everyone as she got into the car, she looked over at Dixie and smiled, she just knew that they were going to have a great time on their honeymoon. She was looking forward to it being just Dixie and herself on a remote little island. The cottage that they had booked was cosy and inviting and she couldn't wait to curl up with Dixie in front of the log fire. Hannah wanted the married life that she was about to share with Dixie to have the best start possible and going somewhere that it was just the two of them would give them that. 'Come on then Dixie, let's go.' Dixie nodded and she started the engine of the car, she looked at the people that she was leaving behind and wished again that they would all be safe while she was away with Hannah.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far, I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

******************A/N: The lyrics used below are from the song Turn Loose The Mermaids by Nightwish and I do not own them.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten.**

The journey to Scotland had taken Hannah and Dixie several hours, they'd stopped off for a break and to stretch their legs a few times on the way and they had taken it in turns to drive during the journey. Hannah stopped the car in front of the cottage that they would be staying in for their week in Scotland. Both Hannah and Dixie were glad to have reached their destination after a long day of travelling. Dixie took their bags out of the back of the car and Hannah picked up the food and supplies that they had bought to keep them going. They had decided to cook for themselves as it meant they could come and go as they pleased during their holiday. They'd picked up the key to the cottage as they'd driven onto the island and Hannah opened the front door of the cottage with her free hand. The lounge looked cosy and comfortable, it had low ceilings and the small fire in the fireplace meant that it was already warm inside. Someone had obviously prepared for their arrival as there were fresh flowers dotted around the room too. Dixie put the bags with their clothes in down by the side of the sofa and she helped Hannah put the food away in the cupboards and the fridge. Once everything was in its rightful place Dixie sat down on the sofa and Hannah joined her. They snuggled up together and Hannah rested her head on Dixie's shoulder. 'Are you tired beautiful?'

'A little bit, it has been a busy couple of days.'

'It has.' Dixie put her arms around Hannah and held her close. 'We can relax now sweetheart. We'll have something to eat and then it is early to bed for you beautiful.'

'Okay, it sounds like a good plan to me.'

'It does, I'll just let Jeff and Polly know that we've arrived safely.'

'All right, I'll start dinner.' Hannah gave Dixie a kiss and she went into the kitchen and started to prepare something to eat for herself and Dixie, she also sent a quick message to her dad to let him know that they had arrived and a bit about their plans.

Jeff was stretched out on the sofa when his phone rang, he knew that it was Dixie and he answered it straight away. 'Hey princess.'

'Hi Jeff, as you have probably guessed, we made it.'

'How is island life working out for you?' Jeff heard Dixie laugh down the phone.

'We've not been here long enough to find out. I think I'm going to like it though. Hannah is making us dinner and I think we'll go to bed early, we've had a long day of travelling.'

'Good plan, snuggles in bed with the new wife.'

'Yeah, I'm a lucky woman, I know.'

'That you are princess. I think I'm going to have an early night too.'

'You're on the early morning shift so I should hope so too Jeffrey.'

'You're still a bossy madam even when you're miles away Dixie.'

'Someone has to keep you in line Jeffrey Collier.'

'Only you princess, Polly too, of course.'

'You bet, she will tell me if you misbehave.' Jeff laughed at Dixie's comment and he smiled.

'I won't, Polly is with me and I feel responsible for her.'

'Awww, daddy Jeff.'

'It has been a long time since anyone called me daddy.' Dixie heard the sadness in Jeff's voice, she knew it was down to him missing his children.

'Jeff, why don't you try calling John and Sophia?'

'I don't know, I've thought about it, many times over.'

'Christmas is coming and it will be here before you know it, I think that they would like to see you. Promise me you'll try and call them as soon as you can, I know you miss them.'

'All right, I'll try.'

'Good, I'll talk to you soon Jeff, take care mate, give Polly a hug for me.'

'You too princess, have a good time with Hannah.'

'I will, bye Jeff.'

'Bye Dix, have a good time princess.'

'I will, thanks mate.' Jeff ended the call once Dixie had gone and he held the phone in his hand for a few more seconds before putting it down on the coffee table, Dixie had given him a lot to think about during their conversation.

Hannah put the plates of spaghetti bolognaise on the table, she had decided to make something simple for this evening as the day was drawing to a close and she didn't want to be up too late, she just wanted to go to bed and cuddle with Dixie. She poured some of the wine that she had brought with her into two of the glasses and she put one by each plate. Hannah felt Dixie's arms wrap around her waist and she put her hands on top of Dixie's. 'I think we can consider this the start of our honeymoon and the next part of our life together Dixie.'

'Me too beautiful.' They sat down at the table and Hannah touched her glass to Dixie's then sipped at the wine as they both ate their meal.

'It is nice being married to a woman that can cook, especially for someone like me that loves their food.'

'It is nice to cook for a woman that appreciates good food.' Hannah saw the smile that Dixie gave her and she smiled back. The quietness of the island made Hannah feel calm and relaxed, it was nice to be out of the city and away from all of the hustle and bustle of their normal lives and their job. The evening had turned dark and Hannah closed the curtains to keep the cottage warm. Hannah liked the dark of the countryside, the bright lights and noise of the city always disturbed the night in her opinion.

Polly came into the lounge and she saw Jeff lost in thought as she sat down by his side on the sofa. 'Penny for them.'

'I'm just thinking Pol.'

'I can see that. About what?'

'Sophia and John.'

'Oh, you miss them.'

'Yeah, I do, a lot.'

'You know what to do Jeff, talk to them. Start small, see if they want to meet with you for lunch one day and go from there.'

'You're a smart woman Polly.'

'Don't go telling everyone, they'll all want advice from me.'

'What if Lucy tells them not to meet me?'

'They're old enough to make their own decisions now. You're their dad Jeff, a bond like that doesn't go away, you might not have seen them in some time but I think they will be pleased to hear from you and that you want to see them.'

'I hope so, I love them so much.'

'I know you do Jeff, call them.' Polly found herself being hugged and she hugged Jeff back.

'Thanks Pol, part of that hug is from Dixie, she called not long ago to let us know they've arrived.'

'You're welcome Jeff. I hope Dixie and Hannah have a good time.'

'I do too Pol.'

'I am sure they will do.'

'Yeah, me too.' Polly hoped that Jeff would take her advice and call his children, she knew he wanted to see them and spend time with them and he deserved to see them, just as Sophia and John deserved to see their dad.

Hannah and Dixie washed the dishes and then they went upstairs to the bedroom that they would be using during their stay. Dixie pushed open the door and switched on the light, she was met with the sight of a huge four poster bed against the back wall. Dixie took her shoes off and she sat down on the bed, the mattress was soft and comfortable, it reminded her of a huge marshmallow. 'I could get used to having a bed like this Hannah.'

'Is that a hint at you wanting to take the bed home with us?'

'Maybe a little bit, it is nice.' Dixie lay back on the quilt and she yawned, now that she'd had a chance to rest and have something to eat she was starting to feel tired and in need of sleep. 'If you had your way we'd have a souvenir piece of furniture from wherever we visit.'

'It is the bed that is at fault, it is so comfortable.'

'So the bed is making you want to take it home with you?'

'Yeah, it makes me want to go to sleep and jump on it all at the same time.'

'I think someone is a tired Dixie.'

'I am, maybe I will leave the jumping on the bed until tomorrow.' Dixie sat up and pulled her bag towards her, she took out her pyjamas from the top and started to change into them, she was pleased that Hannah had suggested they put their night things on the top of their clothes as it meant she could change quickly and get into the comfortable bed.

Hannah looked in the mirror in the bathroom as she put her moisturiser on, she felt different, a little bit older and mature since she had married Dixie. Being with her had changed Hannah for the better, she felt more secure in herself and who she was. Hannah didn't care what people thought about the relationship she shared with Dixie, they had faced their share of homophobia from people they worked with in the hospital and people that they didn't know. Hannah switched off the light in the bathroom and she closed the door behind her. She turned around and saw Dixie already snuggled up under the quilt, Hannah climbed into the bed and she cuddled herself into Dixie's waiting arms. 'Hannah, can I ask you something?'

'Of course you can.'

'Sing something for me.'

'What like?'

'Anything, I just want to listen to you.'

'Okay, Hannah took a deep breath and she started to quietly sing to Dixie.

_A kite above a graveyard grey,_

_At the end of the line far far away_

_A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe_

_Oh, how beautiful it used to be,_

_Just you and me far beyond the sea,_

_The water scarce in motion, quivering still_

_At the end of the river the sundown beams,_

_All the relics of a life long lived,_

_Here weary traveller rest your wand,_

_Sleep the journey from your eyes_

_Good journey love, time to go,_

_I checked your teeth and warmed your toes,_

_In the horizon I see them coming for yourselves_

_The mermaid grace, the forever call,_

_Beauty in a spyglass on an old man's porch,_

_The mermaids you turned loose brought back your tears_

_At the end of the river the sundown beams,_

_All the relics of a life long lived,_

_Here weary traveller rest your wand,_

_Sleep the journey from your eyes._

By the time that Hannah had reached the end of the song that she had been singing Dixie had fallen asleep, she always fell asleep as music and song relaxed her so much. Hannah noticed the small smile on Dixie's face and she slowly moved the lock of hair that had fallen into Dixie's eyes behind her ear. Dixie's hair had grown past her shoulders and the longer, softer style suited her features. Hannah wondered if Dixie would keep her hair long, she hoped so, it looked good on her. Hannah kissed Dixie's head and settled down to sleep with her head resting on Dixie's chest. 'Goodnight my sweet Dixie, sleep well my love,' Hannah whispered to her sleeping wife and closed her eyes, she felt Dixie's arms move around her body and hold her closer. Even in sleep Hannah knew that Dixie would protect her and keep her safe.

Jeff tossed and turned in his bed and no matter how hard he tried he was still struggling to sleep. He had gone to bed some time ago but the advice that Polly and Dixie had given him was running around in his mind and he couldn't seem to shake it so that he could sleep. Jeff looked over at the picture of Sophia and John that he kept at the side of his bed; it was years old but it was the only one beside the one in his wallet that he had of them. Sophia would be a teenager now and Jeff knew that she would be very beautiful. John was almost an adult, he would be eighteen in six months. Jeff had spoken to them a few times and he had tried to keep up with everything that had been going on in their lives but it was hard to do that with the shifts that he worked. He promised to himself that he would call them both tomorrow when he had a spare moment at work and catch up on everything that they had been doing. Jeff also wanted to talk to them about coming to visit him some time soon, he would treat them to lunch and talk to them about visiting at Christmas. He really hoped that they would say yes and he would be able to give them their presents in person this time. Jeff looked at the picture of Sophia and John again and sighed, he missed them so much and he hoped that they still thought of him from time to time. Jeff turned over and shut his eyes, now that he had made a decision about calling his children he was finding it easier to drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.**

Jeff and Polly were sat in the rec room in the station, they were having a break, it had been quite a busy day and they were making the most of the time that they had without a shout to get themselves a drink and have a sit down. Jeff had something that he needed to ask Polly. 'Polly, are you still happy living with me?'

'Of course I am, why, do you not want to share a house with me?' He heard the worry in Polly's voice and he felt guilty for worrying her.

'No, Pol, put that out of your mind. I was just wondering, that's all. You're a young woman, you might want to live with someone your own age one day. You might meet someone and want to move in with them. I don't want you to feel that you have to stay with me forever.'

'I am quite happy to share with you Jeff, it's nice to share with a man that isn't trying to get into my pants.' Jeff looked quite disgusted at the thought of anyone using Polly in that way and she smiled at him. 'Don't worry Jeff, I will be sensible when it comes to dating guys.'

'Good, I don't want to see you get hurt Pol.'

'I assume that you will read anyone I go out on a date with the riot act before they get to take me anywhere.'

'You bet, if any of them hurt you then I will go after them and break their legs for them.'

'Let's hope it doesn't come to that, I'd rather not have to bail you out of prison.'

'Okay, I promise not to land myself in jail.'

'Good, Dixie would be furious with you if you ended up behind bars.'

'I know, I'm more afraid of Dixie's wrath than I am of prison.' Polly laughed, she knew that Dixie was the one person that when she said jump, Jeff would pull out the trampoline. 'Have you phoned Sophia or John yet?'

'No, I suppose I'm waiting for the right moment.'

'Now is a good time Jeff,' Polly said and put her cup in the bin. 'Go on, do it, no time like the present.' Jeff watched Polly leave the room and he took out his phone, she was right, he needed to call Sophia and John, he needed to talk to them. He didn't want to be one of those dads that barely took an interest in the lives of their children.

Polly busied herself with getting some more stock for their ambulance, she wanted to give Jeff the space that he needed to talk in private to his children. She could see him through the glass of the rec room door, he had his phone to his ear and he was obviously talking to someone. Polly had been encouraging Jeff to talk to Sophia and John, children always need their parents no matter how old they get. She understood all too well the feelings that came from not seeing your parents. Polly sometimes wondered where her parents were and what they looked like. She had read her file from the children's home once she reached eighteen, but, it hadn't offered her any clues or answered any of her questions. She had plenty of questions; who did she look like the most, did she have any brothers or sisters, did her parents think of her, had they ever tried to find her? She didn't like to think about it too much as thinking about her past made her sad. Having Jeff and Dixie made up for not having her parents in her life. Polly put the equipment in its rightful place and then she sat on the back step of the ambulance, her mind went to Dixie and Hannah and she wondered if they were enjoying their honeymoon, she hoped that they were having a good time. Organising the wedding had taken up so much of her time that she almost felt lost without working on it now. It had been a beautiful day and she had some wonderful memories from it. Polly felt honoured that she had been allowed to play such a big part in their wedding and it pleased her that it had been a success.

Jeff listened to John talking to him, it was nice to hear his voice again. 'John, what are you doing for your birthday? Is there anything you want me to get you?'

'I don't know, a party probably. Mum said she'll organise something with all of the family. I'm not sure what I want, I haven't really thought about it yet.' Jeff bit his lip, he didn't think that he would get an invite to John's party if Lucy had anything to do with it. 'Have a think and let me know what you want. What are you going to do when you finish college?'

'It will depend on my results but I want to go to university and get a degree.'

'Do you still want to be a teacher?'

'Yeah, I do.'

'I'm proud of you John, you know that, don't you?'

'I know, dad.' Jeff smiled, it pleased him that John still called him dad.

'How about you and your sister come to Holby and we'll go out for dinner. I'd like to see you both.'

'We'd like to see you too, I don't think mum will like it though.'

'It's not up to her.'

'I know, I do miss you dad, so does Sophia.'

'Me too mate, you and Sophia mean everything to me, just because I'm not there with you it doesn't mean I'm not your dad. Just let me know when you're coming and I'll make sure that I'm free.'

'I'll talk to Sophia and let you know.'

'Cheers mate. Is your sister in?'

'Yeah, she is.' John called Sophia's name, Jeff heard her come into the room and John tell her that he wanted to speak to her and Sophia picked up the phone.

The thought that both of his children sounded so grown up popped into Jeff's mind as he talked to them both. 'Hello dad.'

'Hi princess.'

'Dad, it has been so long, I've missed you.'

'I know, I'm sorry sweetheart, work does keep me busy.'

'How is Dixie?'

'She's on her honeymoon right now.'

'She got married?'

'Yeah, to a lovely woman named Hannah.'

'I like Dixie, she's nice.'

'That she is. How are you my princess?'

'I'm all right. I'm looking at which college I want to go to.'

'Have you decided what you want to do yet?'

'I'm going to be a writer one day.'

'You always wanted to be a writer when you were younger. I remember you telling me stories.'

'I remember them too, I used to always want to be Rapunzel.'

'I know that you'll do great Sophia. I want a signed copy of your first book.'

'Consider it done.'

'Talk to your brother, I want to see you both, decide on a date that you will both be free and I will arrange my shifts so that I can see you.'

'Is something wrong?'

'No sweetheart, I just miss you both.'

'I miss you too.' Jeff heard and felt the sadness in Sophia's words, knowing that both his children missed him made him feel sad.

'See you soon princess.'

'You too dad.'

'Tell your brother I said bye.'

'I will do, bye dad.'

'Bye sweetheart.' Jeff ended the call and he stared into space, he hoped that he would hear from Sophia and John soon, he was really looking forward to seeing them.

Polly saw Jeff coming over to her from the rec room, he looked happier so she concluded that he had talked to Sophia and John. 'How did it go?'

'They're going to work out a date when they can come and see me.'

'Good, you deserve to see them Jeff.'

'Try telling their mother that, she's determined to keep them away from me.'

'Don't worry Jeff, Sophia and John want to see you.'

'I know they do, I am glad that they do.'

'Do you ever think of having kids with someone else?'

'What?'

'If you were to get into another relationship now, would you have kids again?'

'I don't know, I haven't thought about it. I suppose if it was with the right person and it was for the right reasons then I probably would do.'

'You're a good dad Jeff and any future baby that you have will be very lucky.'

'Thanks Pol. I wish I could do more for Sophia and John but my shifts make it hard work.'

'I know that they love you Jeff, I know that you love them too.'

'I do, very much. I always have and I always will.'

'You should think about the having kids again thing Jeff, it might come up one day.'

'I know, it just might, I suppose I wouldn't mind having another child if it was with the right person. I wouldn't want to go through everything that I did with Lucy again, letting Sophia and John go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.'

'I know it was, I remember being on shift with you when you were going through it all. That's the only time that I've ever seen you cry.'

'It was a very tough time.'

'Of course it was, you're their dad and you love them. Jeff, how about we get a curry and a pint tonight? I'm buying.'

'That is music to my ears Pol.'

'I thought it might be.' Polly chuckled and she linked arms with Jeff, she was happy that Jeff had talked with Sophia and John, it had improved his mood a great deal and he seemed a lot less worried about them now.

Hannah and Dixie held hands as they slowly walked around the island, they'd decided to spend the day unpacking their things, exploring the island and relaxing. It was just the two of them and the silence was broken only by the water that came to rest against the shore. 'Hannah, I know we said that we would talk about kids when we get back and the future that we want. I've been thinking about it a lot lately.'

'Have you?'

'I once said to Jeff that I didn't have a clucky bone in my body, but, that was before I met you, before I settled down. Before I met you I sometimes had moments of wanting a child, I put it out of my mind because I thought that I wouldn't find anyone that would settle with me for life.' Hannah just let Dixie talk as sometimes she just needed to get things out into the open. 'I didn't want to bring a child into the world with someone and then have them decide that they wouldn't or couldn't stay with me. It wouldn't be fair on the child to put them through having to see us both separately.'

'That won't happen, I promise, you mean too much to me Dixie.'

'I know, I trust you Hannah.'

'I trust you too Dixie. Don't worry about us ending, I won't leave you.'

'Thank you.' Hannah squeezed Dixie's hand and hugged her close.

'My Dixie, we're together for life,' Hannah said and rested her head on top of Dixie's.

Dixie hugged Hannah and she slowly lifted her head up and looked into the eyes of the woman that she loved. 'I'm glad I'm here with you Hannah.'

'Me too Dixie. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else.'

'Do you think that you can be inseminated with the sperm of a stranger?'

'I don't think we have any choice in it really.'

'Maybe we do.'

'How do we?'

'Jeff once said to me that he would donate sperm to me if I wanted to have a baby.'

'Oh, I see, do you think that he would help us?'

'We could ask him when we get home.'

'He's a good man and I have no doubt that he would be an excellent father to our baby, but, there are a lot of things to think about.'

'I know, I think he would be happy to help us out. I'd rather it be Jeff that is the father of our child than some stranger.'

'We'll have to take his feelings into consideration, the gossip in the department was bad enough when we got together. I can only imagine what they will say if they were to find out that I am pregnant with Jeff's baby.'

'Yeah, I thought of that too. They don't have to know who the father is.'

'I know they don't, but, rumours have a way of starting in the department and as much as I hate the idea, this would be a huge piece of gossip.' Dixie sighed, Hannah was right, if anyone ended up finding out that Hannah was having Jeff's baby then it would be round the department in seconds. 'I just want you to be safe, I know that sperm donors are tested but they might miss something and I don't want anything to happen to you.'

'Like I said, we can ask him and see what he thinks about the idea. He might not want to get me pregnant because of the consequences that could arise from him doing so.'

'I know, I don't want to put Jeff in an awkward position, he is my best friend and I wouldn't want to make him feel obligated to do this.' Dixie sighed again, she just wanted the best for Hannah and their baby, but, she didn't want to put Jeff under any pressure to agree to her request either.

Hannah understood where Dixie was coming from, Dixie trusted Jeff with her life and therefore she trusted him to be the one who would be the father to their baby. They would have to ask him first, he might find it weird to get a younger woman pregnant, especially his best friend's wife. Hannah knew that Dixie only had her best interests at heart and it made her smile. She wouldn't do this without Jeff's full consent, he might not want any more children. There was a lot to consider; would he want to be named as the father, would he want to be involved with the baby after he or she was born? What would happen if anyone found out? Hannah knew that she would be inseminated and it wouldn't involve her sleeping with Jeff, that would be too weird for both of them. It was going to start with asking Jeff if he wanted to do this or not. If Jeff said yes then they would have a lot of details to work out and if he said no then they would have to contact the fertility clinic and look at getting a donor. Either way, Hannah knew that having a baby would be the end result of a long journey for everyone involved with the process.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far, I hope you enjoy the chapter, it is time for some squish :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.**

Hannah and Dixie had woken up a bit earlier on the third day of their honeymoon, they'd dressed warmly and they had driven to Edinburgh to have a good look around the city. They'd started out by climbing up to Arthur's Seat, the extinct volcano that looked out over the city. Dixie sat herself down in the long grass at the top, it had been a long climb but the views were worth it. It was still quite early so Dixie found herself alone with Hannah at the very top. Dixie watched Hannah walking around and taking pictures of the views, it gave her a moment to look at the woman she had married, without her being aware of it. The pale winter sun had begun to come up over the horizon and it gently lit up Hannah's hair and face, it made her look even more beautiful. Dixie knew that she was lucky to have Hannah, so few people found love and ended up happy and yet she had been blessed with the love of a beautiful woman. The love that she shared with Hannah was genuine and true, she hadn't known what love felt like for real until Hannah came along. She had an urge to be with Hannah so Dixie stood up and she joined her at the edge of the seat, she looked down at the city that had just begun to wake up and she saw all of the people that were going to work and going about their daily business. Dixie gently turned Hannah to face her and she hugged her, she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Hannah's ear and then kissed her. She smiled at Hannah and then linked arms with her. 'They have no idea that we're even up here and watching them all.'

'I don't think that they do.'

'Do you remember Whitby, Hannah, when we went to Yorkshire for the wedding?'

'I do.'

'We stood above the village then and looked down at it, how things have changed since that day.'

'They have, the changes are good ones though.'

'I know, we're starting on a whole new path together, one that I can hardly believe is happening. I feel like I'm stood on the edge of a large cliff and I'm about to fall over because something will happen to make me go over the edge.'

'I won't let you fall Dixie, I'll protect you.' Dixie reached over and linked her fingers with Hannah's, she was quite happy to stand in silence with her wife and watch the city come to life in front of her eyes. Dixie felt peaceful and happy, she took a deep breath and squeezed Hannah's hand. She trusted Hannah to keep her safe and protected, Hannah wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Once Dixie was ready to go, they made their way down from the top of the volcano and back into the streets of Edinburgh. It was busy and full of people, a far cry from what it had been like when they first arrived. They stopped in front of the castle and looked up at it and then they slowly walked through the large gates to the inner part of the castle. 'I can't imagine living anywhere like this, think of all the cleaning that we'd have to do.'

'I know, it would be horrible, a smaller house is much better for us.'

'That it is beautiful. If we were rich enough to own a place like this then we'd probably have cleaners to do it for us. I'd hire Jeff as the butler, he'd have to go around in a proper suit all day and mind his manners,' Dixie said and chuckled.

'I can't imagine Jeff in a suit all day, it would drive him mad.'

'I don't think he would be able to go five minutes without calling someone princess or sweet pea, I don't think that would be acceptable in high society.'

'I don't think so either. You'd have to wear a dress all day Dixie.' Hannah laughed at the look on Dixie's face, she really didn't look too happy with that idea.

'I would rather have my eyes plucked out than wear a dress all day.'

'I thought you'd say something like that.'

'Polly would be a lady's maid and she would cause a scandal by wanting to have her nose pierced.'

'That sounds like Polly, what about me?'

'You wouldn't be allowed your tattoos Hannah, I don't think they would approve of your ink.'

'I'm not sure that any of us are cut out for the high life Dixie, I much prefer the one that I have with you. I'd much rather have a simpler existence.'

'I think so too, just us in our little house,' Dixie said with a smile as they walked around the exhibits that were displayed within the castle for all to see.

The castle provided some entertainment for Hannah and Dixie during the morning, they stopped off at the gift shop on the way out of the castle and bought a few presents for their friends. Hannah and Dixie walked through the streets and into the Old Town. The older streets had kept their old layout and Hannah thought that it added to the charm of the place. 'Dixie, I'm thinking of getting another tattoo.'

'Oh, what of?'

'The date we got married, it is the biggest event that has happened in my life for a long time and I'd like to document it somehow. I want a permanent memory of the day.'

'Where do you think that you will have it?'

'I don't know, I haven't thought about that bit yet.'

'Can I watch you have it done?'

'Of course you can. I will warn you that my skin will bleed as I'm being tattooed but it isn't as bad as it looks.'

'With what we see every day at work I think I can handle it.'

'I'll decide what I want and then book an appointment to have it done.'

'I'm quite looking forward to seeing you have it done actually.'

'Hopefully you won't pass out on me.'

'I don't think that I will.' Hannah smiled at Dixie and linked arms with her, she was looking forward to getting another tattoo, especially one with such a special meaning as the one that she was about to get. 'Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo Dixie?'

'A long time ago, I didn't get it done though, I didn't like the idea of the needle.'

'That is what puts a lot of people off, that and the pain.'

'Would you want me to get one?'

'Not if you don't want one, it is your skin and therefore it is your choice.'

'I'll think I'll stick to watching you get yours done.' Hannah nodded and she carried on strolling through the streets with Dixie, occasionally looking into the shop windows as they talked quietly with each other.

Dixie felt Hannah stop outside one of the shops and she looked at her. 'How about we stop for a little something to eat?'

'In there?' Dixie looked at the little tea room that was in front of her.

'Have you ever had afternoon tea Dixie?'

'No, I haven't.'

'Then you're in for a treat.' Dixie let Hannah lead her inside and they were shown to a table in the back of the little café. The shelves on the walls were filled with china teapots and cups, the table in front of them was covered with a delicate lace tablecloth and had been set with a little cup and plate for each person sat there. Dixie let Hannah deal with the ordering and she looked around at her surroundings, it was quiet and there were very few customers in the café. The table was soon filled with stands that contained small sandwiches, two small teapots and little milk jugs. Hannah poured the tea and she added milk to both of the cups. Dixie picked up her own cup and held it in her hands. 'My mum used to always have a cup of tea before bed, she said she couldn't go to sleep without it. Sometimes I would sit with her and she would make me a hot chocolate with marshmallows in it, mainly when I was unwell, it would always make me feel better.' Dixie sipped at her tea, there were times when she remembered little things about her mum and the memories, though tinged with sadness at her mum's early death, made her smile. Dixie felt Hannah's hand rest on top of her own and she smiled. 'I'm all right, that was a good memory. She would always insist on having it in a china cup, said it didn't taste right if it was in a mug. I think I get my stubbornness from her.'

'I think you do, you and your mum sound so alike.'

'I think so too.' Dixie picked up one of the sandwiches and she took a bite out of it, Hannah had been right, afternoon tea was definitely a treat.

The waitress removed the sandwich stands and pots of tea from the table and they were soon replaced with stands of miniature cakes and two glasses of champagne. Hannah saw Dixie raise her eyebrow and she chuckled. 'There isn't anything wrong with a little bit of indulgence every now and then my sweet Dixie.'

'I like your thinking beautiful.' Hannah picked up her glass of champagne and she touched it gently to the one that Dixie held.

'Dixie, my lovely wife, I love you, always.'

'Love you too Hannah, my beautiful girl, forever.'

'I love being married to you Dixie, you make me feel loved, wanted and so very special.'

'Awww, sweetheart. I love being married to you too.' Dixie and Hannah touched their glasses together again and then drank the champagne that they had been given. Hannah's words had made Dixie happy and she smiled at her as they shared the cakes from the little stands. Dixie licked her lips to remove the cream from the scone that she had just eaten, she rested her hands on her stomach. 'I think I've just eaten enough for about ten people.' Dixie heard Hannah chuckle and she put the plates back onto the stands. 'It is something that you will get used to Dixie. Did you enjoy it though?'

'Very much, I can see myself having this again.'

'Good, we'll definitely have afternoon tea again now that I know you like it.'

'I am looking forward to it already.' Hannah and Dixie counted out the money for the meal that they had shared and gave it to the woman at the counter as they left the shop.

The sun had slowly begun to dip below the horizon as Hannah and Dixie walked back to the car. They walked together with their hands linked and every so often they would share a little kiss. Hannah sighed with happiness, it had been a wonderful day and she had enjoyed herself a great deal. 'Dixie, what do you want to do when we get back to the cottage?'

'I'm thinking about curling up with you in front of the fire for the evening.'

'Then what?'

'We'll get into that nice warm bed and we'll hold each other close as we fall asleep.'

'You're quite the romantic Dixie.'

'Only for you beautiful. I've had a really good time today.'

'Me too.' Hannah rested her head against Dixie's and she felt Dixie's free arm move around her waist and settle against her hip. Dixie kissed Hannah on the head and she slowly guided her towards their car. 'Are you warm enough Hannah?'

'I am, I'm next to you.' Dixie smiled down at Hannah as they reached the car and put the things that they had bought in the back. She'd had such a great time with Hannah as they wandered round the city and it wasn't over yet. The thought of spending the evening with Hannah in her arms appealed to Dixie, it made her happy and she couldn't think of anything that she wanted to do more.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far, I hope you enjoy the chapter :) Awwwww, Jeff, he needs some love I think :(**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Jeff paced his way around the lounge as he waited for John and Sophia to arrive, he was feeling anxious, they were due any minute but he still felt like something was going to happen and he wouldn't be able to see them. He had been looking forward to this day for a very long time and he didn't want anything to go wrong. Lucy had already left him a message when he was working the other day, it hadn't surprised him to hear that she thought that Sophia and John coming to Holby for a visit was a bad idea. He hadn't bothered calling her back as he knew that she would just have a go at him some more. Jeff sighed, Sophia and John had made their own decision about coming to see him, but, it was clear that Lucy didn't approve of him seeing them. He mulled over the end of his marriage to Lucy, in the end he had lost count of the women that he had cheated on her with. She had cheated on him for a long time before he started sleeping around. He wasn't even sure why he had done it now, it hadn't helped matters and it hadn't made him feel better. Going against his vows had been the worst decision of his life. Despite his divorce, Jeff believed in marriage and everything that it stood for. Maybe one day he would marry someone else, he wouldn't mess it up this time, he would stick to his vows. Jeff stopped his pacing when he nearly bumped into Polly. 'Jeff, sit down, you're going to make yourself dizzy.'

'I can't help it, what if today goes badly?'

'It won't, Sophia and John want to see you.'

'I know they do, their mum is a different matter, she thinks I'm the devil incarnate.'

'Don't worry so much about what she thinks Jeff, your children are coming here to see their dad and that's all you need to be for them.'

'You're so smart Pol, how did you get so smart?'

'I don't know, natural talent?' Jeff smiled at Polly and she hugged him. 'Just be their dad Jeff, forget about Lucy and enjoy the time that you've got with your children.'

'Thanks Pol.'

'No problem.' Jeff hugged Polly back, she really was very smart and he decided that taking her advice was a very good idea.

Polly understood how Jeff was feeling, he hadn't seen his children in a long time and having Lucy giving him hell about it wasn't helping the situation. Jeff had sat down for a while, but, he had started pacing again, the worries he had about the meeting with his children and Lucy's opinion of it all were written on his face. Polly felt sorry for Jeff, he just wanted to be a dad to his children. Jeff was still pacing the room and Polly took the time to watch him. Jeff eventually stopped in front of the window that overlooked the street and he just stood there. Polly knew that Jeff would worry about everything going to plan until Sophia and John arrived and he had seen them again. Jeff missed his children, Polly was certain of it, she hoped that this meeting would go well for his sake. There were times when Polly would walk into the lounge and she would find Jeff looking at the picture of Sophia and John that he kept in his wallet or the one that was by his bedside. He would look at them late at night, it was when he missed them the most. Jeff would often turn to Polly and confide in her when he needed someone to talk to, she was pleased to help him and listen to him when he needed her to. He would talk to Dixie when he was at work and Polly when he was at home. Polly wondered if Jeff had given any further thought to giving online dating a go. He had brought it up one evening, but, it hadn't been mentioned again. Jeff was lonely, Dixie was in a settled relationship with Hannah and Polly knew that Jeff wanted the same. He had been out of the dating scene for so long that he worried he wouldn't know what to do. Polly had tried to encourage Jeff to give it a go, but, she didn't know if it had worked or not.

Jeff saw Sophia and John coming up the path to the house, he knew they hadn't seen him yet. They were a lot older than the kids that were in the picture in his wallet and by his bed. Jeff felt as if he had missed out on so much of their life and like he had let them down because he hadn't been there for them. Jeff sometimes wondered if he should have fought against Lucy taking them to London, if he should have tried to keep Sophia and John here in Holby with him. There wasn't any more time to dwell on such thoughts, Jeff had heard the knock on the door and he took a deep breath to try and find the courage he needed to see his children again. He slowly opened the door to Sophia and John and just stared at them as they stood there, had they changed a lot from the children he used to know? Had he changed, would they recognise him now that he was older? Both of them were so close to being adults, it was another reminder for Jeff just how much he had missed out on. 'Are you going to let us in then, dad?' John's words snapped Jeff out of his daydream and he stood back to let Sophia and John inside the house. Jeff had spent so much time thinking about what it would be like to have his children with him again that he hadn't thought about what he would say to them or anything like that. Jeff realised just how glad he was that Sophia and John had come to the house, he just wanted to spend time with them whilst he had the chance.

Sophia went over to Jeff when they entered the lounge, she hugged him and Jeff wrapped his arms around her, he just held her close to him and stroked her hair. 'Sophia, I've missed you so much, my princess.'

'I've missed you too dad.'

'I know, my sweetheart. Look at you, you're all grown up.' Jeff looked at Sophia and he smiled at her. 'You're so beautiful princess, I knew that you would be.'

'You're quite handsome yourself dad.'

'If a little balding at the edges,' John said from where he was sat.

'Oi, I'll have you know baldness is hereditary, you'll be in this position one day my son.' Jeff was pleased that this meeting was going well and it didn't feel awkward at all. 'Sophia, do you have a boyfriend yet?'

'No, not yet, all of the boys at school are so immature.' Jeff chuckled at Sophia's statement.

'They don't change much when they grow up to be men, just look at your brother.' Jeff heard John make a disgruntled noise and he laughed again. He was enjoying spending time with Sophia and John, it was going to be hard letting them go when they had to leave, but, he had time with them and he was going to make the most of it.

Polly discreetly watched and listened to the meeting that was going on downstairs. It was going well, Jeff was sat in the middle of Sophia and John and they were catching up with each other. She saw the love that Jeff had for his children and how proud he was of them. Polly was grateful that Jeff had offered her a space in his heart, he loved her as much as he loved Sophia and John. The love and friendship that Jeff had offered her more than made up for the disappointment and loss that she felt for her own family. Polly held the love that Jeff had for her close to her heart, she just wanted him to be happy and she hoped that one day he would find happiness with someone nice. Jeff needed someone strong willed, someone that would stand up to him when he needed it. Polly wondered if there was anyone out there that would be a match for Jeff, apart from Dixie anyway. Dixie was the only person that could put Jeff in his place when he needed it. Polly's mind turned to her own life, was there anyone out there for her too?

Jeff was still sat with John, Sophia had gone upstairs to use the bathroom and Jeff took the time to talk with his son. 'You will look after Sophia, won't you?'

'Sophia can look after herself, she takes after you dad, she has inherited your stubbornness.'

'Even so, she is young and I don't want anyone taking advantage of her.'

'I won't let that happen.'

'I just want to know that she is being taken care of when I'm not there. Sophia reminds me of Polly, she sees the good in everyone and because of that Polly was stalked by someone. I don't want that happening to Sophia. Promise me that you will take care of her.'

'I promise.'

'Good.' Jeff felt a bit better knowing that Sophia would be taken care of, he would be there in London with them if he could be, but, he had a job to do. 'John, did you hate me for letting you go to London with your mum?'

'No, I was young, but, I understood why you let us go.'

'I have always wanted the best for you and your sister. You two mean everything to me. I didn't want to let you go, I didn't have a choice. You two had a better chance of a stable life with your mum.'

'What about you?'

'It hurt to let you both go, to know that I wouldn't see you again for some time.'

'We will come back again, we're older now. I want to see you and I know that Sophia feels the same.'

'How about you come here at Christmas, I'll take the day off and we can spend it together.'

'I know that Sophia will like that.'

'What will your mother think?'

'She'll probably hate it.' Jeff sighed, Lucy would hate the idea of Sophia and John spending Christmas with him, he didn't care, he was entitled to see his kids too.

Sophia listened to her dad talking to her brother, he really had missed her and John. She had missed him a great deal all the time that she was in London. As she had grown older, she had realised that her mum and dad had grown apart. She had missed her dad a lot when they first moved to London, she wished on the first star she saw every night that she would be able to see her dad again. Every time that Sophia brought up her dad with her mum she had been told that he was too busy to see her or that he was working. She had tried so many times to get up the courage to tell her mum that she wanted to see her dad, but, she hadn't been able to do it. Her mum would always get annoyed whenever it was brought up and in the end Sophia had stopped asking. Nobody knew that she had taken a picture of herself with her dad from the photo album and she kept it with her at all times. It was a reminder for her that he loved her and he always would do. She still had the picture, it was special to her and she wasn't letting it go. Whenever her mum wasn't around she would talk to her dad, she would let him know when she was alone and he would call her. Sophia had held those conversations close to her heart, it reminded her that if she ever needed her dad then he would be there for her no matter what time of day it was.

Jeff had been dreading this moment ever since Sophia and John arrived at the house, he was going to have to let them go home now. He had enjoyed the day a great deal and now it was ending it was making him feel sad. They had walked the dog together and eaten pizza afterwards, he had caught up on everything that had been happening in Sophia's and John's life. Jeff stood in the hall with Sophia and John as they put their coats on, he hugged Sophia and kissed the top of her head. 'Don't be afraid to call me if you need me princess.' Sophia nodded and Jeff just held her. 'I'll always be there for you sweetheart.'

'I know, dad, I love you.'

'I love you too princess.' Jeff tried to hold back his tears, letting Sophia and John go was proving harder than he thought it would be. He hugged John next and reminded him of his promise to look after Sophia. 'Don't worry dad, I promise that she will be all right.'

'I know, you're my son and I'm proud of you.'

'Thanks dad.' Jeff stood by the car as Sophia and John got into the taxi.

'Don't forget to call me and let me know when you're home safe.'

'We won't.'

'Bye John, bye Sophia.'

'Bye dad,' they said together and Jeff waved at them as the taxi pulled out of the drive.

Jeff sat down heavily on the bottom step of the stairs, he heard Polly come down them and then he felt her sit down next to him. 'Hey Pol.' Polly heard the sadness in Jeff's voice. 'They're going to come and see me over Christmas.'

'That's good, isn't it?'

'Yeah, I just wish they didn't have to go home, I miss them already.' Jeff's voice faltered on the last part of his sentence and Polly put her arm around his shoulders. They just sat together in silence, Polly saw all of the emotions in Jeff's eyes as he battled with his feelings over letting Sophia and John go home. Polly didn't think that words would help the situation, she knew that Jeff just needed someone to sit with him and listen to him whenever he felt like talking. Little Abs came and sat down by their feet. Jeff took out his phone and he looked through his pictures until he came to the one that he wanted. 'Polly, look.' Polly looked at the phone and she saw a new picture of Sophia and John, they were playing with Little Abs in the park and they both looked happy. 'That's a lovely picture Jeff, are you going to have it printed?'

'Yeah, I will do.'

'Do you want to move from here?'

'No, just stay with me a little while.'

'Okay.' Jeff rested his head against Polly's shoulder and she settled hers on top of his, it was obvious that Jeff was struggling with letting Sophia and John leave. Polly simply stayed close to Jeff with her arm around him, she would give him all of the time he needed to start feeling a little bit better. Letting his children go home was always going to be the harder part of the day and Polly felt for Jeff, she wanted to help him and if sitting with her gave him some comfort then she would stay with him for as long as he needed her to be there for him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far, as always I love to read what you think about my work :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Dixie and Hannah had decided to spend the last day of their honeymoon together in the cottage and reminiscing about the time that they had spent together. They'd spent some time wrapped up in warm clothing and walking around the island, they'd also gone out to Edinburgh, Carlisle and Gretna Green during their stay in Scotland. Hannah and Dixie had gone through the photos that had been taken during their holiday and they had smiled together over the memories that they had created. Dixie had enjoyed the laid back way they had gone about their honeymoon, there hadn't been any stress or pressure to do anything that they didn't want to do. She had enjoyed the freedom that being able to do whatever you wanted to brought. Being alone with Hannah had enabled Dixie to enjoy being married to her and to start to get used to her new life as a married woman. She loved the feeling of a ring on her finger, it gave her a sense of safety, it was proof that someone loved her and had promised to stay with her for life. Dixie felt special, Hannah loved her, there wasn't any question about that at all. There was a lot that she had to learn about being married, but, she was looking forward to it. Her thoughts had strayed towards children and the future a few times, there would be a lot of talking and planning to do before they got pregnant. She had always wanted to be a mum, but, she had put it to the back of her mind for quite some time. Now that she had Hannah, Dixie had found her old longings to be a mum returning and they had been getting stronger as she talked about it with Hannah.

Hannah and Dixie were currently lying in bed together with the curtains closed and the covers pulled up around their bodies. Dixie gazed down at the woman she had just made love to and took in all of her features. Hannah had her eyes closed and the gentle exertion of their lovemaking had brought colour to her cheeks. Dixie gently kissed Hannah's neck and then moved the kiss up to her lips, she felt Hannah's hand move up her back as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. She slowly ended the kiss a few moments later and then brushed the hair that had started to fall over Hannah's face back behind her ear. Hannah opened her eyes and then smiled, Dixie was once again struck by how naturally beautiful her new wife was. Dixie lay on her back and Hannah cuddled up to her, she traced little patterns over Hannah's skin on her back and arms. 'Hannah, do you remember visiting Gretna Green a couple of days ago?'

'I do, it was a lovely place.'

'What would it have been like if we had eloped and got married there?'

'Polly would have killed us several times over.'

'I know, she worked so hard on our wedding, bless her. Jeff and Cyd did too, we're lucky to have friends like them. I liked marrying you in front of our friends Hannah.'

'I liked it too. It has been nice spending this week alone together though.'

'I am still getting used to being married and to being your wife.'

'How does it feel now that we've been married for a little while?'

'Still lovely and still wonderful. I am enjoying the feeling of us being joined together for life.'

'We've only been married for a week, it will take time to sink in. I've really enjoyed this week Dixie. It has been nice to just spend time with you as we've wandered around Scotland.'

'I know, we are going to have to go back though, someone has to keep Jeff in line.'

'He's not so bad and I know that you wouldn't work with anyone else.'

'I wouldn't. I'd miss him if he wasn't around to drive me up the wall with his naff jokes.'

'Of course you would miss him Dixie, you two are a pair and to see one of you without the other is just plain weird.' Dixie's thoughts turned to Jeff, Polly and Cyd, she wondered what they were doing at this moment in time. Dixie hoped that her friends were all right without her being there. 'I hope they're all right, Jeff hasn't phoned me at all.'

'I am sure they're fine, they probably just want to give us some alone time.'

'Yeah, we'll see them when we get back.'

'Of course we will.' Dixie rested her head back in the pillows, tomorrow they would return to Holby and their friends. They still had another week off work, Dixie was glad of it, she needed the time to come up with how she was going to ask Jeff about fathering a child for herself and Hannah.

Hannah snuggled up to Dixie, the honeymoon had been perfect, they'd decided that they didn't want to spend a fortune on a flash holiday somewhere exotic. She just wanted to spend time with Dixie and they didn't need to go far away for that. Hannah slowly moved until she was able to look into Dixie's eyes, they were full of the thoughts that were obviously running through her mind. 'What are you thinking about Dixie?'

'I had been so determined that I wouldn't fall in love again. I thought that after Cyd I couldn't take any more, that I couldn't risk my heart again. I had made my decision and so far I had stuck to it, then you came along. I thought someone was out to get me, tormenting me by putting such a beautiful woman so close to me. I fell for you, I couldn't help myself, I risked my heart when I swore that I wouldn't do that ever again.'

'Are you glad you took the risk?'

'I am, taking the risk was so very worth it.'

'You're a special woman Dixie, I hope you know that. I've waited a long time to find someone like you. You are going to make a wonderful mother to the children that we have.'

'There's a long way to go before we have a child.'

'I know there is, but, when the day comes our children will be truly blessed.'

'Jeff might say no, I would understand if he did, it is a lot to ask of him. He has Sophia and John to think about. I know he wants a relationship again someday, how will he explain to the women he dates that he has fathered a child for two married gay women?'

'All we can do is ask him and tell him why we have asked him to be the father of our baby. We'll have a good think about it first and write down our reasons. We won't put him under any pressure to say yes, he will be free to say no if he can't do it.'

'He has been my best mate for so long, he has been there for me when I needed him, whatever I needed him for. Jeff has always supported me and been there with a hug when I have needed one, I have done the same for him too. I worry that this will be too much for him, that asking him to do this is one step too far.'

'Don't worry Dixie, whatever decision Jeff makes, we will be parents one day, whether by him or by a sperm donor.'

'You're right.' Hannah heard Dixie take a deep breath, it was obvious that she was worried about asking Jeff for this favour.

'The fact that you're thinking about it so much means that you care for Jeff and what he wants. We'll give him as long as he needs to think about it and accept his decision when he has made it.'

'I know we will.'

'There's you to think about too Dixie.'

'Me?'

'Yes, if I am inseminated then Jeff will be the father and I will be the mother of the baby, can you handle that?'

'You're saying that I won't actually be related to the baby, aren't you?'

'I am. We could go one step further and have one of your eggs fertilised and placed into me.'

'Really, they can do that?'

'Of course they can.'

'I have always wanted to be a mother.'

'Once we get home we will have a talk with Jeff and see how he feels about it.'

'Yeah, that's the best plan.' Hannah smiled at Dixie, there was a lot to discuss, but, they would work on it together.

Dixie had been thinking about children for a while, she loved the idea of being a mum, but, she knew that her body was against her. She was thirty-eight and she knew that her fertility levels had already begun to drop, her chances of getting pregnant were a lot less now than when she was younger. Then there were all of the other problems that came with being an older mother, she was more likely to get diabetes or have a miscarriage. If her eggs were artificially fertilised and placed into Hannah then she could carry their baby to full term. 'Hannah, would you really carry a baby of mine for me?'

'Of course I would, I can't think of a bigger gift that I could give to you. Dixie, you deserve to be a mum. I am quite happy to be the one that carries your child. I can always have a baby later on.'

'Now that we have that part figured out we just have to ask Jeff if he will be the father.'

'I think he might find it easier if you are the mum as you are closer to his age.'

'Maybe, you are still going to be the one carrying the baby though.'

'I'm not saying that everything has been worked out because it hasn't been. We have a lot to think about and discuss with Jeff before we go ahead.'

'I know, it is probably going to be one of the hardest conversations that I have ever had with him.'

'You two are the strongest friends that I have ever met, you can do this. Don't worry about it Dixie, wait until we get back home, we will take it one step at a time and work out the best course of action for us to take.'

'You're right, whatever happens I will still be friends with Jeff and he will still be friends with me.'

'Of course you will, I know that you two have come through some tough times together.'

'We have.' Dixie knew that Hannah was right, her and Jeff had come through some very tough times together and their friendship was stronger than ever.

Hannah wanted to give Dixie the chance to be a mum, she deserved it. Hannah would carry the baby for her and that way they would both have a link to the baby when he or she was born. 'Hannah, you seem to know an awful lot about the ways that we can have a baby together.'

'I did some research a while ago. I thought that this discussion might come up one day and I wanted to be prepared.'

'I am glad that you are, it means you're taking this seriously.'

'Of course I am.'

'Do you worry that our child will suffer because he or she has two mummies?'

'I can't say that we won't come across some prejudice because we probably will, not everyone is tolerant of same sex relationships. I do know that our child will be lucky because he or she will be loved very much by their mummies.'

'You're right, of course you are, my beautiful Hannah.'

'Don't worry Dixie, we will explain everything very carefully when our child is old enough to understand.' Hannah kissed Dixie on the head and she gently stroked her hair. 'I think he or she will have your lovely eyes and your cute nose.'

'I don't have a cute nose, do I?'

'You do.' Hannah looked into Dixie's eyes and she smiled. 'Do you feel a bit better about things now? I don't like to think that you are worrying. You can talk to me about your worries Dixie.'

'I know I can. For now, I just want to lie here with you.'

'Your wish is my command.' Hannah was quite happy to grant Dixie's wish, cuddling with her was one of Hannah's favourite things to do.

Dixie felt a good deal more settled now that she had talked with Hannah about children again. She stroked her fingers up and down Hannah's arm as she held her close. Dixie knew her reasons for wanting to ask Jeff to be the father of their baby; he was a good man and he doted on Sophia and John. He would be a very good father to their child and she would be able to count on him to be there for the baby. Dixie wanted any child that she had with Hannah to have a male role model, someone dependable and kind. Jeff was the ideal candidate, she had seen him with his own children and she knew that the love he had for them was unending. She knew that Jeff had his flaws, but, when it came to children he would make a wonderful father. Asking him would be the hard part, she didn't want to change their friendship in any way. Dixie didn't want Jeff to think that she was taking advantage of him. She hoped that he wouldn't take her request the wrong way, that he would understand her reasons for asking him and not take offence or think that she was using him just so she could have a baby.

Hannah understood Dixie's worries about asking Jeff for his help in having a baby. Their friendship had existed for years and Dixie didn't want to lose him. Hannah didn't think that Jeff would stop being friends with Dixie because she asked him about donating sperm, he had offered once before without her asking him. She knew that it was going to have to be handled sensitively and have the feelings of everyone involved taken into account. There was a lot to think about and work through. Having reciprocal IVF could be expensive, especially if she didn't get pregnant right away. Hannah was glad to have the money that her dad had given her, she couldn't think of a better use for it than to have a baby with Dixie and give her the chance to be a mother. The thought of seeing Dixie hold her baby for the first time filled Hannah with warmth, she wanted to give Dixie the gift of motherhood and all of the joys that came with it. This would be the start of a very long and very emotional journey for all those involved in it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen.**

Dixie opened the door to the house that she shared with Hannah, it had taken them a while to drive back from Scotland and she was glad to be home again. The warmth hit her as she walked in and she noted that Jeff or Polly had probably put the heating on for them so that they would arrive back to a warm house. She picked up the bags of clothing that she had been carrying and she put them in the kitchen by the washing machine. There was quite a bit of washing to do from their holiday, but, it could wait, she wanted a cup of tea and something to eat first. The pile of post that sat on the side could also wait until tomorrow morning. Dixie heard Hannah shut the front door and she turned her attention to the fridge, there was a note stuck to it, she picked it up and smiled as she read it. 'What's that you're looking at?' Hannah asked from the doorway.

'It's a note from Jeff and Polly, it seems they've been in here before their last night shift tonight.'

'What does it say?'

'Hi love birds, welcome back. We hope you've enjoyed your honeymoon. Just to let you know we've put some milk and other bits in the fridge for you. We're looking forward to hearing all about your trip tomorrow. It's signed from Jeff and Polly and it has two kisses underneath. Jeff obviously wrote it, it's in his handwriting.' Dixie played with the note and then she stuck it back on the fridge. 'It is nice of them to get us some stuff so we don't have to go out shopping.'

'That it is, we have travelled a long way after all.'

'I have missed everyone, it's nice to be back home, I can't wait to see everyone.'

'It is, we still have a week off work to do what we want with too.'

'We do, what are we going to do with it?'

'I don't know. What do you want to do with it Dixie?'

'I'm going to have to think about how I'm going to ask Jeff about fathering a baby for us.'

'We can think about that in a little while, I think we should have something to eat first. How about I order us a pizza, I don't feel up to cooking.'

'Sounds good to me.' Hannah picked up the phone and Dixie listened to her ordering their favourite pizza and a few extras to go with it.

Jeff and Polly sat in the front of their ambulance as Polly drove them back to the station. They had just come back off a shout that had turned out to be a hoax call, Jeff looked at the clock on the display and then at Polly. 'Dixie and Hannah will be back home now.'

'Yeah, they will be. I hope they have enjoyed themselves.'

'I am sure that they will have Pol.'

'It will be nice to see them tomorrow and they can tell us what they got up to.'

'I've missed Dixie a lot this week. The station is a lot quieter without her around.'

'I know, she needs this time with Hannah though, they're a newly married couple and they need to have some time just to be with each other.'

'Of course they do.' Jeff's thoughts drifted over the conversation he'd just had with Polly, he had been in that position once. He'd married Lucy and he thought he was going to have it all; a nice house, a wife and kids that adored him. He wouldn't have dreamed then that his marriage would have ended in divorce and him ending up alone. Jeff sighed, he had been alone for three very long years now. He'd had the odd date but none of them ever seemed to work out, none of the women ever really seemed quite right. Was he going to be alone forever? Would there come a time when Polly moved out and he'd be left with a dog and an empty house? Jeff had really enjoyed having Sophia and John come to visit him, letting them go had been hard and he had been feeling a bit down ever since. He'd talked to them on the phone, but, he was still finding it difficult not having them around. Jeff hoped that they would come to see him again at Christmas.

Polly parked the ambulance in the bay and she just watched Jeff, he was lost in thought and hadn't realised that they were even back or that she'd turned off the engine. Ever since Sophia and John had gone home again, Jeff had been quieter than usual, he had been finding it tough. He hadn't told Dixie about his children visiting or how he was feeling as he didn't want to spoil her time with Hannah. Now that Hannah and Dixie were back home, Polly hoped that Jeff would talk to Dixie. 'Jeff,' Polly said softly as she didn't want to startle him. 'We're back, come on, let's get something to eat while we've got a moment to ourselves.'

'All right, I'm coming.' Polly made sure that the ambulance doors were closed and locked and she followed Jeff into the rec room. She pulled out the tubs of food that they had brought with them and she put them in the microwave and then stood with her back against the counter. 'Why don't you call Dixie, I think she would be happy to hear from you.'

'I suppose I could do, we need to know what time to go round and see them tomorrow.'

'Exactly, go on Jeff, call her.' Polly opened the microwave and she took out the food, she made sure it was hot and then she passed Jeff's over to him. 'Thanks Pol.' She tucked into her own food and smiled as Jeff pulled out his phone to call Dixie.

Dixie closed her eyes as she sat curled up on the sofa with Hannah, she'd really enjoyed eating the pizza and fries that had been delivered earlier. She was still musing over asking Jeff for his help and she looked down at the list of reasons that they had started putting together. 'Hannah, do you think there is anything I should add to the list?'

'It is hard to say, I think you have covered most of the reasons why we want Jeff to be the father of our baby. What it really comes down to is we trust Jeff, he is your best friend and we know that he is a good man and a good dad.'

'Yeah, I just don't want to put him in an awkward position or make him feel that he can't say no.'

'I know, he won't think that, you're his best friend. Don't worry so much, just be honest with him.'

'You're right.' Dixie looked at her phone when it began to ring, it was Jeff, he was probably ringing to see how their honeymoon had gone. 'Hello Jeffrey.'

'Hey princess.' Dixie thought that Jeff sounded strange.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing princess, I just missed you, that's all.'

'I missed you too. You'll be able to see me tomorrow.'

'I hope you have brought me something nice back from Scotland.'

'You'll have to wait and see Mr Collier.'

'Can I have a little clue?'

'Nope, sorry Jeff.'

'Come on Dix, please.' Jeff was trying hard to sound like his normal self but Dixie heard the sadness in his voice, what had happened whilst she had been away? 'Are you sure you're okay Jeff?'

'Yeah, it has been a run of night shifts, I just want to have some time off now.'

'If you're sure that's all it is.'

'I'm sure princess. What time do you want us to come and see you tomorrow?'

'Later on, I know that you'll want to sleep in after working all night. Around four?'

'That sounds good to me princess, see you tomorrow.'

'Jeff, take care out there, look after Polly and Cyd. Get some rest when you get home.'

'I will.'

'See you tomorrow mate.' Dixie held onto her phone after Jeff had ended the call. She was certain that Jeff was hiding something from her and she was determined to get it out of him when she saw him tomorrow.

Hannah noticed that Dixie had gone into a contemplative mood. 'Dixie, is everything all right? You've gone a bit quiet.'

'It's just Jeff, he sounded a bit strange on the phone.'

'How so?'

'I don't know, I'll ask him about it when he comes to see us tomorrow. I've always been able to tell when something isn't quite right with my Jeffrey.'

'That's normal when you're as close to someone as you are to Jeff.'

'He knows when I'm not myself too, mostly, he is a man, I can't expect miracles from him.' Hannah laughed at Dixie's comment.

'That's true, he does well though. He's quite in touch with his feminine side for a man.'

'Don't tell him that, he'd be horrified,' Dixie said and chuckled.

'I think it is a good quality for a man to have. There should be more men like Jeff around.'

'One is quite enough for this world and one is definitely enough for the Holby team.' Hannah stood up and picked up the box from the pizza, she took it into the kitchen and then rejoined Dixie on the sofa. She snuggled up to Dixie and kissed her gently on the lips. 'What was that for?'

'As if I need a reason to kiss my very lovely wife.'

'Do I get another one?' Hannah smiled and she kissed Dixie again, it was gentle and slow and Hannah lost herself in the sensation of Dixie's lips pressing gently against her own.

Jeff put his phone down on the side, hearing Dixie's voice had made him feel a little bit better. She had picked up on his mood right away, he knew that she would do. Dixie had always been able to tell when he wasn't quite right within himself. They'd been friends for a long time and whenever he wasn't feeling too good he knew that he could go to Dixie for a chat or a hug and she would give him whatever he needed to make him feel better. Jeff was happy that Hannah was only too pleased that he was friends with Dixie. He'd heard of relationships where someone got jealous and wouldn't allow their partner to have friends. Hannah wasn't like that, she had walked in a few times when he had been hugging Dixie and she would just smile at them both. It made Jeff feel good that he had Hannah's approval, that she hadn't told Dixie she couldn't hug him or be his friend. 'Do you feel better?' Polly's voice interrupted Jeff's thoughts and he smiled at her. 'A little bit. Dixie said we can come round about four tomorrow.'

'Oh, good, that means I can get some beauty sleep.'

'Beauty sleep, you are beautiful as you are Pol.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'I mean it, any man would be lucky to have you, after he gains my approval of course.' Jeff saw Polly smile at him and he put his hand on top of hers. 'I do not want to see you hurt Polly, you deserve someone that will look after you and treat you right.'

'Awwww, Jeff, you're going sentimental in your old age.'

'Hey, less of the old.'

'I don't know, John might be right about you losing your hair.'

'Oi, Miss Emmerson, how very dare you.'

'I'm sorry Jeff,' Polly said and hugged him tight.

'You're not getting away with it that easily.'

'You love me really.'

'Yeah, I do.' Jeff patted Polly's hand and he hugged her back, he really hoped that she would find someone worthy of her one day, someone that would look after her.

Dixie folded the list of reasons that she had written over and she put it to one side, she had promised Hannah that she would stop thinking about it and relax for the rest of the evening. Dixie looked down at Hannah, she was lying on her back with her head on a pillow and her hair spread out over it. 'You look like a goddess Hannah.'

'Do you think so?'

'I do, you are so beautiful sweetheart.'

'So are you Dixie. I think I'll get my tattoo done this week.'

''Oh, the one of our wedding date.'

'Yes, it will be lovely.'

'I can imagine. I'm going to ask Jeff about the baby tomorrow.'

'Are you?'

'I can't put it off, if I do then it will be harder for me to ask him.'

'Do you want me to be there?' Dixie nodded and Hannah squeezed her hand.

'Don't worry, I will be with you when you ask him.'

'Good, that makes me feel so much better.' Dixie gently played with Hannah's hair, knowing that Hannah would be there when she asked Jeff to father their child made her feel a lot more settled. She wanted to get to the bottom of why Jeff sounded so strange on the phone earlier too, he was her best friend and if he was feeling sad then she wanted to do everything in her power to help change that. She would do whatever was needed to help Jeff feel better.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far. Poor Jeff :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen.**

There was something about Jeff that Dixie couldn't quite put her finger on, she had been thinking about him ever since she'd talked to him on the phone yesterday. Something was bothering him, she had heard it in his voice even though he had tried hard to hide it. Dixie wanted to know what had got to him so much. She took the piece of paper with the reasons for wanting Jeff to be the father of the baby she would have with Hannah out of her pocket. Dixie placed the paper on the table and she reread her words. Was now the right time to ask Jeff about helping them? She wasn't sure, she wanted to get to the bottom of what was on Jeff's mind first. Dixie folded the piece of paper over again and she put it back into her pocket, she was worried about Jeff, there was something wrong, she was sure of it. Jeff wasn't someone that opened up to people easily, he kept his inner thoughts and feelings hidden from everyone around him. Had Jeff been hurt by too many people that he found it hard to trust others now? How could she ask him to be the father of her child when he was struggling with something? Dixie sighed quietly, she was going to have to talk to Jeff and find out what it was that was bothering him so much. Would he tell her? Had he told Polly already? Probably not. Jeff was a complicated person, he kept everything inside himself and it wasn't healthy. Dixie knew what reciprocal IVF was all about, she had looked at the website of the clinic that provided the service to same sex couples and taken in all the information that she could. There was plenty of information out there, but, Dixie didn't think that it was the right time to ask Jeff. What would Hannah think about putting off asking Jeff about helping them to have a baby, would she be disappointed? She had to think of both Hannah and Jeff in all of this, she had to take both of their feelings into account.

Hannah noticed that Dixie was lost in thought, she hadn't even noticed that someone was in the room with her. The look on her face was one of worry and concern and Hannah wondered what it was that had made her look that way. Dixie snapped out of her daydream when Hannah sat next to her. 'Dixie, are you worried about asking Jeff to be a sperm donor for us?'

'Partly, I'm more worried about Jeff though, he didn't sound right on the phone yesterday, something is bothering him.'

'Talk to him, you and Jeff have been friends and partners for years, if he will talk to anyone then it is you.'

'I hope so, I know him, something is definitely on his mind, he sounded so down about something. I'm not sure I can ask him to help us when he isn't himself.'

'Then wait, you will know when it is the right time.'

'You don't mind that I'm putting off asking Jeff to help us with having a child?'

'Of course not, we'll be asking him for a very big favour and he needs to be in the right frame of mind to give us an honest answer.'

'I worry for Jeff, he has been on his own for so long, he was devastated when Lucy left him and took the kids to London. He says he is over her, but, every so often I see something in his eyes, something that he isn't saying. I often wonder if he is truly over everything that she did.'

'It might be that he is waiting for someone to ask him. Sometimes it is easier for a person to talk about the things that are bothering them if they are asked directly about the subject.'

'Maybe you're right.' Hannah squeezed Dixie's hand gently and then hugged her.

'Don't worry, Jeff trusts you, just talk to him.' The front door opened and Jeff called out to them both. Hannah went to greet Jeff, Polly and Cyd, it was all up to Dixie now.

Jeff hugged Hannah and he looked behind her for Dixie, where was she? 'Dixie is in the kitchen if you want to go and see her,' Hannah said as she stroked Little Abs. 'Okay, thanks Hannah.'

'No problem.' Jeff pushed open the door to the kitchen and he found Dixie sat at the table, she was looking at a piece of paper and when he came in she put it away again. 'Hey Dixie, how was the honeymoon?' Jeff found himself drawn into a hug by Dixie and he hugged her back.

'The honeymoon was lovely, I missed you though Jeffrey.'

'I missed you too princess.' The physical sensation of being hugged gave Jeff some relief from his feelings and he was very reluctant to let go of Dixie, but, he eventually stepped back and sat down in the chair opposite the one that Dixie was using. 'What did you get up to when I was away?'

'I saw Sophia and John.'

'Oh, how did it go?'

'They are so grown up, Sophia is beautiful, she's almost a woman.' Jeff showed Dixie the picture on his phone.

'Look at them, I remember when they were just young kids. John is so tall and he is starting to look a bit like you Jeff. Sophia is a beautiful young woman, they look so grown up now. You must be so proud of them Jeff.'

'I am, very much so. Dix, I need Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. Sophia and John are coming here and will be with me for Christmas for the first time in years.'

'Consider it done, I'll put you down as having the days off.'

'Thanks mate.'

'I know how important it is for you to see Sophia and John, it has been so long. I am happy for you, it is about time you got to see them.' Jeff smiled, he knew that Dixie would understand his need to have the time off to see his children.

Dixie interlocked her fingers, Jeff looked a lot happier than he had when he first came into the room, but, she still needed to ask him about what it was that had made him sound so down when he was on the phone. 'Jeff, don't take this the wrong way, but, is everything all right?'

'How do you mean?'

'When I talked to you yesterday, you sounded as if you were down.' Jeff stayed silent and Dixie saw the emotion that had appeared in his eyes. 'Talk to me Jeff, please mate.' Dixie put her hand on top of Jeff's, she wanted him to know that she was there for him.

'Ever since Sophia and John visited the other day, I've been doing a lot of thinking. My marriage to Lucy was a shambles, in the end she hated me. I still loved her for a long time after we divorced.' Dixie didn't say anything, Jeff clearly had a lot that he needed to get off his chest. 'She left me, ran off to London with someone else, it hurt, more than I thought it would. It ended so messily, I messed up, I know I did. We cheated on each other so often that it became normal, it wasn't supposed to end that way.' Jeff took a deep breath and he carried on talking. 'I had dreams of what my life would be like; I would marry the woman I was in love with, we would have children and grow old together. It ended so badly, what do I have now? Two grown up kids that I haven't seen in years and no relationship to speak of. It feels like I'm going to grow old by myself and with nobody to love me. This is my punishment for cheating, for wrecking my marriage and letting my kids be taken away to London.' Dixie saw the tear that ran down Jeff's cheek, she'd had no idea that Jeff had been feeling this way about himself. Dixie stood up and she put her arms around Jeff, she stroked his back and held him as he cried.

Jeff buried his head into Dixie's shoulder as he cried, he had tried to stop it from happening, but, the tears wouldn't stop. 'It's all right love, I'm here.' Dixie's voice was low and comforting as she spoke to Jeff and held him tighter, he found himself trying to move closer to her warmth. 'We all make mistakes Jeff, that doesn't make you a horrible person. Lucy was as just as much to blame, she had her part in the end of the marriage too.'

'If anyone finds out then they will hate me, a woman in her right mind won't want a man that has cheated in the past.'

'I know and I don't hate you. The past is the past Jeff, you've changed since then. What do you want now? How do you feel about a relationship with someone else?'

'I need someone to love me and that I can love back, someone that I can come home to at night. I want a woman that is my equal, someone that I can grow old with. I'm not getting any younger Dix, I don't want to spend the rest of my days by myself and then die alone.'

'Oh sweetheart, that's not going to happen, I promise you. You have me and Hannah, Polly and Cyd, we're not going to let you be alone.'

'You promise?'

'I promise, you're my best mate and I love you.'

'Dixie, don't let go, not yet.'

'I promise, I will hold you for as long as you need me to.' Jeff took comfort from having Dixie's arms around him and holding him close, somehow telling her everything had made him feel better.

Hannah's mind wasn't really on the conversation that she was having with Polly and Cyd, it was on Dixie and Jeff. She wondered what was happening in the kitchen, had Jeff opened up to Dixie? Cyd had taken Little Abs out into the garden so she could play with him and that left Hannah with Polly. 'Hannah, you seem distant, are you okay?'

'I'm all right, I've just got a lot to think about.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Dixie thinks that something is wrong with Jeff. I trust her judgement, she's known him for a long time. I just hope that she can get to the bottom of what it is. I like Jeff, he is a nice man.'

'He has been quiet for a few days, I am sure Dixie will get him to open up.'

'I hope so, I don't like the idea of him being unhappy.'

'Neither do I. Is that all it is?'

'Promise me you won't say anything, not to Cyd or anyone.'

'Okay, I promise.'

'I've had a chat with Dixie about us having a baby together.'

'Oh, really, that's wonderful.'

'I know, Dixie wants to ask Jeff if he will be the donor that will father our child.'

'Wow, he has offered her his help once before, I think he will be honoured that you've asked him.'

'I hope so, I don't think he is in the right state of mind at the moment though.'

'Dixie will know when to ask him.'

'I know, I trust her. I just hope that it doesn't change anything between them if he says no.'

'Of course it won't. Don't worry Hannah, everything will be all right.'

'I hope so, if anyone from the department found out then it could damage Jeff's reputation.'

'Who will be the mother?'

'Dixie will, her egg will be fertilised and then implanted into me and I will carry our baby. I don't think it will matter to those in the department that Jeff hasn't slept with me, they will still be inclined to start rumours. I don't want it to harm any of us in any way.'

'Does Dixie know that you have these worries?'

'She does, I have told her about them.'

'Good. Don't worry Hannah, it is none of their business and I will tell them so. I think it is a beautiful idea.' Hannah smiled, she had always known that Polly would think Jeff fathering the baby would be a good idea.

Polly saw Jeff and Dixie come into the lounge, she saw that Jeff had been crying but she pretended not to have noticed the redness around his eyes. She knew that something had been on his mind and she hoped that talking to Dixie had made him feel a lot better. Cyd had brought Little Abs in again and Dixie was playing with him with Hannah. Polly watched them both and she smiled, they would both make brilliant mothers. Jeff would be the perfect candidate for the father if he agreed to help them out. Would he agree? Polly didn't know, he had a lot on his mind and though he had talked to Dixie about his feelings he still had a way to go until he felt better. She hoped that by seeing his children and having Dixie around again, Jeff would start feeling a lot better. Polly heard Dixie talking and then she took the little bag that Hannah held out to her. 'It is just a little something from us as a gift to say thank you for your hard work during our wedding.' Polly started looking through the bag and she noticed Jeff and Cyd doing the same with their own bags. She pulled out a little cuddly version of a Loch Ness monster and on further inspection she noticed that there was Scottish fudge, shortbread and lot more goodies that she could eat. 'Thank you, both of you. I can't wait to start eating all of this stuff, it looks lovely.'

'You're welcome, we couldn't have done it without all of your help,' Hannah said and smiled. Polly put the bag down beside her chair and she hugged both Hannah and Dixie, helping them with the wedding had been a pleasure and she was so happy their honeymoon had been a success.

Hannah took Dixie to one side, they had decided that they would spend the rest of the evening with Jeff, Polly and Cyd just having something to eat and telling them all about the honeymoon. She wanted to find out what had gone on with Jeff, the fact that he had been crying hadn't gone unnoticed. Dixie had hugged her the minute that they were alone and Hannah just held her close. 'Dixie, what happened with Jeff?'

'He's so unhappy, he thinks that anyone he tries to date will hate him because he cheated on Lucy.'

'That's not true, it is in the past, he's a different person now.'

'That's what I said. He's afraid that he will die alone. I promised him that we wouldn't let that happen to him.'

'Of course we won't let that happen.'

'I know. He's my best friend Hannah, how did I not notice what he was going through?'

'Dixie, you know now, he has told you and you can be there for him.'

'I've told him that he can talk to me at any time, I just hope he takes me up on it.'

'I think that he will.' Hannah kissed Dixie's forehead and she hugged her. 'Just be there Dixie, that's all Jeff needs from you. Don't worry about asking Jeff to be our donor just yet, give it time, let him talk as much as he needs to and you will know when to ask him.'

'You're right.'

'For now, let's go and enjoy the rest of the evening with our friends and Little Abs.'

'Okay, I can do that.' Hannah took Dixie's hand in her own and held onto it, she had no doubt that her wife was the perfect person to help Jeff through his emotional battle.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far, they really do keep me writing :) Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Dixie kept in contact with Jeff throughout the week that she was off work, sometimes he would talk about Lucy and the divorce and his feelings about it. A lot of the time he would talk about Sophia and John and how he had missed so much of their life and the achievements that they had made. Whatever Jeff wanted to talk about, Dixie made sure that she was there to listen to him and give him a shoulder to cry on should he need one. There wasn't any doubt in Dixie's mind, Jeff felt guilty over how he had cheated on Lucy and missed out on Sophia and John growing up as a result. She thought that Jeff's real guilty feelings lay with him not being there for Sophia and John, he talked about them a lot and more often than not he would talk about how much he had missed out on by letting them go to London. Jeff was improving, ever since he had started opening up about his feelings he had become a bit more like his old self. He wasn't totally back to being himself, but, Dixie had noticed that there were times when he would smile at a joke or laugh at something that she said. He was definitely taking small steps towards getting over the rough times that he had been through. Dixie was proud of Jeff and she made sure that he knew it. He was her best friend, he had made mistakes in his life, but, he was only human. She wasn't about to judge him on, or punish him for any of his past mistakes. He had been open and honest about the mistakes he had made and already she could see that he was healing and starting to move forward. Dixie was determined that Jeff would find someone to love him one day.

Today was the first day back at work for Hannah and Dixie after their wedding and honeymoon and they had been greeted by the people that had been pleased to see them. There were still some members of the department that didn't like their relationship, but, Hannah and Dixie weren't letting it get to them. The fact that they were two women in a relationship was old news and the department gossips had moved on to someone else as their topic of conversation now. There was always something to gossip about in a place where the same people saw each other day after day. Dixie was thankful that the staff on her crew were accepting of her being a lesbian and they respected her and her position as duty manager. The thought had passed her mind that they could have just easily spread rumours and talked about her behind her back. Dixie tried hard to be friendly and approachable to everyone on the crew, she hoped that they felt able to talk to her whenever they needed to. She wanted anyone that needed her help to be able to get it, especially if they were feeling sad or had been on a difficult shout. Dixie respected the people that worked for her, she wanted them all to feel valued and happy in their job. She had worked for some horrible people in her time and she vowed that she wouldn't be like them, the people that worked for her would always be able to count on her support.

Dixie took a moment to get a coffee and she looked through the memos that had come through from the trust. There wasn't anything major, the usual notices about meetings and budgets. She hadn't missed out on much from the past fortnight, the reports showed her that everything had been ordinary, if a little busy from time to time. The usual hoaxes from the Farmead Estate were as prevalent as ever. Dixie wondered if the ones causing the trouble would find anything better to do than endanger the lives of others. Jeff had kept his promise of taking care of Cyd and Polly and not doing anything overly reckless. Now that she was back she would keep an eye on him, especially as he was taking some time to get back to his usual self. She wasn't going to make it obvious though, if Jeff knew then he wouldn't be too impressed. Dixie checked the rotas and made sure that she hadn't missed anything out and every shift was covered. Once Dixie was certain that everything was in its correct order she closed her office door and then went out into the garage. The people that worked on her crew were either out on shouts, bringing people back to the hospital or restocking their vehicles. The announcement of a shout for one crew or another would break the silence of the station from time to time and she watched as her friends and colleagues rushed off to the shout that they had been given. She wished for each of them to be safe and for no harm to come to them as they were out there and helping those in need. Dixie saw Jeff walking through the garage holding a cup of coffee, she watched him for a few minutes and then she walked over to him, she wanted to have a chat with him before they were given a shout.

Jeff watched Polly and Hannah drive out of the garage to go to their latest shout, he waved at them and then turned back to see Dixie stood behind him. 'It's nice to have you back Dix, I have missed working with you.'

'I quite enjoyed the peace and quiet, I could always put you with Polly for another week or two and I will work with Hannah.'

'You wouldn't do that, I know you missed me really.'

'Yeah, I did. I do like working with you Jeff.' Jeff smiled and he hugged Dixie.

'Thanks Dixie.'

'What for?'

'You know what for. You've been a good friend to me when I've needed it the most.'

'Are you getting all sentimental on me Jeffrey Collier?'

'I mean it Dix, I've been going through some stuff lately and I'm not sure I could have made it through without you.'

'You will make it through Jeff, take it one day at a time.' Jeff moved out of Dixie's arms and he put his hands on her shoulders.

'I am grateful to you Dixie, as cheesy and cliché as it sounds I can see a light at the end of my own personal tunnel. It might be some time before I can start dating again, but, there will come a day that I will be able to.'

'I am glad to hear that Jeff, I hate to see you unhappy.'

'If you ever need anything then you only have to name it Dix.'

'That's a dangerous thing to say Mr Collier,' Dixie said and smiled.

'Maybe, but, I owe you one.'

'How about we start with another hug?' Jeff smiled and he hugged Dixie again, he meant it when he said that he would give her anything that she asked for. Dixie had listened to him talk without judging, she had been there with a supply of hugs whenever he needed one and let him cry when he needed to. Jeff was thankful that Dixie hadn't mocked him for crying when most people would have. Dixie had seen him at his worst moments and each time she had picked him up and given him the comfort that he needed.

Dixie just stood with Jeff in the middle of the garage, she quite liked hugging him. Jeff telling her that if she needed anything then she only had to name it had brought back the thought of children and asking Jeff to help her and Hannah have a baby. She still wasn't sure if it was the right time just yet. Jeff was improving and his mood had lifted a great deal, but, he was still dealing with a few things that might take a bit longer to sort out. Would asking Jeff about it make him feel better or worse? Dixie was apprehensive, Jeff was her best friend and she didn't want to change their friendship by asking him for this favour. He might feel obligated and she didn't want him to feel that way, she wanted him to say yes because he wanted to help them, not because he felt as if he should do so. Then there was Sophia and John to think about, how would they react to their dad fathering a child with her? How would they take to having a half brother or sister? 'Dixie, is everything all right princess?'

'Yeah, why?'

'You've gone quiet and that is a cause for concern.'

'Cheeky man.' Despite her worries and deep thoughts, Dixie couldn't help but smile at Jeff's comment. 'I can have my quiet moments Jeffrey Collier.'

'Really? I was of the impression that you talked in your sleep too.'

'At least I don't snore.'

'I do not snore.'

'You do, it sounds like a plane landing.'

'I suppose you sound like a kitten purring when you snore Dix.'

'I don't snore, ask Hannah.'

'I don't have to princess, I could hear it through your door.' Dixie put her hands on her hips and she glared at Jeff, she was quite pleased that he was tormenting her again, it meant that he was getting closer to being his old self once more.

Hannah and Polly cleaned up the ambulance after a particularly messy shout where their patient had had his arm amputated in an industrial machine. They were close to being finished and able to go back out on the road when Polly stood up and poured the dirty water down one of drains. 'Is Dixie any closer to asking Jeff about you know what?'

'No, not yet, I think she wants to wait until he has sorted out all of his feelings about Lucy and the divorce. I understand, it is a big deal and Jeff being in the right place and the right frame of mind is important for us.'

'Of course it is, it is going to be an emotional process for you all. Have you thought about what will happen after the baby is born?'

'We have, we've been getting our thoughts in order for when we do ask Jeff. We want him to be involved, as much as he wants to be, of course. I can't think of a better person to be a role model and father for our baby.'

'It does seem like you have it all thought out.'

'I think so, it might be that Jeff comes up with something that we haven't thought of. He might say no, he might not want to be a father again.'

'He did offer Dixie his help though.'

'I know, that was a while ago, he could have changed his mind about it.'

'Possibly. I think that the baby would be very cute. Hannah, would you mind that Dixie and Jeff would be the mother and the father?'

'No, our baby has to have a dad and I can't think of anyone better for the job. I remember when I first started working here and my mother showed up.'

'She thought you were sleeping with me,' Polly said.

'I know. Jeff heard everything and he promised me that he would keep my secret. He hugged me and I remember feeling comforted and quite safe. Jeff is a good man, he is very caring and it is that quality that will make him an excellent father to our child.'

'Of course he will, I hope he agrees.'

'I do too.' Hannah looked around the now clean ambulance and checked that she hadn't missed any spots of blood, she peeled off the gloves she was wearing and put them in with the medical waste.

Dixie and Hannah both had babies on their mind, whatever happened in the coming months would change their lives forever. If Jeff agreed to their request then a lot of discussions would have to take place and there would be plenty to think about. Contracts would have to be drawn up and signed so that everyone involved would be on the same page and clear on what would happen. If he said no then the hunt for a sperm donor would begin. Hannah wasn't certain which way Jeff would go; he could either agree or disagree and she trusted that he would think it through properly before giving them an answer. It would be a while before she got pregnant, sometimes IVF could take months to work. Once it worked and she was pregnant then Dixie would be very protective of her; Polly, Jeff and Cyd would be too. Hannah started to think about what she would do, would she go on light duties or do some other work within the ambulance service? Hannah took a deep breath, her thoughts came back to the fact that a lot of things would change within the lives of all those involved with the pregnancy, no matter how small or large their role. Then there was the actual giving birth to think about, Hannah was a bit nervous about that. She would be responsible for looking after and bringing Dixie's baby into the world, it was a huge responsibility. Hannah wanted Dixie to have the chance to be a mum, she deserved it. Whatever happened she would take care of Dixie's baby as he or she grew inside her womb, she would look after him or her as if he or she was her own baby. Hannah vowed to deliver Dixie's baby safely into her arms, she would give the woman she loved the gift of being a mum and knowing what it felt like to hold her baby for the first time. Hannah knew that any baby of Dixie's would be beautiful and she was honoured to be the one that would nurture and carry the baby for nine months. A smile crept onto Hannah's face at the thought of having a family with Dixie, she wanted it more than anything.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far, I am curious to hear your thoughts on this chapter :) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen.**

The weeks leading up to Christmas were passing very quickly, Polly's birthday was celebrated with the usual movie night and junk food. Dixie smiled at the memory, they'd had a great time and the night had improved Jeff's mood even more. There were times when Jeff needed to talk, but, it was happening less and less as the weeks passed by and he showed even more signs of getting over his emotional worries. Dixie had discreetly asked Polly, Hannah and Cyd to hug Jeff whenever they thought that he needed one. The physical contact seemed to be helping him, Jeff's smile had returned and he was more like his old self than ever before. Jeff had been in almost constant contact with Sophia and John through phone calls and emails. Dixie had been listening to all of Jeff's plans for when they came to visit at Christmas; it made her happy that Jeff had something to look forward to. Knowing that he would see Sophia and John had definitely given Jeff a boost and it showed in his changed mood and demeanour. It pleased Dixie to see Jeff so improved and enjoying life again, he had yet to take the step of going on a date, but, there was plenty of time for that.

It was time for Hannah and Dixie to ask Jeff about fathering a child for them, they had decided that they didn't want to leave it too much longer as Jeff would need time to think and make his decision. It was likely that he would want to talk to Sophia and John about it and see what they thought. Hannah and Dixie had arrived at Jeff and Polly's some time ago, Dixie needed some time to calm herself down and she took a few deep breaths as she sat in her seat. 'Dixie, are you ready to go inside?' Hannah asked quietly.

'I think so, this is a big deal for us, what happens next all depends on Jeff's decision.'

'I know, don't worry Dixie, I am sure he will think it through properly.'

'He might say no.'

'That is a possibility, but, you two will still be friends whatever his decision is.'

'Of course we will. I won't feel any different about Jeff if he does say no.'

'Exactly. We will ask Jeff in the way that we practised last night and set down our reasons why we are asking him to be our donor.'

'Yeah, I wonder if he will be shocked. I wonder what he will think.'

'I can't tell you what he will think Dixie, he might need some time to process what we've asked him to do, but, he will get there.'

'He has offered once before, he might have said it jokingly, but, I do think he was serious, he's always known how much I want to be a mum. I used to talk about it with Jeff sometimes.'

'You will be a mum Dixie, I promise you.' Dixie took another deep breath and then she took off her seatbelt and got out of the car, she couldn't put it off any longer, it was now or never.

Jeff saw Dixie and Hannah get out of the car, Little Abs had got very excited when the car pulled up outside, he knew when Dixie and Hannah were coming to visit. He noticed that Dixie looked preoccupied and she obviously had something on her mind. Jeff was worried, he hoped that Dixie and Hannah weren't having any problems in their relationship. They loved each other and he didn't want anything to come between them. Jeff opened the door to Dixie and Hannah, Little Abs started barking excitedly and running around when Hannah and Dixie stepped inside. 'Hello Dixie,' Jeff said and hugged Dixie.

'Hi Jeff.' Dixie was definitely a bit on the quiet side.

'Is everything all right princess?'

'Yeah, everything is fine.' Jeff wasn't convinced, Dixie being quiet was very unusual for her. Once Hannah had had her hug they all went into the lounge and Jeff took one of the chairs so that Hannah and Dixie could sit together. Jeff noticed that Hannah would squeeze Dixie's hand every so often and Dixie would give her a little smile. He wondered what was going on, there was a bit of tension in the air and it was making him feel nervous and uneasy.

Hannah sensed Dixie's nerves about asking Jeff to be their donor, she felt them too, they were about to ask him for a very big favour. Jeff's decision would change the whole process; if he agreed then they could go to the clinic in the new year and start trying to have a baby. If he said no then they would have to find a sperm donor from a sperm bank. All of this was a very big deal, their future children depended on what happened in this room. Hannah squeezed Dixie's hand again, she was trying to comfort her and reassure her that she was there for her. 'Where's Polly?' Hannah was trying to get the conversation flowing by sticking to neutral topics for now. 'She's having a nap, she'll be down later on to see you.'

'Polly and her naps, I couldn't sleep during the day and at night, I don't know how she does it.'

'I don't either,' Jeff said with a smile. 'It is probably where she gets her energy from though.'

'Quite possibly.' Hannah looked at Dixie, maybe it was best to get asking Jeff about being their donor over with, putting it off wouldn't make it any easier. 'Jeff,' Hannah started. 'We have something to ask you. We need a favour.'

'Like what?'

'You can think about it for as long as you need to and if you say no then we will respect your decision and won't think any less of you because of it.' Jeff looked perplexed, Hannah saw it in his eyes. 'I don't understand, what do you need me to do?' Hannah looked at Dixie and smiled at her to try and give her some courage to ask Jeff to help them.

Dixie breathed deeply and she held onto Hannah's hand. 'Jeff, I have been talking with Hannah about having children. We have decided that we want to have a child together.'

'That's great princess, I know that you and Hannah will make brilliant parents.'

'It is a process known as reciprocal IVF, my eggs will be extracted and then fertilised, they will be placed into Hannah's womb and she should become pregnant.'

'So you're saying that you will be the mum but Hannah will carry the baby.'

'Yeah, it is a way for us both to be involved with the baby.'

'Okay, I get it, it sounds like a great idea.'

'We thought so too. I'm not getting any younger and there are risks involved in having a pregnancy later on in life. This way I get to be a mum without facing those risks.'

'You have always wanted to be a mum, I remember our late night conversations about children.'

'This is what I can do for Dixie,' Hannah said. 'I can give her the gift of being a mother.'

'That's quite a gift,' Dixie heard Jeff say.

'It is, that's what we wanted to talk to you about.' Dixie took a deep breath and she felt Hannah squeeze her hand again. 'Jeff, we wanted to ask you if you would be the father, if you would be the donor that would enable us to have a child.' Dixie waited for Jeff's reaction to her question, he had gone quiet and it was obvious to her that he was thinking.

Jeff ran over Dixie's words in his mind, she had just asked him to be the father of her child. Of all the favours that she could have asked him for, that was almost at the bottom of the list, she had dismissed it almost outright the last time he had offered. 'So, you're saying you want me to be the father of your child, of the child that Hannah will carry and give birth to?'

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'I've seen how you are with Sophia and John, you love them so much and are a brilliant dad to them. You're a good man Jeff, I see it every day. I trust you, I know that there isn't anyone that I would want to be the father of our baby more than you. I know that you will be an excellent father to our child. Jeff, you're my best friend and I love you. I know we're asking a lot of you, but, I hope you will think about it.' Jeff felt warmth in his chest at Dixie's words, they had made him feel good, but, there was all sorts of practical thoughts running through his head too. Jeff closed his eyes, what was he going to do, could he help Dixie have the baby she had always wanted? 'Dix, there's so much to think about. If I agree to this and anyone finds out at work then I can only imagine what the gossips in the department will start saying. They won't care that the baby was made by IVF, the not so nice rumours will start flying about and you know it.'

'I know, we will keep it between ourselves, nobody has to know.'

'I don't think that will matter Dixie, they know how close we are and people will put two and two together to make five. I need time to think about all of this, there is plenty to think about and I have to talk to Sophia and John, this affects them too.'

'Of course it does, take all of the time you need.'

'I don't know what my answer will be just yet, I will tell you as soon as I can, I promise.' Dixie nodded, Jeff had promised to think about helping her and Hannah to have a baby and that was all she could hope for, he had been a bit stunned, but, he hadn't taken it that badly.

Polly had been coming down the stairs when she heard Dixie ask Jeff to help her and Hannah have a baby. His reaction hadn't surprised her at all. Polly sat on the stairs and she listened to Dixie and Hannah talking to Jeff. It was clear that Jeff was going to need time to think about what Hannah and Dixie had asked him to do. Once Polly was certain that they had finished talking about the baby she stood up and went into the lounge. 'Hey Polly,' Jeff said.

'Hello everyone.' Polly accepted the hugs that Hannah and Dixie offered her, she hoped that everything would work out for the best. Would Jeff accept the offer of fathering a baby with Dixie, Polly wasn't sure, there were many factors involved and each one of them would have to be thought through by everyone involved.

Dixie and Hannah left a little while later, they had wanted to give Jeff time to think about their conversation and their request. Polly had used some time to make herself and Jeff a hot chocolate and she took it into him. Jeff hadn't moved from the sofa in all the time that she had been gone, he looked up when she stood in front of him and took the mug from her. 'Thanks Pol.'

'Do you want to talk?'

'I don't know, I'm not sure what to do about anything at the minute.'

'About Dixie asking you to be the donor so that she can have a baby?'

'Yeah, mostly. I know why she's asked me and she has good reasons, but, there's so much to think about. If anyone in the department finds out that I am the father then they will probably make it out to be sordid and sleazy. Hannah will be carrying the baby, her reputation could be ruined.'

'You think that they will make it out like you've slept with her, don't you?'

'Yeah, I do. I wouldn't do that, she's like a daughter to me. What would you do Pol?'

'If I was in this position then I would do it. Don't let my opinion sway you in any way, you need to be the one to make the decision.'

'I know.'

'What are you thinking Jeff?'

'Honestly, I don't know. I am grateful that Dixie and Hannah trust me enough to ask me to do something like this for them. I am honoured, but, I need time.'

'Of course you do, take your time and think it through. Talk to Sophia and John, get their opinion and then make your decision.' Jeff nodded, Polly was right, only he could make this decision.

Jeff's mind drifted as he drank the chocolate that Polly had made for him. He was still stunned by Dixie and Hannah asking him to be the father of their baby. There was a part of him that was proud that they had asked him first, it meant they trusted him and clearly thought that he had some good qualities. What would Sophia and John think of having a half-brother or sister? They both loved Dixie and remembered her from when they used to visit all those years ago. Being a sperm donor wasn't unusual, plenty of people used a friend as their donor. Jeff closed his eyes in an attempt to slow his thoughts down, he needed to think very carefully about what he was going to do. If he agreed then Dixie would be the mum, he would be the father and Hannah would be carrying their baby. Now that he'd had a chance to sit and think, Jeff realised that he had many questions for Dixie and Hannah and he needed answers. Would they want him to be a father to the baby, would they want him to be at the birth, would he be able to see him or her, how much contact would they let him have, would they tell the child that he was their dad? Jeff wrote down the questions as they came to mind, at least he would be able to remember them this way. Jeff took a deep breath, he still wasn't sure what he was going to do at this moment in time and he hoped that getting some sleep would clear his head so that he could think some more in the morning.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far, it means a lot :)**

**************************************More baby talk...**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Jeff had had some time to think about the idea of helping Dixie and Hannah to have a baby and he still wasn't sure what he was going to do for sure just yet. He was meeting up with them after work so he could have another chat with them about the situation. The list of questions that he had for them had grown a little bit since he had begun writing it, he needed answers to those questions before he talked to Sophia and John as his children would have questions too. There wasn't any doubt in Jeff's mind that they were old enough and mature enough to give him their opinion, he wanted them to be able to tell him what they thought. Jeff respected his children and he wouldn't agree to fathering a child for Hannah and Dixie unless Sophia and John agreed to it too. If they had any doubts at all then he wouldn't do it. He knew that Dixie and Hannah would understand and they had reassured him that they would accept and respect the decision that he made. They wouldn't think any less of him and Jeff knew that they would still be friends even if he said no. Jeff felt the weight of the decision that he had to make; he had always known how much Dixie wanted to be a mum, how much she wanted a child to love and care for. There wasn't any doubt, Dixie would make a fantastic mother because caring for others came so naturally to her. She had cared for him many times when he needed her to and any child that was being looked after by Dixie would be lucky indeed. Hannah had the same qualities, she loved unconditionally and made anyone near to her feel safe. They deserved to have a child, the only question was, could he provide that child for them?

Polly had been there to listen whenever he needed someone to talk to about the choice that he was going to have to make. Jeff appreciated that she couldn't make the decision for him, but, it meant a lot to him that she had listened to him whenever he needed her to. He knew that Polly would do it if it was her in this situation, what was he going to do? Would he agree? Jeff thought about Sophia and John when they had first been born, he had loved each of them instantly. His love for them was the same now as it was when they first entered this world. 'Jeff,' Polly said and he looked up at her, he hadn't even realised that he'd been thinking for so long. 'Sorry Polly, I was in a world of my own.'

'I know, you've been doing that a lot lately.'

'I've been given a lot to think about.'

'You have, are you any closer to making a decision?'

'I have questions that need answers first, that is why I'm here.'

'I am sure that Hannah and Dixie will be able to give them to you.'

'I hope so.'

'How are you feeling? I know you don't like to talk about your feelings with people, you've told me often enough, but, it might help.'

'I don't feel so bad about it lately Pol, talking to Dixie and you has helped me a lot.'

'That's good to hear.'

'I know it sounds corny, but, I think there is a light at the end of the tunnel.'

'Have you been reading my self help books again?'

'No, well, maybe a little bit.' Polly chuckled and then smiled. 'I feel like I'm finally finding my way out from underneath everything.'

'That's good, don't be in too much of a hurry to get there though.'

'I'm not, I still have some issues to work through, but, I am getting there.' Polly smiled at Jeff again, she was proud of him for how he was dealing with his emotional issues.

Hannah and Dixie sat together in their bedroom, they had come up here for a few minutes so that they could have some time together before they went to talk to Jeff and try to answer any of the questions that he had. 'Hannah, have I done the right thing in asking Jeff to help us?'

'Do you think that you've done the wrong thing?'

'I don't know. I hope not. He says he has questions and I don't know what those questions are going to be. What if he asks me something that I can't answer?'

'I will be there, we will answer his questions together.'

'Yeah, we will.' Dixie rested her head on Hannah's shoulder, she hadn't asked Jeff to be their donor lightly, she had thought about it a lot before she went ahead and did it. 'I wonder if I have been selfish by asking Jeff to do this for us?'

'Selfish, Dixie, you don't have a selfish bone in your body.'

'Don't I? Sometimes I wonder. Is it wrong of me to want my best friend to be the father? Should we have gone with an anonymous donor?' Hannah stroked Dixie's hair and she kissed her head. 'Listen to me, I don't believe for a minute that you have been selfish. I think it is nice you want Jeff to be the donor, it shows your love for him.'

'Thanks, beautiful, I'm glad you think that.'

'Come on Dixie, let's go and see Jeff and Polly.' Hannah helped Dixie up and she hugged her before they went downstairs. It was turning out to be an emotional time for them all right now, but, they had each other and they would get through it all together.

Dixie sat down when she got into the lounge, it made her happy to know that Hannah didn't think that she had been selfish in asking Jeff to be their donor. She looked at Polly and Jeff and she smiled at them both. 'I believe you have some questions for us Jeff.'

'I do princess.' Jeff handed Dixie the list of questions that he had written and she looked over them with Hannah.

'They are all valid questions.'

'Ones I need answers to.'

'I know. We will try and give you answers, where do you want to start?'

'If I agree to this, how much am I to be involved? Do you want me to be a father figure to the baby?'

'We want you to be involved Jeff, of course we do. We wouldn't ask you to be our donor and then cut you out of the life of your child. I know how hard it was for you when you had to let Sophia and John go to London. We won't make you suffer in that way, I promise.'

'Will you tell them that I am their dad?'

'Would you want them to know Jeff?'

'Yeah, I think so. They are going to have a half brother and sister too.'

'If Sophia and John would like to visit then they are welcome to do so.'

'Okay.' Jeff nodded, he was relieved to find out that Hannah and Dixie wouldn't stop him from seeing the baby if he wanted to see him or her. Dixie saw the relief on Jeff's face when he heard her answer about seeing the baby. He had been through hell when Lucy took the kids away and she wouldn't put him through that again, it would be unfair on him.

Hannah thought that the meeting was going well, she wasn't certain if Jeff would agree yet, but, he was asking questions and she hoped that the answers were setting his mind at rest about a few things. 'Hannah, you're going to be the one carrying the baby. I don't mean to sound crude, but, what if people at the hospital start thinking that we've slept together?' Hannah heard the apprehension in Jeff's voice at asking such a question.

'I understand where you're coming from, the people in the department seem to love their gossip. There is every chance that they might think that we have slept together, we can always put them straight though.'

'Yeah. How do you feel about carrying what could potentially be my baby?'

'I want to give Dixie the chance to be a mum, she deserves this. Our baby will need a father and I can't think of anyone better for the job. I know it is hard for you to make a decision about this, but, if I have learned anything about you Jeff, it is that you're a good man.'

'Thanks Hannah. I just don't want to damage your reputation in any way.'

'I can see that. The way I see it is that the baby will be created out of love; Dixie's love for me, my love for her, and the love that you two share as friends. I can't think of anything more beautiful.' Hannah felt Dixie squeeze her hand, she hoped that her words had gone some way towards putting Jeff's mind at rest about her involvement with the pregnancy.

Jeff looked at Hannah and Dixie, something in Hannah's words had made him think a little bit. She was right, if he did help them then the baby would be created out of love. Getting some answers had helped to set his mind at rest somewhat, he still wasn't sure what he was going to do. 'Will you want me at the birth of the baby?' He saw the look that Hannah and Dixie shared and he wasn't sure what it meant.

'Assuming that you agree to help us, we can decide nearer the time,' Hannah said. 'Most hospitals allow two people in the room so there is the possibility of you and Dixie being in the room when the baby is born.'

'You've certainly given me a lot to think about.'

'I know we have, you are welcome to take all of the time you need.'

'That's good to know, I do need to ask Sophia and John and answer their questions first.'

'Of course you do.' Hannah smiled at Jeff and then she continued. 'I am glad that you're seeing them again Jeff, it is good for you. Dixie was saying the other week how happy it has made you.'

'It has, I am looking forward to seeing them again at Christmas.' Hannah saw the love that Jeff had for his children, it was so strong and whenever he talked about them his eyes lit up. Jeff looked between Hannah and Dixie, now that he had some answers he felt more capable of making a decision about helping them.

Polly had listened intently to the conversation that had gone on between Jeff, Dixie and Hannah. It was clear to her that Hannah and Dixie had asked Jeff to be their donor because they trusted him. It wasn't easy for Jeff to make the decision whether or not to help them, but, she hoped that getting some answers to the questions that he had would help him with making his choice. Polly had listened to Jeff talking when he needed her to, mainly after the night shift. She had lost count of the times that she had sat with Jeff as they drank a hot chocolate before bed and he would just talk. Polly didn't interrupt, it was easier for Jeff to talk if she just listened and didn't say anything. Many a time the topic had been Sophia and John or the end of his marriage, lately it was about helping Hannah and Dixie. Polly thought that Jeff wanted to help Hannah and Dixie, but, he would only be able to reach that decision by himself. The romantic in Polly wanted Jeff to help them out, she thought that it was a beautiful thing for him to do for them. She hoped that it wouldn't be spoiled by the group of people that would insist on turning it into something sleazy if they found out about Jeff helping Hannah and Dixie to have a baby.

Dixie's mind was on Jeff, Hannah and the future baby that they might have together. She sighed quietly as she lay down in the bed, she was waiting for Hannah to come back from the bathroom and get into bed with her. Dixie's gaze settled on her rings, she had made a choice when marrying Hannah, had promised to be with her always. She would stand by that commitment to the woman that she loved with her heart and soul. Many different scenarios passed through Dixie's mind; all of them related to children in some way. Any child she had with Hannah would be loved and cared for, no matter what, she would be there for their child. Dixie's thoughts turned to her own parents; her mum and the sudden shock of her death. Then her dad came to mind; she was disappointed in him, he had let her down. She had got over the hurt caused by his actions a long time ago, all she felt towards him now was disappointment and occasionally anger. Dixie vowed that she wouldn't make the same mistakes that he had with her own child, she would always be there for them.

Hannah quietly shut the bedroom door behind her and she got into bed beside Dixie. 'You look tired, my sweet Dixie.'

'I am, it has been a long day.'

'It has, don't worry, we will get through this Dixie.'

'Yeah, we will. I hope Jeff feels better now that we've talked a bit more.' Hannah turned over and she lay on her side so she could face Dixie.

'I think he does, we'll just give him time and accept the decision he makes. He knows that we won't force him to help us.'

'I won't feel any different about Jeff if he says no. I hope that he agrees, but, I will understand if he doesn't. He'll still be my Jeffrey.' Hannah smiled, Dixie had such a big heart and she cared for those closest to her. She had been worrying over asking Jeff about him being a donor because she didn't want to upset him or make him feel obligated in any way. 'Dixie, I love you.'

'Love you too, beautiful.' Dixie opened her arms and Hannah snuggled herself up to her. 'You are going to make a beautiful pregnant woman. My Hannah.'

'I am yours, always.'

'That's good, I'm yours too.' Dixie's voice was slowly going quieter as she got closer to sleep. 'Night sweetheart, sleep well.'

'Goodnight my sweet Dixie.' Hannah switched off the lamp beside the bed and she cuddled up even closer to Dixie, she listened to her quiet breathing and the steady beat of her heart. A calm silence descended over the room as Hannah and Dixie fell asleep holding each other.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far, it means a lot :)**

**************************************I hope you enjoy this chapter, it wasn't easy to write by any means.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty.**

Christmas and new year had passed quickly for everyone, Jeff had spent the days with Sophia and John, he had enjoyed the time that he spent with his children. He had talked to them about the possibility of helping Hannah and Dixie have a baby and got their opinion on it. Cyd had gone home for Christmas and Polly had spent some of it with Hannah and Dixie to give Jeff some time with Sophia and John. Hannah had gone and got her new tattoo, it consisted of two intertwined pale blue roses on her stomach and the date that she had got married to Dixie underneath them. Dixie had watched her get it done and she would often trace the markings that now adorned Hannah's skin. Hannah had chosen the left side of her stomach as the place for the tattoo as she wanted Dixie to be the only person that was able to see it whenever she wanted to. Everyone was now back at work and the excitement of Christmas, presents and the new year had begun to die down. Dixie wondered if Jeff had made his decision, he had asked to talk to her at the end of the shift so she came to the conclusion that he must have. He'd asked her to meet him in the garden at the side of the hospital. She got herself changed and then turned to Hannah who was sat on the bench in her own clothes. 'Do you mind waiting for me?'

'Not at all, I'll sit with Polly in the rec room, if you two come and find us when you're done talking then we can go home or whatever you want to do.'

'Okay, we will do.' Dixie hugged Hannah and then she left the changing rooms, she would respect Jeff's decision no matter what he said. She understood that it had been hard for Jeff to make the decision and probably even harder to summon the courage to ask her to meet with him so that he could tell her what he had decided.

Jeff looked around the garden, he was nervous about telling Dixie his decision, it hadn't been easy to make it, but, he had and now he had to tell her. He thought that it would be easier to tell Dixie by herself and then she could tell Hannah. Jeff spotted Dixie coming in to the garden, he stood up and he smiled at her as she approached. 'Hi mate, Hannah and Polly are waiting for us in the rec room when we're finished. I suppose you've called me here because you've made your decision.' Dixie sat down and Jeff sat next to her.

'I have.'

'So, what is it?' Jeff took a deep breath and he looked around the garden again, it was hard for him to be here, he had been fighting with his conscience ever since he had made his decision. 'As you know I've just started seeing Sophia and John again, we're rebuilding our relationship and I am trying my best to spend as much time as I can with them. I talked to them and they were okay with me helping you and Hannah to have a baby. They would have been quite happy to have a half brother or sister. I have thought long and hard about this Dix, I really have.'

'There's a but coming, isn't there.'

'Dixie, I'm sorry, I do want to help you to have a baby, but, I don't think it is the right time for me to do so. I am still working on a few things to do with myself and I don't think that I could give you and Hannah the support that you both would need throughout the pregnancy. I know it sounds selfish, but, I need to sort myself out first. You know as well as I do that I've been struggling with myself lately, it wouldn't be right for me to do this when I'm not in the right frame of mind.'

'Okay, no problem.'

'You're disappointed, aren't you?'

'No, not at all.'

'Anyone that hadn't known you for as long as I have might believe that, but, I don't. I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes.'

'It's all right, really, you're still my best friend.'

'I'm not saying no, I'm saying not now.'

'I understand, you have good reasons.' Jeff looked at Dixie, he saw the disappointment in her eyes and he felt guilty, he knew how much she wanted to have a baby and he felt as if he was letting her down somehow. 'I am sorry Dixie.'

'It's okay, I'm just glad you feel that you can tell me.' Jeff nodded, he knew that Dixie was trying to put a brave face on for him so that he wouldn't feel so bad about turning her down.

Dixie felt a bit sad, she couldn't deny that Jeff had good reasons for turning her down, he hadn't been himself for some time and he was obviously still working through some issues despite the progress that he had made. There had always been a part of her that hoped Jeff would agree to helping her and Hannah out. She didn't want him to feel bad or guilty about his decision, he was right, he did have to work on himself first. Then there was Sophia and John to think about, he had just started seeing them again and she didn't want to come between them. Jeff had wanted to see them again for so long and now he had that chance, she didn't want to stop him from being a dad to them by bringing a new baby into the world that would need a lot of attention. 'Dix?' Jeff's voice distracted Dixie from her thoughts and she turned to look at him. 'I'm sorry princess.'

'Jeff, it's all right. I wondered if it was too soon for you.'

'I feel like I'm letting you down, that I've dashed all of your hopes and dreams.'

'You haven't, we'll still be able to have a baby with a donor from a sperm bank.'

'You're still going ahead?'

'Yeah, I don't have much time to have a child, if I want a baby then it has to be now. The process will take some time and if I leave it any later then my eggs might not be viable. As it stands I only have an eighteen per cent chance of the IVF working now.'

'I understand, you should do it now, I wouldn't want you to wait for me to be ready and miss out on your chance. You will make a wonderful mother Dixie, I know it.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'Come here princess.' Dixie let Jeff hug her, she knew that it must have hard for him to come here and tell her that he couldn't help her right now. He had been honest with her and she respected him for that. Dixie stood up after Jeff had finished hugging her and she smiled at him, she was trying her best to keep her promise of respecting his decision. 'Come on, let's go.' Dixie headed back to the station and tried her best to stop the sad feelings creeping up inside of her.

Hannah knew from the look on Dixie's face that Jeff hadn't agreed to their request, she saw the disappointment in her eyes and she knew that Jeff could see it too. Neither of them looked happy and Jeff had a guilty look on his face. Dixie's friendship meant everything to Jeff and it must have taken him a lot of soul searching to turn her down. They had talked a lot and Dixie had taught Jeff about reciprocal IVF, he had asked lots of questions and taken in a lot of information about the process and his involvement had he agreed to help them. Dixie sat down and Hannah squeezed her hand, she looked a bit sad and emotional. 'Polly, Jeff, could you leave us alone for a little while.' Hannah wanted to talk to Dixie and she thought that it might be easier if they were alone. Polly and Jeff nodded their agreement and Hannah waited until they had left room before she started talking. 'Jeff said no, didn't he?' Dixie nodded. 'How are you feeling?'

'I don't know, I am trying to accept his decision, but, it makes me feel sad.'

'That's natural, it's okay for you to feel sad.'

'I thought that by asking Jeff to help us it would make him feel better, that it would let him know that someone out there thinks that he is a good man and trusts him to be the father of their child.'

'Dixie, Jeff knows you trust him and that you love him a great deal.'

'I think I did wrong in asking him to help us now, he's still going through some stuff and I should have waited. What if I have made him worse? I know he feels guilty about saying he can't help us.' Hannah moved closer and put her arms around Dixie.

'Everything will be fine, you two are the strongest friends I have ever come across.' Hannah just held Dixie in her arms, she had to be strong for her now.

Jeff looked over at the rec room door again, he sighed and turned his attention back to the wall that he had been staring at. 'Jeff, why did you say no to Dixie and Hannah?'

'I just can't do it right now, there's so much going on in my life that I wouldn't be able to give them the support that they would need through all of this.'

'I know. You feel guilty, don't you? I can see it in your eyes.'

'I do, quite a bit actually, I would feel worse if I agreed to help them and then had to say that I couldn't do it further down the line. Dixie deserves to be a mum and I can't hold her back Polly. Her chances are better if she does it now. She can't wait for me to be ready, it would break my heart and hers if she waited for me and then found out that she couldn't be a mum as the chances of Hannah getting pregnant with Dixie's eggs were too low. It is in her best interests if she gets another donor.'

'Does she know that, have you told her?'

'No, I have told her that I can't do it right now. Maybe one day I will be ready, but, I don't want her to wait for me to be ready. I am doing the best that I can for her by telling her I'm not ready.'

'Of course you are.'

'I feel like I've let her down.'

'You haven't, I know Dixie and she will still be your friend and your shift partner.' Jeff tried to smile at Polly, but, he was finding it hard. He had made Dixie sad, he had seen it in her eyes and it was a look that he hadn't seen for a while.

Hannah quietly closed the rec room door and she went over to where Jeff and Polly were sat, she wanted to have a word with Jeff. She had talked with Dixie and once she'd had a few days to get used to Jeff not being their donor then they would go to the clinic and start their treatment so that they would be able to get pregnant. 'Polly, could you sit with Dixie for me?'

'Sure, see you soon.' Polly went into the rec room and Hannah stood in front of Jeff.

'Do you hate me?'

'Of course not, Dixie told me your reasons and I do understand them.'

'What will you do now?'

'We have other options and we will pursue them.'

'Okay. Hannah, I'm sorry.'

'It's all right, I appreciate how much thought and time you gave to our request.'

'How is Dixie taking it?'

'She's all right. I won't deny that she is a bit sad and she thinks that she did the wrong thing by asking you to help us.'

'She does? I was honoured to be asked to do something so important as help you two to have a baby, just because I can't help you doesn't mean I wasn't pleased to be asked.'

'You should tell her that.'

'I will.' Jeff stood up and he went over to the rec room and Hannah followed him.

Dixie looked up as Jeff came into the rec room and she closed her eyes as he hugged her, she put her arms around him and took comfort from his warmth. 'Dix, you didn't do wrong by asking me to help you have a baby. You're my best friend and I am so honoured that you asked me. I only wish that I could have granted your request. I do know that you are going to make a wonderful mother and Hannah will too.'

'Do you mean that?'

'Of course I do princess. Don't give up on your dream of having a baby.'

'I won't.'

'Good, I want to be an uncle to that beautiful baby of yours.'

'Count on it.' Dixie hugged Jeff tighter and she breathed deeply. 'I'm glad you're my best friend Jeff.'

'Always, princess, no matter what.' Dixie slowly untangled herself from Jeff's embrace and she smiled at him.

'I'll always be your best friend too.'

'That's good to know.' Dixie held her hand out to Hannah and she hugged her when Hannah got close enough. It had been a sad day because Jeff felt he wasn't able to help them and she was still feeling a bit emotional from the news he couldn't help her right now, but, she still had her friends and the woman she loved with her. It was going to be an emotional journey to have a baby, but, one that she was willing to undertake, she wanted to be a mum and have a family with Hannah. Dixie looked around at the all of the people in the room; Jeff, Polly and Hannah, she was lucky to have them all.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far. I am happy that you are still reading this story.  
**

**************************************I think it is going to be a very bumpy ride...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

It had been a couple of days since Jeff had told Dixie that he was unable to help her and Hannah have a baby. He felt that he had made the right decision, mainly due to the fact that he had so much going on in his head that he didn't feel able to give Hannah and Dixie the support that they would need. If he had agreed to be their donor then he would have wanted to be there for them and help them out whenever they needed him and he didn't feel able to give them that time right now. Then there was the other things that he had been thinking about, Hannah's reputation for one. If it got out that she was carrying his child then she would be subject to gossip and people whispering things about her behind her back, he didn't want that to happen. It would be hard enough when she was pregnant with Dixie's baby by a sperm donor, Jeff knew that some people would not approve of two women raising a child together. He had heard enough comments about Dixie and Hannah's relationship to know that there would be some of the staff that thought it was unnatural and they shouldn't be able to have a child. Hannah and Dixie would be excellent parents, Jeff hoped that the views of certain people wouldn't spoil what should be a happy time for them. A child being born to two loving parents should always be a cause for celebration. He often wondered what the problem was with some people and why they were intent on making others unhappy with their unkind comments and jibes.

Jeff sighed, Dixie had looked sad after he had told her his decision. There were times when he regretted turning her down and he wondered if he should have put his feelings aside and agreed to help her have the child she had always wanted. What if Hannah and Dixie couldn't find a suitable donor and Dixie missed out on her chance of being a mother? It would be his fault if that happened and he would have let her down twice. What if Dixie decided that she didn't want to be his friend because he had turned her down? Could their friendship survive the decision that he had made? Dixie said that she didn't hate him in any way, he hoped it was true as he didn't want to lose her as a friend. Jeff rested his head against the side window of the ambulance and he sighed again, he had been thinking a lot about the consequences that his decision might have for Dixie and Hannah. There was a large part of Jeff that didn't feel worthy of being Dixie's friend. His thoughts drifted towards the many times that Dixie had helped him, she had been there for him and picked him up whenever he had been having a tough time. Dixie had been his rock and she very rarely asked him for anything in return. Asking him to be her donor had been one of the few times that she had asked him for anything and he had turned her down. 'What kind of a friend am I?' Jeff muttered to himself. He'd asked himself that question many times in the past few days and he didn't like the answer that came to mind whenever he thought about it.

Dixie occupied herself with paying for the items that she had picked up in the shop, sitting with Jeff in the ambulance on their break was becoming stifling, she needed to get out and breathe for a few moments. She had watched him closely without him knowing it for a while and it became obvious that he was struggling with his decision. Jeff had always found it very easy to blame himself for things and right now all of the guilt that he was feeling was in his eyes every time that she looked at him. Dixie knew that she was going to have to talk to Jeff, she didn't want him beating himself up over his decision. She picked up the things she had bought and then she went back to the ambulance, Jeff sat up the minute that she got in her side and he looked at her. Dixie started the engine and she drove them to somewhere a bit quieter so that she could talk to him. Once she got to a quiet street she stopped the ambulance and she took out the chocolate that she had bought, she broke a piece off and held it out to Jeff. 'Thanks Dix,' he said quietly as he took it.

'You're welcome.' Dixie ate her own piece of chocolate and then she looked at Jeff. 'The fertility clinic have given us an appointment for this Friday.'

'Oh, okay.'

'I think it is just going to be a consultation and they'll give us some information. We've chosen a clinic that specialises in same sex couples.'

'Dix?'

'Yeah?'

'I am sorry, if I had agreed then you would be well on your way to having a baby now.'

'Jeff, you don't have to keep apologising to me. I think you've said it enough.'

'I don't feel like I have, my decision has set you and Hannah back quite a bit.'

'Honestly, it's all right.' Dixie wished that Jeff would stop apologising to her, she knew that he felt guilty and that was why he kept apologising. It made her sad to think that her best friend was feeling so guilty. Jeff had been quiet and not himself since he had told her his decision, it had been a little awkward between them since they had talked and Dixie didn't want to lose Jeff because of the decision he had made. She was at a loss of how to make things better between them, it was difficult to talk to Jeff when he was in this mood.

Polly and Hannah returned to the station after they had dropped of their patient at the hospital so that they could restock and then get themselves something to eat. The mood in the station had been sombre and Polly wanted to help her friends. 'Hannah, how is everything going?'

'Honestly, I don't know. Dixie is starting to feel a bit better and we have made an appointment with the fertility clinic as you know. She's worried about Jeff though, he keeps apologising for not being able to help us with having a baby. He has been quiet and he always looks guilty. Dixie just wants her friend back again, she wants Jeff to be himself and stop feeling so guilty. I do think that she wishes she hadn't asked him to be our donor.'

'They will sort it out, they've been through a lot worse together.'

'Of course they will.'

'How are you feeling about it all?'

'I just want to give Dixie the chance to be a mum, she deserves it. We had a long talk about children and Dixie told me everything about how she has always wanted to have a child. She's always hoped that she would find someone that would stick with her for life, someone that she could raise a child with. I am glad that I can be the person that gives her that.'

'Dixie has always been a romantic, she denies it, but, I know that she has always wanted to find love. She used to worry that she would be alone for life.'

'I'm not going to let that happen.'

'Of course you won't.'

'I do think that it is going to be a bumpy road, IVF can sometimes fail and we're going to have to keep trying until I fall pregnant.'

'Let's hope it doesn't happen too often.'

'I know what you mean, I would hate to see the disappointed look on Dixie's face if it happened a few times.' Polly smiled at Hannah, she was trying to be encouraging and supportive towards all of her friends. She had thought that Jeff would agree to Dixie's request for help for a while, but, she truly understood the reasons why he couldn't do it. It looked like it would be a while before he was back to his usual self and over the guilt that he was feeling.

Hannah had sat with Dixie and they had gone through a list of questions that they wanted to ask the consultant and prepared themselves for the meeting that they would have at the clinic on Friday. The clinic worked solely with same sex couples and were known for their excellent results. Hannah understood Dixie's longing to be a mum, to have a child that she could look after and love. Their baby would be very well looked after and loved, Dixie was the best person to be a mum, her loving and caring nature was there for everyone to see. Hannah had promised Dixie that she would carry her baby and she would see that promise through until the day that he or she was born. It was going to be a long road for them both, a lot of it would rely on patience and that was something that Dixie seemed to struggle with. Hannah hoped that Dixie wouldn't be too disheartened if the IVF didn't work right away. She hadn't told her dad that she planned to have a baby with Dixie, she was waiting for the right time. Maybe once she was pregnant then she would tell him, she wasn't sure what to do for the best. Keeping it until then meant that there would be one less person that was hoping and worrying over how soon she would get pregnant. On the other hand, he really would want to know that they were starting fertility treatment. Hannah decided that she would wait until they had been to the clinic and she would make a decision whether or not to tell her dad once she had more idea of what was happening and what the process would entail.

Dixie pulled into the station, Jeff would still apologise to her every so often and it was beginning to get on her nerves. She was nervous about the appointment with the clinic and having Jeff acting all guilty and quiet around her wasn't making her feel any better. What if the clinic told her that she was too old and that IVF wouldn't work for her? Would Hannah leave her for someone younger that could have a baby? Dixie shook her head, Hannah wouldn't leave her, she had married her after all. Hannah had promised to stay with her for life. Dixie knew that Hannah was genuine when she said that she loved her; it was in her voice, her hugs and her kisses. The life she had made with Hannah wouldn't end, she was sure of it. They would go through the process and one day she would hold her baby in her arms. Dixie had her own worries and she longed to talk about them with Jeff, but, he was so caught up in his guilt that she didn't feel able to, she didn't want to put more pressure on him at the moment. She could feel herself getting more and more despondent around Jeff, what did he need her to do to help him feel better? Dixie was trying her hardest to keep her temper under control, it was getting harder by the day and she knew it was only a matter of time before someone annoyed her and she lost control over it. Dixie got out of the ambulance and she went into the rec room to get herself a glass of water, she needed a few minutes to herself so she could get her thoughts and feelings under control.

Polly noticed the tension that existed between Jeff and Dixie, she wondered if they had managed to talk or sort anything out. Dixie looked worried and so did Jeff, they were probably worried about each other and it was only a matter of time before it all came spilling out. Polly didn't want to interfere too much, they had to work it out between themselves and clear the air. She'd seen them like this before, it had led to an argument and they had hugged and made up soon afterwards. Polly didn't usually like arguments, but, it was how Jeff and Dixie dealt with things. They would argue and in the argument came out all of the things that they needed to talk about. It didn't look like it would be long before they argued and then hopefully they would be able to get their friendship back on track once more.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far and for sticking with it :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and aren't put off by the information in it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

Dixie and Hannah sat in the waiting room of the fertility clinic, they'd filled in the forms about their health and lifestyle when they first arrived and then the nurses had taken blood and urine samples from both Hannah and Dixie. They'd also had to have tests done to make sure that they didn't have any sexually transmitted infections that could be passed to the baby and harm him or her. Dixie and Hannah's fertility levels had also been tested so they could see what chance they had of having a baby with IVF. It had been a long morning and Dixie hoped that all of the tests would come back clear so that they could begin the treatment straight away. They had gone for some lunch whilst their samples were tested and then they had gone back to the clinic for their appointment with the doctor. It was the waiting for the results of the tests that Dixie hated the most, what if they told her that her fertility levels were too low? It worried her that she might never get the chance to have a baby. She had read through some of the leaflets that the nurses had given to her as they were waiting for the results of the tests to come through and the doctor to call them in. Trying to have a baby was looking like it was going to be a very emotional journey, especially if the IVF failed, she hoped that it wouldn't and that Hannah would end up pregnant on their first try. A lot of the IVF process was about waiting and Dixie knew that she didn't find waiting for anything easy, especially not something as important as a baby and the start of their little family. Dixie fidgeted in her seat, just how long was the doctor going to keep them waiting? Dixie felt her nerves getting steadily worse and she tried to breathe deeply to get rid of them.

As she waited to see the doctor, Dixie looked around the room to try and distract herself from her thoughts and her nerves. One of the walls had lots of photos of people with babies; some were men and single women and others were couples like herself and Hannah. The pictures reassured her that many couples had gone through IVF and they had started their own family quite successfully with the help of the clinic. Some of the women looked to be around her age, the pictures gave her hope that she would be a mum. Hannah had chosen a private clinic that she had found on the internet as they specialised in giving same sex couples the chance to start a family. The clinic also had a sperm and egg bank on the site so they wouldn't have to go elsewhere to find a donor. Dixie was grateful that Hannah had researched what they wanted on the internet and had found such a wonderful place. The cost of the treatment had made Dixie glad that Lawrence had given Hannah some money to help them have a child, without it they would have had to save for a long time so that they could pay the fees needed for starting their family. It was going to be very expensive, but, it would be worth it on the day that she got to hold their baby in her arms. Dixie looked around the room again, she wondered what was taking the doctor so long, the longer she was kept waiting the more anxious she got about the results of her tests.

Hannah had also been looking at the pictures on the walls and they represented everything that she wanted for Dixie and herself. Starting a family with Dixie meant a lot to Hannah. She wasn't bothered if they had a boy or a girl, just as long as their baby was healthy. Hannah felt Dixie take hold of her hand and she looked at her. 'Dixie, are you all right?'

'I don't know, this is the moment that I could be told that I can't have a child, that what I want might never happen and I won't get the chance to be a mum.' Hannah gently patted Dixie's hand and rested her own on top of it. There weren't any words that would stop Dixie worrying about the outcome of the fertility test, only getting the result would calm her nerves and allay her fears. Hannah hoped that the result of Dixie's test would be a positive one. Dixie would be heartbroken if she couldn't have a child and Hannah thought that she had been through enough in life already, she quietly asked anyone that was up there to grant Dixie the chance to have a child. She deserved the chance to have the family that she'd always dreamed of. Hannah saw the happiness in Dixie's eyes when she talked about children and having a family, it was all she wanted and there wasn't a better person in the world to be a mum. Dixie loved and cared for people so easily and it would be same with all of the children that they had together.

The consultant called Hannah and Dixie into his office and Hannah held Dixie's hand in her own as they sat down in the chairs opposite his desk. 'Good afternoon ladies, I am Dr. Stafford, I will be your doctor throughout the process of your IVF treatment at this clinic. I have looked over the results of your tests from this morning. Both of the your tests for STIs and HIV came back clear and we are satisfied that you are free of any infections that could be passed onto your children through conception or birth.' The doctor looked through the sheets of paper on his desk and he picked up the one containing the results of the fertility tests. 'Hannah, your test revealed that your fertility level is where we would expect it to be for a woman of your age. Kathleen, your fertility level is slightly higher than we expected it to be.'

'What does that mean for us and our chances of having a baby?' Hannah asked the doctor.

'Fertility levels drop with age, after thirty-five it becomes much more difficult to have a child. As you wish to use Kathleen's eggs for the procedure, it means that you will have around a twenty-five per cent chance of conceiving with IVF. It doesn't mean that it is hopeless or impossible, but, you may have to prepare yourselves for multiple tries before you have a successful IVF cycle. We will do our very best to help you have a successful pregnancy as soon as possible.'

'Okay, what happens now?'

'We will need to synchronise your menstrual cycles. I have prescribed some contraceptive pills for you both, you must start taking them on the same day and every day for twenty-one days. Once the pack is finished you should have a period at the same time.' Dr. Stafford placed the two packs of pills on the table and then he continued. 'Once your cycles are in sync then Kathleen will need to take these tablets to stop her cycle and use these injections for twelve days to stimulate her ovaries into producing mature eggs ready for the removal process. Hannah, you will need to take these tablets to prepare your uterus for implantation of the embryos.' Hannah nodded, there was a lot of information to take in and it looked like it would be a long road before they got to have their baby.

Dixie just looked at the doctor, she hadn't realised just how much time it would take to have a baby. 'What happens then?' She was curious, she wanted to know everything. 'Your eggs will be fertilised with sperm from one of our donors and we watch them grow and mature until they are ready to be implanted. We can usually implant the eggs after two days and then there is a two week wait until you can do a pregnancy test. I am going to recommend that we implant two eggs into Hannah's uterus to give you more chance of conceiving.'

'What will happen if we don't?'

'Your notes tell me that you have elected for the multiple IVF cycle programme. We will keep some of your fertilised eggs frozen and then should you need to we can repeat the process again.'

'All right.' Dixie hoped again that Hannah would get pregnant the first time and they wouldn't need the extra cycles of IVF. 'I have made you both another appointment for after the synchronisation of your cycles ends and we will check that everything is going as it should. If it is the right time to do so then we will extract the matured eggs on the same day.' Dixie nodded, she had been given so much information that it felt like her head was about to explode. 'I have prepared an information pack for you both, it contains everything that I have told you here today. Take it with you and read it at your own leisure. It also contains the date and time of your next appointment.'

'Thank you.'

'I know I have given you a lot of information today and that questions can come up when you are at home and have had some time to think. The number for the clinic is on the back of the pack and if you have any more questions then you can call us at any time and we will do our best to answer them for you.' Dr. Stafford stood up and he shook hands with Hannah and Dixie, they thanked him and then they left the clinic together.

Once they got back to the car, Hannah carefully put the information and the medication that they had been given on the back seat and she closed the door. Dixie was stood behind her and she looked as if she was still thinking about everything that they had been told in the clinic. 'Dixie,' Hannah said softly. 'How are you feeling now?'

'Better, a little bit anyway. At least I know I'm not a total lost cause and there's still a chance for me to be a mum. We would have more of a chance if we used your eggs Hannah, we could still do that if you wanted to. I am sure they would let us change our minds.'

'No, I'm not changing my mind about anything. You deserve this Dixie, there is still time for me to have a child later on. We will persevere with the process and you will be a mummy.'

'What if it doesn't work?'

'Then we try again.' Hannah hugged Dixie and held her close, it had been a rough day emotionally for Dixie and Hannah understood that she was feeling tense and a bit fragile. 'Everything is going to be all right Dixie, we just have to take it one day at a time.'

'One day at a time,' Dixie repeated and Hannah smiled.

'Exactly, don't worry, I will be with you every step of the way. We can do this, I know we can.'

'I hope you're right.' Hannah just carried on holding Dixie close to her and comforting her the best way that she knew how.

'I am right. Come on, we'll go home and have something to eat. Then we can relax and put our feet up for a little while.'

'That sounds good to me.'

'After we've had a full night of sleep then we can look at the information we have been given.' Dixie nodded and Hannah slowly moved back out of their hug.

Dixie closed her eyes as she sat down in the car, it had been a long day, they had got up early for their appointment at the fertility clinic and they had spent nearly all day there. She had experienced many emotions throughout the day and she just wanted to go home and spend the evening with Hannah. Polly and Jeff would be waiting for her to tell them how the appointment had gone, but, she wasn't in the mood for discussing it right now. She sent Jeff a quick message to let him know that she would see him and Polly tomorrow and tell them everything. Jeff, he had been acting strange since he had told her that he couldn't help her. He would still apologise from time to time, he was doing it less often than he used to, but, it still got on her nerves whenever he started saying that he was sorry again. Dixie just wanted to put it all behind her and focus on the huge task that lay ahead of her and she wanted to do it with the help of her best friend. She wished that Jeff would forget about it and go back to being the man that she could depend on to give her a hug whenever she needed one. Dixie didn't know what to do for the best, she just hoped that Jeff would go back to being himself soon. She hadn't thought about Jeff and the problem with him refusing her all day, her mind had been on the fertility tests and whether or not the results would be good news. Now that she had the results and the IVF treatment had begun, she had started to think about him again. What was she going to do with Jeff? How could she make him see that she needed him to be her best friend again? Dixie sighed, she didn't have any answers to those questions just yet.

Hannah heard Dixie's sigh and she knew that her mind had turned to Jeff, he was a source of worry for Dixie. She had listened to Dixie talking about Jeff and the worries she had that she was losing her best friend. Dixie had tried to reassure Jeff that she didn't feel any different about him, but, there were times when he was still distant and would go off into his own little world. Hannah wondered if starting the IVF programme would give Dixie and Jeff something to talk about. She hoped that it would distract Jeff from what had happened and give him something else to focus on. Dixie needed Jeff and Hannah decided that she would have a word with Jeff if their friendship wasn't back on track soon. For now she would take Dixie home, cook her a nice meal and run her a hot bath as a reward for getting through the tests and then curl up in bed with her to give her all of the hugs that she needed. Hannah smiled, it definitely sounded like the perfect evening and would give them both the chance to unwind after what had proved to be a very stressful day.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far and for sticking with it so far.  
**

**************************************Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

Dixie and Hannah's time on the contraceptive pill had come to an end and they had started and finished their period at the same time. Dixie had been on the hormone injections for a week and the drugs to suppress her menstrual cycle for nine days. She had found that taking the tablets and having the injections had given her a very short fuse, everything seemed to be winding her up. It didn't help that the clinic were keeping a very close eye on her and they kept testing her blood to see whether or not she was ready for the process of having her eggs extracted. She felt a bit like a pin cushion with the way people were sticking needles into her all of the time. Hannah had been giving her the daily injection that she needed, she had chosen a different spot each time so that the injections didn't make her too sore. Dixie barely felt the needle going into her as Hannah was so gentle with her. The drugs that she had been taking to manage her cycle for the IVF had given her headaches and she found that her moods changed quickly, there were times when she felt as if she was ready to blow up at someone. Hannah understood her moods, she was there to give her a hug or some paracetamol whenever she had one of her headaches. She was grateful that Hannah was there, having her to talk to made all of the side effects a bit more bearable. Dixie looked at the calendar, she had five more days of the fertility drugs to go and according to the clinic she was almost ready to go and have the final injection that would make her eggs release so that they could be extracted from her body. She would be glad when it was all over and she could come off the drugs so that she could feel like her old self again.

The idea of the removal process for the eggs scared Dixie a little bit, they would give her an anaesthetic that would make her drowsy, but, she would still be conscious. She would be able to feel everything that was going on. Dr. Stafford had reassured her that she wouldn't feel any pain, the procedure could be a little uncomfortable, but, should be over relatively quickly. Hannah wouldn't be able to come in the room with her and that scared Dixie even more. Dixie hoped that her body wouldn't let her down and the clinic would be able to get some eggs that they could use. She felt anxious, her future family with Hannah was riding on this procedure. What if Hannah didn't get pregnant? Everything that they had been through so far would have been for nothing. Dixie felt herself becoming emotional, she assumed that it was another side effect of the drugs that she was taking. Normally she could handle anything, but, lately she had found herself getting stressed out and crying a lot easier. Hannah had been wonderful; running her a bath whenever she needed one and giving her lots of hugs to help her feel better. She too was suffering from a few side effects from the drugs that she had to take to prepare her uterus for receiving the fertilised embryos. Hannah had been feeling nauseas and she had been sick a few times since taking the drugs, though her sickness seemed to have eased somewhat in the past couple of days.

Hannah was sat outside the ambulance station, the fresh air seemed to be helping her current bout of nausea. Polly had brought her a glass of water some time ago and then she had gone to sort out the ambulance. Hannah appreciated the small gesture, Polly had been a lot of help during the past week. The IVF treatment was proving to be hard work and the support that Polly had given her and Dixie was proving to be invaluable. Dixie's mood changed so often and her temper had increased; especially if she had a headache. There were times when she was tearful and irritable and everything got on her nerves. Hannah didn't take anything that Dixie said seriously, she had ranted about Jeff being selfish and getting on her nerves more than once. She didn't mean it, she would always apologise afterwards and ask Hannah not to tell Jeff what she had said. Hannah was a bit worried about Dixie and Jeff; they didn't seem like their usual selves. Dixie's mind was almost always on the IVF and having a baby; going to the clinic to be tested and checked over again and again made her think about it a lot. Jeff's mind was on Sophia and John; Lucy was refusing to let him go to John's birthday party and that had made him upset. He hadn't told Dixie about it as she had enough on her mind and sometimes he would drift into his own world whenever Dixie talked about the IVF treatment. She just thought that he was being selfish and not listening and it would only serve to put her in a bad mood. Hannah worried about their friendship, Dixie had stopped telling Jeff about the treatment she was having and he refused to tell her about Lucy and John's party. Polly still thought that everything would reach boiling point and they would have an argument that would clear the air. Hannah wished that they would do it sooner rather than later, the tension around Dixie and Jeff was clear for all to see.

Jeff looked around the storeroom at the back of the station, Dixie had roped him into helping her sort it out as they seemed to have acquired a lot of stuff that no longer had any use. He picked up one of the old resuscitation dolls that had been used for their skills practice sessions. How long had it been in here? It looked as if it was definitely past its usefulness. The arms had come off and it looked as if it was about to start losing its head as well. 'Hey Dix, do you reckon that this guy could be used for practising how to deal with decapitation?' Dixie didn't answer, she just carried on writing something down on the clipboard. 'Dix?'

'I heard you the first time Jeffrey.'

'At least he's armless.' Dixie turned around and just looked at Jeff. 'Do you get it Dix? Armless.' Jeff heard Dixie and sigh and she shook her head.

'You're hopeless.'

'Once upon a time you would have found that funny.'

'I am trying to get this room sorted out and all you can do is crack stupid jokes and try to be funny.'

'What is wrong with you?'

'Nothing,' Dixie snapped.

'You could have fooled me,' Jeff muttered.

'Are you going to help me or are you just going to make sarcastic comments?'

'I am trying to help you, I just thought that a little humour might help things move quicker.'

'Nobody finds your jokes funny Jeff, only you.'

'Polly does.'

'She's humouring you.'

'You're being mean today Dixie, what has got into you?'

'Stupid people that don't do the job they're supposed to and make daft jokes instead.' Jeff chucked the doll on top of the pile that had been made for things that were being thrown out. 'I'm going to get a drink,' Jeff said and stalked out of the room, he was feeling a bit hurt by Dixie's comments.

Dixie heard the hurt in Jeff's voice and she immediately felt guilty, she had one of her headaches coming on and it wasn't making her feel good at all. She wanted to try and get the storeroom sorted out before the next shout came in. Dixie placed the clipboard down on the side and swallowed down two of the painkillers with some of the water from her bottle. She sighed and picked up the clipboard with her notes on it, Jeff was now on her mind and she found that she couldn't concentrate on anything else, least of all work. Dixie put the clipboard back down again and she sat down on the chair in the corner of the room. Jeff had something on his mind and he wasn't telling her what it was, she had been short tempered of late and Dixie wondered if that was why he wasn't telling her what was bothering him. Jeff had had to deal with the sharp end of her temper more than once and he had taken it with good grace, until now that is. She quickly made up her mind and left the storeroom, she was going to find out what was bothering Jeff and apologise for her comments to him.

Jeff sat staring at his coffee, he was surprised at how hurt he was by what Dixie had said. He knew that she was going through a stressful time and that was why she had snapped at him. Dixie had changed, she was irritable and moody, Hannah had told him that it was down to the drugs that she was taking as part of the IVF cycle and he was going to have to go easy on her until she had finished them. What if it was something else? What if she secretly hated him for saying that he couldn't help her? Was that her real reason for snapping at him? Jeff sighed, he felt like he was losing his best friend and the very idea of it scared him. He wondered if he should have agreed to help Dixie, should he have put his own feelings aside and given her the help that she needed? Jeff looked up as Dixie came into the rec room and then he looked away again. 'Jeff, I'm sorry mate, I shouldn't have snapped at you.' Dixie's apology sounded genuine to Jeff's ears, he wasn't sure how this was going to play out so he didn't say anything. 'Jeff, what's going on?'

'Nothing, I'm fine, apology accepted.'

'I know you, you're not fine, there's something going on.'

'It's nothing I can't handle, you have your own problems to deal with right now.'

'That doesn't mean I don't want to know about yours.'

'I said I'm fine.' Jeff didn't want Dixie to know about his failings as a husband and a father, if she knew then she probably wouldn't ask him to help her have a child ever again. 'Okay, you know where I am if you ever need to talk.'

'I don't want to talk, take the hint Dixie. Why do you think that you can help everyone? Not everyone wants or needs your help.' Dixie looked as if she had been slapped, she turned on her heel and she left the room. Jeff instantly regretted his harsh words, he could have sworn he saw tears in Dixie's eyes as she turned around.

Dixie fled across the station and she went into her office, she had to get away before anyone saw her cry. She closed the door behind her and sat down at her desk. Jeff's words had been harsh and they had hurt. Dixie wiped the tears away from her eyes with a tissue, what was happening to her friendship with Jeff? Were they drifting apart? More tears spilled from Dixie's eyes as she thought about losing Jeff, she didn't want to lose him. He was her best friend and she didn't know what she would do without him. She was finding the IVF harder than she thought she would, she thought that she had been prepared for the side effects that came with the drugs, but, she hadn't anticipated the effect that they'd had on her. Dixie heard the knock on the door and she wiped her eyes. 'Come in.' Hannah came in through the door and Dixie went over to her.

'Jeff told me everything, are you all right?'

'I don't know.' Hannah held her arms out and Dixie stepped into them. 'I thought that I could handle this, but, I'm finding it so hard.'

'I know you are.'

'I snapped at my best friend and hurt him with my words.'

'Jeff is more worried about you right now, he told me what he said to you. He's beating himself up about it.'

'Where is he now?'

'Polly is with him.'

'Oh, I should go and see him.'

'Give him some space Dixie, he needs time to think and so do you. Right now, you're both hurting and it could only lead to another argument.' Dixie saw the sense in Hannah's words. 'I hate fighting with my best friend.'

'Emotions are running high right now, Jeff hates it as much as you do, trust me.' Dixie snuggled herself closer to Hannah and she closed her eyes, it didn't look like Jeff was going to stop being friends with her any time soon.

Jeff looked at Polly as she sat with him, he wasn't sure what to say. He had watched Dixie run through the station and into her office, she was obviously upset and he had caused that with his words. It was why he had gone looking for Hannah and told her what had happened. She hadn't judged him or had a go at him for what he had said. Jeff wished that she had, it might make him feel better. Polly had suggested that he give Dixie some time with Hannah, he knew that she was right, but, he still wanted to apologise to Dixie for what he had said. Jeff needed time to calm down and take a step back, he would give himself the time he needed to cool off. He hoped that Dixie didn't hate him for what he had said to her. Jeff vowed to try and be more understanding, Dixie was going through a rough time and he wanted to be there for her as much as he could be, as much as she would let him be.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far and for sticking with the story. It is getting closer...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four.**

Dixie and Hannah were back at the fertility clinic to have Dixie's eggs extracted, she'd had the last injection to release her eggs and now it was nearly time for Dixie to go in for her operation. They had signed the consent forms and read through the risks involved with the operation. The nurse had checked Dixie over to make sure that she was ready for the procedure when they had first arrived at the clinic. They had put an IV line into Dixie's arm ready for when she would be sedated. It had been a bit of an anxious time for Dixie as she had been afraid that she wouldn't be ready or they would have missed the time slot for the retrieval and she would have to wait for another month to have the operation done. She was currently sat up against the pillows on the bed and waiting for the nurse to come back to give her the sedative. 'Are you feeling any better Dixie?'

'Hungry and I'm a bit nervous, I wish you could come in with me Hannah.'

'I know you do. I wish I could come in with you too, but, I will be with you until you go into the operating room and I'll be here waiting for you when you get back. We will go for breakfast after you're allowed to leave if you feel like it.'

'Promise?'

'I promise.'

'Can I have a hug?'

'Of course you can.' Hannah sat on the bed and she carefully wrapped her arms around Dixie, she held her close and stroked her hair. 'Everything is going to be all right, you'll be well looked after by the doctor and the nurses in the operating room.'

'What if we don't get enough eggs or they're not mature enough?'

'I know you're worried that something will go wrong, but, the doctor is happy with your progress so far and he will do the best he can to get as many eggs out as possible.'

'You must think I am being silly.'

'Not at all, this is a very big deal for you my sweet Dixie and your worries are quite normal.' Dixie sighed and she hugged Hannah tighter, she hoped that everything would be all right and the retrieval process would go well. Hannah comforted Dixie as much as she could, she wanted everything to be all right. Having the procedure be a success would make Dixie happier, she had a lot on her mind right now and she really could use the boost of the egg retrieval being successful.

The nurse came back into the room and Dixie slowly sat up. 'I am just going to add the sedative to your IV, you need to stay in bed from now on. We will be back shortly to take you to the operating room.'

'All right,' Dixie said quietly and she watched the nurse putting the sedative into her IV line.

'All done,' the nurse said and left. Hannah took Dixie's hand in hers and she gently stroked the back of it.

'Hannah, stay with me.'

'I'm not going anywhere, don't worry.' Dixie's eyes kept closing and opening again as the sedative started to take effect.

'Hannah, tell Jeff he is my best friend, tell him that I don't think he is an idiot or a stupid man, tell him I'm sorry for what I said and the argument that we had.'

'I will, but, he knows how you feel Dixie.'

'I said he was stupid and an idiot man. I was mean to him because I was in a mood.'

'He knows that you didn't mean it.'

'You have to tell him, make sure that he knows that I...' Dixie's words tailed off and Hannah knew that the sedative had taken effect, she kissed Dixie's head and carried on stroking her hand. 'I'll tell Jeff everything that you just told me, don't worry Dixie.' Hannah wasn't sure if Dixie could hear her or not, but, she said it anyway just in case she could still hear what was going on around her.

The nurses came for Dixie and Hannah kissed her head. 'Good luck, my sweet Dixie, you will do brilliantly, I know it. See you soon.' Hannah turned to the nurses and she watched them start to move the bed out of the room. 'Look after her for me.'

'Of course we will,' the younger nurse said and smiled. Once the nurses had left the room with Dixie, Hannah sat down in the chair and she looked around. There wasn't a lot that she could do until Dixie got back from the operation and that could be anywhere from half an hour to an hour. It would all depend on how many eggs that needed to be extracted. Hannah hoped that the doctor would get a decent amount of eggs and that Dixie hadn't gone through this for nothing. Dixie's words before she succumbed to the sedative had made Hannah think, the tension between her and Jeff had increased over the past couple of days. Even the simplest thing set her temper off; Jeff only had to breathe too loudly and that was enough to make her yell at him. Hannah was worried about Jeff and Dixie's friendship, there were times she wanted to bang their heads together and lock them in a room somewhere so that they would be forced to talk everything through. She wished that they would just get the shouting and the screaming that they so desperately needed to do over with.

Jeff paced around the station, Dixie and Hannah had a couple of days off from work so Dixie could have her eggs removed and Hannah could look after her and then have the eggs implanted into her uterus. He looked at his watch, Dixie would be in there now and the operation would be taking place. Was she all right? Was she in any pain? Jeff sighed, he wished that he could have seen her before she went and wished her good luck. He hoped that now Dixie was off the fertility drugs that her moods would level out and he would be able to talk to her properly. Jeff wanted to talk to Dixie about Lucy and John's party; John was trying to persuade his mum to let Jeff go to it, but, Lucy wasn't giving up. Did she really hate him so much that she couldn't put that hate to one side for one evening? John had said in his last call that he wasn't going to go to the party if his mum didn't change her mind. Had it really come to this? Jeff closed his eyes as his mind wandered back to Dixie, he didn't want to lose her as a friend, he had lost so much already and he couldn't cope if he lost her too. Hannah's message had gone some way to helping him feel better, Dixie didn't hate him. He knew that she hadn't meant her words when she had called him stupid and that she had just been stressed out. Jeff promised to himself that he would try and be more sensitive towards Dixie and the tough times that she had been going through.

Hannah was looking out the window when the nurses brought Dixie back into the room, she looked peaceful and like she was sleeping. 'How did the operation go?'

'Everything went as planned, the sedative should start wearing off soon and the doctor will be in to see you to tell the result of the egg retrieval.'

'Thank you.' The nurses left and Hannah took Dixie's hand in hers, she kissed it and then stroked it gently. 'Well done Dixie, I love you, you're so brave, my sweetheart.' Hannah kept talking to Dixie as she slowly came around from the sedative. Her eyes opened and Hannah smiled at her. 'Welcome back, my love.'

'Hannah, how many eggs did they get?'

'I don't know yet, the doctor is giving you time to come around before he talks to us.'

'Oh.' Hannah sat by Dixie's side and held her hand as she woke up properly.

'Jeff sent me a message saying that he hopes today goes well.'

'Did you tell him what I said?'

'I did, he said that he is sorry too and he misses you.' Dixie smiled and Hannah squeezed her hand, she hoped that doctor would have some good news for them.

Dixie stayed lying down on the bed as she was still feeling a bit dazed from the sedative that they had given her. She rested her free hand on her stomach and she looked over at Hannah. It meant a lot that Jeff had sent a message to Hannah, he still cared about her, she promised herself that she would talk to him properly as soon as she was able to. Dixie slowly sat up when the doctor came in the room, she winced as she was in a bit of pain. 'Kathleen, how are you feeling?'

'A bit sore and sleepy.'

'That is normal, I have prepared some pain relief for you that you will need to take for the next couple of days. I have also given you some antibiotics to prevent infection, a steroid to reduce any inflammation of your reproductive organs and some hormone supplements to support your endometrial lining. You will need to take it easy for a few days, have a shower instead of a bath and if there is any bleeding then you must a sanitary pad and not a tampon to soak up the blood.'

'Okay.'

'I will get on to the important part. We managed to retrieve fifteen eggs from your follicles and they have been taken to our lab for testing and fertilisation.'

'What happens now?'

'We will be in touch tomorrow to let you know how many we have managed to fertilise and we will arrange a date for the embryos to be implanted.'

'Okay, thank you.'

'You will need to stay with someone for the next twenty-four hours and refrain from sexual intercourse until you can move around without pain. If you have any symptoms such as a high temperature, severe pain in your abdomen, severe vomiting, heavy bleeding or fainting then you must come back to the clinic immediately. I will leave your information pack on the table and you can read it at your leisure. You may leave whenever you're ready.'

'Thank you doctor,' Hannah said and she carefully sat next to Dixie as the nurses removed Dixie's IV line from her arm.

Hannah quickly sent a message to Jeff, Polly and Cyd to let them know how the operation had gone and to tell them that she was taking Dixie home to rest and recover. 'Do you feel better now that you know we have got some eggs to work with, Dixie?'

'I do, it means we have a chance of having a baby, that I'm not a total loss as a woman.'

'Dixie, there is nothing wrong with you as you are. You're sweet and kind and an amazing paramedic. Please don't put yourself down.'

'Okay, I'll try not to.'

'That's my Dixie. I love you, just as you are.'

'I love you too Hannah.' Hannah gently stroked Dixie's hair as they sat together on the bed. 'Hannah, can we skip going for breakfast and just go home? I'm still sleepy and a bit sore.'

'Of course we can, I will make you something at home.'

'Thank you. Did our friends reply to you?'

'They did, I've told them that they can visit us tomorrow, for now you need to rest.'

'I think I do, my head feels a bit foggy.'

'It will do, don't worry, I will be your personal nurse.'

'That sounds nice, thank you beautiful.'

'My pleasure.' Hannah smiled at Dixie and then she kissed her head, she just wanted Dixie to feel better soon.

'I think I want to get dressed.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, I want to go home.'

'Okay, we'll take it slowly.'

'The painkillers they gave me through my IV line have started to work so I don't feel so bad.'

'Good.' Hannah helped Dixie to stand up and then she slowly helped her to get dressed, she tried to be as gentle as possible with Dixie to avoid hurting her.

Dixie held onto Hannah's arm as they walked back to the car, she still felt a bit unsteady so she was glad to have her there and supporting her. The operation to remove her eggs had been a success and now that she wasn't taking the fertility drugs any longer she had started to feel a bit better. Hannah was still taking hers as her uterus needed to be ready to receive the embryos and then they would have to wait for a fortnight to see if she was pregnant. That was going to be the hardest part, with any luck Hannah would end up pregnant and all of the worries would be in the past. Dixie just wanted to go home and be with Hannah. The painkillers had taken the edge off the pain, but, she was a bit sore from being poked and prodded during the operation. It would wear off eventually and she thought that it was worth it. She would do whatever it took so that she could have a baby with Hannah. All of the pain, the tears and the work meant that she would have the family that she'd always dreamed of.

Jeff was sat with Polly and Cyd when the message came through about Dixie's operation being a success. He breathed a sigh of relief, he had been worried that something would go wrong and Dixie would end up heartbroken. There was still a long way to go until Hannah and Dixie had a baby, but, they had passed one of the bigger hurdles. He couldn't wait to go and see how Dixie was doing tomorrow, he respected that she needed time to rest after her operation and he hoped that she would be in a good mood and they could make some progress on repairing the little holes that had appeared in their friendship. Jeff was so pleased for Hannah and Dixie, they were well on their way to having a family, they both deserved to be parents. He still felt a bit of guilt that he wasn't able to help them and that they'd had to go to a sperm donor instead, but, he would be happy for them when Hannah got pregnant with Dixie's baby. He couldn't expect them to wait for him to be ready, that would be selfish of him. Jeff smiled, he would be there to see Dixie tomorrow and make sure that she was all right and recovering well after her operation.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far and for sticking with the story. Duck and cover...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five.**

The fertility clinic phoned Hannah and Dixie the day after Dixie's eggs had been extracted to let them know that they had successfully fertilised ten of them and they had begun to grow into embryos. Two of the eggs would be put into Hannah's uterus and the rest of them would be frozen for future use. The egg transfer took place two days after the retrieval and it was over relatively quickly. Hannah had had a few cramps and minor aches for a couple of days afterwards, but, for the most part it had gone quite smoothly. Hannah and Dixie had faced an agonising two week wait to see if one of the eggs had implanted into Hannah's womb and she had become pregnant. Hannah's blood test had taken place that morning and because they'd had to start work not long after the appointment the clinic had said they would call them with the result. Dixie hadn't slept well last night as she had been worrying about the results of the test and she was still worried and anxious as the clinic hadn't called yet. Dixie's emotions had taken a battering over the past few months and she was worried that Hannah wouldn't fall pregnant. She was trying her hardest not to worry, but, it was difficult and in the quiet moments she couldn't help but think about Hannah and if she was pregnant or not. The clinic would be calling with the results soon and it was setting her nerves on edge. Then there was Jeff, thing still weren't right with him and she was also worried that she was losing her best friend. Dixie sighed, Jeff had his own problems, she had heard him talking on the phone to John or Sophia and he always sounded troubled. She wished that she could talk to Jeff like she always used to, she needed her best friend back again.

Jeff came into the garage and he saw Dixie stood by their ambulance, she looked like she was in a world of her own. 'Dix, are you going to check the ambulance, I could really do with a coffee before the shift starts.'

'I was hoping that you could do it Jeff.'

'Why me? I always seem to be the one that has to do it these days.'

'Can't you just check the ambulance, is it really such a big deal?'

'I just want to know when it is going to be taken into account how often I have checked the ambulance first thing without complaining. I would also like to know when we're going to start taking it in turns again.'

'Fine, go and get your coffee then,' Dixie said and opened the ambulance doors, she started going through the cupboards and slamming them closed when she was done. It was obvious to Jeff that he had upset Dixie and he didn't feel good about it at all. 'Dix, do you want a coffee?'

'No, I don't, I want to be left alone.'

'Right.' Jeff sighed, upsetting Dixie was the last thing that he'd wanted to do. He walked away from the ambulance and he watched Dixie from a distance; she'd sat down on the trolley and now she had her head in her hands. Dixie only did that when she was stressed and worrying about something. Jeff was worried about Dixie, she wasn't herself and now she was looking as if she had a lot on her mind. He wanted to go and talk to her, but, he was afraid that he would get his head bitten off again. Jeff decided that he would give Dixie some space to calm down and then he would try and talk to her later on.

Hannah went and sat next to Dixie on the ambulance trolley, she was going to have to tell her the news that she had just received from the clinic and it wasn't going to be easy. 'I remember the last time we sat on one of these during a difficult time.'

'I do too, my beautiful Hannah. I kissed you and I thought I had blown it.'

'We've come so far since that day; we got together, fell in love and we got married and now we're going to have a child together. I know this is a hard time for us and we have a lot to deal with, but, we will face it together. Everything will be all right.'

'The clinic have called you with the result of the blood test, haven't they?'

'They have.' Hannah took a deep breath and she tried to smile, but, she found it so hard to do so.

'It's not good news, is it? I can tell by the look on your face.'

'I'm sorry Dixie, I'm not pregnant.'

'I feared that this would happen.' Hannah put her arms around Dixie and she just hugged her.

'It will be all right, it is only our first try, we still have two tries left.'

'What if it isn't all right, what if my eggs are at fault and that is why you don't get pregnant?'

'Dixie, there is a chance for us to have a baby, it is just going to take time.'

'I hoped so much that the news would be good, that you would be pregnant.'

'I know, I hoped so too. I want to have a child with you more than anything. We'll try again next month, we still have more eggs Dixie, it isn't hopeless.'

'What do we do now?'

'I will stop taking the drugs so my period can arrive and then they will start me on the drugs once my natural cycle ends and the next one starts.'

'So, we have to wait a month until you can be implanted again?'

'Yes.' Dixie looked down and Hannah hated the look of sadness on her face. 'It's not your fault Dixie, it is just something that happened.' Hannah wished that she could help Dixie to stop blaming herself for the IVF failing.

Dixie sighed and she rested her head on Hannah's shoulder, it was hard not to blame herself for Hannah not getting pregnant. 'We'll try again, right?'

'Of course we will, we're not giving up Dixie.'

'My beautiful Hannah, I'm glad you're still with me.'

'Always. Are you going to be all right? Do you want to go home?'

'No, if we go home then I will think about you not being pregnant and that's not what I need right now. I need to work Hannah, it is how I cope.'

'I know, promise me that you'll tell me if you want to go home.'

'I will. I can't tell Jeff and Polly just yet, I need time to come to terms with it myself.'

'Okay, we will only tell them when you're ready.'

'Thanks Hannah, we'd better get ready, you never know when a shout might come in.'

'All right.' Dixie stood up and she went to the changing rooms with Hannah, it was going to be tough to get through the day, but, she would do it, she would make Hannah proud of her.

Jeff watched Dixie closely, she had been really quiet all day and she looked sad. He was worried about her. The IVF process had been hard on Dixie and he saw it every day. Jeff hated Dixie looking so sad and he wanted her to talk to him, he was going to have to brave her mood and get her to open up to him even if she yelled at him. He hope that this worked, he was taking a very large gamble that Dixie wouldn't hate him or stop speaking to him entirely. Jeff made her a hot chocolate and took it to her office, he knocked on the door and Dixie looked up at him. 'Hey princess, I brought you a hot chocolate.'

'Just put it down on the desk.'

'Actually, I was hoping we could talk.'

'What about?'

'Us, we've not been right for quite some time.' Jeff put the cup of chocolate down on Dixie's desk and he closed the door to her office. 'I miss you Dixie, I miss my best friend. We've not been right since I said that I couldn't help you and Hannah to get pregnant. Do you hate me for saying no Dixie? Is that why you have been so quiet and distant?'

'Why does this have to be about you? Maybe it is about me, do you ever think of that?'

'Something is obviously bothering you Dixie, why don't you tell me what it is?'

'I shouldn't have to spell it out, you say that you're my best friend so you should know.'

'Dixie, I'm not a mind reader, please, tell me what is bothering you.' Jeff waited for Dixie to answer him. 'Come on Dixie, please, talk to me.' He was determined to get to the bottom of Dixie's mood and try to restore their friendship and get it back to how it used to be.

Dixie rested her head in her hands, Jeff had managed to get on her nerves all day, all he had to do was breathe too loudly or speak at the wrong time and right now he was speaking far too much for Dixie's liking. 'I am fed up of you, always wanting me to do things for you. Check the ambulance, make me a coffee, wait on me hand and bloody foot. I am sick to death of carrying you Jeff. Every damn day I have to worry about what you're getting up to or what trouble you are getting yourself into. When are you going to grow up?'

'So that is what is on your mind?'

'Yeah, it is. I don't know why you can't act more like a professional and less like a schoolboy. One day I might not be there to get you out of trouble, you should think about that.'

'I don't think it is about me and work and bailing me out. You have been in a mood since I said I wouldn't be your sperm donor, why don't you just admit it, you hate me, don't you? I said no to you and you can't handle that.'

'I don't hate you Jeff, I never have.'

'Then what is really on your mind?'

'What's on yours? I know that something is bothering you and you haven't told me. Don't you trust me? Why won't you tell me what is really going on?' Dixie sensed the mood in the room changing, she knew that Jeff was hiding something from her and she hated it.

Jeff just looked at Dixie, he had been waiting for her to ask him what was wrong or how he was feeling and she hadn't. 'So now you ask, well it has taken you bloody long enough Kathleen. What's the matter, has your personal bubble finally broken and allowed you to see that other people around you might be suffering?' Jeff knew that he was pushing Dixie's buttons, he had to, if he didn't then she wouldn't open up to him.

'How dare you, I have always been there for you when you needed me, maybe just this once I can't be there, maybe this time I have got problems of my own.'

'Do you really want to know what has been bothering me?'

'Go on then.' Dixie folded her arms.

'My ex-wife hates me so much that she won't have me at my son's birthday party, I am not invited. She said I am a terrible father and an even worse husband. Now John won't go to his own party and I feel like I'm responsible for that. My kids mean the world to me, I know they're not kids now, but, they're the best thing in my life and I love them so much. What am I supposed to do, how am I supposed to feel Kathleen? If you know so much then why don't you tell me what to do?'

'How am I supposed to know, I am going through my own problems right now.' Jeff just looked at Dixie, he could see her cracking, he hated doing this to her, but, he had to. If he didn't do this then he risked losing her as his best friend, maybe even forever.

Dixie knew that she was losing her cool, Jeff was really pushing her buttons and she felt like slapping him, she was trying her best to keep it under control. 'If you have so many problems Kathleen, then what are they? From where I'm stood you have it pretty damn good; a wife that loves you, a nice home and now the chance to have a child too. What do I have?'

'You have no idea about any of it Jeffrey so just shut the hell up.'

'Don't I? Why don't you enlighten me? From where I'm stood it just seems like you're moaning over nothing.' Dixie felt something inside her snap and she clenched her fists to stop herself hitting Jeff. 'I have spent months being poked and prodded, taking all sorts of drugs and having injections so that they could take my eggs from me and fertilise them in a lab to try and have a baby.'

'So, many couples have been through this, not just you.'

'You selfish man Jeffrey Collier, you haven't got a clue. We have been going to the clinic frequently to have all of these tests and operations, what was it all for?' Dixie felt the tears start to run down her face at the thought that the IVF cycle had failed, she had kept it together until now and all of her emotions came pouring out in this moment. 'Hannah isn't pregnant, the treatment failed, it was all for nothing.' Dixie sobbed quietly, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She had tried to be strong and now all of that had gone, she slowly wiped her tears away as more came running down her face.

Jeff immediately went over to Dixie and put his arms around her. 'I'm so sorry princess. I know you probably hate me for putting you through all of this. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you and this was all I could think of to make you open up to me.' He stroked Dixie's hair and then kissed her head. 'It will be all right princess, it was only your first go at IVF.'

'I feel like I've failed.'

'You haven't, you've been so brave sweetheart.'

'I don't feel it right now.' Jeff just held Dixie close to him until she stopped crying. 'Did you really mean all that about Lucy and John's party?'

'I did, she doesn't want me there and John refuses to go unless she invites me.'

'What do you think will happen?'

'I don't know Dix, John won't give up, he has inherited my stubbornness.'

'It sounds like it.' Jeff and Dixie fell silent, they had missed each other so much during the past few weeks and they both took comfort from knowing that the air had been cleared and their friendship was well on its way to being back on track.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far and for sticking with the story.  
**

******************************************A/N: Blastocyst transfer is a real IVF process and does increase the risk of multiple births.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

Once Hannah's period had finished and Hannah and Dixie had had a little time to come to terms with the failure of the IVF, they went back to the clinic for another consultation with Dr. Stafford. They had waited a little while and then he had called them into his office. 'Good afternoon ladies. I have had the chance to go over the notes and paperwork from your last IVF cycle and as far as I can determine there wasn't any reason that it should have failed. It was just one of those unhappy things to happen in life. The egg retrieval, fertilisation and transfer went exactly as we would have expected it to.'

'So, it wasn't anything to do with my eggs not being good enough?' Dixie asked nervously.

'No, I can say with total certainty that the eggs we used were of a quality that could have resulted in a viable pregnancy.' Dixie felt relieved, the IVF failing hadn't been her fault, her eggs hadn't been the cause of it, she'd needed to hear that she wasn't at fault. 'What do we do now?'

'I have organised another prescription for you of some more progesterone to prepare Hannah's uterus for pregnancy. Take it every day and we will monitor her exactly as we did the last time to make sure that her uterine lining is thick enough for the transfer to go ahead.'

'Then you'll transfer some more eggs.'

'Yes. There is something that I would like to discuss with you. We froze some of your eggs on day five of their development. At that point in time the egg becomes a blastocyst and they can offer a higher chance of IVF success.'

'What would our chances be with the transfer of a blastocyst?' Hannah asked.

'Your chances would go up to thirty-five per cent. I am recommending this to you as you've produced good quality eggs, but, they failed to implant in the womb. However, there is something that you would need to take into consideration.'

'Which is?'

'The chances of a multiple pregnancy are greatly increased, you could end up with twins or even triplets if you go ahead.'

'Oh,' Dixie said quietly, she hadn't expected multiple babies to be something that she would have to think about. Hannah would be the one carrying the baby or babies as it could possibly be; would it be too much for her if she had to give birth to twins? Should they keep trying with the original eggs so that Hannah wouldn't have to run the risk of being pregnant with multiple babies?

Hannah saw the thoughts running around Dixie's head, the transfer of the blastocyst eggs gave them a higher chance of conceiving, but, also came with the chance of them having more than one baby at the same time. She also saw the worries that Dixie carried about the risk involved with a multiple pregnancy. They were going to have to have a talk when they got home. 'How high are our chances of having twins?'

'Sixty-two per cent.'

'That is quite high.'

'It is, but, your chances of getting pregnant also increases. I consider your case ideal for the implantation of the blastocyst eggs, but, ultimately it is your decision.' Hannah looked at Dixie, the woman by her side deserved every chance to be a mum and she would do anything to give her the baby that she'd always wanted. 'Take some time and think about it, make your decision and let us know before your transfer date.'

'We will do, thank you.' Hannah picked up the progesterone tablets and her bag and she left the clinic with Dixie. They had a lot to think about and discuss, she wanted to talk to Dixie as soon as possible to try and put her fears to rest. Having twins had its own risks involved with the pregnancy and giving birth and Hannah wasn't certain that Dixie would want her to take those risks. The increased chance of getting pregnant appealed to Hannah and she knew that Dixie felt the same even if she had worries about the process and the possibility of having twins. Hannah wanted Dixie to have a say in it all, they were her eggs and the baby would belong to both of them. It was important to Hannah that they made the decision together.

The drive home for Hannah and Dixie was a silent one, they both had babies and pregnancy on their mind. They'd had something to eat and then made themselves comfortable on the sofa. 'Dixie, what do you think about the transfer of the blastocyst eggs?'

'Twins could occur from the transfer if you were to get pregnant. You could miscarry or something could happen to you Hannah.'

'I know where you're coming from, but, many women have twins successfully without any problems. There isn't a guarantee that I will end up pregnant with twins, it is only a chance that I might. If we agree to this then we have a higher chance of getting pregnant.'

'I don't want anything to happen to you Hannah, if anything happened to you then it would break my heart. I want a baby, but, not at the cost of losing you.'

'Dixie, I will be all right. If I was to get pregnant with twins then the hospital would look after me. I would be checked every time I had an appointment and they would take good care of me.'

'You're not going to give up on this, are you?'

'No, I'm not. We can take a bit more time to think about it before we have to give the clinic our answer. I know you care for me Dixie and don't want anything to happen to me.'

'I don't.' Hannah took Dixie's hands in hers and she gently held them. 'What are we going to do?'

'If I promise you that I will take care and look after myself properly will it set your mind at rest?'

'If you'll let me look after you too then it might.'

'I will, I know that you want to make sure I'm safe.'

'I do, our baby needs two mummies and not just one.' Hannah smiled at Dixie and she leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. Knowing that Dixie cared so much had given her a very warm feeling in her heart. They still had a lot to discuss with regards to the next egg transfer, but, they had made a start and Hannah hoped that everything would feel clearer soon.

Dixie was still thinking over the process that Hannah was about to go through, could she let her take the risk of getting pregnant with twins? She wondered if she was worrying over nothing, Hannah might not have twins, she might just have one baby. Then there was the worry that the IVF might fail again, that they might have to go through another cycle. Hannah had a point, if the blastocyst eggs increased their chance of having a child then shouldn't they take it? Was it selfish of her to ask Hannah to do this? Dixie sighed, she needed time to think a bit more. If Dixie agreed then she would keep an eye on Hannah should she end up pregnant. She wouldn't let her work too hard or do too much at home. Taking care of Hannah and their baby would become her primary focus and she wouldn't let anything happen to either of them. Dixie vowed to look after both Hannah and the baby; she would protect them and lay down her life for them if she had to. The love that Hannah had given Dixie had given her a reason to live again and she wasn't about to give that up without a fight. Nobody would harm the woman she loved and their child, she wouldn't let them.

Hannah looked out the window, she had originally been planning to tell her dad when she was pregnant, but, she found herself wanting to talk to him. She picked up her phone and she dialled his number and he answered her almost immediately. 'Hello Hannah.'

'Hello dad.'

'Is everything all right?'

'I have something to tell you.'

'What is it? Hannah, are you and Dixie all right?'

'We're okay.'

'Then what is it?'

'We've started IVF to have a baby.'

'You have? How is it going?'

'Our first cycle failed.'

'Oh Hannah, I am sorry.'

'We're starting the second cycle now. I wanted to call you with the news that you are going to be a grandfather, but, I just felt the need to talk to you.'

'It will happen for you Hannah, I just know it.'

'I hope so, Dixie was so sad.'

'I can imagine, how did you feel about it?'

'Sad, more for Dixie than myself. They're her eggs and she blamed herself for the IVF failing.'

'Will she be carrying the baby?'

'No, I will. This way we both have a link to the baby.'

'Take time for each other, IVF is a hard process on couples.'

'We do, after the first result we just spent the whole evening holding each other. We're going to keep trying, Dixie deserves the chance to be a mum and I am going to give her that.'

'Your determination to make Dixie happy does you credit.'

'She has made me happy, it is the least I can do.' Hannah smiled down the phone, she heard the pride in her dad's voice.

Dixie came into the room and she listened to Hannah talking to her dad and the things that she said. She went over to Hannah and put her arms around Hannah's shoulders. 'I love you,' she whispered into Hannah's ear as she hugged her.

'Love you too.' Dixie smiled at Hannah's words.

'I can't wait until you have the good news that you're pregnant and having a baby.'

'We're the same, having a baby means a lot to us both.'

'You will be a wonderful mother Hannah and so will Dixie.'

'I hope that I will.'

'You will, you're naturally caring and you always will be. You must let me know the minute that you find out the good news.'

'Of course we will, you'll be the first to know, I promise.'

'I'll come and see you when you have a positive result.'

'We're looking forward to it.'

'So am I.'

'Thanks dad.'

'You're welcome sweetheart. Give my love to Dixie.'

'I will.' Dixie smiled into Hannah's shoulder when she heard Lawrence say her name, he had been a great father figure to her and she really loved him like a father. 'Bye Hannah, see you soon.'

'See you soon dad.' Hannah put the phone down and Dixie gave her a gentle squeeze as she hugged her close.

Hannah lay back on the bed, she really had wanted to wait until she had some good news for her father, but, she really had needed to hear his voice. She closed her eyes when Dixie started gently combing her hair with her fingers. 'That feels nice.'

'Does it?'

'Yes, very nice. Keep going.'

'I meant it when I said that I don't want anything to happen to you Hannah.'

'I know, I don't want anything to happen to you either.' Dixie continued stroking Hannah's hair and Hannah opened her eyes. 'How is it going with Jeff?'

'We're getting there, we still have our moments every so often, but, it isn't as bad as it was.'

'Good, I hated seeing you both so sad through missing each other.'

'Jeff has never been very good at expressing his feelings, when he went into a world of his own I thought he was ignoring me and it got on my nerves.'

'Is he any closer to getting to go to John's party?'

'I think so. Jeff seems to think that John is wearing her down.'

'That's something, he does deserve to be at John's eighteenth birthday party.'

'He does, I don't know why Lucy can't just let things go for one night.' Hannah heard Dixie sigh, Lucy really wasn't Dixie's favourite person after she had found out about everything that Lucy had done to Jeff.

Dixie looked at her wife, Hannah was lying quite happily on top of the quilt in her pyjamas, Dixie wanted to get her into bed as it had been an emotional day again. 'Come on beautiful, get into bed.' She carefully pulled the covers back and Hannah got in. 'I am going to take care of you Hannah, starting from now.'

'I'm not pregnant though.'

'Doesn't matter, I want to start now.' Hannah smiled and Dixie got into the bed too. 'Come here, my beautiful Hannah.' Dixie closed her arms around Hannah as they snuggled up together and she reminded herself of the promise that she had made; she would always look after Hannah and any children that they had together, nobody would ever harm them. Dixie gently rested her head against Hannah's as they fell asleep intertwined together.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far and for sticking with the story. Bring on the squish :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

Dixie sat with Hannah in their lounge and kissed her on the cheek; she was trying to keep Hannah as relaxed and calm as she possibly could. There wasn't any proven link that stress lowered the effectiveness of IVF and egg transfer in the recipient, but, Dixie didn't want to take any chances. After a lot of thinking and talking through her thoughts and feelings with Hannah, Dixie had looked at the risks involved with multiple births and the information had put Dixie's mind at rest that should Hannah become pregnant with twins then she would have the best care possible. She would have frequent scans and tests to make sure that the pregnancy was going well and that nothing would happen to either Hannah or the babies. She would also be induced at around thirty-seven weeks to prevent the risk of miscarriage late into the pregnancy. Jeff had listened to her talk too, he had given her some advice and she was happy that they had made up after their fight. Talking to Jeff had really helped her work through her thoughts. After doing a lot more thinking and soul searching, Dixie had decided to agree to the blastocyst transfer and the matured eggs had been placed into Hannah's uterus that morning. Dixie hoped that the IVF cycle would be a success and Hannah would be pregnant when the blood test was taken in two weeks time. The IVF failing the first time around had been a low point for them both, but, they had got through it and now it was time to try again. Dixie tried to stay positive, there was every chance that the IVF would work this time. She had cooked for Hannah and encouraged her to rest throughout the day to give the eggs the best chance of implanting in her uterus.

Hannah had changed her diet to include foods that might help her conceive and prepare her body for pregnancy. She was doing everything that she could to give the IVF a proper chance of working. Dixie had joined Hannah in eating healthily as a way of supporting her through the days leading up to the blood test and she had noticed a drop in her weight. She liked the fact that she was smaller now and she felt better for having lost some weight. Dixie's thoughts moved towards the baby that she would have with Hannah, she wanted to be around to see them grow up and to take care of them. Dixie had a fair idea of her own mortality; she saw death every week and the last thing she wanted to do was give death a helping hand. Being healthy and eating sensibly meant that she would be around for longer for both Hannah and their child. Dixie's priorities were shifting and changing, she had found herself thinking about families and children more and more as the time went on. The baby would be special and she would always let him or her know how hard she had fought with Hannah to have them and that they were loved dearly by herself and Hannah. Dixie sometimes dreamed of having a baby in the house and what it would mean; she knew that it would be a challenge and very tiring, but, she was looking forward to meeting the challenge head on. She wanted a family, it had been a wish that she had carried around with her for the longest time.

Dixie curled herself up next to Hannah and she rested her hand on Hannah's belly, was it possible that a baby was already growing inside her stomach? Had the eggs already started to implant themselves into Hannah's uterus and begun the long process of pregnancy and birth? Dixie hoped so. Having a baby meant so much to Dixie and she knew that it meant a lot to Hannah as well. 'Hannah, do you think that the IVF will work this time?'

'I don't know, I hope that it will. There aren't any guarantees, but, we do have a higher chance of getting pregnant this time. I am doing everything that I can to try and make it a success.'

'I am too, though there isn't much I can do to help.'

'A lot of it will be down to luck Dixie.'

'Luck, do you think that such a thing exists?'

'Maybe, I think we should make our own luck.'

'Can we do that?'

'We can try our best and do everything that we can to help the IVF along.'

'Okay, sounds like a plan to me.' Dixie absent-mindedly traced circle patterns over Hannah's belly, she really hoped that someone was listening to her and her wishes for Hannah to get pregnant and have a safe pregnancy with a healthy baby at the end of it. Was it too much to ask? Dixie didn't think so, she only wanted what many other people had. She didn't understand why those that didn't really want or love the children that they had could have them so easily when other people struggled and were denied the chance to have a family.

The day passed quietly for Hannah and Dixie, they'd spent the majority of it together and talking or cuddling. They were finding the process of trying to have a baby quite emotional and Hannah had listened to her dad's advice and made sure that she spent time with Dixie should she ever need to talk or need a hug. 'Dixie, are things still all right with Jeff?'

'We're okay, it is funny that it took an argument to make us friends again.' Hannah smiled. 'We've always been close and that sometimes does lead to us arguing and fighting. I know I have a strong personality and Jeff does too. We do disagree over things sometimes.'

'You wouldn't be human if you didn't. Jeff is a good friend to you and you are to him too, just because you have an argument occasionally doesn't mean you're not friends or that you care about each other any less.'

'I know, he promised to protect me the other day.'

'Protect you, why would Jeff promise to protect you?' Dixie stayed quiet, she was trying to keep Hannah calm and she didn't want to worry her. 'Dixie? Tell me.'

'We just had a chat.' Dixie sighed and she closed her eyes. 'I've been thinking a lot lately.'

'About what?'

'My own mortality. I just don't want anything to happen that means I end up leaving you and our child alone. Jeff said that he would look after me and protect me. He can't be there all the time though. What about the moments when he's not there?'

'Then I'll protect you as well.'

'Shouldn't I be the one protecting you? You could be pregnant right now and it is my job to make sure that nobody hurts you.'

'The day that was started dating, we said that we would take care of each other. I still hold to that. You mean everything to me Dixie, I will take care of you and look after you.' Dixie smiled at Hannah's words and she hugged her, she felt better for having talked over her feelings.

Hannah closed her eyes and she melted into Dixie's arms, it was nice to be held and the warmth of Dixie's body felt wonderful. 'Are you worried about having a baby Dixie?'

'Maybe, having a child is a big responsibility.'

'What are you worrying about?'

'That I might drop the baby.'

'Have you ever dropped a patient Dixie?'

'No, never.'

'Exactly, I've seen you carrying children before and they're safe with you. Children trust you Dixie, how many kids have sent you thank you cards for helping them?'

'Lots, I have them in my office and I read them from time to time.'

'I know you do. You are going to make an excellent mother my sweet Dixie. Children are drawn to your caring nature, they know that you will protect them and look after them. I was drawn to your caring nature too, it was what made me fall in love with you after all.'

'It is nice to know that you have faith in me and my skills as a potential mother.'

'I do, very much so. I wouldn't have a child with someone I didn't trust. I chose you Dixie, we'll both have a lot of learning to do when our little bundle of joy arrives, but, we'll learn together.'

'Do you ever have any worries about having a baby Hannah?'

'Sometimes.'

'Like what?'

'That something will go wrong, that I might have to have help with giving birth because I won't be able to do it naturally.'

'I will be there and I will hold your hand all the way through it. Giving birth is natural for us, your body knows what to do.'

'I will feel safe with you there Dixie, that is what you do best, you make me feel safe.' Hannah rested her head on Dixie's shoulder and she closed her eyes.

The room was quiet as Dixie and Hannah cuddled up to each other, sharing their fears about the baby they would have had made them feel better. Dixie stroked Hannah's hair as she held her close. 'Are you worried about anything else? I want to know, we're going to be in this together.'

'The usual ones that come with having a baby; sleepless nights and looking after the little one, will I be able to do it and so on. I am just glad that I have you Dixie, having you with me makes it all seem so much easier.'

'I am happy that I make you feel that way. Are you staying relaxed?'

'Yes Dixie, I am.'

'Good.'

'What about you?'

'I'm trying, two weeks is a long time to wait to take a test to find out if you are pregnant or not.'

'Oh yes, your famous impatience.'

'I'm not that impatient.'

'You are.'

'I am not.' Hannah laughed and Dixie pouted at her. 'You're laughing at me?'

'Only a little bit, I love your impatience.'

'What else do you love about me?'

'Your eyes and your smile, the way you laugh when someone tells you a joke and your chocolate addiction. In short, everything.'

'Everything, that's the first time I've heard that. You're sweet Hannah.'

'Am I now?'

'Yeah, you are. As well as kind and caring, you're special, you're just my beautiful Hannah. I wish I could say more, it doesn't seem like enough after what you just said.'

'I don't need you to say more Dixie, knowing you think I'm special is enough for me.'

'I'm glad, I love you Hannah.'

'I love you too.' Dixie smiled at Hannah and then kissed her gently, Dixie's hand moved to Hannah's stomach again, she hoped that Hannah was pregnant, that this time the IVF would work.

Jeff's mind was on Hannah and Dixie, the second egg transfer had gone ahead today and Dixie had sent him a message to let him know that she would be taking Hannah home to relax and rest up after being at the clinic. He hoped that the IVF would work for them this time, Dixie had been so sad after it had failed the last time. It had been tough on Hannah too, she had tried to stay brave for Dixie, but, Jeff had seen that she was upset too. He watched as they hugged and held each other during the shift at work, they really needed each other at that time. Jeff still felt a bit sorry that he hadn't been able to help Dixie and Hannah have a baby, he wondered what it would have been like had he agreed. He might be able to help them one day, if they asked him again that is. Dixie rarely asked people for something twice, Jeff had come to terms with the idea that Dixie might not ask him to help her again. She found it hard to ask for help and always took being knocked back hard, her pride usually meant that she wouldn't ask whoever it was again. He was just happy that Dixie was still his friend and didn't hate him for saying no to her.

Jeff looked up when Polly came into the kitchen after taking Little Abs out for a walk. 'Hey Jeff, you look preoccupied.'

'I am.'

'Is it John's party, or Hannah and Dixie?'

'A bit of both.'

'I thought Lucy had agreed to let you go.'

'She has, only to stop John from not turning up though, she's not happy about it.'

'So, it's not about what she wants, it's about what John wants. Your son wants you at his party and that is all that should matter.'

'You're right, it's been a long time since I've seen Lucy though, I can't imagine she'll be any happier to see me than she was all those years ago.'

'Just try and avoid her.'

'Yeah, I suppose that's all I can do.'

'Have you heard from Hannah and Dixie?'

'Not since the last message, Dixie has probably got Hannah sat down and not moving.'

'I think so too. I really hope that the IVF works this time.'

'Me too Pol.' Jeff had a lot on his mind, going to John's party was right up there, he didn't want to spoil it by arguing with Lucy, he didn't want to let John down either. John and Sophia were his kids too and Jeff was very determined to make up for all of the time that he had lost with them. Lucy wasn't going to stand in his way.

Polly was thinking about all of her friends, they were all having a difficult time lately. Dixie and Hannah were trying their best to have a baby. The disappointment that they had felt when the IVF failed had been clear for all to see. Polly was wishing for the latest cycle to succeed, she wouldn't call it praying, but, she had definitely talked to someone. Jeff was also having trouble, he wanted to go to John's party and celebrate his son's birthday. Lucy was the one worrying him, Jeff didn't want to argue with her and spoil the whole thing. Polly wondered why Lucy couldn't put the past aside for one day, why she couldn't let it go. She wanted the best for all of her friends and had talked with Cyd about it, they had agreed that they would be there for Hannah and Dixie throughout the IVF and Jeff through everything to do with his children. If there was a time when they needed to stick together as friends then it was now.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far and for sticking with the story and your patience too. Time for the results :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight.**

The two week wait to see if one of the eggs had implanted in Hannah's uterus and if she was pregnant or not had almost driven Dixie mad, she had been secretly counting down the days on the calendar until the blood test and now that day was here. The clinic would call Hannah once they had the result and Dixie was trying not to look at the clock every five seconds, she was on edge, the result of Hannah's blood test couldn't come soon enough. Dixie hated having to work and wait for the result at the same time. She hated having to leave the station every time a shout came in, just in case the clinic phoned with the result when she wasn't there. Jeff was stood in the doorway when Dixie went to look up at the clock again. 'Hey princess, the clinic still not phoned Hannah with the result then?'

'How can you tell?'

'Because you're still looking at the clock.'

'How long can it bloody take to test some blood anyway? They've got all that fancy equipment and yet it takes them hours to do a simple blood test.'

'Calm down Dixie,' Jeff said as he sat on her desk.

'I can't, I'm nervous. What if the IVF has failed again? What if it has succeeded and Hannah is pregnant? What if she has twins or triplets? What do we do then?'

'You're cute when you worry Dixie, you get a little line on your forehead.'

'I do not.'

'You do, you screw your nose up too.'

'Why are you being mean to me?' Dixie folded her arms and Jeff smiled at her.

'To distract you.'

'From what?' Jeff saw the wheels turning in Dixie's head. 'Oh, from waiting for the result.'

'Did it work?'

'For a little while.' Dixie flopped back down into her seat. 'How long can it possibly take for them to test a little sample of blood?' Dixie asked again.

'Dix, don't worry, whatever happens with the result, you have us to help you deal with it.'

'I know,' Dixie said quietly and sighed, waiting for the result of Hannah's test was beginning to get on her nerves. She looked at the paperwork sat on her desk and she pushed it to one side, she really couldn't concentrate right now.

Hannah fiddled with her phone, she checked it again to see if the clinic had phoned her and resisted the urge to chuck it on the table. The worry of waiting for the result of her blood test was getting to her, Dixie would be heartbroken if the IVF had failed again. That was Hannah's main worry, how would she take it if they had to go through another cycle and wait even longer to have a baby? 'Hannah, you know as well as I do that if the clinic had called you then you would have heard the phone ringing.' Polly's voice interrupted Hannah's thoughts and she looked up.

'I might have missed a call when we were on a shout.'

'Have you?'

'No, you would think that they would have tested my blood by now.'

'I think someone is picking up some of Dixie's impatience.'

'Maybe a little bit.'

'Is something bothering you Hannah?'

'I just don't want Dixie to go through the same sadness that she did last time.'

'It was tough for you both.'

'The worst part of it was having to see the disappointed look on Dixie's face.'

'I can imagine, she can't hide her emotions from anyone, mainly sadness. Jeff has always said that Dixie shows her sadness in her eyes.'

'He's right, she does.'

'You don't want to see it again.'

'No, not if I can help it. I wish there was something that I could do to ensure success, I know that there isn't though.'

'I know how you feel. If you need anything when the result comes through then let me know.'

'Thanks Polly.'

'Any time.' Hannah looked at her phone again, waiting for the clinic to call with her results was the worst part of all of this.

Jeff kept trying to distract Dixie from her nerves and fears about the result of Hannah's test, he had brought her a coffee whenever she needed one. Dixie mostly needed a hug every now and then and Jeff was happy to give them to her. She had checked in with Hannah a few times, but, the clinic hadn't called yet. Jeff understood that Dixie was finding it tough, she had bitten his head off once for telling her that no news was good news. She had apologised afterwards, Jeff hadn't taken it to heart, he knew that she hadn't meant it and the waiting to find out if Hannah was pregnant or not was getting to her. 'Polly,' Jeff called out to her as she walked by. 'Do we know anything yet?'

'I know that Hannah is about to throw her phone at the wall and Dixie is stressed out. Waiting to find out about the possible baby is getting to them both.'

'It is, Dixie has bitten my head off already.'

'She doesn't mean it.'

'I know, I've forgiven her already.'

'You're worried about the result, aren't you?'

'Yeah, Dixie was very disappointed the last time and it nearly destroyed our friendship. I don't want that to happen again.'

'I don't either.' Jeff hugged Polly, he just felt the need to be close to someone. He was worried about Hannah and Dixie, another negative result would really get them down. They needed the boost that a positive result would bring after the months they had spent trying to get pregnant. Jeff really hoped that the blood test would bring the good news that Hannah and Dixie deserved.

Hannah had just parked the ambulance in the garage after she had taken it to be refuelled, she had been trying to distract herself with it when the clinic phoned. She had taken the call in the ambulance so that she could have some privacy as she hadn't been sure what the result would be. Once they had told her, she had stayed in the ambulance to give herself some time to digest the result and prepare herself for telling Dixie. Now she was making her way across the parking lot and to Dixie's office, she didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. Dixie had been quite stressed during the day. Hannah had heard her yelling at Jeff at one point, she had seen them hugging afterwards so she wasn't too worried. Shouting was Dixie's way of relieving her stress, mainly it was at the person that was getting in her way and that was usually Jeff. Hannah thought he was taking it well, mostly he just hugged her until she stopped ranting. She had been watching Jeff and Dixie, they made her smile a lot. Hannah was pleased that their friendship had survived their little argument all of those weeks ago. She stopped outside of Dixie's door and put her hand on the handle, it was now or never, she had to tell Dixie the result, it wasn't fair to keep her waiting.

Dixie looked up when the door opened, she saw Hannah come in and close the door behind her. Hannah turned around and Dixie just looked at her. 'Have they phoned with the result?'

'They have,' Hannah said quietly and Dixie heard the emotion in her voice, it sounded as if she was holding back tears.

'The IVF didn't work, did it?' Dixie saw the tears that threatened to spill from Hannah's eyes and she hugged her close. 'It's all right Hannah, we can try again.' Hannah moved away and gently put her finger on Dixie's lips.

'Dixie, I'm pregnant, we're going to be parents. The IVF worked, the clinic have just confirmed the result.'

'You're... you're pregnant.' Dixie rested her hand on Hannah's stomach and Hannah put her hand on top of Dixie's.

'I am, you're going to be a mummy.' Dixie smiled, she was going to be a mum, everything that she wanted was going to happen.

'What happens now, what did the clinic say?'

'They'll need to keep testing my blood to make sure my progesterone levels stay high enough and they'll organise an ultrasound scan for when I'm seven weeks.'

'How did you manage to take all of that in?'

'I don't know, the nurse had to say it twice before I heard what she said. She said some other things too, only I don't remember them. She said she will send us an email with the result confirmation and the instructions.' Dixie put her arms around Hannah's waist and pulled her close, she leaned in and kissed her gently. 'I love you Hannah.'

'I love you too Dixie.'

'I will protect you and our baby, my beautiful Hannah. You two are so precious to me, I won't let anything happen to you.'

'I know you'll look after us.'

'Promise me that you will be careful Hannah.'

'I will, I won't let anything happen to our child. I have to tell my dad, he wants to know the minute that we get a positive result.'

'We have to tell the others too.' Dixie put her hand back on Hannah's stomach, there was a little baby growing inside her. In nine months time their child would be born into the world.

Jeff had seen Hannah going to Dixie's office and he had concluded that the clinic had called her with the result, he had called Polly and Cyd over and they had joined him in waiting for Dixie and Hannah to come out of the office. He remembered the last time that he had done this with Polly when Hannah found out about Dixie's feelings, it had been good news then and he hoped that it would be the same this time. Jeff almost jumped when Dixie and Hannah came out of the office, he saw that both Dixie and Hannah had been crying and his heart sank. 'Dixie?'

'Maybe you should sit down.'

'Come on Dix, don't keep us waiting.'

'You're going to be aunties and an uncle.' Jeff just stared at Dixie and then he went over to her and enveloped her and Hannah in a big hug. 'Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both.' Jeff felt relieved, the IVF had worked and everything had turned out all right. It was about time that they'd had some good news and something to look forward to. Polly and Cyd joined the hug and they all just stood together in the middle of the garage. After Cyd and Polly had given Hannah and Dixie their congratulations, Jeff took Dixie to one side and he smiled at her. 'Do you feel better now that you know Hannah is pregnant?'

'Yeah, sort of anyway, there is still a lot to think about. I am happy though, I'm going to be a mummy. I'm not sure that it has sunk in just yet.'

'Give yourself time princess, you've only just found out.'

'I know, there's a tiny baby growing inside Hannah, it's amazing.'

'It is, just wait until she starts showing and the baby starts kicking.'

'I can't wait. Jeff, keep an eye on Hannah for me. I'm going to tell Polly and Cyd to do the same.'

'I will, you can rely on me princess.'

'I know I can, thanks mate.' Jeff and Dixie hugged again, the news of the new baby on the way had made everyone happy.

Polly and Cyd sat with Hannah when Jeff and Dixie went off to talk. 'How are you feeling?' Polly asked right away.

'I'm okay, I'm getting used to the news that I'm having Dixie's baby.'

'That is quite a piece of news,' Cyd said. 'I am glad the IVF worked this time.'

'Thanks Cyd.'

'You're welcome. What will you do now?'

'Honestly, I think I will wait until the seven week scan and then I will make my decisions.'

'That's probably wise,' Polly said. 'I am so happy for you and Dixie, Hannah.'

'Thank you. I think I'm going to be saying that a lot once everyone finds out.'

'I think so too.' Polly looked up when Dixie called to her and Cyd.

'That will be you being called to be given your orders,' Hannah said and laughed.

'I think so too, we'll be back soon.' Polly and Cyd got up and went over to where Dixie was waiting for them.

Hannah knew that Dixie would be giving Polly and Cyd orders to look after her now that she was pregnant. She was happy that the IVF had worked and she was pregnant. Hannah took the moment that she had to herself to call her dad, he picked up on the first ring. 'Hannah?'

'Yes dad.'

'Did you get the result from the IVF clinic?'

'I did, it was positive, you're going to be a granddad.'

'Congratulations, I am so pleased for you, my beautiful girl. How did Dixie take it?'

'She was stunned at first, but, she's happy, she's always wanted to be a mum and now she can be.'

'I am going to come and see you as soon as I am able to. You're pregnant now, you need to take care of yourself and the little one.'

'I know, I am doing. I have a feeling that Dixie is giving orders about looking after me to everyone as we speak.'

'She's only doing it because she cares for you.'

'Of course she does, I care for her too.'

'Promise that you will take it easy.'

'I will.'

'Good, you were born for this Hannah. The little one is so lucky with you and Dixie as their parents.'

'Thank you dad, I am looking forward to seeing you.'

'I am looking forward to seeing you too.'

'We are off for a few days next week, come and see us then.'

'I will, give my love to Dixie.'

'Of course I will.'

'See you soon, my beautiful girl.'

'See you soon dad, I love you.'

'I love you too.' Hannah put the phone down as Dixie came over to her.

Dixie sat down next to Hannah and she held her hands. 'Was that Lawrence?'

'It was, he sends his love.'

'Did you tell him?'

'I did, he is happy for us and is going to come and see us next week.'

'It will be nice to see him.'

'Of course it will, I know that he will be telling everyone that he is about to become a granddad.'

'Polly is already planning a party to celebrate.'

'I thought that she would be, she is sweet, I knew she would be happy.'

'Everyone is, the news has come at the right time.' Hannah rested her head against Dixie's shoulder. 'Taking care of you is my priority Hannah, I won't let anything happen to you or our baby. I promise you, I love you both.' Dixie rested her hand on Hannah's belly and hugged her close with her free arm.

'I love you too, my sweet Dixie. I am happy that I've been able to grant you the chance to be a mum, if anyone deserves it then it is you.' Dixie moved her head so that it was resting on top of Hannah's, the news that her wife was pregnant had made her happier than ever.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far and for sticking with the story and your patience too. Welcome to casualtyfanforever and thank you for the comment :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I quite enjoyed writing this one :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine.**

The positive result of Hannah's pregnancy test had given Dixie a boost, though she still had to remind herself that it had happened and she would be a mother from time to time. Everyone around Dixie had noticed how happy she was; it was hard to miss as she was always smiling. She had only told the people that she liked within the department about Hannah being pregnant, the ones that she knew would be supportive. Dixie had asked people like Tess and Charlie to look out for Hannah, she knew that they would look after her if it was needed. She knew that the other people would find out about the pregnancy when Hannah started showing, but, they would deal with that then. They had dealt with the comments about their relationship and they would do it again. Dixie wouldn't let anyone get away with saying anything horrible about the baby or Hannah, if anyone tried it then she would put them right into their place. After work on the day of the result, Dixie and Hannah had gone to buy some of the supplements for Hannah's pregnancy that had been recommended by the fertility clinic. Dixie just wanted the best for both Hannah and the baby and she would make sure that they had the care and attention that they deserved. Nothing would ever happen to either of them, she wouldn't let it. Anyone that wanted to harm either Hannah or the baby would have to go through her first and more than likely Jeff, Polly and Cyd too.

Jeff watched Dixie, he knew that she had the baby and Hannah on her mind, he couldn't blame her for that, he had been the same when he found out that Lucy was pregnant all those years ago. 'Dix.' She didn't answer. 'Dixie.' Jeff smiled to himself, Dixie was in her own little world. 'Dixie, I've eaten all of your chocolate.'

'You've done what? Jeffrey Collier I am going to strangle you.'

'Relax, I haven't eaten it, your chocolate is safe. I knew saying that I had would get your attention though. You're thinking about Hannah and the baby, aren't you?'

'You're a mean man, Jeffrey Collier, saying you've eaten all of my chocolate. I am thinking about Hannah and the baby though.'

'I was the same, don't worry Dix, Hannah is sensible. She wouldn't do anything that would harm the baby or herself.'

'I know, of course she is. You've been through this before Jeff, got any tips for me?'

'A few. I'll write them down for you.'

'Cheers mate.' Jeff listened to the radio go off on Dixie's belt.

'Holby Control to 3006.'

'3006 receiving,' Dixie said into the radio.

'RTC on Fairholme Road, a car has crashed into a tree, early reports suggest that there is only one casualty at the scene. We will update you if we receive more information.'

'3006 all received and mobile.' Jeff jumped into the passenger seat of the ambulance as Dixie started the engine and turned the sirens on. As Dixie sped towards the scene, Jeff wondered what the incident would hold for them.

Dixie pulled up near to the car and she grabbed the kit from the back of the ambulance, a lot of people were watching, but, nobody seemed to have made any attempt to help the woman that was in the car. She put her annoyance aside and opened the door as Jeff got in the back of the car. Dixie looked at the woman and she noted that she was somewhat conscious. 'Hello sweetheart, my name is Dixie and the man behind you is Jeff. Can you tell me your name?'

'Emilie.'

'All right Emilie, Jeff is just going to support your neck until we put a collar on you. Do you remember what happened?'

'A little girl, she ran out in front of me, I swerved to avoid her and then, nothing.'

'Okay, are you hurting anywhere else?'

'My stomach and chest.' Dixie gently undid the seatbelt and she examined Emilie carefully until she gasped in pain.

'Sorry sweetheart, I'm being as gentle as possible. Were you unconscious at all?'

'I don't know, maybe, I'm not sure.' Dixie looked at the front of the car, it had been crushed when it had hit the tree, she was going to need help to get Emilie out of the car safely. 'Jeff, stay with Emilie, I'm going to get the collar.'

'All right, I will do.' Dixie moved away from the car and radioed control for a fire crew to come out with some cutting equipment, she took the collar back to the car.

Jeff supported Emilie's head as he waited for Dixie to come back. 'The little girl, is she all right? I didn't hit her, did I?' Jeff looked around and he saw a little girl being held by her mother. 'No, you didn't hit her, she's all right.'

'Thank goodness,' Jeff heard her whisper.

'Is there anyone you need us to contact for you?'

'No, my parents are away on holiday and I don't want to disturb them unless it is serious.'

'What about a partner?'

'I don't have one.'

'Their loss, especially with a lovely lady like yourself.'

'Perhaps it is. Do you flirt with all of your patients this way?'

'Not all of them, only the special ones.' Jeff heard Emilie laugh quietly.

'Ow, I probably shouldn't have laughed.'

'Don't worry, Dixie will give you some pain relief when she gets back.'

'Sounds nice.' Jeff smiled, the woman in front of him had a nice voice, it was quiet and calm to listen to.

'I'm sorry that you're in pain Emilie.'

'It's all right, better me than the little girl.' Jeff smiled again as Dixie came back with the collar and he helped her to fit it to Emilie's neck.

Dixie put a line into Emilie's arm and she gave her some pain relief through it. 'I hope that Jeff didn't bore you too much while I was away,' Dixie said with a smile. 'No, he has a nice voice.'

'You hear that Dix, she thinks I have a nice voice.'

'It's just a shame about his bald head.'

'You're mean.' Dixie heard Emilie laugh quietly. 'Hey, you're meant to be on my side Emilie.'

'Jeff, stop harassing the patient.'

'I don't mind,' Emilie said. 'He has been nice to me, it helps me feel better. A knight in a shining ambulance so to speak.'

'Thanks princess, it is nice to be appreciated.' Dixie saw Jeff give her a sideways glance and she smiled at him.

'Don't encourage him Emilie, he already thinks he is Superman.'

'I am Superman, I have the 'S' under my shirt.'

'Oh dear me. I am going to deal with the fire crew and get the board from the ambulance. See if you can keep your secret superhero identity under wraps Jeffrey.' Dixie laughed as she walked away from the car and went to brief the fire crew on Emilie's condition, she wasn't too seriously hurt, but, Dixie didn't want to take any chances as she couldn't be sure if Emilie had been unconscious or not.

Dixie and Jeff moved away from the car as the fire crew removed the front so they could get Emilie out without damaging her spine or neck. 'Come on Jeffrey, tell me what's going on.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'It seems our patient has taken a bit of a liking to you.'

'Don't be silly Dixie, she's probably just being nice.'

'How many of our patients have called you a knight in a shining ambulance?'

'None, until now that is.'

'Exactly.'

'Come on Dixie, it's time to get Emilie out of the car.' Jeff saw Dixie shake her head as he walked away from her, he knew that she would accuse him of being a coward whenever she had a spare moment to do so. There was a thought in his mind that Dixie was right, he was being a bit of a coward. Jeff prepared the board and held it in position as Dixie and the fire crew lifted Emilie out of the car and onto it. Dixie strapped Emilie onto the board and then with Jeff's help she put her onto the trolley. 'Okay, sweetheart, we're going to get you into the ambulance and take you to hospital so you can be checked over. Jeff will go with you in the back.'

'Okay.' Dixie ignored the look that Jeff gave her as they lifted Emilie into the back of the ambulance. Was it wrong of her to want to give Jeff a little push in the right direction? Emilie seemed to like Jeff, at the very least he would have another friend to talk to even if they didn't end up dating. Dixie closed the doors and she climbed into the front of the ambulance.

Jeff sat beside Emilie and filled in her paperwork as Dixie drove them back to Holby. 'How are you feeling Emilie?'

'A bit sore, mainly around my ribs and stomach.'

'That's to be expected.'

'You have nice eyes to go with your nice voice.' Jeff smiled at Emilie.

'That's nice of you to say so princess.'

'I believe in telling the truth.' Jeff busied himself with filling in the rest of Emilie's paperwork, it had been a long time since he'd had a compliment from a woman and he wasn't sure how to take it. Dixie would tell him to take a chance and give it a go. Was she right? Should he do it? Jeff secretly looked at Emilie and he decided that she was somebody that he could possibly like someday.

Dixie had listened to the conversation between Emilie and Jeff with some satisfaction, Emilie's words were honest and Jeff could do worse than her. She began to wonder if she should play matchmaker, or at least try and give Jeff the courage to ask Emilie out for a drink. Dixie helped Jeff wheel Emilie into the ED and Sam came over to them, she let Jeff do the handover. 'Jeff, Dixie, what do have here?'

'Emilie Banks, 33, restrained driver in an RTC, car VS tree. There is a possibility that she was unconscious at the scene for an unknown amount of time. She has been complaining of pain in her abdomen and chest from where the seat belt held her in the seat. Emilie has had two of morphine to help with the pain.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'No problem Sam.' Jeff turned to Emilie and he smiled at her. 'You're in good hands princess, see you later. Good luck.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem.' Jeff left Emilie's side and Dixie followed him out, she wondered if she should say something to try and convince Jeff to go and talk to Emilie again. He had been by himself for so long, maybe a little drink or a date with Emilie would boost his confidence again.

Jeff sat in the rec room with a drink on his break, Emilie had been on his mind for a while, he wondered how she was. It was the first time that he'd had a patient on his mind for quite some time. He looked up when Dixie came into the room and stood in front of him. 'Hey Dix.'

'Hello Jeffrey.'

'What's wrong?'

'Why would anything be wrong?'

'Because you're looking at me like you do when you want to tell me off for something.'

'I don't want to tell you off. I've come to do you a favour.'

'A favour?'

'Yeah, Emilie is in cubicle five until they take her upstairs. I thought you might want to see her.'

'Dix, I know you mean well.'

'Then get in there, take a chance Jeffrey.' Jeff put his cup down and he followed Dixie's advice, maybe she was right, maybe he did need to take a chance.

Jeff left the station and went into the ED, he followed to corridor round until he reached the cubicles and he stood in front of cubicle five. He pondered what to do for a few seconds and then he called out. 'Emilie, can I come in?'

'Of course you can.' Jeff pulled back the curtain and then he closed it again. 'Hi Jeff.'

'Are you feeling any better?'

'I've not done any serious damage to my head or neck, just a bit of whiplash. They do want to keep me in overnight just to keep an eye on me. I think it is more of a precaution as I may have been unconscious.'

'That's good. How are your ribs and stomach?'

'Sore, painkillers are a wonderful thing though. Thank you for staying with me at the scene, it helped me feel a lot better. I meant it when I said you had a nice voice to listen to.'

'Did you mean it when you said I had nice eyes too?'

'I did.'

'Emilie, when you're out of hospital and I'm off work, how would you feel about a coffee?'

'Sure, why not. I'm buying though, to say thank you.'

'Deal.' Emilie took a pen and piece of paper out of her bag and she wrote something on it.

'That's my number, give me a call.'

'I will do.' Jeff wrote his number down for Emilie and she put it in her bag. 'I'll let you get some rest, see you soon Emilie.'

'See you soon Jeff.' Jeff smiled at Emilie and he left her cubicle to find Dixie loitering outside.

Dixie tried to move away quickly when she saw Jeff coming out of the cubicle, but, she knew that he had seen her. 'Nice try princess, are you spying on me?'

'No, maybe a little bit.'

'What did you hear?'

'I heard you ask Emilie out for a coffee.'

'She said yes.'

'I know, well done mate.'

'It's just coffee.'

'Even so, coffee might lead to a drink and then to dinner, you never know.'

'Maybe.'

'It might even lead to smoochies.'

'Dixie.'

'Oh come on Jeff, Emilie likes you, I can see it. I know you've been out of the dating scene for a while and this is a big step for you.'

'It is, which is why I am taking it one step at a time.' Dixie linked arms with Jeff as they left the ED.

'I am proud of you mate, it is about time you found someone.'

'Yeah, maybe you're right.'

'I am.' Dixie patted Jeff's arm, she hoped that Jeff's little coffee date with Emilie would go well and that they would meet up again. Maybe they would even end up seeing each other permanently. All Dixie wanted was for her best friend to be happy, he had a shot at being with someone and ending the loneliness that she knew he felt. If Jeff's date went well then maybe she could look at setting Polly and Cyd up with somebody too. She wanted her friends to have what she had in her life, love and happiness with someone that truly cared for them.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your lovely reviews and support so far and for sticking with the story and your patience too. Bring on the squish :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty.**

Hannah's pregnancy had progressed into the third week, the clinic were still testing her blood to make sure that her progesterone levels continued to remain high enough during the early weeks of the pregnancy. The doctor at the clinic had decided to keep Hannah on the injections during her first trimester to help support the baby that was growing inside her womb. He was also checking for increased levels of progesterone that might indicate the presence of more than one baby. Hannah wasn't sure how she felt about the possibility of having twins as there were many risks involved in carrying multiple babies. There was a part of Hannah that wondered if she should worry about that bit if it happened. Hannah knew that Dixie had people looking out for her, both on the ambulance crew and in the ED. She thought that it was sweet, it just meant that Dixie cared and wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her or their baby. Hannah would make sure that nothing happened to Dixie's baby, she had promised her that she would bring their little one safely into the world. Hannah would do whatever it took to protect the little one and give Dixie the chance at motherhood that she had always dreamed of. She took the responsibility of looking after the little one very seriously. Whatever she had to do to protect the baby then she would do it, she already thought of the baby as their child. The pregnancy was still in its early stages, but, soon enough the little bundle of cells that made up the embryo would become a fully formed baby. Hannah couldn't wait to see Dixie hold him or her on the day that he or she was born.

Dixie came into the bedroom and Hannah was sat at the dressing table putting on her make up for the night out with Polly, Jeff and Cyd. They weren't doing anything fancy, just going out for a meal at pizza hut and spending time with their friends. It had been Polly and Cyd's idea, Dixie and Hannah thought that it was perfect and they were looking forward to it. Dixie sat next to Hannah and she put her hand on top of Hannah's. 'I know that look Dixie, you have something that you need to talk about, don't you?'

'Yeah, I suppose I do.'

'What is it?'

'What are you going to do when you get further into the pregnancy?'

'Oh, I don't know, go on light duties perhaps. I could always work as a patient transport attendant for a while instead of an emergency transport attendant like I am now.'

'You could do.'

'I will have a proper think about it after we have been out with everyone.'

'Okay, I just want you to be safe, working on the crew can be dangerous.'

'I know you do, I promise that I will be careful and Polly will look after me.'

'Of course she will.'

'I know, you've given people their orders.'

'I haven't.' Hannah raised her eyebrow at Dixie. 'Am I that obvious?'

'Just a little bit.'

'Do you mind?'

'No, not at all.'

'Oh, good. I am just trying to look out for you.'

'I know you are, don't worry about it, I think you're sweet.' Dixie put her arms around Hannah and gave her a hug, she was happy that Hannah didn't mind being looked after.

Jeff and Polly waited for Hannah and Dixie, Cyd had just arrived and she had gone to get herself a drink from the bar before they sat down to have something to eat. It wasn't long before Hannah and Dixie came in through the door and Jeff went over to them. 'Hello ladies, nice to see you.' They all hugged and Hannah went over to Polly as Jeff talked to Dixie. 'Hello Jeffrey.'

'Nice to see you princess.'

'You too mate. Have you been in touch with Emilie yet?'

'I sent her a message to see how she was getting on after her accident.'

'Oh, what did she say?'

'Her neck is probably going to take a few weeks to heal, but, she's on the mend.'

'That's good to hear. Any news on the meeting up for a coffee part?'

'I don't want to push her, she's still recovering from her accident.'

'You're sweet Jeff, just ask her if you can meet up.'

'Okay, I will, tomorrow, I promise.'

'Good, see to it that you do.'

'I could always ask to see her so I can make sure that she's all right.'

'Now you're talking, anyone can see that you care.'

'It's my job to care about people.'

'It's more than your job Jeff, you care about people, you always have.'

'Yeah, maybe you're right.'

'Just talk to Emilie and let me know what she says.'

'I will.' Jeff smiled at Dixie, she had just helped him find the courage to suggest to Emilie that they meet up for a coffee and get to know each other.

Polly and Hannah sat down at the table that they had been given by the waiter. 'How are you feeling Hannah?'

'I'm okay, a bit queasy from time to time and I get the occasional headache. I'm mostly all right though. I have a feeling it is a sign of things to come as the baby gets bigger.'

'You'll be all right, you have us to look after you Hannah.'

'I know, I'm grateful to have you all here with me.'

'How is Dixie?'

'Protective.'

'I had a feeling that she would be.'

'She is, I can hardly blame her though. Dixie has every right to be protective, the little one is her child after all.'

'You're taking it well.'

'I know that Dixie is just looking out for me and our baby.'

'Of course she is.' Cyd sat down at the table with her drink and she put it down.

'Are we talking about Dixie's protectiveness?'

'We are,' Polly said and smiled. 'She famous for it.'

'That she is, I remember Dixie being very protective over me all those years ago, she hasn't changed one bit,' Cyd said and smiled at Hannah and Polly as she sipped at her drink.

Jeff and Dixie eventually joined everyone at the table and they all sat around talking as they waited for their pizza to arrive. Dixie looked around at her friends and her wife, the people that she cared about were all sat around her and she was enjoying their company. Polly was trying to convince Jeff that a veggie pizza would be better for him, but, she wasn't having much luck. 'I am going for the pepperoni and that is final Pol.' Jeff picked up one of the potato wedges and put it into his mouth. They had ordered a couple of the starters between them all and they were steadily making their way through the garlic bread, chicken wings and potato wedges that were scattered across the table in front of them. 'I am just looking out for you Jeffrey.'

'I'll be a good boy another night.'

'Okay, okay, have the pepperoni.'

'I'm having dessert too.' Dixie chuckled at the look on Polly's face, it was one that said she was thinking about having something very naughty.

'I might join you in having dessert.'

'That's my Polly,' Jeff said with a grin. 'I knew you wouldn't be able to resist for long.'

'It is your fault Jeffrey,' Polly said and laughed.

'It is not.' Dixie chuckled again at the antics of Polly and Jeff, it was nice to be able to relax and just have a good time with her friends.

Hannah tucked into her pizza and she took a drink of her lemonade, she had decided to stick to soft drinks for the duration of her pregnancy. It was safer for the baby if she avoided drinking completely. She looked up when Dixie touched her hand and then squeezed it. 'Hey everyone, I know you all know why we're here. My beautiful wife is pregnant with our baby, we've been given the chance to have a family and I just want you to know how happy I am. We want to share everything with you, our friends. This celebration is just the start, I hope.'

'Dixie,' Cyd said. 'I'm happy for you both, I've always thought that you would make a good mum. You looked after me when I first started working as a paramedic and I know that any baby of yours will be so well looked after.'

'Thanks Cyd.'

'I mean it, you were made to be a mum Dixie.' Cyd and Dixie hugged each other and it made Hannah feel happy to see them so close again. Hannah looked at the people that she had come to call her friends, she loved being part of their little group. The friendship and support that they had given her and Dixie during the IVF had made her feel warm and happy. 'I hope you know that you'll all be expected to babysit when he or she is older, I believe it is part of your duty as uncle and aunties of our little one.'

'I get first go at babysitting, I can't wait for the little one to be born so I can be Auntie Polly, it is going to be lovely,' Polly said excitedly.

'Consider it done, you can babysit first Pol'

'Yay, thank you Hannah.'

'Do you reckon we can teach our little one to call Jeff, Uncle Baldy?' Dixie asked with a smile.

'Dix, you are so mean to me. I come here to celebrate you becoming a mum and you insult me. A man could get offended,' Jeff said with a half smile.

'I am not mean, I don't mean it. You are very handsome and you know it Mr Collier.'

'Am I really?'

'Of course you are mate, a certain lady seems to think so.' Polly whistled and Hannah saw a faint colour tinge Jeff's cheeks. 'I believe our Jeffrey is blushing.'

'I am not, it is just warm in here, that's all.'

'Awww Jeffrey, he's gone all shy.' Dixie chuckled and Hannah smiled at them both as Jeff tried to convince Dixie that he was just warm and not blushing.

Polly picked some of the toppings off her pizza and she listened the conversation that was going on around the table. The mood in their little group was happy and relaxed, she was glad that she had suggested they come here for a meal instead of going to a proper restaurant with tablecloths and wine lists. Polly liked the casual nature of their meal, she loved being with her little family. Jeff seemed to have recovered from his embarrassment enough to eat his chocolate cake with ice cream. She thought that it was sweet that Jeff had found someone that liked him. He had been sending messages to Emilie for a few days now. Polly hoped that it would work out and Jeff would end up in a happy relationship. She had noticed that Jeff had been happier for the past couple of days, he would often smile at something that Emilie had sent to him in a message. Polly looked at Jeff, he was talking with Dixie and Cyd as they ate dessert and he definitely looked happy. What would happen if everything went well with Emilie, would Jeff want her to move out? She hoped that he wouldn't want her to leave, she liked living with Jeff, he was the closest that Polly came to having a dad and she didn't want to lose that. Surely he wouldn't tell her to leave, would he?

Jeff noticed that Polly's mood had changed towards the end of the evening and as they were leaving the restaurant. He gave Dixie and Hannah a hug before they got into their car and drove off. Jeff turned around to see Polly stood behind him. 'What's the matter with my Polly?'

'Nothing, I'm okay, just tired.'

'Pol, I know something is bothering you, come on, tell me.'

'You'll think I'm being stupid.'

'Try me.'

'Say that you end up in a relationship with Emilie, does that mean you will want me to leave and get my own place? I'll probably be in the way.' Jeff raised his eyebrows, he hadn't expected Polly to say that. 'It's okay if that happens, it wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to let me stay.'

'Polly, I won't ask you to leave, put that from your mind. As if I would chuck you out like that. Come here you.' Jeff put his arms around Polly and hugged her, she hugged him back and Jeff felt Polly's relief at being told she wouldn't be asked to leave. He wouldn't make Polly leave, she had been abandoned by too many people already, he wouldn't put her through that again. 'Thanks Jeff.'

'You're welcome princess.'

'Can we go home?'

'Your wish is my command princess Polly.' Jeff held his arm out to Polly and she put hers through it, he would always be there for her, any relationship he ended up in wouldn't change that.

The night ended happily for all involved with the little party; Dixie and Hannah sat close together in their lounge and discussed the arrangements for the new baby that would be entering their lives, there was a lot to think about and plans to be made. 'What do you think we will have Hannah, a boy or a girl?'

'I don't know, we could have either. I just want our baby to be healthy and happy.'

'Me too. Do you think that our baby will look anything like me?'

'I think so, you're their mummy Dixie.'

'I wonder what they'll look like; will they get my hair or eyes?'

'I hope that the baby gets your eyes, they're lovely.' Dixie smiled and kissed Hannah on the lips.

'We'll have to think of names for him or her.'

'I know.' Dixie pulled Hannah close and rested her hand lightly on Hannah's belly, there was some time before the baby was born, but, Dixie wanted him or her to have the best start in life. She wanted to give them all of the love that a child deserved. Dixie vowed that she wouldn't be like her father, she wouldn't abandon her child, she wouldn't leave them no matter what happened or who they fell in love with.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1, casualtyfanforever and beethovenRIP for taking the time to review :)**

******************************************************I hope you enjoy the latest chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One.**

Hannah was waiting for her dad to arrive, he had been due to visit a few weeks ago, but, he had been called into work as the hospital had a major emergency on their hands and needed some extra help with those that needed an operation. He'd had to cancel the visit; Hannah had been disappointed, but, she had understood, sometimes emergencies happened in their line of work and plans had to be changed. She was looking forward to seeing her dad, he had already called to say that he was on his way and was looking forward to seeing her and Dixie. The news that Hannah and Dixie were expecting a child had made Lawrence very happy, he was going to be a grandfather and he couldn't wait to see the baby when he or she was born. Hannah filled in the page of the diary that she had been writing since she'd learned that the IVF had worked. She wanted something to remember the pregnancy by, Dixie had written in it too, mainly about the IVF process and her feelings on it failing the first time around. Hannah had read the words that Dixie had written and they had talked for some time afterwards. She was encouraging Dixie to write in the diary whenever she needed to, her thoughts and entries were a lot happier now. Hannah was planning to take pictures when her baby belly started showing so that she could look back over them later on. Dixie had agreed to take the pictures of her and they would go in the diary too. Hannah hoped that the diary would give them something to look back on in the years to come. She might even show it to the baby when he or she was older so they could see how much they're loved and the effort that it had taken to bring them into the world.

Dixie came into the lounge as Hannah closed the diary and put the cap back on the pen that she had been using. Hannah had been writing in the diary almost every day since she started it. 'What are you writing this time?'

'My stomach is beginning to fill out, I think it is just bloating as it is too early for me to be showing just yet. I'm only four weeks gone after all.'

'Stand up, let me have a look.' Dixie looked at Hannah's belly from the side and she rested her hand on the tiny round bump. 'You're right, your stomach is more rounded than it was last week. Bloating or not, I think it looks very cute on you.'

'I am going to be a lot bigger by the end of the pregnancy.'

'You will be. I bet you will look beautiful, my gorgeous Hannah.' Dixie stroked Hannah's stomach and she thought about what Hannah would look like as she got bigger. 'You will look like a goddess with our little one growing inside you.' Dixie felt Hannah's hand rest on top of her own.

'You have quite the way with words Dixie, I just hope I feel like a goddess.'

'How do you mean?'

'There's every chance I might feel sick or actually be sick during this pregnancy. Add in the hormones and the mood swings then I might not be so much like a goddess.'

'You'll always be beautiful to me Hannah.'

'Thank you,' Hannah said with a smile.

'I mean it.' Dixie held her arms out and Hannah stepped into them, they just stood together and held each other close. Having Hannah in her arms made Dixie happy, she placed a kiss on Hannah's head as she held her. 'I love you and our little one, my beautiful Hannah.'

'I love you Dixie, I know that our little one will love you too.' Dixie smiled down at the woman in her arms and rested her head against Hannah's as they quietly held each other.

The doorbell ringing interrupted Hannah and Dixie's hug, they slowly moved apart and Hannah went to the door, she opened it and smiled at her dad. 'Hi dad.'

'Hello Hannah, it is good to see you.'

'You too dad.' Hannah closed the door behind Lawrence and they both went into the lounge.

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm a bit queasy from time to time, but, I'm not too bad.'

'That's to be expected.'

'Morning sickness, I think it can be a common theme in pregnancy for a lot of women.'

'Are you taking care of yourself?'

'I am, I've started on the supplements that the baby needs and the clinic are monitoring me closely. They've lowered the dose of my progesterone injections as my levels are quite healthy.'

'That's good to hear.' Dixie came into the lounge and Lawrence went to greet her. 'Hello Dixie.'

'Hello again.' Dixie and Lawrence hugged and he sat down in one of the chairs.

'Are you well Dixie?'

'I am, are you all right?'

'Yes, very much so, your news has made me happy.'

'It has made me happy too.'

'Of course it has, how are you feeling?'

'Excited, happy and a bit nervous. There's a long way to go yet though.'

'It will pass before you know it, use the time you have to prepare for the baby and spend some time with each other. Babies are a lot of work, I know that you two can handle it though.' Hannah squeezed Dixie's hand, her dad was right, they would be able to look after the baby.

Dixie went into the kitchen to make some tea for everyone, Hannah had gone upstairs to use the bathroom, she had been using it a bit more lately. Lawrence had followed Dixie into the kitchen and he was cutting up the cake. 'Dixie, I know how much Hannah means to you. I see that you care for her a great deal. I know that you will look after her.'

'I will, I won't let anything happen to Hannah or our baby. Pregnancy can be tough on women, I will do whatever I can to make it easier for her.'

'You're a good woman Dixie, one that I am proud to call my daughter-in-law. I know I've said it before, I just hope you know how glad I am to have you in this family.'

'I do know, it's nice to be welcomed, it isn't something that happens often when you're like me.'

'Like you?'

'A lesbian. Men think that you're going to be predatory and butch, or, that you can be changed into a straight woman, that you can be shown what you're missing out on. Other women tend to be afraid that you'll hit on them or launch yourself at them. I suppose they think that I can't control myself around other women and that I'll take advantage of them.'

'I don't see that in you. I just see a woman that loves my daughter and takes care of her.'

'That's a surprise, a lot of people think we don't love either, that it is all about sex and gratification. What else do you see?' Dixie was curious as to how Lawrence saw her. 'Compassion and strength. You are a wonderful person Dixie.' Dixie smiled, Lawrence had made her happy and warm with his words, she was touched that he cared for her in the way that he did. 'I wish that my dad was like you, that he saw me the way you do.'

'Have you thought about telling him about the baby?'

'I've thought about it, but, he wouldn't approve at all.'

'Then it is his loss.' Dixie nodded, Lawrence was right, it was her father's loss, it didn't stop her wanting to tell him about her marriage to Hannah and about the baby. He was going to be a grandfather and he didn't even know it.

Hannah had heard the conversation between her dad and Dixie, there would always be a part of Dixie that wanted to tell her dad about the baby and getting married. She couldn't blame her, Dixie was very family oriented and she had been happier since she had been welcomed into the family that Hannah and her dad shared. Hannah went into the kitchen, Dixie and her dad were putting the finishing touches to their lunch. She smiled at them both as they worked together, they hadn't seen her yet and she took the opportunity to watch them. Her dad loved Dixie and she loved him back, he was right, Dixie's dad was the one missing out on the achievements of his beautiful daughter. She sat down with her dad and Dixie in the lounge as they ate sandwiches and cake and drank tea. Dixie had quite enjoyed the afternoon tea that they'd had in Scotland and sometimes they would recreate it in their own home. It was a little something that Hannah could do to make Dixie happy, she liked seeing the smile on Dixie's face.

Lawrence watched Hannah and Dixie as they shared lunch, he saw that their love for each other had grown. The trial of getting pregnant and the news of the baby had brought them even closer together, he saw it in the way that they looked at each other and how their hands would touch every so often. Things had changed, Hannah was pregnant and Lawrence was beginning to think about moving closer to Hannah and Dixie so that he could support them during the pregnancy and the birth of the baby. What would Hannah think of that? Lawrence looked at Hannah and Dixie again, he found that he missed them both terribly when he went back home to Yorkshire. He decided that he would talk to Hannah about it later on to see what she thought about the idea. Lawrence just wanted to be close to Hannah and be there to help her through the pregnancy. Hannah was his daughter and he would do everything that he needed to for her, Dixie needed support too, she was becoming a mum as well. Lawrence liked that Dixie felt she could talk to him when she needed to, he wasn't trying to replace her father, but, he would be there for her whenever she needed someone to talk to.

Hannah sat back on the sofa and she stretched, she had found that was getting tired a bit more lately, it was obviously due to the growing baby in her womb, Dixie was making sure that she got enough rest before and after a shift. 'Hannah,' Lawrence said. 'How would you feel if I said that I was looking to move a little closer to you? You're pregnant and I want to support you and Dixie.'

'I know you do. How can I ask you to leave the job that you love though?'

'It wouldn't be forever, just until you've had the baby. I can transfer to somewhere else for a little while if I need to.'

'You would do that?'

'Of course I would, you're my daughter and I love you.'

'I love you too. Are you sure about this?'

'I know that my boss would understand, he has a daughter too. They would keep my position open for me when I returned.'

'That's good, do you think that you would be able to find somewhere?'

'I'm not sure, I will have a look around and I will let you know.'

'All right.' Hannah wondered if her dad would find somewhere close to her, there was a part of her that would find it comforting to have him nearby for when she needed him.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly for Hannah and Dixie and it soon came to the time that Lawrence had to leave. He hugged both Dixie and Hannah. 'See you soon, all three of you. I will let you know if I find anything nearby.'

'Okay dad.'

'Take care of yourself and the little one Hannah.'

'I will. You look after yourself too.'

'Count on it, I have to see my grandchild when he or she is born.' Dixie smiled, Lawrence was a wonderful father, she wondered if her dad would do the same as Lawrence was doing for Hannah. She thought about it for a little while and she realised that the answer was no, he wouldn't. Dixie hugged Lawrence one more time and she took some comfort from it, at least she had one dad that cared about her. She stood at the door with Hannah as Lawrence drove away and then she closed it and went back into the lounge with Hannah. 'Dixie, I heard the conversation you had with my dad about your dad. Do you want to tell him about us and the baby?'

'I've tried, I just can't find the words, he still lives at the same house he did all those years ago. Every time I start a letter I just throw it away. I'm afraid of his reaction.'

'What's making you scared?'

'What he might do, he hates me for being a lesbian and he doesn't love me. What would he do if he found out I had married a woman and that woman is carrying my baby?'

'I can't answer that, you don't have to tell him, if you think he will react badly then just leave it. You know my thoughts on your father Dixie.'

'I know, I seem to remember you calling him an odious rodent once,' Dixie said and laughed.

'He just makes me angry, the way he treated you was out of order.'

'It's all right, I've dealt with it, he will never be the father I want him to be and I know it.' Hannah put her arms around Dixie and held her, if Dixie decided she wanted to contact her dad and tell him about the baby then she would support her as much as she needed to be.

Dixie just let Hannah hold her, it felt nice, could she tell her father about Hannah and the baby? She was scared of what he would do to Hannah if he found out. Could he be capable of hurting her because she was pregnant? Would he do it out of malice? Dixie closed her eyes, she was afraid of her own father, how far would he take his dislike of her being a lesbian? 'I can't tell him Hannah, he could hurt you and our baby.'

'It's all right, you don't have to tell him. Do you really think he is capable of that?'

'I don't know and that is what scares me.'

'Then don't tell him. As far as I am concerned, he hasn't earned any right to be in your life.'

'Okay, I won't, I'd feel safer if he didn't know.'

'I won't let anything happen to our little one Dixie, I would imagine that he would have to go through our friends first.'

'I know if he tried to get to either of us then Jeff would stop him.'

'Of course he would, he does get very protective of you Dixie.'

'He's always been the same, Jeff is a good man, I hope it works out with him and Emilie.'

'Oh yes, the date. I am glad that he found the courage to call her and arranged to meet up.'

'So am I, it is about time he found someone. If she hurts him then I will go after her and make her suffer for it.'

'I don't think that she will, from what you told me I think she sounds like a nice person.'

'Yeah, people can change and hide their true colours. I am willing to give her a chance though.'

'I am sure Jeff will know if Emilie isn't nice and get out, he's a sensible person some of the time.' Dixie smiled and rested her head against Hannah's shoulder as she hugged her. She hoped that Jeff's date with Emilie went well, Dixie wanted him to have the happiness that she had found with Hannah. It was about time that he found someone to love him again.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, casualtyfanforever and beethovenRIP for taking the time to review :)**

******************************************************It is time for Jeff's date :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two.**

Jeff waited outside of the coffee shop that Emilie had chosen, he hadn't been here before, it looked small and quite cosy from where he was stood. He was a bit early, but, it was better than being late. He hoped that being early would help calm his nerves about the date and what might happen during it. Dixie and Hannah had sent him a message wishing him luck and Polly had given him a big hug before he'd left for the date. Jeff looked around, all of the people were going about their business and were oblivious to the butterflies that were rampaging around his stomach. He tried to remember the tips that he'd read about dating on the internet, but, he was finding it hard. There were many thoughts running through Jeff's head at the present time, how was he supposed to behave on a first date? It had been a long time since he'd had to date or even think about it. Should he have worn something a little less casual than his jeans and slightly smart shirt? He wondered what Emilie would be wearing, would she be dressed casually or would she have dressed up? Then there were the bigger questions; should he be honest and tell Emilie about Sophia and John? Should he tell her that he had been married before and how it had ended? His past wasn't going to go away, honesty was probably the best policy in this case. Jeff sighed, would telling Emilie about his past mean that she would walk out on him? He had done some morally wrong things in the past. Jeff hoped that Emilie wouldn't judge him on his past, he had changed since then and he wanted to have a proper chance at being happy with someone.

There were still plenty of thoughts in Jeff's mind when he saw Emilie approaching in the distance, he was relieved to see that she was wearing jeans and a shirt. Emilie looked smaller than he remembered from when he had seen her at the accident, she was tall for a woman though. Jeff looked at Emilie as she stopped in front of him, she had black hair and hazel eyes and a curvy figure. He hadn't noticed that about her when she was injured. 'Hi Jeff.'

'Hi Emilie, it's nice to see you.'

'It's nice to see you too.' Jeff opened the door to the coffee shop and he let Emilie go in first, he was trying his best to be a gentleman by opening doors for her and buying the drinks. 'Why don't you get us a table and I'll get the drinks in, what do you want?'

'A mocha, please.'

'Consider it done.' Jeff went to the counter and he ordered the drinks, he also added two pieces of chocolate cake to the order and waited for the staff to finish making their drinks. He paid for them and then took the drinks and cake over to the table that Emilie had picked. He put Emilie's drink down in front of her and one of the pieces of cake. 'I hope you like chocolate cake.'

'Of course I do.'

'That's good.' Jeff took a drink of his cappuccino and then put the cup down again. 'How are you feeling? Have you recovered from the accident?'

'I'm a lot better and feel a great deal more human than I did a few weeks ago. My bruises from the seatbelt have healed, my neck is still a bit stiff and sore, but, I'm getting there.'

'Glad to hear it. How is the car?'

'In short, broken and beyond repair, the insurance company will take care of it though. They've given me a replacement for now.'

'That's good to hear. You know what I do for a living, so, what do you do?'

'I'm a nursery assistant, I look after young children up to the age of five.'

'Do you enjoy it?'

'Very much so, I've been doing this job since I was eighteen. I get to do the fun stuff like playing with the kids and looking after them.'

'You like kids then?'

'I do.' Jeff smiled, he was beginning to feel a great deal more relaxed in Emilie's presence.

Emilie drank some more of her coffee and ate the chocolate cake, she noted that Jeff seemed to be enjoying his cake as well. It had been a long time since she'd been on a date with anyone, but, she was enjoying this one. 'What do you like about your job Jeff?'

'I wasn't always a paramedic, I used to work as a decorator. I prefer being a paramedic, I like helping people, saving lives makes me feel like I've done something worthwhile with my life.'

'Of course it does. You're very good at it.'

'Do you think so?'

'I do, you and your partner helped me when I needed it.'

'Oh, Dixie, she's my best friend.'

'I can tell, it is obvious in the way you work together and joke with each other.'

'We've worked together for years, she's a special woman and one that I care for very much.'

'It is nice to hear you talk about Dixie like that, it shows that you have respect for women.'

'I try my best. Emilie, I have something to tell you and I'll understand if you don't want to get involved with me because of it. I don't think it is fair to keep you in the dark about my past.'

'Have you killed someone?'

'No, that's not it.'

'Then it can't be that bad.'

'I've been married before and I've got two kids, Sophia and John, from that marriage. They're not kids now, but, there it is, now you know.'

'Do you have a picture of them?'

'I do.' Jeff took out his phone and pulled up the picture of Sophia and John, he handed it to Emilie so she could look at it.

'John looks like you and Sophia is a very beautiful young woman.'

'Thanks for saying that, Sophia and John mean everything to me. My marriage wasn't perfect, we cheated on each other and by the time it ended I don't think we loved each other. I'm telling you this because I think you deserve to know that I have a past, it's not one that I'm proud of. If you want to leave then I won't stop you.'

'So you've got a past, we've all got one. You made a mistake, do you behave like that now?'

'No, I've learned my lesson.'

'Then you shouldn't beat yourself up about it, it's in the past. For all you know I could have had several husbands and have many children tucked away somewhere.'

'Do you?'

'No, I've never been married or had children.'

'So, I'm the only one with baggage then?'

'I've had relationships, they just didn't work out.'

'Hey, you didn't leave, even though I told you about the kids and the end of my marriage.'

'I guess not.' Jeff smiled, he was happy that Emilie had stayed and that his behaviour during his previous marriage hadn't put her off.

Jeff got another round of coffee in and he sat back down in the chair opposite Emilie, their date seemed to be going well. 'So, you don't have a husband or any children and you work for a nursery. Tell me something else about you.'

'What do you want to know?'

'Hobbies, what do you like to do in your spare time, you know, normal stuff.'

'I like to go swimming when I'm not working, it clears my head.'

'What else do you like to do?'

'I like to read, mostly fantasy.'

'Fantasy, you mean like elves and stuff.'

'Yeah, sometimes I like to leave this world for another one with many fantastic creatures and brilliant adventures. I bet I sound like a right geek.'

'Not at all. Is there anything else about you I should know?'

'I'm a vegetarian.'

'You're a what?'

'A vegetarian, I don't eat meat.'

'Not even bacon? How do you resist bacon?'

'It's easier than you think. Did you like the cake?'

'The chocolate cake, yeah, I did.'

'That is a cake made for vegans, it doesn't have any animal products in it. I come to this coffee shop a lot as I know that I will be able to eat here.'

'I couldn't tell, I thought it was an ordinary cake.'

'Exactly, sometimes veggie and vegan food can be nice to eat.'

'I still don't know how you resist bacon, just the smell of it makes me hungry.'

'I've been a vegetarian for ten years, I don't miss eating meat.' Jeff raised his eyebrow, he hadn't been expecting Emilie to say that she was a vegetarian.

Emilie and Jeff drank the last of their coffee and they put their cups down on the table. 'I should go, I have to be at the nursery early in the morning. Are you at work tomorrow?'

'Yeah, later on though so I can have a lie in.'

'Lucky you, I start at seven every morning.'

'Shifts have their downside in the form of nights.'

'I see your point.' Jeff put his jacket on and Emilie stood up.

'I'll walk you to your car.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'No problem.' Jeff opened the door for Emilie and he let her go out first, he walked by Emilie's side as they went to her car. 'I want you to know that I enjoyed myself today Emilie.'

'I did too, it's been nice to talk to someone, I haven't had that for a while.'

'Don't you talk to people at work, or to your friends?'

'Of course I do, it's just been a while since I've been on a date, it's nice to talk someone new.'

'Oh, I see.' Emilie stopped in front of a car and then she turned to face Jeff. 'I suppose the question is, do you want to see me again?'

'You sound like you're dreading my answer.'

'I am, I told you about my cheating and my marriage and now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the smartest thing that I could have done on a first date.'

'You were honest with me, honesty is important.'

'You value honesty, don't you?'

'I do.'

'Then be honest with me, do you want to see me again?

'Yes, I want to see you again.'

'Thank you.'

'I mean it, I do want to see you again Jeff.'

'You're sure, even after what I told you?'

'Even after what you told me, you made one mistake and you shouldn't have to pay for that for your entire life. However, if you hurt me then I will make you suffer.' Jeff just stared at Emilie, she reminded him of Dixie, a kind nature that was tempered by steel underneath.

Jeff knew that Emilie meant her words, he had a feeling that hurting her could lead to some uncomfortable times. 'I have no desire to hurt you Emilie.'

'That's all right then.'

'Can I have a hug?'

'You can.' Jeff put his arms around Emilie and he noticed that she was small enough for him to rest his head on top of hers. He let the hug go on a bit longer and then he let Emilie go. 'Meet me for dinner on Saturday night, I'll book somewhere nice.'

'Okay, Saturday night.'

'I'll let you know the time when I've booked the restaurant.'

'Looking forward to it. See you Saturday Jeff.'

'See you Saturday.' Jeff watched Emilie drive off and then he got into his own car and drove back home, he knew that Polly would be waiting for news about the date.

Polly was sat on the sofa in her pyjamas and eating ice cream from the tub when Jeff got back. 'Jeff, come here, sit down, what happened on your date?'

'We had coffee, two coffees actually. Emilie is a vegetarian and doesn't eat bacon. She also threatened to make me suffer if I hurt her.'

'Why did she say that?'

'I told her about Lucy and the kids.'

'Oh, even the cheating?'

'Yeah, I thought it was best to be honest with her.'

'You'd better be on your best behaviour Jeffrey, Emilie sound like she means it.'

'She reminds me of Dixie. There's something about Emilie that makes me want to impress her, I want to prove to her that I'm a good man and that I've changed.'

'Just be you Jeff, you're a good person, you are not the man you were when you were with Lucy. Show Emilie the man you are now and you will do just fine.'

'I don't want to mess this up, I've asked her to dinner on Saturday.'

'Good start, pick somewhere nice and classy.'

'Anything else?'

'Wear a proper suit, treat her like a lady and compliment her on what she is wearing. Just be yourself, she's agreed to a second date so you must be doing something right.'

'I hope so.'

'Don't worry Jeff, take your time with dating Emilie. You also need to let Dixie and Hannah know how the date went. Dixie has been sending me messages for the past hour wanting to know if you're back yet and telling me to tell you that you have to call her when you're back.'

'I'll go and call her now.'

'See that you do.' Polly watched Jeff leave the room, it appeared that he had met his match in Emilie, someone with a backbone would be good for him. He had already given Emilie the highest compliment possible by saying she reminded him of Dixie. Polly had a lot of hope for Jeff and the emerging relationship that he had with Emilie, she hoped that it would work out and Jeff would find the happiness that he was looking for with her.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1, casualtyfanforever and beethovenRIP for taking the time to review, I always enjoy reading them, enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three.**

The time had come for Hannah's scan at the clinic, Dr. Stafford had scheduled a scan for her as her latest blood test had shown that her progesterone levels had continued to increase at the same rate despite the lower dose in her injections. He had ordered the scan to see if the IVF had resulted in more than one baby growing in her womb. Hannah sat back on the bed as she waited for the nurse, Dixie sat in the chair by the bed and tried to keep still, she was nervous about what the scan would show, what if there was a complication with the pregnancy? 'Dixie, you look worried.'

'I am, you could be having twins or even triplets.'

'What is worrying you about it?'

'The risks to you and our possible babies. There might be something wrong.'

'Try not worry, I don't like seeing you so worried Dixie.'

'Hannah, are you not worried that something might happen to you, or that you might have to give birth twice? If you are having twins then you might have to have a caesarian.'

'I might not be having twins and even if I am then I might not have to have a caesarian. Worrying isn't good for you Dixie, I hate to see you looking so stressed out.' Dixie stood up and put her arms around Hannah.

'Can't I worry about my wife and our future child or children?'

'Of course you can, if you want to, don't do it too much though. I don't want anything happening to you, stress isn't good for people. I care about you Dixie.'

'I know you do, I care about you too Hannah, I love you and I want to look after you.'

'I love you too, whatever knowledge comes from this scan, we will do this together.' Hannah and Dixie looked up as the nurse came into the room and put their file down on the table.

Dixie sat back down on the chair and the nurse opened the file that she had been holding. 'How are you feeling Hannah?'

'A bit bloated, tired, occasionally nauseas, my chest is a bit tender and I think I'm going to the bathroom enough for two people. I've had a bit of heartburn from time to time as well.'

'Those are all normal experiences during pregnancy. Feeling nauseas might not be a nice experience, but, women that do are less likely to miscarry. There is an upside to it after all.' The nurse made a few notes in the file and then she stood up. 'Okay, I'm going to run an ultrasound as Dr. Stafford wants to check for multiple babies due to the continued rise in your progesterone levels. If you could lift up your shirt for me.' Hannah did as she was asked and Dixie took hold of her hand, she just felt the need to be close to Hannah in some small way. 'The gel will feel cold.' The nurse put some of the gel on Hannah's stomach and then she switched on the machine. 'All right, I can see your uterus, just give me a moment and we'll find where your baby is hiding.' The nurse moved the ultrasound device over Hannah's stomach as she looked for the baby. 'Got them, there's your little one.' Dixie watched the screen and she saw the little area inside Hannah's uterus that held their baby, she squeezed Hannah's hand and smiled at her. 'Wait, there seems to be another baby.' Dixie looked closer and she saw what the nurse was talking about. 'I'm just going to get Dr. Stafford in here to confirm my findings.' The nurse left the room and Dixie looked at the screen, she saw the two babies on the screen. 'Hannah, there are two babies, twins.'

'I know, I can see them, they're so tiny.'

'I don't know what to think, or say, two babies.'

'Give it time Dixie, we've only just found out.' Dr. Stafford and the nurse came back into the room and he looked at the screen as he moved the ultrasound device over Hannah's stomach. 'I can confirm that you're having twins, they look to be fraternal, or non-identical twins. Each baby has their own placenta.'

'What happens now?' Dixie asked.

'I will pass the details of your pregnancy on to your local ante-natal clinic and they will take over your care. In the meantime eat a healthy and balanced diet and get plenty of rest, a twin pregnancy can mean that you will get tired more often. Take some gentle exercise and I will get you some iron supplements, take one every day and keep it up until you give birth.'

'I will, thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Dr. Stafford left the room and the nurse helped Hannah clean the gel off her stomach, she gave them the iron tablets and some information on twins. Dixie held Hannah's hand as they left the clinic, she was feeling more protective of her than ever.

Hannah looked at Dixie, she looked as if she was in shock over finding out that they were having twins. They were on their way to see Polly and Jeff to tell them result of the scan and Hannah hoped that Dixie would talk to Jeff about her feelings. She understood that Dixie needed time to come to terms with the news of the dual pregnancy. They pulled up outside of Jeff and Polly's house and got out of the car. Dixie locked the doors and she went into the house, she was greeted by Little Abs and she stroked him. 'Jeffrey, Polly, where are you?'

'In here, princess,' Jeff said from the kitchen. Hannah and Dixie went into the kitchen and they saw Jeff sat at the table with Little Abs at his feet and Polly sat next to him. 'Hey, you two,' Polly said with a smile. 'How did the scan go?'

'We're having twins.' Hannah let the words sink in and she went over to Jeff. 'Talk to Dixie, I think she could use a friendly chat.' Jeff nodded and Hannah took Polly into the lounge, leaving Jeff and Dixie to talk. 'Twins, you're having twins?' Polly whispered.

'We are. I think Dixie is freaking out because of it. She's worried, I know she is, she doesn't want anything to happen to me or our children.'

'That's natural, Dixie is a born worrier about the people she cares about. How are you feeling?'

'Honestly, it is still new, I'm sure when it sinks in I'll know how I feel.'

'Don't worry Hannah, I'll take care of you when we work together.'

'I know you will, thanks Polly.'

'Give yourself time. I think it is lovely that you're having twins. Are they identical?'

'Dr. Stafford doesn't think so, they have separate placentas.'

'Listen, I will help you and Dixie as much as I can, so will Jeff and Cyd.'

'I know, I'm glad you're here Polly.'

'I will be here as often as you need me.' Hannah and Polly hugged each other and it made Hannah glad to know that she had such good friends around her.

Dixie fiddled with the mug of tea that Jeff had made for her. 'Dix, what happened at the scan? What did the doctor say about the babies? You've been really quiet since you've got here and that scares me princess.'

'Hannah's having twins.'

'Yeah, I heard that part. That's good isn't it?'

'I don't know, I'm worried Jeff. There are risks to having twins, what if something happens to Hannah or the babies? What if I'm not there to protect them and Hannah gets hurt and she loses the babies? I have to be there for her Jeff.'

'Dixie,' Jeff said and put his hand on top of Dixie's. 'I want you to listen to me. You're the most protective person that I know, Hannah will be well looked after. You have me, Polly and Cyd, we will help you look out for Hannah and the babies. We won't let anything happen to them.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'I know it is a shock for you.'

'It is, how will we cope with two babies?'

'If anyone can cope then it is you and Hannah, I know you can do it princess.'

'Are you sure?'

'Very, I believe in you princess. Come here sweetheart.' Dixie let Jeff hug her, she felt a lot better being in the arms of her best friend.

'I'm glad you believe in me Jeff. It's still a bit of a shock though, I wasn't expecting two babies at all. Will you help me Jeff?'

'What do you need me to do?'

'Just be there when I need to talk or I need a hug.'

'I can do that for you princess, I'll be around whenever you need me.'

'Thanks mate.' Dixie took comfort from having Jeff around, he was her rock and once again he was proving just what a good friend he was.

Jeff noted that Dixie sounded calmer now that he had talked to her for a little while, he knew that all she needed was someone to tell her that she could do it. 'Jeff, how is the preparation going for your next date?'

'All right, I think. I've booked the restaurant and told Emilie that I will pick her up from her house at seven. I even have a suit.'

'You're going all out for this, aren't you?'

'I like her Dixie, there's just something about Emilie that makes me happy.'

'You deserve it, it has been a long time since I've heard you say that about anyone.'

'Dix, I'm afraid, what if I mess up, it has been a long time since I've taken anyone out for dinner.'

'You're not going to mess up, just be yourself, treat her like a lady.'

'I'm nervous Dixie.'

'Oh mate, come here.' Jeff felt glad that Dixie was there to hold him, he needed her support. 'You're a good man Jeff, show her that. You said that you believe in me and I'm about to say the same to you. I believe in you Jeffrey Collier.'

'My marriage to Lucy was a disaster, what if that happens again Dixie?'

'It isn't going to happen again, you've learned your lesson.'

'Thanks Dixie, for being here.'

'You're my best mate, I will be here for you Jeff, always, whenever you need me.'

'I am glad to hear that. I'll be there for you too Dix, always.'

'Jeff?'

'Yeah.' Jeff moved out of Dixie's arms and looked at her.

'Is Emilie really a vegetarian?' Jeff smiled at Dixie's question.

'She is.'

'You're a carnivore through and through Jeffrey, I don't think I've ever seen a stranger match.'

'Cheers Dix. I don't mind, Emilie is a nice woman, even if she doesn't eat bacon.' Dixie laughed and Jeff smiled again, suddenly he felt a lot better about his upcoming date with Emilie.

Polly and Hannah heard Jeff and Dixie laughing in the kitchen, it made them both smile. 'It appears that Jeff has made Dixie feel better,' Hannah said.

'Of course he has, it is one of Jeff's talents.'

'I know, he's helped me more than once.'

'Me too, I think it is nice that he has found someone like Emilie.'

'I hope it works out for them both.'

'Jeff has said that I can stay here no matter what happens.'

'Of course he has, he loves you like a daughter.'

'I'm glad that he does, I love him like my dad,' Polly said with a smile. 'Hannah, are your feelings about the babies any clearer?'

'I am a bit nervous, I'm going to have to give birth twice.'

'I know you can do it Hannah. You should tell Dixie though.'

'I will, we'll have a talk about the birth and everything else.'

'Good, no time like the present. I'll send Dixie in and you two can talk.'

'Thanks Polly.'

'Anything for two of my favourite people.' Polly went through the door into the kitchen and Hannah waited for Dixie to come in, Polly was right, they did need to talk.

Dixie went into the lounge and she sat next to Hannah. 'Polly said you wanted to talk to me.'

'I do. I know that us having twins has come as a shock to you Dixie. I understand that you have worries and fears about something going wrong, but, with you looking after me, I know that the babies and I will be safe.'

'It was a shock, but, I talked to Jeff and he made me see that I can do this. I will do whatever it takes to keep you and our little ones safe. I will be there with you when our babies enter this world, I will hold your hand and support you all of the way through.'

'I don't need anyone else Dixie, just you.'

'Come here my love,' Dixie said and put her arms around Hannah. 'I will be there for you Hannah.'

'I know you will be.' Dixie kissed Hannah's head and held her close, she saw Jeff and Polly stood behind them and watching the scene with smiles on their faces. She knew that she had the support of her friends; Jeff, Polly and Cyd would all look out for Hannah and make sure that no harm came to her. Dixie vowed that anyone who wanted to harm Hannah or their children would have to go through her first. The twins had been a surprise, but, now that she'd had some time to think about it she was happy about the little ones. She'd been given the gift of a family with the woman that she loved and she felt so very happy.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Author: Raven Shadowrose  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, casualtyfanforever and beethovenRIP for taking the time to review, Jeff's dinner date with Emilie is coming up :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four.**

Jeff looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't wear suits very often, but, he wanted to make an effort on this date with Emilie. He gave himself the once over and wondered if he looked all right. Jeff had taken a shower, had a shave and he'd got himself dressed. His nerves had been increasing as he got ready for the evening ahead. Jeff's phone bleeped and he saw that he had a message from Dixie, he smiled, she had wished him luck and asked him to call her the minute that he got back from the date to let her know how it went. He sent her a quick message back and then Jeff went downstairs, he wanted Polly's opinion on what he was wearing, he hoped that it would make him feel more confident about the date with Emilie. 'Pol,' Jeff said as he went into the lounge and Polly stood up. 'Let's have a look at you then Mr Collier.' Jeff stood still as Polly walked around him and then came to a stop in front of him. 'Come here,' Polly said and reached behind Jeff's neck to make sure that his collar was flat and then she straightened his tie. 'There, you look very handsome.'

'Do you think so?'

'I do, if I didn't think of you as my dad then I would be quite happy to be on your arm Jeff.'

'Thanks Pol,' Jeff said and hugged Polly, her words had made him feel a lot better. 'The restaurant is a nice place and I want to look presentable.'

'Don't worry, you look like a gentleman. Go and get Emilie and have a nice night.'

'What are you going to do tonight Pol?'

'I'll walk Little Abs, have a bath, cuddle up with Little Abs on the sofa in my pyjamas and watch a film or two with some ice cream and chocolate.'

'You should find yourself a date Polly, you're still young and I would like to see you settle down with someone that will take care of you.'

'No doubt I will, when the time is right for me to do so.'

'Whoever it is better look after you or there will be trouble. I will make anyone that hurts you wish that they hadn't been born.'

'I know you will. Go on Jeff, you don't want to be late for your date. I would wish you luck, but, I don't think that you're going to need it.' Jeff hugged Polly and he kissed her head. 'Cheers Polly, I'm so glad that you have so much faith in me.'

'I do, I always have, right from the day that I met you. See you later Jeff.'

'See you later Pol.' Jeff smiled, he picked up his coat and went out to the car, he had cleaned it inside and out earlier on and it smelled of the new air freshener that he had put inside the car.

Emilie stood in front of her mirror, she hadn't been on a date with anyone for a while. Her mind went over the coffee date that she'd had with Jeff, he'd made her smile quite easily. She believed him when he said that he had changed and he wasn't the man that he had been all those years ago. There had been honesty in his voice and in his eyes when he talked about his previous marriage. Emilie smiled, there was something about Jeff that made her feel safe. He had taken care of her when she had been injured in her car, she just knew that he would get her to hospital safely. Emilie looked over her dress, she had bought it specially for the date and she hoped that Jeff liked it. She picked up her necklace and fastened it around her neck, she sprayed some perfume onto her wrists and neck. Emilie slipped her feet into her heels, she had chosen the ones with the low heel so that she could walk comfortably. She heard the knock on the door and picked up the shawl off the chair, Emilie looked at herself in the mirror again and moved a hair behind her ear. She turned off the light in her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Jeff waited for Emilie to answer the door, he was right on time and he hoped that it would impress her. She opened the door and Jeff looked at her; she was wearing a knee-length purple dress with low black heels, a simple gold necklace with a little pearl hanging off it and she had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair had been gently curled and Jeff noted that she was wearing perfume, he thought it smelled nice. 'Hello Emilie,' Jeff said. 'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you.'

'Are you ready to go?'

'I am. You look quite the gentleman in that suit.'

'Thank you kind lady.' Jeff waited for Emilie to put her house alarm on and lock her door, he walked with her to the car and opened the door so that she could get in. He took a deep breath and got into the car, so far, so good, he just hoped that Emilie liked the restaurant that he had chosen. Would she mind if he ate meat? Jeff made a mental note to ask her about it before he ordered anything. Should he order them some wine or something else to drink? The butterflies that Jeff had been feeling when he was getting ready for the date returned, he felt as if he was about to go up before the firing squad without any hope of reprieve.

Emilie let Jeff open the door to the car and the restaurant for her, it was nice to be treated like a lady by someone. Jeff dealt with the booking and they were shown to a table at the back of the restaurant, the waitress gave them a menu each and she left them alone. 'Emilie, I know you're a vegetarian, do you mind if I eat meat around you?'

'I don't mind, I wouldn't put my personal preference for not eating meat onto you.'

'Okay, that's good.' Jeff fiddled with the napkin that sat in front of him.

'Jeff, are you nervous?'

'No, maybe, a little bit.'

'I know how you feel.'

'You do?'

'It has been a while since I've been on a dinner date too.'

'Polly told me that everything would be all right, that she had faith in me.'

'Oh, your house mate.'

'Yeah. I used to live with Dixie and then she moved in with her partner, Polly had a bad time in her flat with her evil landlord and I suggested that she moved in with me. She's like a daughter to me.'

'That's sweet.'

'You don't think that it is weird that I live with a younger woman?'

'Not at all, the way you talk about Polly, I can hear that you care for her like she is family.'

'I do, a lot. I want my friends to be happy. Dixie is very happy at the minute.'

'Oh, why is that?'

'Her wife, Hannah, is pregnant with twins.'

'I bet she is happy, that's such a nice thing to happen.'

'I'm glad you think that way, some people don't approve of them being together.'

'Love is love, you can't help who you fall for in life.' Jeff smiled, he hadn't been testing Emilie, but, it was nice to know that she didn't think it was weird that he lived with Polly, or strange that Dixie and Hannah were married and having babies.

Jeff ordered some wine for himself and Emilie, he was going to limit himself as he was driving Emilie home and he didn't want to end up drunk. The waitress came back with their wine and took their orders for the food. 'Are you sure that you don't mind me eating meat?'

'Yes, I appreciate you asking me, but, I do not want you to change who you are for me. I want you to be the man that eats and enjoys bacon.' Jeff smiled, Emilie wanted him to be himself, he hoped that it was a good sign for a future relationship with her. He liked how easy she was to talk to and be around. Emilie was ladylike and polite to the waitress that served them, he liked it. She had chosen the mushroom soup and he picked the same. Emilie ate as ladylike as she acted, it pleased him to see that she had a good appetite. Jeff ate his chicken carbonara when it came and he looked at Emilie's bean enchiladas. 'Those look quite good, I know I'm a meat eater, but, they certainly smell nice. I didn't think that vegetarian food could smell so good.'

'Really, vegetarian food isn't that bad Jeff. I'll cook for you at some point and you can see what I mean, it will be lovely, you'll see.'

'I'll look forward to it.' Jeff finished off the rest of his food and he pushed his plate back, he was really enjoying himself on this date with Emilie.

Emilie sipped at her wine, it was nice to be out with someone that she liked and having a meal with them. The conversation flowed easily and they were currently talking about her family as they ate their strawberry cheesecakes. 'You said you had a sister, what's she like?'

'Helen, she's younger than me by five years, we don't see each other often, but, we get on well when we do. We both have full time jobs, she's a secretary for a law firm, it can be hard to make time to see people sometimes.'

'I'd like to meet her.'

'You will, one day, my mum and dad too if you want to.'

'I would like that.' Emilie smiled at Jeff, it felt good to know that he wanted to meet her family one day.

'What about your family Jeff, what are they like?'

'My sister, Margaret, she's nice, I think you'll like her. My brother, Richard, he's not so nice. I try to see him as little as possible. My mum died some years ago now and my dad has a lot of trouble with his health, my sister looks after him.'

'I'm sorry to hear that, I would like to meet your sister though.'

'That's good to hear. Maybe you could meet Sophia and John too, if you want to.'

'I'd like that, they're your kids and important to you, I know it might be hard for them to meet their dad's new partner, but, if they want to meet me then I will meet with them.'

'Good, I'd like you to meet them too.' Jeff was happy that Emilie wanted to meet Sophia and John, he hoped that they would like her. He signalled to the waitress for the bill and he looked at it when it arrived. 'I can always pay for half of the dinner, you did pay for the coffee after all.'

'No, I invited you out for dinner, it is only fair that I pay.'

'I feel like I should contribute something.'

'You can pay for the next lot of coffee then.'

'Done,' Emilie said with a smile as Jeff settled the bill. Jeff wanted to see her again, she hoped that it meant they were heading towards serious relationship territory.

Jeff waited until Emilie came back from the ladies room and he put his coat around her shoulders as they walked to the car together. It wasn't too cold, but, he thought that it was gentlemanly thing to do. He opened the door to the car for her and then closed it behind her. Jeff watched Emilie throughout the journey back to her house, he thought that she looked cute wrapped up in his coat. He would let her keep it for now, she looked comfortable and happy. Jeff opened the car door for Emilie again and he walked her to the door of her flat. 'Thanks for dinner Jeff, I really enjoyed myself tonight.'

'I did too, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.' Jeff just looked at Emilie as she moved forward and kissed him on the cheek, it took him by surprise, but, he liked it. He automatically put his arms around Emilie and hugged her, she rested her head against his chest and he felt her arms snake themselves around his waist. Jeff wondered if he should kiss Emilie, he looked down at her, she had her eyes closed and the faint trace of a smile on her lips. He didn't want to spoil the moment, she looked so peaceful and happy. Jeff settled for kissing the top of her head and moving his arms around her so she was cuddled even closer into his body. Eventually, Jeff slowly let Emilie go and he stood with her as she opened her front door. 'Goodnight Jeff, thank you again for dinner.'

'You're welcome. Goodnight Emilie.' She handed him back his coat and Jeff put it over his arm. 'Thanks princess.' Jeff saw the smile that Emilie gave him, she obviously liked him calling her princess. Emilie waved at Jeff as she closed the door and he waved back, he went to the car and put his coat on the seat, it smelled of her perfume and Jeff smiled, he had really enjoyed himself.

Polly was still up when Jeff got back, he went into the lounge to see her cuddled up on the sofa with her duvet. 'Hey Jeff, how did it go?'

'Very well, Emilie wants to meet my family and Sophia and John one day.'

'That's good. Are you still taking it slowly?'

'Yeah, slowly.'

'Does that mean you haven't kissed her yet?'

'I was going to, but, she was hugging me and resting her head on my chest. I didn't have the heart to disturb her, she just looked so peaceful. I settled for holding her close instead.'

'That sounds so cute.' Jeff smiled.

'Has Dixie called?'

'Once or twice.'

'I'd better go and call her, she will want to know everything.'

'I agree. Jeff, are you happy?'

'Very.' Jeff smiled at Polly and she smiled back at him.

'I'm glad to hear it.' Jeff picked up his coat and inhaled the scent of Emilie's perfume that still lingered on it, he was very happy at the moment. Jeff picked up the phone dialled Dixie's number, he had a lot to tell her about the date.

Emilie sat down on her sofa and she took her shoes off, she had enjoyed her date with Jeff, he had been a perfect gentleman throughout. She had been talking to him a lot in the six weeks that had passed since her accident and Emilie found that she looked forward to hearing from Jeff. She wondered what their next date would be like, she was looking forward to it. Emilie replayed some of the date in her mind; Jeff had been very warm when he had hugged her. She remembered Jeff kissing her head, she hoped it meant that he liked her as much as she liked him. Emilie respected that Jeff wanted to take their relationship slowly, she quite liked the speed they were going at, it wasn't too fast or too slow. She had got to know Jeff quite well and she liked what he had shown her of his character. Emilie yawned and she decided to take herself off to bed, something told her that she would have very happy dreams tonight.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, casualtyfanforever and beethovenRIP for taking the time to review, reading your comments definitely makes me happy. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the squish :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five.**

Jeff had invited Emilie to a picnic in the park, he had met her for coffee again and they'd had a great time. He had asked her if she wanted to meet Dixie and everyone and she had agreed. Dixie was in a good mood as Hannah had just had another scan and it had shown her to be eight weeks pregnant. Hannah was healthy and so were the babies, Jeff saw how happy Hannah and Dixie were about the pregnancy and it made him happy too. Dixie was definitely protective of Hannah, he noticed that Dixie often put her hand on Hannah's now visible belly and hugged her close. Jeff had introduced Emilie to everyone and Polly had taken an instant liking to her, Cyd had welcomed her warmly and so had Hannah. He knew that Dixie wanted to talk to Emilie and he hoped that their conversation would go well. Dixie could be quite intimidating sometimes and Jeff hoped that she wouldn't go too hard on Emilie. He knew that Dixie meant well, she was only looking out for him after all. Emilie was playing with Polly and Little Abs, she was smiling and looked very happy. 'Jeff,' Dixie said and Jeff turned to look at her.

'What is it princess?'

'How are things going?'

'They are going well, Little Abs likes Emilie.'

'I can see that, do you mind if I have a talk with her?'

'Dix, you will be nice, won't you?' Dixie nodded and Jeff breathed a sigh of relief. 'Okay, you can talk to her, just don't scare her off me.'

'As if I would do that. Look after Hannah for me, I won't be long.'

'I will do, don't worry Dix, she'll be safe with me.' Jeff watched Dixie get up off the blanket and go over to where Emilie and Polly were playing with Little Abs. He hoped that Dixie and Emilie would get on well, he just wanted his best friend and potential future partner to be friends.

Dixie stopped in front of Emilie and she saw her look up. 'Emilie, do you mind if we have a chat? I'd really like to talk to you.'

'I don't mind.'

'Polly, could you give us a minute.'

'Yeah, of course I can,' Polly said and she went over to where Jeff and Hannah were sat. Dixie waited until Polly was out of listening range and then she began talking to Emilie about Jeff. 'How is your neck?'

'All healed, it took a good few weeks, but, I'm much better now.'

'That's good to hear.'

'Thank you for helping me.'

'You're welcome. Jeff has been telling me all about the dates that he has been on with you.'

'Is this the conversation where you tell me if I hurt him then you'll break my legs?' Dixie saw the smile that Emilie had on her face.

'Sort of. Jeff told me that he'd told you all about his marriage to Lucy and what happened.'

'He did, I appreciated the honesty.'

'Jeff isn't like that now, he's changed, he's a different man than he was then. Lucy always brought out the worst in him, she cheated on him repeatedly, with his friend, for years. Jeff also cheated on Lucy, I'm not saying that it is right, but, he's not that man now. He did it because he was hurting over her infidelity, it wasn't out of malice. Jeff won't admit it, but, Lucy really hurt him.'

'I know, I understand, sometimes there are people that bring out the worst in us.'

'Emilie, I know Jeff, he's my best friend and I know that he likes you. He is the happiest that he's been in a long time, I don't want to see him get hurt again or lose the happiness that he has found.'

'I like Jeff too, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to hurt him. I haven't been in a relationship with anyone for a while, my last relationship ended badly and I took a break. Being with Jeff has helped me to feel again and that's a beautiful thing.'

'Glad to hear it, Jeff is a good man at heart and he will take care of you.'

'I know he will, I trust him. Can I call you Dixie?'

'You can, welcome to our crazy little family Emilie.'

'Thanks, I want you to know that I really like Jeff.' Dixie smiled, she was satisfied that Emilie would take care of Jeff's heart and that she liked him.

Polly and Cyd had gone off for an ice cream as the day had turned warm and that left Jeff with Hannah. 'How are you feeling?'

'Honestly, a bit tired and I was sick this morning, I know it is normal though, I just hope it doesn't happen too often, I really don't like being sick.'

'I don't think anyone does. How did your dad take the news that you are having twins?'

'He's very happy that he's going to be a granddad twice over. He's even more determined to try and get a job at a hospital nearby now that he knows about the twins.'

'Do you think he will do it?'

'I hope so, it would feel nice to have him around.'

'You have us, we'll look after you until he gets here.'

'Let me guess, you promised Dixie that you would take care of me.'

'I did, I would do it anyway.'

'Of course you would, you're that type of man.'

'What do you think Dixie is saying to Emilie?'

'They're talking about you.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really. She'll be telling Emilie to take care of you.'

'Yeah, you're probably right.'

'Dixie just wants you to be happy Jeff.'

'Emilie makes me happy, she's a nice woman.'

'I can see that, you deserve this happiness, make sure you grab it with both hands. I did with Dixie and look where we ended up; married and about to have children.'

'I know, I'm just taking it one day at a time right now.'

'That's good, you don't have to rush anything.' Jeff smiled at Hannah, he felt happy that he had his friends behind him and supporting him in his new relationship with Emilie.

Jeff was still thinking when Dixie came over to him. 'Hey mate, go and take your lady for a nice walk.' Dixie hugged Jeff and she talked to him as they hugged. 'Emilie is a nice woman, I like her. There's a lovely little secluded spot just over the bridge round that corner, take her there.'

'You want time alone with Hannah, don't you?'

'I do, it would be nice for you to spend time with Emilie too.'

'I'll take the hint, thanks Dixie.'

'You're welcome, mate. Maybe you can get a little closer to the lovely Emilie, Jeffrey.'

'Dixie,' Jeff said quietly, he felt himself turning a bit red at Dixie's words.

'Go on mate.' Dixie let go of Jeff and she sat down on the blanket next to Hannah. Jeff took the spare blanket and went over to Emilie, he held his hand out to her. 'Do you want to come for a walk with me?'

'I'd love to.' Emilie put her hand in Jeff's and he followed the path that Dixie had told him to take. He saw a clearing as they walked over the bridge, the sunlight came through the small gaps in the trees and gave the place a warm glow. Jeff put the blanket down and he sat down against a tree, Emilie joined him and Jeff put his arms around her. He held her close and played with the ends of her hair. 'Emilie, have you enjoyed yourself?'

'I have, it has been a great day.'

'Good, I'm glad.' Jeff sat quietly with Emilie in his arms, it was peaceful and quiet in the clearing and he loved holding her close to him.

Emilie rested her head on Jeff's chest and she felt him kiss the top of her head, his fingers moved up her arm and gently brushed over her neck. Jeff gently stroked her cheek and he moved his hand down so he could slowly tilt Emilie's head upwards until she was looking at him. 'Emilie,' he whispered and brushed his lips softly against hers. Jeff moved away and stroked Emilie's hair, he didn't want to push his luck too much. His fingers moved down her cheek and he traced the outline of her lips with them. Jeff pressed a kiss to Emilie's head and then her cheek, he slowly moved her hair away from her face and looked into her eyes. 'Emilie,' he whispered again. 'Can I kiss you?'

'Yes.' Emilie's voice was quiet, but, he heard her consent to his kiss. Jeff closed his eyes and he slowly and gently moved his lips over Emilie's. He felt her kissing him back and Jeff moved his hand until it settled on Emilie's lower back and he gently pulled her closer to his body as their kissing deepened. Jeff moved out of the kiss and he looked at Emilie, her face was flushed and she slowly opened her eyes. He lay back on the blanket and held Emilie close to him. 'Emilie?'

'Yes.' Emilie's voice was quiet, she sounded satisfied and happy.

'You know I like you, a lot. Will you think about staying with me?'

'Staying with you, how do you mean?'

'I don't mean for sex, I still want to take our relationship slow and steady. I just want you to stay with me, I don't want this day to end. It has been so long since I've had someone that I care about to hold in my arms at night. I'm bearing my heart to you Emilie, I just hope that you won't reject me or think I'm spinning you a line to get you into bed.'

'I don't think that, I'd love to stay with you. It has been a long time since I've had anyone that I care about hold me in their arms.'

'Okay, I'll take you to your house and you can get your things.' Emilie nodded and Jeff stroked Emilie's hair as she lay in his arms.

Dixie stroked her hand over Hannah's growing belly, she only had a small bump that was visible to anyone that was looking for it. 'Hannah, are you feeling better after this morning?'

'Yes, I am. I have a feeling that my morning sickness isn't over just yet though.'

'I'm sorry you're having to suffer with it.'

'It's all right Dixie, it is worth it, we'll have two beautiful babies at the end of it all.' Dixie moved so that she was lying next to Hannah and she stroked her hair. 'You look beautiful Hannah, your skin is glowing and that belly of yours is so cute.'

'I am happy that you think I look beautiful Dixie, even with the morning sickness.'

'You will always be beautiful to me sweetheart and I will be there to hold your hair out of the way and rub your back whenever you need me to.'

'Once the second trimester starts then my morning sickness should stop.' Dixie kissed Hannah's stomach and she softly rested her head on it.

'I love you and our babies Hannah.'

'We love you too Dixie.' Hannah moved her hand over Dixie's hair and she linked hands with her, it had been a nice day and Hannah just watched Dixie rest her head as near to the babies as she could get. It made Hannah smile to see Dixie all quiet and peaceful.

The sun went down and everyone in the group hugged before they split up and went their separate ways, they had spent all day in the park and had gone for fish and chips afterwards. Emilie had enjoyed herself a lot, everyone had welcomed her into their circle and they accepted her as Jeff's potential partner. Polly and Cyd were lovely and talked to her as if she was already a friend. Dixie was very protective of Jeff and though she had given her a talking to about looking after Jeff, Emilie liked her a lot. Dixie only did it because she wanted to see Jeff looked after and Emilie understood just how much Dixie cared for him. Emilie hoped that Hannah would take her up on the offer of babysitting if she ever wanted to go out with Dixie after the babies were born. She had taken Little Abs for a walk with Polly and Jeff and then Polly had gone to bed. Emilie took her pyjamas out of her bag and everything that she needed to get ready. She went into the bathroom and cleaned her teeth, she washed her face and put her moisturiser on. Jeff had offered her the use of the bathroom first and she used the time to calm her nerves, it had been a long time since she had shared a bed with a man. It was innocent, they would just be sleeping, but, she was still a bit nervous. Emilie took a deep breath and got changed into her pyjamas.

Jeff sat on his bed, he was waiting for Emilie and he looked up when she came into the room, she looked cute in her pyjamas. 'Hey, you're ready.'

'I am.'

'Emilie, I usually wear a t-shirt and boxers to bed, will that be a problem?'

'No, it will be all right.'

'Okay, I'll be back soon.' Jeff went into the bathroom and he got himself ready for bed, sharing with Emilie was going to be strange. It had been a long time since he'd had someone in his bed, he thought back over the women that he had shared his bed with, most of the time it was for one night and one night only. Emilie was different, he wanted to hold her close and sleep with her in his arms, he wanted more than one night with her. Jeff looked at himself in the mirror, he had changed as a man from when he was with Lucy. One night with someone was all he could cope with for quite some time. Now, he was different, he knew that he was falling in love with Emilie. He felt it whenever he looked at her, he hoped that she just might feel the same way about him too.

Emilie sat on Jeff's bed, she wasn't sure which side he slept on so she waited for him to come back from the bathroom. Jeff knew about the break that she'd had, it had lasted five long years. She had dated a little bit in that time, but, it hadn't worked out. Emilie thought about Jeff, she enjoyed his company and he made her smile. Jeff made her feel safe, he was warm and his hugs always gave Emilie a sense of being protected and looked after. Emilie smiled, she was falling for Jeff, just being around him made her happy. Jeff came into the room and sat next to her. 'Are you ready to go to bed Emilie?'

'I am, do you have a particular side that you sleep on?'

'I don't mind, you choose.'

'Okay.' Emilie got into the bed and Jeff switched out the main light and he got into the other side of the bed. Jeff touched Emilie's arm and she turned to face him, he stroked his fingers over her arm and then he kissed her gently. 'Come here princess.' Jeff lay on his back and Emilie cuddled up to him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 'Goodnight Emilie.'

'Goodnight Jeff.' Jeff kissed Emilie on the head again and closed his eyes, he was happy that she was here with him and falling asleep in his arms.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, casualtyfanforever and beethovenRIP for taking the time to review, reading your comments definitely makes me happy. Enjoy the chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six.**

The weeks of Hannah's pregnancy were passing very quickly, she had been for her twelve week scan today and it had confirmed that the twins were non-identical as they were contained in their own sac and had their own placenta. The tests for any abnormalities in the babies had come back clear and Dixie felt very relieved that Hannah and the babies were all healthy. She had been afraid that something would have shown up on the tests, but, everything was all right and she relaxed again. The heartbeats of the twins were strong and they were growing at a normal rate for their age. It amazed her that their hearts were beating so quickly and they were only seven centimetres long right now. Dixie had recorded the ultrasound so she could watch it back again later with Hannah. They'd had some pictures of the twins printed out and Dixie had carefully put them into frames to protect them. She had been able to see the twins moving their arms and legs around in Hannah's womb as they had their measurements recorded. They were so small and Dixie felt her desire to protect them increase, the little ones were her and Hannah's babies, she would do anything to protect them and keep them safe. Nobody would hurt them, she wouldn't let it happen. She loved the babies already, seeing them growing inside Hannah just made her love them all the more. Dixie felt so very lucky, her wife was pregnant and they were having two beautiful babies.

Dixie just watched Hannah as she slept, the pregnancy was making her tired and then there was the morning sickness as well. She had been sick several times and Dixie felt for her, all she could do was hold Hannah's hair out of the way and rub her back for her. Dixie stroked Hannah's now very visible belly, she was only twelve weeks gone, but, she was showing. They'd had to go shopping for new clothes and underwear for Hannah as she was growing out of her usual ones at an impressive rate. Dixie had been reading up on pregnancy and the symptoms that Hannah might end up facing, some of them sounded very difficult to deal with. She cuddled up to Hannah and rested her hand against her stomach as Hannah started to wake up. 'Hello beautiful.'

'Dixie?'

'I'm here, you still sound as adorable with your sleepy voice as you did when I first heard it.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, really.' Hannah turned onto her back and Dixie kissed her on the lips. 'How are you feeling now after getting some sleep?'

'Much better, I'm only tired because our little ones are growing and maturing.' Dixie stroked Hannah's hair and she smiled down at her.

'You're doing a wonderful job my sweetheart.'

'They're our babies, I will do everything I can to bring them into this world.'

'So will I. Do you feel up to thinking about colours and paper for the nursery?'

'I do. I want our little ones to have a beautiful nursery to sleep in when they're born.'

'That's exactly what they're going to have my sweetheart, I want them to have the best.'

'You're so sweet Dixie, our babies will have the best, we will take care of them.'

'We will always look after them and give them what they need.' Dixie kissed Hannah again and she got up to get the colour schemes from the bedside table.

Hannah sat up against the pillows and she rested her hands on her belly, it was visible to everyone now and she'd had to get a bigger uniform. The people she worked with at the hospital had been mostly supportive and helped her out if she needed them to. There were the odd few that gave her a look that said they didn't approve of two women having babies, but, she ignored them. It was the same few that didn't like her relationship with Dixie, they could look at her all they liked, she didn't care about their opinion. Dixie came back over with the paper brochures that she had collected from the different stores on her travels. She sat down next to Hannah and spread out everything that she had collected on top of the bed. Hannah looked through the many pages of nursery wallpaper and she put a little mark next to the ones that she liked the look of. Dixie was doing the same and Hannah noticed that she had been looking at the same sample for quite a few minutes. 'Dixie, do you like that one?' The paper was a very pale pastel blue and had different sized silver stars dotted all over it. 'It's beautiful.'

'I like it too, it is very pretty.'

'You do?'

'Yes, very much. I think we should have it in the nursery.'

'What if we have girls?'

'Blue is a calming colour, it will help them sleep better.'

'You're right, so we're going with that one?'

'I think so, I like it.' Dixie marked the page and she put the brochure to one side.

'We still have furniture and everything else to choose yet beautiful.'

'I know, there's time to figure all of that out.'

'I'm going to get Jeff and the others to help out with the decorating and everything else.'

'I thought you would do.'

'I'm not having you doing anything that could harm you or our babies.'

'I think I'll be too big soon anyway. I'm already growing day by day.'

'You look beautiful Hannah.' Dixie kissed Hannah's belly and Hannah smiled at her.

The phone rang as Hannah and Dixie were cuddling up to each other and Hannah picked it up. 'Hello?'

'Hello Hannah, how are you and the little ones?'

'Dad, the little ones and I are just fine. The scan went well and we have two photos and a recording to show for it. We've just picked a colour for the nursery; pale blue with silver stars.'

'That sounds lovely. Are you still being sick?'

'A little bit from time to time, the first trimester is almost over, I should feel better soon.'

'I have news for you Hannah.'

'Oh, what is it?'

'I have secured a temporary transfer to Holby as a surgeon, they have a post available until the beginning of next year and I've taken it. Now I can be around to support you and Dixie through the rest of the pregnancy.'

'That's good, when do you start?'

'I'll be moving here in the next fortnight, my first shift is in three weeks time.'

'I'll be glad to have you here, so will Dixie, she's looking for volunteers to help decorate the nursery. She already has plans to get all of our friends involved.'

'I bet you're not allowed to lift a finger, are you?'

'Nope, I know that she's just looking after me though.' Hannah smiled at Dixie as she talked to her dad.

'I am looking after you and our little ones beautiful and you'd better get used to it.' Hannah heard her dad laugh down the phone.

'As always, I give my love to you both and the little ones.'

'Love you too dad, see you soon.'

'See you soon, my beautiful girl.' Hannah ended the call and she put the phone back in the charger, she was happy that her dad had been able to get a temporary posting to Holby. Having him nearby in case she needed him would make her feel a lot better about the pregnancy and birth.

Dixie had been listening to the call between Hannah and her dad, she was happy that he was coming here. Having him around meant that Hannah would have some more support during the pregnancy and the subsequent birth. She knew that Hannah needed her dad around, being pregnant was a highly emotional time for her and the more support that she had, the better for her. The pictures she had seen of women pregnant with twins showed that they grew rapidly. Hannah would be very big by the time she gave birth and Dixie wanted her to have someone with her at all times towards the end. Dixie didn't want Hannah to be alone when she went into labour, it would be scary enough for her when she was with someone. 'Hannah, you know I'll be with you right?'

'I know, I'm glad to hear it. You make me feel safe Dixie.'

'You are safe with me, always.'

'I know I am.'

'Come on beautiful, I'm going to make you something to eat and you are going to sit on the sofa and rest for a little while.'

'Sounds good, you've become quite the chef my sweet Dixie.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, I do.' Dixie smiled and helped Hannah stand up, she put her arm around Hannah's waist as they walked down the stairs. She would spend the evening looking after her beautiful wife and their little ones, cooking for Hannah and looking after her made Dixie very happy.

Jeff sat on the sofa with Emilie in his arms, she had invited him to her house and he had taken her up on it. They'd ordered in some food and eaten it all as they watched a film together. He had spent more time watching Emilie than he had watching the film. Jeff was happy that he was still together with Emilie and that she still wanted him in her life. She trusted him in her bed, he was waiting for the right time to make love to her. Jeff didn't want to rush Emilie, she had told him all about her relationship and how it had ended badly. The man had left her for someone else, Jeff could relate to that, he wanted Emilie to trust him and to know that he wouldn't be going anywhere, that he wouldn't leave her. 'Jeff,' Emilie said quietly.

'What is it?'

'I like being with you like this, it's nice.'

'I like being with you too Emilie.' Jeff kissed Emilie's head and he stroked his fingers up and down her arm as he held her. He looked down at the woman lying in his arms, she was perfect, he cared for her. Jeff thought about the times he had spent with Emilie; they'd gone out for coffee and to dinner a few times. She had stayed with him at his house and now she trusted him in her space as well. The last time he had been here, he had given Emilie a shoulder massage after she'd had a rough day at work. Jeff was pleased that she had trusted him to touch her in quite an intimate way. He had watched her throughout to see if she was uncomfortable with anything he did, but, she had remained relaxed. Jeff moved his arms around Emilie and held her close to him.

Emilie closed her eyes as she rested her head against Jeff's chest, she felt safe with him holding her and his fingers running over her arm felt lovely. She liked having Jeff around, he had been a perfect gentleman both in and out of bed. He held her close at night and she liked cuddling up to his warmth. Jeff's fingers trailed up her arms again and Emilie cuddled herself closer into his arms. She sighed quietly as his fingers moved further up and over her neck. Emilie looked up and saw Jeff looking down into her eyes, he smiled at her and she smiled back. He gently touched her lips with his fingers and then he kissed her. Emilie's eyes closed as Jeff's lips caressed her own and she moved her hand so it rested on his chest as they kissed. Jeff's kiss was gentle and soft as he licked at her mouth and she opened her lips beneath his. The kiss deepened and Emilie felt Jeff's hand tangle in her hair as he held her close. Emilie's heart raced as Jeff kissed her, she submitted quite willingly to Jeff's passionate embrace. She trusted him not to push her too far, he was a good man and he cared for her a lot. Emilie felt Jeff move away from the kiss and wrap his arms around her again, she felt safe and warm as he held her.

Jeff kissed Emilie's nose and he held her close to him. 'Emilie, I have enjoyed myself the past three months. I look forward to seeing you every time that I know we're going to meet.'

'I feel the same, being with you has made me happy.'

'Emilie, I didn't think that I would find someone ever again, that I was destined to be by myself for the rest of my life. You came along and you made me happy again.'

'I am glad that I can do that for you Jeff.'

'I'm not usually one for long speeches, but, I want you to know this. I care for you Emilie, so very much, being with you makes me smile. Emilie, I'm falling in love with you. Every time I see you I fall for you a little bit more. I just want you to know the extent of my feelings for you.' Jeff saw Emilie smile at his words, he'd felt so very nervous about telling her how he felt, but, she looked happy, he was very relieved. 'I'm falling in love with you too Jeff, you've brought so much to my life and I'm happy you're in it. My life has been so much better since you've been in it.'

'Sophia and John want to meet you, they're coming to visit me next Friday, will you be there?'

'I'll be there, I'd love to meet them.'

'Thank you. I just know that they're going to love you Emilie.'

'I hope they will.' Jeff held Emilie close and kissed her head, he couldn't wait for John and Sophia to meet her, he wanted the most important people in his life to get to know each other.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, casualtyfanforever and beethovenRIP for taking the time to review, reading your comments definitely makes me happy. Emilie meets the kids...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven.**

Jeff was waiting for Sophia and John to arrive, he was nervous about them meeting Emilie, what would they think of her? He liked her a lot, he wanted Sophia and John to like Emilie and to get to know her. Emilie had to work so Jeff was going to spend a few hours with Sophia and John before she got here. He wanted to explain a few things to them about his new relationship before Emilie came to the house. Polly was upstairs and playing her guitar, he could hear her, no doubt she was also dancing about. Jeff had watched her playing a few times and Polly always moved about a lot when she got into her playing. He had reassured Polly that she would always have a place in this house, no matter what. Emilie understood that Polly was like a daughter to him and she had reassured him that she wouldn't make him tell her to leave. Jeff was relieved that Emilie was understanding about a lot of things, his past was the main thing. Cheating on Lucy had been the biggest mistake that he had made in his life, it had made him feel awful every single time that he thought about it. He wouldn't make that mistake ever again, he would prove to Emilie that he was a changed man. Jeff had meant it when he said he was falling in love with Emilie, he just needed to say the words to her, he was waiting for the right time to tell her that he loved her. He hadn't taken Emilie to John's party as he didn't want to put her through meeting Lucy, he'd had enough of her icy glare when he was there by himself. Jeff didn't like to think what she would have done or said had he turned up with a date to the party.

Jeff pulled up Dixie's number on his phone and he pressed the call button, he needed to speak to Dixie and get some advice from her. 'Hello?'

'Hey princess, how is Hannah?'

'Hi Jeff. She's all right, I've got her sitting down and resting right now. Her morning sickness is definitely slowing down as she heads into the second trimester. We've been picking out furniture and ordering the paper for the nursery. Hannah is looking at baby clothes too.'

'Dix, you sound so cute when you talk about the babies. You're turning into a very domesticated Dixie these days princess. Have you started knitting little booties yet?'

'Are you teasing me Jeffrey Collier?'

'Not at all princess.'

'I'm going to need your help with decorating the nursery and putting the furniture together.'

'Count on it princess, I'd be happy to help you and Hannah out with the nursery.'

'Cheers mate, I don't want Hannah doing too much, she's growing bigger by the day and I just want to protect her and the babies.'

'Of course you do, they will be just fine with you looking after them Dixie.'

Thanks Jeff. So why did you call me? I am sure it wasn't to listen to me talking about babies.'

'I need some advice, I told Emilie that I was falling for her yesterday.'

'You did, wow, so what do you need advice on?'

'I need to say those three little words.'

'Oh, I see. You'll know the best time Jeff, when you feel it is right. Pick a time when you're alone, do something nice for Emilie and then just tell her.'

'Yeah, maybe you're right, I really like her Dixie.'

'I can see that, I'm very happy for you mate. Good luck today, you won't need it though. Sophia and John are lovely and I bet they just want their dad to be happy.'

'I hope so.'

'Let me know how it goes.'

'I will, thanks Dix.'

'Any time.' Jeff put the phone down and he turned to see Sophia and John coming up to the house.

Sophia and John hugged their dad when they got into the house, they were pleased to see him again. 'Dad, it is nice to see you again.'

'You too princess, I am glad that you're both here.'

'Where's Emilie?' John asked.

'She's at work, she'll be here later on. I want to talk to you both first. Why don't you sit down?' Jeff sat opposite Sophia and John, he wasn't sure where to start. 'You both know that I've met someone, I've been seeing Emilie for a few months now and I really like her. She's a lovely woman and I care for her a lot. I want you both to know that I love you and you'll always be the most important people in my life. I will always be around whenever you need me.'

'I'm happy that you've met someone dad,' John said. 'Emilie sounds like she is a nice person. Did you really meet her when she crashed her car into a tree?'

'Yeah, I did. I treated her and took her to the hospital.'

'What happened then?' Sophia asked curiously.

'I asked her to meet me for a coffee and she agreed, we've been dating ever since.'

'That's quite romantic, you saved her and now you're dating.' Jeff smiled at Sophia's enthusiasm for his new relationship.

'I suppose it is a bit on the romantic side. John, did you like your party?'

'It was all right, it was mum's idea really. I'm glad you were there dad.'

'I don't think that your mum was too happy I was there. Have either of you told her about Emilie?'

'No, we didn't think that she needed to know.'

'I see, maybe you're right.' Jeff didn't know how Lucy would react to him being with Emilie, as far as he was concerned it wasn't any of her business, their marriage had been over long ago.

Jeff looked at the clock, there was a bit of time before Emilie arrived, she was coming to his place straight after work. He hoped that Sophia and John would like Emilie and that she would like them too. Jeff put some pizza and wedges into the oven, he wanted to sit down and eat with his children and Emilie. He was trying to keep it casual in the hope that he wouldn't feel as nervous about them all meeting as he was at this moment in time. Polly would be there to back him up, Sophia and John were upstairs talking to her right now. They both liked Polly and she definitely liked them, Sophia often talked to her on the phone or by email. Jeff was pleased that Sophia and Polly talked, Polly was a good role model for Sophia as she was sensible and had a good head on her shoulders. Jeff heard the door open and he saw Emilie step inside and then close the door behind her. 'Hello Emilie, how was work?'

'Busy, I love the kids though, the days are never boring with them around.'

'No two days are the same?'

'Exactly.' Jeff put his arms around Emilie and he gently lifted her head so she was looking at him.

'I'm glad you're here Emilie.'

'I'm glad I'm here too.' Jeff leaned in and kissed Emilie, he wanted a few minutes alone with her before Sophia and John came downstairs and she met them for the first time.

Emilie slowly opened her eyes after Jeff stopped kissing her, his kisses were passionate and they created heat deep inside her body. She understood and shared his need to take their relationship slowly, she didn't want anything to spoil it. The kisses that they'd been sharing had grown more and more passionate and longer. Emilie knew that one day she would give into the temptation she had been feeling whenever Jeff touched and kissed her. She knew that he felt it too, whenever she looked into his eyes after they kissed, she saw that his pupils had dilated. She also saw the need and want in them, he wanted her, but, he was holding back. Emilie appreciated that Jeff was being a gentleman, he had only ever held her close whenever they shared the same bed. She trusted him not to take advantage of her. Jeff stroked her hair and kissed her on the head, Emilie smiled as Jeff pulled her close to him and held her in his warm arms. 'Emilie, are you ready to meet Sophia and John? They're upstairs with Polly.'

'I am, I think so anyway.'

'Sit down, the food will be ready soon.' Emilie listened to Jeff call Sophia and John down, she heard footsteps and then Polly came into the room.

'Hey Emilie, are you all right?'

'I am, thank you, are you?'

'Yeah, I am, thanks Emilie. Are you nervous about meeting Sophia and John?'

'A little bit, I know how much they mean to Jeff and I just hope that they like me.'

'I've seen how much Jeff's mood has changed since you've been around, you make him happy. I know that Sophia and John just want their dad to be happy, they will like you because of that.'

'I am glad you think that I am making Jeff happy.'

'You are, he is very happy.' Emilie smiled at Polly, she was pleased that the younger woman liked her. She tried to push down her nerves about meeting Jeff's children, she really hoped they liked her.

Jeff stopped John and Sophia just out of hearing distance of the kitchen. 'Go easy on Emilie, she is a bit nervous about meeting you two.'

'We will,' Sophia said with a smile, John nodded his agreement and Jeff pushed open the door to the kitchen.

'Emilie, I would like you to meet my children. This is John and Sophia.' Emilie stood up and she shook hands with John.

'Pleased to meet you Emilie.'

'You too, you look a lot like your dad.'

'Just as long as I don't inherit his bald head when I'm older.'

'What is it with you and Dixie tormenting me about my hair?' Jeff asked.

'Don't you mean lack of hair dad? At least you still have your own teeth.' Jeff saw Emilie smile at the banter that was going on between him and John. 'John, leave dad alone, he's very handsome.' Sophia stood in front of Emilie and just looked at her. 'You're very pretty Emilie.'

'Thank you, I think you're pretty too.' Jeff watched in satisfaction as Sophia and Emilie hugged each other, everything was going very well so far. He just wanted the people that he loved to like each other, Sophia went and sat next to Emilie, it appeared his daughter liked her a lot already.

Emilie liked Sophia and John, they seemed very willing to give her a chance with their dad. It was obvious that they loved their dad and just wanted him to be happy, as long as she didn't hurt him then they might just like her. She helped Jeff get the pizza out onto the table and she poured drinks for everyone. Emilie relaxed in the company of Jeff, his children and Polly, she liked being around them all. Sophia and John often laughed and joked with Jeff as they ate pizza and fed Little Abs with wedges and pizza crusts as he walked around them all. Emilie stroked his head whenever Little Abs came near her and she smiled at Jeff whenever he looked at her. It pleased her that John and Sophia seemed to like her and she wanted to have a chat with them before they left.

Jeff and Polly took care of the washing up and Emilie took the chance to get John and Sophia to one side. 'I just wanted to talk to you before you two go home. I know it is hard to welcome a new person into a life of a parent. I'm not trying to replace your mum. I want you to know that I care for your dad, he means a lot to me and I won't hurt him. Your dad is a wonderful man, exactly the type that I hoped I would meet some day.'

'Thank you,' Sophia said. 'It is nice to hear you say that.'

'I mean it, I've had a bad relationship before this one and your dad has helped me to feel again. He's brought a lot to my life.'

'I think our dad feels the same about you,' John said. 'He's happy and that makes us happy too.' John and Sophia both hugged Emilie, she was happy that they thought that she was good enough for their father. Emilie smiled, meeting Jeff's children had gone very well and she was feeling very happy.

Jeff and Emilie stood with their arms around each other as they waved John and Sophia off, Polly was with them and she waved at John and Sophia too. Emilie had given them her number and email address so that they could talk to her whenever they needed to. 'Jeff, your children are wonderful. I really like them.'

'They like you too Emilie.'

'I am pleased that they do.' Jeff kissed Emilie's head as he held her. 'They're a credit to you.'

'I am proud of them, I always will be. They've grown up and are making their own way in the world. When I think of what they went through with the divorce and the arguments between me and their mum, I am happy that they've grown up to be the people that they are now.' Emilie smiled up at Jeff, his love for his children came through every time he spoke about them. Emilie smiled again, she realised that she had fallen for Jeff a great deal more as she watched him with his children. She loved him and one day she would tell him, when the time was right.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for taking the time to review, reading your comments definitely makes me happy. Squishy, happy, baby talk :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight.**

Hannah sat on the sofa and put her feet up, she was surrounded by the bags of baby clothes that she had bought with Dixie after their shift, she picked up one of the baby grows and stroked the soft fabric as she held it in her hands. She already loved the little ones that would wear the clothing that had been bought today. A lot of money had been spent on the babies in the past few weeks, she wanted them to have the best start in life. Hannah was grateful for the money that her father had given to her and Dixie, it meant that the little ones would have everything that they needed when they were born into the world. She put the baby grow back in the bag and carefully closed it, she tried to picture what the babies would look like and what sex they would be. Hannah stroked her stomach, she was approaching sixteen weeks pregnant, but, she felt more like twenty weeks gone. She had started working for the patient transport crew sooner than she had originally planned as she was finding it harder to move about now. The people that she worked with looked after her and they were good about doing the majority of the heavy lifting for her. Hannah appreciated their help and the effort that they had made to welcome her to the team. She missed working with Polly during the day and she often wondered what Dixie and her friends were doing. It was the quiet moments that were the hardest. Polly was now working with Cyd and she would do so until Hannah's maternity leave was over. Hannah wanted to try and work until she was thirty-two weeks pregnant, she would then take the rest of her holidays and her official maternity leave would start when she was thirty-six weeks gone. She wondered if she would make it to thirty-seven weeks or if she would go into labour early. Hannah just wanted both of the babies to be healthy, there was a plan in place for when she went into labour, whether she went into labour naturally or she was induced, and that made Hannah feel more secure.

Dixie stood in the nursery and looked around at the work that had been done on it so far. Jeff, Emilie, Cyd and Polly had helped her decorate the walls when they were off work. The blue wallpaper with the stars on it looked lovely, they'd put up some blue curtains and a silver lampshade too. The cabinets and cupboards for the babies clothing were on the way and Jeff was going to help her get them into position when they arrived. They were made of solid wood and were painted white. The nursery was going to look beautiful when it was finished, Lawrence was buying the cots for the babies, he had made her promise not to tell Hannah as he wanted it to be a surprise. They too had been ordered and the nursery would be completed when they got here. Dixie had bought a few teddies and toys for the little ones. She'd also bought them matching mobiles for above their cots. They had a night light that projected stars onto the walls and played soft music to help them sleep. Dixie was so looking forward to being a mum and taking care of the little ones when they were born. Hannah was getting a lot bigger now and Dixie wondered when the babies would start kicking enough for her to be able to feel it whenever she touched Hannah's belly. She wanted to feel the babies kick and move about, Hannah had been feeling them move every so often for about a week. Dixie hoped that they would start kicking soon, it would help her to feel closer to the little ones that were growing inside Hannah's stomach.

Hannah was still resting on the sofa when Dixie went downstairs, she sat next to Hannah and put her arm around Hannah's shoulder and squeezed it gently. 'Are you all right Hannah?'

'I'm okay, a bit tired, but, I'm all right.'

'Good, I just want you and our little ones to be safe.'

'We are safe with you Dixie.'

'You are, always. Your dad will be here soon.'

'I know, I can't wait to see him.'

'I bet he feels the same about you Hannah, it is a big thing for him to become a granddad.'

'Of course it is. It is a big thing for us to become mummies too.'

'I can't wait to be a mum. I wonder what type of mum I'll be.'

'An excellent one,' Hannah said and Dixie smiled at her.

'I want to be like my mum, I loved her so much. Whenever she held me in her arms I always felt safe. My mum always smelled of violets, they were in her perfume. Elizabeth Dixon, she was just my mum, the person I went to when I was feeling sad. She would just hold me and it was as if all of the bad things in the world would disappear. I miss her so much each and every day, I wish she was here to see me become a mum. I want to ask her advice and show her the little ones, I wish she was here to see her grandchildren being born and to hold them safe in her arms, just like she did with me all those years ago.'

'She gave you her name as your middle name.'

'My mum said it was because she was so proud of me and she loved me right from the second that she saw me and held me in her arms. I don't want to let her down.'

'You won't let her down. You have her caring nature Dixie, you will be an excellent mum, just like she was to you. I think she is watching over us right now and her new grandchildren.'

'I am glad you believe in me Hannah. I hope she is looking over us all.'

'I do believe in you, very much so, our babies are lucky to have you as their mum. Your mum is always watching over you Dixie, she always will be.'

'Thank you, my beautiful Hannah.' Dixie leaned in and slowly kissed Hannah, she rested her hand on Hannah's belly. She moved out of the kiss and then settled her head on Hannah's shoulder, Dixie felt Hannah's arms wrap around her and hold her close. Talking about her mum had made Dixie feel very emotional and she took comfort from being held in Hannah's arms.

Dixie just let Hannah hold her, it felt nice being held and comforted. She kissed Hannah again and went back to cuddling up to her. She looked up when someone knocked on the door. 'That will be your dad, Hannah.'

'I know, he's right on time.'

'I'll get it.' Dixie went to the door and she opened it, Lawrence was stood there and he smiled at Dixie.

'Hello Dixie, it is nice to see you.'

'Hello, nice to see you too, come in.'

'Thanks Dixie.' Lawrence and Dixie hugged and she smiled. 'How is Hannah?'

'She's growing bigger by the day, she gets tired sometimes, but, I am looking after her.'

'Of course you are.' Lawrence followed Dixie into the lounge, she helped Hannah up off the sofa and then sat down herself.

'Hello dad,' Hannah said.

'Hello sweetheart, look at you.'

'I know, I'm as big as a whale.'

'You look beautiful sweetheart.' Lawrence and Hannah hugged and Dixie loved the warm feeling that it gave her as she watched them. 'I hope you're getting enough rest Hannah.'

'I am, Dixie is taking very good care of me.'

'Of course she is.'

'I'm having regular scans and tests to make sure that everything is going all right with the pregnancy and to check that the twins are growing as they should.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it.'

'Everything is going well so far, even if I am becoming massive.'

'How is the nursery coming along?'

'Very well, so I've been told anyway, I'm not allowed to see it until it is completely finished.' Hannah smiled at her dad and Dixie squeezed her hand, she hoped that Lawrence was happy with the way that she was taking care of Hannah throughout her pregnancy.

Lawrence was quite happy that Hannah looked healthy and happy, she was bigger than he thought she would be though. Dixie was obviously taking very good care of Hannah and so were the nurses at the hospital. Dixie had gone into the kitchen to make them all a drink and Lawrence sat with Hannah. 'How did your first shift at Holby go?'

'It was good, surgery is the same anywhere that I go.'

'I'm glad that you're here dad.'

'I don't want to be anywhere else, my little girl is going to be a mother and I am going to be around to support you through it all Hannah.'

'Thanks dad.'

'You're welcome.' Lawrence kissed Hannah on the head and he hugged her. 'Everything that I went through with your mother has been worth it. I am proud of you Hannah, I always will be.'

'Dad, I love you.'

'I love you too sweetheart. How are you feeling about giving birth?'

'Nervous, a little bit scared.'

'Of course you are, you can do this Hannah, you're a strong woman and you can bring those two beautiful babies into the world.'

'I need to ask you something dad.'

'Anything, what do you need?'

'I want you to be with me when I give birth. Dixie will be there, of course, I want you to be there too. I want both of you to hold my hand.'

'I'll be there Hannah. It'll be an honour to see my grandchildren being born.'

'Thanks dad.' Lawrence hugged Hannah and he kissed her head again, he was happy that he survived everything that he had been through with his ex wife. Seeing Hannah pregnant and happy with Dixie made him so happy to be alive and sharing the experience with them.

Dixie drank her chocolate, she made sure that Hannah drank hers too, taking care of Hannah and the babies had become her priority in life. She loved them all and she would do whatever it took to keep them all safe. Hannah was beginning to look sleepy. 'Hey beautiful, I think it is almost time for you to go to bed.'

'I think so too.' Dixie saw Lawrence smile as she stroked Hannah's hair, he stood up and put his cup down on the table. He went over to Hannah and hugged her. 'See you soon, take care Hannah. I love you. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me.'

'I will call if I need you. I love you dad.' Dixie followed Lawrence into the hall and he put his coat on.

'Dixie, you're doing a wonderful job at looking after Hannah and the babies.'

'I am happy that you think so.'

'I do, she will need you in the coming months.'

'I will be there for her, always.'

'The cots have been finished and they'll be delivered next week,' Lawrence said quietly.

'The rest of the furniture will also be delivered then, I can't wait to see the finished result.'

'Dixie, if ever you need me then you can call me, at any time of the day.'

'I know, thank you.' Lawrence hugged Dixie and she felt the same comfort as she had when she had been held by her mother as a child.

'Thank you Dixie, for making Hannah happy and for giving me the chance to be a grandfather.'

'You're welcome.' Dixie waved at Lawrence as he left the house, she was pleased that he was here, having his support meant a lot to Hannah and to her as well. Dixie loved Lawrence like a father and she knew he loved her as if she was his daughter.

Hannah smiled at Dixie when she came back into the lounge. 'Come on beautiful, it is time for you to go to bed.'

'I am a bit tired now.'

'I can see that.' Dixie put her arm around Hannah's waist as they walked up the stairs together. 'Come on sweetheart, let's get you into bed.' Dixie and Hannah got changed into their pyjamas and Dixie pulled the covers back, she helped Hannah into their bed and pulled the covers up around her. She turned the light out and turned to face Hannah. Dixie watched Hannah as she began to fall asleep. 'Goodnight sweetheart, I love you, always.'

'I love you Dixie, always.' Dixie smiled and she cuddled up to Hannah, she put her arm protectively across Hannah's stomach and gently caressed it.

'I love you Hannah, you are an amazing woman. You've given me the gift of your love and the chance to be a mother. My sweetheart, my Hannah. My mum was right, I have found someone to love me, I found you. I will always protect you and our babies, no matter what. I would lay down my life for you and them.'

'Dixie, you deserve all of this and so much more. My sweet Dixie, I will protect you too.' Hannah turned onto her side to get comfortable and she closed her eyes, buying the clothes for the babies and seeing her dad had made her very happy.

Dixie stroked Hannah's hair as she slept, the bigger bump meant that she was having to sleep on her side now. It was important that Hannah got as much rest as possible, the babies growing inside her meant that her body was working harder than normal. Dixie wondered how much longer Hannah would be able to remain on the crew, she didn't think that it was going to be possible for her to work until she wanted to. Dixie renewed her promise to Hannah as she closed her eyes to go to sleep, she would always be there for her and protect her and their babies, she hoped that her mum was watching over her and that she was proud of everything that she had achieved in her life.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and Casualtyfanforever for taking the time to review, as always I love reading your comments.  
**

******************************************************************This chapter is for BeethovenRIP, I hope you get the outcome that you were looking for with the visit. You deserve a little something to help make you smile.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine.**

Jeff and Emilie's relationship had progressed into the fifth month and Jeff had summoned the courage to tell Emilie that he loved her. He had arranged with Emilie to go to her house after he had finished work. Jeff smiled to himself, he had ordered a large bunch of carnations for her and had paid for them to be delivered to the nursery where she worked, he hoped that she liked them. The florist had helped him to pick the colours and she had made up the bouquet in front of him. The bunch contained pink, red and white carnations as they symbolised love, devotion and affection. He wanted Emilie to know how he felt about her, that he wanted to be with her and how she made him happy. Jeff thought about the relationship that he shared with Emilie, it had been the longest relationship that he had been in without sleeping with the woman he was involved with. Jeff was content to wait, he wanted Emilie to know that he loved her before he took the next step of making love to her. The last thing that he wanted was for Emilie to think that he was using it as a line to get her into bed. Jeff didn't assume that he was welcome in Emilie's bed, he always asked her permission to stay over before he brought his stuff with him. He liked that Emilie trusted him in her bed, it gave him hope that their relationship would last for a long time. Being with Emilie had filled the hole in Jeff's heart and in his life, he loved her and he knew that he always would do. He was taking it easy with Emilie, she'd had her heart broken before and he didn't want her to experience that ever again. Jeff wanted to care for her and hold her in his arms, he wanted to her to know the true extent of his feelings for her.

Emilie gently touched the petals of the flowers that Jeff had bought for her, she thought that they were beautiful. She had been very surprised when the delivery man came into the nursery and said that the flowers were for her, she had put them in water at the nursery and then into a vase when she got home. Emilie looked at her watch, Jeff would be here soon and she was looking forward to seeing him again. She had made some vegetable lasagne and it was almost done, the smell of it was making her stomach grumble. All that was left to do was put the home made chips into the fryer and cook them off. Jeff was coming straight from work after dropping Polly off at home and it was likely that he was going to be hungry. Emilie liked cooking for Jeff and spending time with him whenever she got the chance. He hadn't tried to push her into sleeping with him; he behaved like a perfect gentleman whenever they slept in the same bed. There were times when Jeff would stroke the skin on her belly and sides under her top, she loved the feeling of him touching her like that. Sometimes he would gently kiss her neck and it made her heart beat faster. Jeff always stopped himself before he went too far, Emilie was looking forward to the day that he didn't stop and they made love to each other. Jeff had proved himself to be trustworthy and a nice man, Emilie loved him, he had made her happy again after so long of being sad and feeling lonely after the end of her last relationship.

Jeff opened the door to Emilie's house and he smelled food cooking, his stomach grumbled, it had been a few hours since he'd eaten and now he was hungry. 'Emilie,' Jeff called out and he shut the door behind him. 'Where are you princess?'

'In the kitchen.' He walked through the house and noticed that Emilie had put the flowers he had bought her in a vase in the lounge. Emilie was stood at the counter in her kitchen and she was putting food onto plates. Jeff's stomach grumbled again, he went over to Emilie and hugged her from behind. 'Hello you,' he said quietly and kissed her on the cheek.

'Hello Jeff. Thank you for my flowers, they are lovely.'

'Do you like them?'

'I do, very much so.'

'Good, I am glad that you like them.' Jeff turned Emilie to face him and he kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her and held Emilie close as he made the kiss deeper. He ended the kiss a few moments later and caressed Emilie's cheek with his finger. Emilie picked up the plates and she put them down on the table. 'How was work today Jeff?'

'Normal really; a hoax call, an RTC, a woman with a broken leg and a few other small shouts. How about you, how was your day?'

'A bit stressful, our inspection is due soon and the inspectors will be coming in again any time in the next few weeks. Everyone is a bit on edge.'

'I am sure that you will do just fine, you're a naturally caring person Emilie and anyone that meets you can see it.'

'Thank Jeff, now eat up.'

'What is it?'

'Vegetarian lasagne and home made chips, one of my particular favourites.' Jeff ate quite happily, he had come to enjoy Emilie's cooking over the past few months. It surprised him that he liked vegetarian food as much as he did, it helped that Emilie was very good at cooking too.

Once the dishes were washed up and put away, Jeff joined Emilie on the sofa and she cuddled up to him. 'How are Hannah and Dixie getting on?'

'They're okay, Hannah is getting bigger by the day. I don't think that she will be able to work for much longer if she keeps on growing at the rate that she is doing right now. Dixie is very protective of Hannah, she just wants her to be safe.'

'Of course she does, it is normal for her to be protective of the woman she loves. What about Polly and Cyd, how are they?'

'They're good, Polly is forever playing on her guitar and working on new pieces of music. Cyd is working on something for the babies, she won't let us see it though.'

'I am glad to hear that everyone is all right.'

'How are your mum and dad and Helen?'

'They're all right, I talked to my mum and dad yesterday, they asked if I was still with you and were quite happy when I said that I was.'

'Does that mean that they like me?'

'It does. They liked meeting you Jeff, you make me happy and that is why they like you.'

'I intend to keep making you happy.'

'Sounds nice.'

'I know just where to start.'

'Oh, do you?'

'Yeah, I do, wait here.' Emilie wondered what Jeff was up to and what he had planned for her, he had disappeared upstairs and she heard him walking around every so often.

Jeff let himself into Emilie's bathroom and he turned on the taps in her bath, he put some of the bubble bath into it and swirled it around until he was certain that the water was hot enough. He lit some candles and turned the light off. Jeff put a towel on the radiator for Emilie and he looked around at his work, he hoped that Emilie would like what he had done for her. He tried to calm his nerves, telling Emilie that he loved her was a big deal and he hoped that she loved him back. Jeff called out to Emilie and he heard her coming up the stairs. 'In here sweetheart.' Emilie pushed open the door and Jeff went over to her when she came in. 'This is for you.'

'You did all of this, for me?'

'I did, I hope you enjoy it princess.' Jeff kissed Emilie on the head and stroked his hand over her hair. 'I'll leave you in peace now.' Jeff felt Emilie's hand on his arm as he turned to leave. 'Jeff.'

'What is it princess?'

'Stay.'

'I don't know if you've noticed, but, getting in the bath means you will be undressed.'

'I know, I trust you.'

'Emilie, I meant it when I said about us taking it slow.'

'I know, being undressed around someone doesn't always have to be about sex. I just want you to get in the bath with me and hold me, that's all.'

'Okay, I'll stay.' Jeff was quite happy that Emilie trusted him to have him in the bathroom with her when she was undressed. He slowly got undressed and slipped into the hot water, all he had to do now was wait for Emilie.

Emilie carefully removed her clothing and she turned around to see Jeff sat in the bath already, he had his head turned away from her to give her some privacy. The thoughtfulness of his actions warmed her heart, he was still a gentleman even when she was completely naked. She took out another towel and put it next to the one that Jeff had taken out for her. Emilie got into the bath and she positioned herself with her back to Jeff's chest, his arms moved around her and she snuggled herself against him. Emilie closed her eyes as Jeff's fingers made little patterns over her arms. She loved being with him and having him hold her as he was doing now. 'Jeff.'

'Yes princess.'

'Thank you for doing this for me, it is nice to be looked after.'

'I like looking after you Emilie.'

'Thank you for being a gentleman too, it is nice to be with a man that doesn't treat women as if they are pieces of meat and only good for one thing.'

'Emilie, you mean a lot to me, I would never treat you like that. I respect you and your body.'

'Glad to hear it.' Emilie closed her eyes and she relaxed into Jeff's arms as he held her close and pressed a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder.

Jeff slowly moved so he was resting against the curved back of the bath and he moved Emilie with him so she was almost lying on him. He looked at Emilie, her eyes were closed and she looked very relaxed. He just held her close and every so often he would kiss her shoulder or her cheek. All was quiet in the bathroom and Jeff felt the need to protect Emilie and keep her from harm begin to rise within him. He closed his arms further around Emilie and he buried his head into her neck as he held her. Jeff gently stroked Emilie's arm and he moved his head away from her neck. He summoned the courage that he needed to tell Emilie how much he loved her and cared for her. 'Emilie, I need to tell you something.'

'What is it?'

'Look at me princess.' Emilie slowly moved her head and Jeff waited until he could see her eyes, he looked deep into them and stroked her cheek. Jeff took a deep breath, he was nervous about telling Emilie how he felt about her. 'Emilie, you make me happy. I've been waiting for someone like you to come into my life. I love you sweetheart.' Jeff kissed Emilie's cheek, he hoped that he hadn't frightened her off with his feelings.

'Jeff, you're so sweet, I love you too.'

'Do you?'

'Yes, very much. You make me feel safe and cared for, it's nice to be loved.'

'I will always keep you safe Emilie.'

'I know.' Jeff kissed Emilie's head and he smiled at her, she loved him and the knowledge of it made him feel wonderful.

Emilie felt the water growing cold and she looked at Jeff. 'We should get out.'

'I know, go on princess.' She saw Jeff turn his head away and she smiled, he really was quite the gentleman. Emilie wrapped herself up in one of the towels and saw Jeff get out of the bath and do the same out of the corner of her eye. She carefully dried herself off and then wrapped the towel around herself so she was mostly decent. Jeff blew out the candles and Emilie opened the door so she could go out into the hall and then into her bedroom. She switched the lamp on and turned when Jeff entered the room, he walked over to her and Emilie stepped into his open arms. 'Emilie, you said that being undressed in front of someone wasn't all about sex.'

'I did, sometimes it is about comfort and intimacy.'

'What would you say if I asked you to come to bed undressed?'

'I would ask you what your intentions are.'

'I want to hold you in my arms. It has been such a long time since I've had someone in my life. I will make love to you one day Emilie, but, for tonight, I just want to feel your warm skin against mine. You don't have to agree, I will respect your decision.' Emilie nodded and she smiled.

'I want you to hold me too.'

'I won't do anything against your will Emilie.'

'I trust you.' Emilie felt Jeff's arms tighten around her as he held her close to his body.

Jeff removed his towel and he got into the bed, he turned his head as Emilie took her own towel off and got under the covers. He turned onto his side and stroked Emilie's hair. 'I promise you that you're safe with me.'

'I know I am. You're a good man Jeff.'

'I am happy that you think so.' Jeff moved his fingers down the side of Emilie's face and then he kissed her gently, he was pleased that Emilie trusted him and loved him. He moved so that he was lying on his back. 'Emilie, come here sweetheart.' Jeff watched Emilie move until she was lying with her head on his bare chest and her warm skin touching his. He felt complete, the woman he loved was lying in his arms and he stroked his fingers up and down her naked back. 'Thank you for trusting me. I love you Emilie.'

'Love you too Jeff.' Emilie lifted her head and Jeff found himself looking into her eyes, she had lovely eyes and they were one of the things that he liked the most about her. She reached over and switched off the light and Jeff felt her head settle back on his chest. 'Goodnight Emilie.'

'Goodnight Jeff.' Jeff pulled the quilt up around Emilie's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep, he watched her for a few moments more and then closed his eyes, his last thought before sleep washed over him was that he was in love with Emilie and very happy.


	40. Chapter Forty

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, BeethovenRIP and Casualtyfanforever for taking the time to review, as always I love reading your comments. Squishy times ahead... :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty.**

Hannah's pregnancy had reached twenty-four weeks and she was having another scan at the hospital, they were keeping a very close eye on her and the babies to make sure that they were developing properly and that the pregnancy was progressing as it should be. Dixie was glad that the hospital were taking Hannah's health seriously, being pregnant with twins was hard on her, she was finding it hard to move about and had begun to take on less active duties at work with the patient transport crew. Dixie watched the babies moving about on the screen, she had been able to feel them kick a few times as they grew bigger and it had made her very happy. The nurse that was doing the scan was mapping the babies size and she was looking closely at their measurements. 'Twin pregnancies often mean that the babies are smaller in size than a single baby, that isn't the case with yours, I'd say we're looking at two full size babies here. That is why your stomach is as big as it is.'

'What does that mean for Hannah? Is she at risk?' Dixie asked, the worry clear in her voice.

'Don't worry, I am going to check her over fully in a moment. It is our priority that Hannah and the babies are safe and well.'

'Okay. Can you see what sex the babies are?'

'No, they are facing the wrong way unfortunately.'

'It looks like we will have to be surprised, Hannah.'

'Will I be able to give birth naturally even though they are so big?' Hannah asked.

'I don't see why not, unless anything happens during the labour process then you should be able to give birth without needing a caesarian.'

'All right, that's something anyway.' Dixie held Hannah's hand in her own and she squeezed it, she was happy that the babies were a healthy weight, but, she was worried that the babies being big might have an effect on Hannah and her health. It also worried Dixie that something might happen to Hannah and their children, she didn't want to lose any of them. Hannah was very big and Dixie wondered how much longer she could go on working and doing things at the size she was and when she got further into the pregnancy.

The nurse checked Hannah's urine for protein and then she checked her blood pressure. 'Your urine test showed negative for protein, however, your blood pressure is a bit on the high side. It isn't too high, but, I would like to try and lower it. High blood pressure can be a sign of the onset of pre-eclampsia and we want to avoid that happening at all costs. I am going to recommend that you stop working and stay at home from now until you give birth. You are carrying two quite heavy babies and that will put a lot of stress on your body. Stopping working will reduce the risk of you going into premature labour, we want to try and keep the babies in your womb for as long as possible so that their lungs and other organs can grow properly.'

'Okay,' Hannah said. 'I'll stop working.' The nurse recorded her findings in the notes and Hannah rested her head back against the bed, she had been finding it harder to work lately and she had known that it was likely she would have to stop working soon. Hannah would do whatever it took to keep Dixie's babies safe, she would take care of them and they would always come first. 'Try to rest for most of the day, avoid heavy lifting and strenuous housework. I've scheduled your next appointment for four weeks from now, if you have any problems or you feel unwell at any time before your appointment, make sure you come into the hospital to be checked over.'

'I will do, thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Dixie took the appointment card from the nurse and she helped Hannah off the bed, she was quite relieved that Hannah wasn't going to be working any longer, being at home meant that she and the babies were safe and protected from anything that might harm them.

Hannah thought about what the nurse had told her during the scan, the babies were full size, she was happy about that as it meant that they were healthy. Giving birth to two full sized babies was going to be hard work, especially as they were big babies. Hannah wondered if she would need pain relief to make it through the birth. She barely noticed that Dixie had pulled up outside their house until she felt Dixie place a hand on her arm. 'Come on Hannah, you need to rest.'

'I know I do.' Hannah let Dixie help her into the house and she sat on the sofa, her hands immediately went to her stomach as Dixie sat next to her.

'You know that finishing work now is for the best, don't you?'

'I do, I just hoped that I would be able to last a bit longer.'

'Don't worry about a thing, I will inform the trust and get everything sorted out.'

'Thanks Dixie.'

'Come here sweetheart.' Hannah let Dixie hold her close and stroke her hair. 'Everything will be just fine. This is the right thing to do, it will mean that our little ones and you will be safe.'

'I am doing this for them, I won't let anything happen to them.'

'I won't either. What sex do you think our babies will be, beautiful?'

'I don't know, maybe we will have one of each.'

'I'd like that; a little boy and a little girl.'

'I don't mind, I just want them to be healthy.'

'I do too.' Hannah cuddled up to Dixie and took comfort from having her nearby, she just wanted to be close to the woman that she loved.

Dixie kissed Hannah on the head as she held her. 'You look tired sweetheart, why don't you have a nap?'

'Jeff is coming to see us, I should be here.

'He won't mind, come on, you need to rest.'

'I know, all right, I suppose I could do with some rest.' Dixie followed Hannah up the stairs and she helped her to get comfortable on their bed.

'I love you Hannah.'

'Love you too.' Dixie stroked Hannah's hair until she fell asleep and she kissed her head again.

'Sleep well my sweetheart.' She watched Hannah sleep for a little while and then put her hand on Hannah's belly. 'Mum, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, look after them all for me. I love Hannah and our little ones, we've been through so much to get this far and I don't want anything to happen to them. I wish you were here with me, I miss you mum. I know that if you were here then you'd tell me that I'll be a great mum. I don't want to let you down, I want to be the mum that you were to me. I love you mum.' Dixie watched Hannah sleep for a few more minutes and then she went downstairs to wait for Jeff to turn up. She sat on the stairs to wait for him, she needed to see him and tell him what had happened today.

Jeff was about to knock on Dixie and Hannah's door when Dixie opened it and she put her finger to her lips. 'Hey Jeff, Hannah is sleeping for a while, I am trying to be as quiet as possible.'

'Is she all right princess?' Jeff followed Dixie into the lounge and she shut the door behind her.

'We found out that Hannah is carrying two full sized babies and her blood pressure is a bit on the high side at the moment.'

'What are they doing about it?'.

'They've recommended that Hannah stops working and she has agreed.'

'How are you Dixie?'

'I'm all right, as long as Hannah rests then her blood pressure will go down.'

'She will rest, she's sensible, she won't do anything to endanger your babies Dix.'

'I know she won't, I just don't want anything to happen to her or the babies.'

'Of course you don't princess. Hannah has you looking after her, she will be just fine.'

'I talked to my mum, I asked her to look after Hannah and the babies. Is that silly?'

'No, it isn't silly Dixie. Even now your mum is still the person you go to for support, there isn't anything wrong with that princess.'

'I so wish she was here, she won't be able to see her grandchildren.'

'She will, she'll be looking out for Hannah and the babies from where she is because you asked her to. Your mum loves you Dixie, everything you told me about her tells me how much she loves you. That won't change just because death has separated you.'

'I hope that she can hear me talking to her.'

'Of course she can princess. I know that she is happy for you Dixie.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'You're welcome.' Jeff put his arms around Dixie and he hugged her, he hoped that she felt better after listening to his words.

Dixie had taken a lot of comfort from Jeff's words and his hug, he believed in her and he didn't think that she was stupid in any way because she still talked to her mother. 'Jeff, how is Emilie, is everything still going well?'

'It is, I am still taking things slowly with her. I know that I love her and she loves me too.'

'Being in a relationship is good for you mate, you look much happier now.'

'I am happy, Emilie makes me smile. John and Sophia like her too.'

'Does Lucy know?'

'She does, I told her, I thought it would be better if it came from me.'

'What did she say?'

'Not a lot, she asked how long it would be before I went sleeping around. I don't think she is too happy that I have moved on with my life.'

'Do you care?'

'No. I am a changed man, I love Emilie, it is easy to love her.'

'Good for you mate.'

'Thanks Dixie.'

'I am happy for you.'

'I'm going to see Emilie soon, she has invited me round for the evening.'

'That sounds promising.'

'I don't know, it might be, I don't want to rush her into anything that she isn't ready for. I respect Emilie and I don't want her to think that I just want her for sex.'

'Jeff, making love to someone is a part of being in a relationship. I have seen the way you are with Emilie and I know that you love her. Go to her and treat her like a lady.'

'Do you think that she will let me?'

'There is only one way to find out, go to her and tell her how you feel.'

'Maybe you're right.' Dixie kissed Jeff on the cheek.

'You are a wonderful man Jeffrey Collier, go to your lady, I think you will find she is open to spending the night with you.'

'Thanks Dix.' Dixie hugged Jeff again and then she let him go, she hoped that he would take her advice, go to Emilie and show her how he felt about her.

Once Jeff had left the house, Dixie went upstairs and she quietly pushed open the door to the bedroom. Hannah was still lying down but it was obvious that she was awake. 'Hey beautiful.'

'How did it go with Jeff?'

'We had a chat, I think I have convinced him to further his relationship with Emilie.'

'I think it is sweet that he has waited so long. It reminds me of us when we first got together, we took it slowly as well.'

'I remember, taking it slow meant that we built a proper relationship, it is the same for Jeff and Emilie too. I like her, she makes Jeff happy, that's all I've ever wanted for him.'

'He is your best friend Dixie, of course you want him happy.'

'Yeah, I do. I think he has found the woman that he will grow old with.'

'Now that is sweet.' Dixie smiled and she kissed Hannah on the forehead and then on her belly.

'Hannah, I love you.'

'I love you too Dixie.' Dixie lay down next to Hannah and she put her hand on Hannah's belly. Hannah put her hand on top of Dixie's and she smiled at her. Not being able to work was going to be hard for Hannah, but, she would do whatever it took to keep the little ones safe.

Dixie moved her hand around Hannah's belly and every so often she felt the babies kick against her hand. The movement made her smile and she rested her hand against the larger part of Hannah's bump. 'I talked to my mum earlier.'

'What did you say to her?'

'I asked her to look after you and our babies. Told her that I wanted to be the mum to our babies that she was to me. I miss her Hannah, I wish she was here to teach me.'

'Dixie, I know that you are going to be a wonderful mum. The same caring nature that your mum has is also in you. I know that you inherited it from her and she will be with you every step of the way. You might not be able to see her, but, she will be there. Your mum will take care of you just as she did when you were a child.'

'I know she will. Do you think that she will come to see her grandchildren when they are born?'

'She will, I don't think that anything would stop her from visiting.'

'I hope not.' Dixie felt Hannah's hand stroking her hair.

'My sweet Dixie, don't worry, your mum will be there.'

'I hope she will be. Should we start thinking of baby names soon?'

'I think we should put together a list and then decide when we see our little ones.'

'That sounds good, I can't wait to see them and hold them. Their nursery is almost done.'

'Does that mean I can see it soon?'

'Yeah beautiful, it does.' Dixie had spent a lot of time since the furniture had all arrived making sure that everything was in the correct place, she almost had everything that she needed in there and was nearly ready to show it to Hannah, she really hoped that Hannah liked it.

Hannah felt Dixie move and then sit up on the bed, she appreciated the effort that Dixie was going to with the nursery, she was quite willing to believe that it was beautiful. She'd had Jeff and everyone working on it to make sure that it was perfect. Hannah knew that Dixie had been doing something in there as Polly had obviously been given orders to distract her one day. The thought of it made Hannah smile, Dixie was working so hard on the nursery. 'Hannah,' Dixie said. 'I think it is time that you had something to eat.'

'I am a bit hungry.'

'I'll make you something while you rest on the sofa.'

'Then we can cuddle.'

'Sounds good to me sweetheart.' Hannah let Dixie help her up off the bed, it warmed her heart to know that she had such a caring and loving wife. Dixie was going to be a brilliant mother to their babies, Hannah smiled as Dixie's arm moved around her waist and she guided her safely down the stairs. She was looking forward to the day when Dixie would hold the little ones in her arms, when Dixie would have the babies that she'd always dreamed of.


	41. Chapter Forty-One

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and BeethovenRIP for taking the time to review, as always I love reading your comments.  
**

**********************************************************************More squish, also a little bit of naughtiness in this one, you have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One.**

Jeff sat behind Emilie and gently massaged her shoulders and back for her, she'd had a busy day at work and he just wanted to do something to help her feel better. 'You will let me know if I'm pressing too hard, won't you? I don't want to hurt you.'

'Just keep on doing what you're doing now, it feels really nice.'

'Okay princess.' Emilie had her eyes closed and she looked very relaxed. Jeff moved the straps of Emilie's top and bra a little bit down her arms so he could work on her shoulders a little bit easier. 'You're not so tense now, do you feel better?'

'I think you have magical fingers Jeff.'

'Anything for you sweetheart.' Jeff smiled and he slowly began to kiss the exposed skin of Emilie's neck and shoulders, he heard her give a little gasp of surprise when his lips touched her skin and he moved away. 'Jeff, don't stop, I want you to carry on, it feels nice.'

'Are you sure princess?'

'I'm sure.' He pressed little kisses to Emilie's neck and he moved his fingers up and down her side. Jeff heard Emilie give a little moan as he kissed the area where her neck met her shoulder. 'Do you like that?' She nodded her approval and Jeff gently sucked at the area and he was rewarded with another moan from Emilie. 'Come upstairs with me Jeff.'

'Emilie, are you ready for this? I don't want us to do this if you're not ready.'

'I'm ready, you won't hurt me, I trust you. I love you, I know this is right. Do you want to do this?'

'I love you and I do want to make love to you.' Jeff said and held his hand out to Emilie. 'Come on princess.' Jeff helped Emilie up off the floor and he held her hand in his as they went upstairs. He wanted everything to be perfect as he made love to Emilie, he wanted to show her just how much he loved and cared for her.

Emilie switched on the lamp by her bed and she closed the curtains, she heard Jeff close her bedroom door and she went over to him. His arms moved around her waist as her hands moved up his body and interlocked themselves at the back of his neck. Emilie smiled as Jeff kissed her, she willingly opened her mouth beneath his kiss and pulled him closer to her. She moved her hands under Jeff's shirt and caressed his bare skin, she felt Jeff's hands mirroring her own movements and she slowly moved away from his kiss. Emilie lifted her arms up as Jeff inched her top up her body and then took it off over her head, her bra followed and she kissed him gently on the lips. He gazed down at her now half naked body and stroked his fingers over her arms. 'Emilie, you're so beautiful, I know that I am lucky to have someone like you.'

'Thank you, I'm lucky to have you too Jeff.'

'I mean it, you really are lovely.'

'Your turn, I want to see you too,' Emilie said and she stripped Jeff of his shirt, she took his hand and pulled him down to the bed with her. She lay down on her back and looked up into Jeff's eyes as he moved himself close to her. Emilie caressed Jeff's back with her hand as he moved his upper body over hers and kissed her, their kisses increased in passion and intensity as she explored Jeff's naked back and chest with her hands. She felt Jeff's need for her as his erection began to grow inside his jeans, he wanted her and she wanted him to make love to her and hold her in his arms after making her his.

Jeff looked at Emilie's bare chest as she lay in front of him, he knew that he wanted her, but, his heart was pounding hard and he felt his breathing speed up, what if he couldn't satisfy her? He felt himself shaking, what if Emilie didn't want him after he made love to her, what if she left him just like Lucy did? It had been so long since he had been with anyone, since he'd allowed himself to get close to anyone. He felt himself panicking and he felt as if he wanted to be sick. Jeff knew that his arousal had gone, the fear of losing Emilie if he didn't measure up to her standards had scared him and he couldn't think straight. He slowly moved away from Emilie and sat on the edge of the bed, he needed to get out of the room, he needed to calm himself down. 'Emilie, I just need the bathroom, I'll be back shortly.'

'Okay, are you all right?' Emilie sounded confused about his sudden change of heart.

'Yeah, don't worry.' Jeff quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, his hands were shaking and his heart was still racing. He rested his hands on the edge of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. The fear that he felt showed in his eyes, he had let Emilie down, he wanted the first time that he made love to her to be perfect and now he had spoiled it. Jeff tried to calm himself down, but, it wasn't working. He wiped away the tears that had started to fall down his face, had he just spoiled the relationship that he had with Emilie?

Emilie pulled her bathrobe on as she waited for Jeff to come back, what had happened to him? One minute he had been fine and the next he had left the room. She was worried about him, she had seen the fear in his eyes as he had left her room. Emilie got up and she went to the bathroom door, it was closed, but, Emilie was sure that she could hear crying coming from behind the door. 'Jeff,' she called out softly and the crying noises stopped. 'Jeff, are you all right?' Emilie made a decision and she opened the door to her bathroom, Jeff was sat on the edge of the bath and he was looking down. She went over to Jeff, sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. 'Are you okay?' Jeff shook his head. 'Talk to me, please, something has obviously upset you.'

'I've spoiled everything.'

'How have you done that?'

'I couldn't make love to you, I had to stop.'

'Come on Jeff, come with me, it's not that comfortable here.' Emilie took Jeff back into her bedroom, she wanted to get to the bottom of what was on Jeff's mind.

Jeff followed Emilie into her room and sat down on the bed with her. 'What is on your mind?' Emilie asked softly. 'I just want to understand what is hurting you.'

'You're the first woman I've been with since Lucy. The first woman that I've loved since her too, she left me, she took my kids from me and left me alone. It hurt, I still loved her. I couldn't cope with being in a relationship after that, I had one night stands because that was all my heart could deal with. I always used protection, always, I wouldn't put you in any danger of getting anything Emilie.'

'I know you wouldn't, I meant it when I said I trust you Jeff. Go on.'

'Being with you has made me happy, I don't want to lose you Emilie. I'm afraid that if we do this then you'll stop loving me and I won't see you again.'

'Why would I do that?'

'Lucy did, I married her and gave her children, she still wasn't happy, she still left me.'

'She really hurt you, I can see it in your eyes. I am not the same as her Jeff, I know what it feels like to have someone leave you for somebody else. It hurts, it feels as if they've ripped your still beating heart from your chest. I wouldn't put you through that Jeff, I love you. I fell for the man that you are, the one with the cheeky smile and the good heart. I fell in love with you Jeff, I won't leave you, I promise. You have my heart, always.' Jeff saw in Emilie's eyes that her words were genuine, she truly loved him. 'I love you too princess. Can I have a hug?'

'Of course you can.' Jeff put his arms around Emilie and he just held on to her, he was happy that she was still with him, that she hadn't left him because of what he had done.

Emilie wrapped her arms around Jeff and she stroked his head, he had been through a lot this evening and she just wanted to comfort him as much as possible. 'Jeff, I am glad you were honest with me about your feelings. I want you to talk me whenever you need to.'

'I will, I promise. I feel a bit better now.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it.'

'Can we try again?'

'Are you sure you're ready? We can wait if you're not.'

'I don't want what happened with Lucy to hold us back.'

'Okay, we'll go slowly.'

'Thank you Emilie, for being patient with me.'

'I always will be.' Jeff moved back out of the hug and Emilie closed her eyes as he kissed her, she kept the pace slow and gentle until Jeff licked at her lips and she opened them. Emilie yielded to Jeff gently lying her back in the covers of the bed, she smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek. 'Take it at your own speed Jeff, there's no hurry.'

'What did I do to deserve you Emilie?'

'You're a good man, that is what you did.' Emilie smiled at Jeff and stroked his cheek.

Jeff stroked Emilie's hair and kissed her, he moved his lips to her neck and gently kissed it. He moved his hand up the side of her body and slowly undid the robe that she was wearing, he parted it and then helped Emilie to slip it off her shoulders. Jeff rested his head on Emilie's shoulder and he took comfort from her stroking his bare back as she held him. He kissed Emilie gently on the lips and moved his hands up her body. 'I love you sweetheart.'

'Love you too Jeff.' He watched Emilie's hand move up his body and gently stroke his chest and arms. Jeff felt himself start to grow hard as he touched Emilie's breast and kissed her, Emilie moaned into his mouth, he unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off. Emilie helped Jeff out his jeans and they just lay together in their last bit of clothing. 'You are beautiful Emilie,' Jeff said as he stroked Emilie's arms and back.

'You are quite handsome Jeff, I hope you know it.'

'Does that include my cheeky smile?'

'It does. Make love to me, make me yours.' Jeff nodded and he removed Emilie's last piece of clothing, she helped him out of his boxers and he just looked at her as she lay with him. Emilie's beauty astounded him, she was truly beautiful, inside and out.

Emilie closed her eyes as Jeff kissed her neck and stroked her breast, he was making tentative movements and she allowed him all of the time that he needed to explore her body. 'Jeff, keep doing that, it is nice.'

'Do you like it?'

'I do. You are a wonderful man Jeffrey Collier and I love you.'

'I love you too sweetheart.' Jeff moved his hand down Emilie's body and she gasped as his fingers moved down between her legs. He moved his hand away and rested it on her belly. 'It's okay Jeff, you can touch me, I want you to.'

'Okay.' Emilie moaned as Jeff circled her clit with his fingers, he was being gentle with her, but, his gentle touch was enough to turn her on.

'Oh, Jeff,' she whispered as he slowly put his fingers inside her. 'Don't stop.' Emilie moaned when Jeff moved his fingers inside her, she moved against them and gasped when his thumb brushed against her clit.

Listening to Emilie moan had made Jeff grow hard, he slipped his fingers out of her and kissed her gently. 'Emilie, my sweetheart, I love you. Will you give me permission to make love to you?'

'I love you too Jeff, I am yours, always. I have an idea, lie down for me.'

'Lie down?' Jeff sounded nervous.

'It's okay.' Emilie stroked Jeff's chest and she encouraged him to lie down on the bed. 'I'm not going to hurt you Jeff, I promise.' Emilie straddled Jeff's legs and slowly guided his length inside her body. 'Sit up for me.' Jeff did as Emilie asked him and she slowly put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she looked into his eyes and gently kissed him. 'Making love to someone should be special Jeff.'

'I know, I hope it will be.' Emilie rocked her hips and she heard Jeff moan.

'It will be, it's just us. Make love to me Jeff.' Emilie encouraged Jeff to slowly start moving inside her body and she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to his body.

Jeff heard Emilie moan as he moved inside her, he cradled her close to him and kissed her on the head as he made love to her. 'I love you Emilie.'

'Love you too.' He pulled her closer and buried his head into her neck.

'Emilie,' he moaned as her body began to squeeze him in orgasm.

'Oh Jeff, don't stop.'

'Can't stop sweetheart.' Jeff's movements became more erratic and he groaned as he came inside Emilie. He slowly lay back in the covers and took Emilie with him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, he gently kissed her head and stroked her hair. 'Emilie?'

'Yes.'

'Can we stay like this for a while?'

'Of course we can, I like you holding me.'

'I like holding you too.'

'How do you feel now?'

'Will you still be in my arms in the morning?'

'Count on it.' Jeff smiled and he gently rolled Emilie over on to her side.

'Come on princess, get under the covers, I don't want you getting cold.' Jeff pulled the quilt back and he got into the bed, Emilie got in with him and snuggled up to him, he stroked his fingers up and down her spine. 'Emilie, thank you.'

'What for?'

'Loving me and understanding everything I am going through.'

'I'll always love you.' Jeff smiled.

'I'll always love you too princess.' Jeff turned the lamp off and he wrapped his arms around Emilie, he kissed her head and closed his eyes, he was grateful that he had the woman he was in love with in his arms and that she loved him too.


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and BeethovenRIP for taking the time to review, as always I love reading your comments.  
**

**********************************************************************How squishy can this story get? :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two.**

Jeff slowly woke up as the daylight came through the curtains in Emilie's room, she was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her just yet. He watched Emilie as she slept in his arms, her hair was tousled from a combination of sleep and their lovemaking from the night before. Her skin looked as if it had a glow about it and there was a small smile on her face. She looked so innocent in her sleep and Jeff felt the desire to protect Emilie and keep her safe from anything that might harm her. He was happy that she was still here with him, he kissed Emilie's head and gently stroked her hair and the bare skin on her back. Jeff moved his arms around Emilie and held her close to his body, she was warm and he loved how her soft skin felt against his own. It had been a long time since he had held a woman in his arms after he had made love to her. Having Emilie in his arms gave Jeff a feeling of comfort, he liked watching her as she slept, she loved him, he was certain of it. Emilie started to move and Jeff kissed her head and then her cheek. 'Morning sweetheart.'

'Morning Jeff.'

'I'm glad you're still here.'

'Where else would I go?'

'Nowhere, I suppose, it is your house.'

'It is more than that, I meant it when I said that I loved you Jeff.'

'I meant it too. It has been a long time since I've since I've made love to a woman and woken up with her in my arms the morning after.'

'Did you always leave after you went home with a woman?'

'Yeah, the women I spent the night with weren't the cuddling up type.'

'Then they've missed out, your cuddles are lovely.'

'I'm glad you think so Emilie.'

'It is nice to be with you like this, I feel safe when I am in your arms.'

'You are safe with me, you always will be.'

'It is you I worry about. You do a dangerous job, I don't want anything to happen to you.'

'Dixie won't let anything happen to me, she'd rescue my behind and then kick it herself if I did anything dangerous. She has a habit of knowing what I'm going to do before I do.'

'Do you make a habit of doing dangerous things?'

'I used to, I don't do it so much these days. I'm getting older and it isn't so easy for me to play the hero now. I'm being a bit more careful when I'm working.'

'You're my hero, my knight in a shining ambulance. You helped me when I was hurt, having you there helped me to stay calm. Jeff, you help people and that makes you a good man.'

'Maybe you're right.'

'I am right.' Emilie looked into Jeff's eyes and he smiled at her.

'Emilie,' Jeff said and teased a lock of hair behind her ear. 'I am lucky to have you. It isn't often a man of my age gets to meet someone new and fall in love with them.'

'You make it sound as if you are old Jeff, you're only thirty-eight.'

'So is Dixie, she's a bit younger than me though.'

'Age doesn't mean anything, not to me anyway. I love you just as you are.'

'I am glad that you think that way.' Jeff stroked his fingers up and down Emilie's arm as he held her close to him, he was happy that she loved him and didn't want him to change in any way.

Emilie cuddled up to Jeff, his skin was very warm and his strong arms around her made her feel safe and loved. Jeff was quite protective of her and she liked it, it showed her how much he loved her. 'Jeff, do you feel better now? I know that you struggled last night.'

'I do. Men are supposed to be the ones that are into sex and the great seducers of women, but, we have our moments of insecurity too.'

'You can talk about it Jeff, I will always listen to you.'

'I gave up on the one night stands and started living with Dixie not long after Lucy threw me out. I decided that I was going to focus on my job instead. It has been such a long time since someone has loved me that I'd forgotten what it feels like to be in love with someone.'

'What were you so worried about?'

'That I wouldn't be able to satisfy you, that you'd compare me to the man you had been with in the past. I thought that I wouldn't be as good as him.'

'Jeff, I've only ever compared you to him once.'

'What did you find?' Emilie heard the nerves in Jeff's voice.

'That you're not like him, you are better than him and I know that you love me.'

'Oh, that's good, I am glad to hear it. How do you feel about what we did last night?'

'I wanted us to make love Jeff, I saw the love that you have for me in your eyes. Having you inside me made me feel complete.'

'I felt it too. Emilie, I love you, it has been a long time since I've been able to say that to anyone without fear that I would lose them and end up alone.'

'You don't have to fear anything when you're with me. I love you, I won't leave you Jeff, I promise.'

'Thank you sweetheart.' Emilie leaned in and she kissed Jeff, she felt his hand moving up and down her spine and she slowly moved away from his lips. 'Jeff, we don't have to be anywhere or get out of bed if we don't want to.'

'What are you suggesting?'

'Stay here with me,' Emilie said and smiled at Jeff. She lay back on the pillow and she stroked Jeff's chest as he moved over her body and captured her lips with his. Emilie closed her eyes and concentrated on the feelings that Jeff's lips and hands were creating in her.

Dixie guided Hannah into the nursery, she had carefully covered Hannah's eyes with her hands so she couldn't see what the room looked like until she revealed it to her. Lawrence was with them, he had wanted to see the nursery when it was completed too. He had been around as often as he could since Hannah had been asked not to work by the nurse at the hospital. The good news was Hannah's blood pressure had returned to normal levels now that she was resting during the day. She was now thirty-two weeks pregnant and too big to be working anyway. It was a lot safer for her to be at home with her feet up and away from all of the stress of working. Dixie carefully guided Hannah so that she was stood in the middle of the nursery. 'Okay Hannah, I'm going to take my hands away now so you can have a look at the nursery.'

'All right.' Dixie moved her hands away from Hannah's eyes and rested them on her belly.

'Take a look beautiful, I hope you like it.' Hannah slowly opened her eyes and Dixie waited for Hannah's reaction to the now fully decorated nursery.

Hannah looked around, the nursery had been decorated with blue paper that had silver stars on it, blue curtains were at the window and shut out all light so the babies would be able to sleep. A white wardrobe and a chest of drawers were against one wall, two cots were in the centre of the room and a changing area was to one side. The two cots were painted white and they had been made up with soft sheets and blankets with teddies embroidered on them. Hannah touched the bedding with her fingers and looked up at the mobiles that hung up above each of the cots. Butterflies made of delicate blue crystal hung from the mobile and a large teddy sat at the bottom of each of the cots. Hannah carefully turned around and she saw two chairs next to a bookcase that was filled with many books just waiting to be read to their babies when they were born. Once Hannah had finished looking around the room she turned to face Dixie. 'What do you think beautiful?'

'It is amazing Dixie, you have gone to so much effort for our little ones.'

'Does that mean you like it?'

'It is gorgeous, I love it. Our little ones are so lucky to have you as a mummy.'

'I am happy that you like it.' Hannah put her arms around Dixie and rested her head on her shoulder. 'The cots were bought by your dad though, I can't take credit for those.'

'Really?' Hannah turned and she went and hugged her dad. 'Thank you, they are lovely, our babies are going to be so comfortable when they are sleeping.'

'You're welcome sweetheart, remember, if you need anything then I am only a call away.'

'I am glad you're here with us at this time.'

'I'll always be here for you, Dixie and the little ones.' Hannah put her hand out to Dixie and she put her arm around her when she got close enough. She loved the feeling of being hugged by both Dixie and her dad. She knew that the birth would be testing, but, she would get through it with them both around her and supporting her.

Lawrence went downstairs to give Hannah and Dixie some time together in the nursery, he was proud of them both. Hannah was dealing with her pregnancy just as he knew that she would, she had taken great care of the little ones whilst they were inside her stomach. Giving Dixie the chance to be a mum showed Hannah's caring nature and her love for the woman that she had married. Dixie meant everything to Hannah, she had brought love to Hannah's life and Lawrence was grateful to her for that. He didn't understand why some people disowned their own family members for being gay or bisexual, he had been proud of Hannah for being brave enough to tell him about herself. The day that she had told him about her sexuality he had promised her that he would always love her no matter what. He had also promised that he would welcome the man or woman that made her happy and looked after her. Dixie was that woman, she loved Hannah and that made Lawrence happy. He wondered if Hannah had told Dixie what she was planning for a name should she have a girl, he hoped that it would make Dixie happy.

Dixie stood with her hands on Hannah's belly, the babies were kicking less these days as they didn't have as much room to move about, she still liked to touch Hannah's belly as it helped her to feel close to the babies. 'Hannah, you're getting closer to giving birth, are you all right?'

'I am a bit nervous, you will be with me though and so will my dad.'

'I will be there every minute and nothing will happen to you, I won't let it.'

'I know, you will take care of us.'

'Your dad will help you too.'

'Our babies will be with us soon, everything is going to be different.'

'I am taking some time off to be with you and our little ones. The trust have agreed to me taking parental leave so I'll be able to spend almost five months with you and our little ones.'

'Oh, I'm so happy to hear that Dixie.'

'As if I would leave you alone with our little ones in their first few months. It will be unpaid, but, I think we can cope with that.'

'Of course we can, the money my dad gave us has been gaining interest and we will still have my wages coming in. I want you here Dixie, you should get to see our little ones at the start of their life and see their development.'

'Thank you Hannah.'

'You're welcome. Dixie, I have an idea for a name if we have a girl.'

'Oh, do you, what is it?'

'Elizabeth.'

'You want to name one of our little ones after my mum?'

'I do, she means a lot to you Dixie and I can't think of a more fitting tribute to the woman that brought you into this world and loved you unconditionally.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'Do you like the idea?'

'I do, very much.' Dixie felt tears running down her face.

'Dixie, you're crying.'

'They're happy tears, I promise.' Dixie let Hannah wipe away her tears and she just hugged her, she hadn't expected Hannah to want to name their little one after her mum. It had been a lovely surprise and she smiled through the new batch of tears that ran down her cheeks. Dixie took Hannah's hand in her own and she helped her down the stairs so they could spend some time with Lawrence before he started his shift at the hospital.

Jeff sat at home after spending the day with Emilie, Polly was sat across from him and she kept looking over every so often. 'Polly, what are you looking at me for?'

'You look happy, that's all.'

'I am happy.'

'Good. It looks like the waiting is finally over for you Jeffrey.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'You and Emilie.'

'Oh, how did you know?'

'I just do. I knew when Hannah had spent the night with Dixie too.'

'You did?'

'Yep, it was written on her face.'

'Is it the same with mine?'

'You look more relaxed now, less tense than you did.'

'I think it is because I know that she isn't going to leave me.'

'Of course she isn't going to leave you, she loves you. It is all in how she looks at you.'

'I am glad that she does.'

'Awwww Jeff, it is so sweet that you're in love.'

'Thanks Polly, we'll have to get you set up with someone soon.'

'Maybe, I am quite happy with my crafty pursuits right now.'

'Oh really, what are you making this time?'

'Wait and see.' Jeff smiled, Polly had been making lots of things for the babies, she would only ever let him see the items when they were completely finished though.

Polly gently turned over the hat that she was making for one of the babies, she was almost finished with the gifts that she had been putting together in her spare time. She was glad that they were almost done as the baby shower was in a few weeks time, it was going to have to be done before Hannah went into hospital to have the little ones. Twin babies often came early so she had arranged it in plenty of time to make sure that Hannah wouldn't miss it. Polly was very excited about the little party, it made her happy that they would be celebrating the upcoming birth of the babies. Jeff being in a relationship with Emilie also made her happy, he had been very lonely for such a long time. Now he had someone that loved him for who he was. Everything seemed to be falling into place for them all. Polly smiled, life was good, she had a job and friends that made her happy. In about five weeks time she would become an aunty to Dixie and Hannah's little ones, she couldn't wait to see them when they were born, she had no doubt that they would be very cute. She had everything crossed that the babies would be born healthy and Hannah would come through the birth as easily as possible. Polly picked up the little hat and carried on finishing it off, she really was looking forward to the baby shower and the day that she would become an aunty to Dixie and Hannah's two beautiful babies.


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and BeethovenRIP for taking the time to review and for supporting me in my writing and everything else... enjoy the chapter... :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three.**

At thirty-six weeks pregnant Hannah was almost at the end of her pregnancy, she was relieved as the babies were heavy and she could feel them pressing downwards and shifting into position ready for the day that they were born. She was sure that it wouldn't be long until she gave birth, the midwives might not even have to induce her if the babies continued to move downwards at the rate they were doing. Hannah wanted to have as natural a birth as possible, she didn't want too much intervention with drugs or surgery if she could help it. The weight of the babies meant that Hannah's back hurt and she spent a lot of her time sat down and resting throughout the day. Hannah had just had a nap ahead of the party for the babies that was going ahead later on. It was likely to be the last time that she saw all of her friends before she gave birth to the twins. Dixie opened the door and Hannah smiled at her when she came in. 'Hey beautiful, are you all right?'

'I am, I think getting a little sleep has helped me to feel better.'

'Good. If you're not up to the party then I can tell everyone to leave it for another day.'

'No, I want to see them all.'

'Okay, if you get tired then it is straight back to bed for you.'

'Bossy Dixie.'

'I just want what is best for you and our little ones.'

'I know you do, if I am tired then I will lie down, I promise.'

'Thank you. I just want you to get enough rest. Are you really all right Hannah? You're really big and it must be uncomfortable.'

'It is, but, it is worth it. Our babies are fully developed and safe now.'

'I wish I could help you to be more comfortable.'

'Having you around helps me Dixie.'

'I'll always be around beautiful, always.' Hannah closed her eyes as Dixie kissed her on the head and hugged her. 'I've checked the bag we packed for when you go into the hospital when you were sleeping. I know it is premature to think that you will go into labour now, but, I just want us to be prepared and ready for when the times comes.'

'That's a good plan, it makes sense, you never know what might happen.'

'Whatever happens, I will be by your side through it all.'

'I know.' Dixie held out her hands to Hannah and she helped her up.

'Come on beautiful, it is almost time for our friends to get here.'

'I know, I am looking forward to seeing them.'

'Me too.' Hannah rested her head on Dixie's shoulder as they went downstairs, she felt happy knowing that Dixie would be there for her throughout the birth.

Polly opened the door to Dixie and Hannah's house as Jeff walked up behind her with Little Abs and Emilie. Cyd was following them and Polly waved at her as she went inside. 'Hannah, Dixie, we're here.'

'We're in the lounge Pol,' Dixie called out and Polly went straight in. 'Hey Polly, it is good to see you. Where is everyone else?'

'Jeff is bringing Little Abs inside, Emilie is with him and Cyd was behind them.'

'I'll go and see him, stay with Hannah.'

'Of course I will.' Polly sat down next to Hannah when Dixie left the room. 'How are you?'

'Tired, I'm all right though.'

'Of course you're tired, you've been carrying the babies for a long time.'

'I don't think I'll be waiting for much longer, I can feel the babies moving lower in my womb.'

'Are you excited?'

'Yes, a bit scared too though. I know that Dixie and my dad will be with me though, having them there will make it all that little bit less scary.'

'You'll be all right Hannah, the midwives will look after you too.'

'They will, they've already gone through the birth plan with me at the last scan.'

'That's good. It'll all be worth it when you get to hold the little ones in your arms.'

'I know, I can't wait for Dixie to see the babies.'

'She's going to be so happy.' Polly smiled, she couldn't wait to give Hannah and Dixie the presents that she had made for the babies, she really hoped that they liked them.

Jeff stayed with Dixie as she stroked Little Abs, Cyd and Emilie had gone into the lounge to sit with Polly and Hannah. 'Dix, how is everything going?'

'Hannah is fed up, she says that she is all right, but, I know that she wants the pregnancy to be over with as soon as possible.'

'I'm not surprised she feels that way, she is very big and it must be hard for her.'

'It is, I wish I could carry some of the weight for her.'

'She has you Dixie, your support is enough to keep her going.'

'I hope so, I am doing my best to take care of her and our children.'

'Of course you are. Dix, you are the best person to look after Hannah and the babies.'

'Thanks mate. How is everything going with Emilie?'

'It is going really well. She loves me Dixie.'

'How could she not? Emilie is a lucky woman. I like her, she has made you happy, I can see it.'

'I hope she is happy with me, I know I have my flaws.'

'Jeff, Emilie is happy, how much time does she spend with you?'

'A lot. Whenever we have the spare time to be with each other.'

'There you go, Emilie doesn't seem like the type to stay with someone that isn't good for her.'

'You're right.'

'Of course I am, don't worry mate. This relationship will work, it is too good for it not to.'

'I remember those words.'

'You should, you were the one that said them to me.'

'Thanks Dixie.'

'Come here mate.' Jeff hugged Dixie and he smiled, she was right, his relationship with Emilie was a good one, it had brought him plenty of happiness in the time that they had been together.

The group of friends sat together in the lounge, Little Abs was sat by Hannah and she was stroking his head. Dixie had made them all something to drink and they were eating sandwiches and cake for their lunch. Polly reached into her bag and she took out the presents that she had made for the babies. 'Dixie, Hannah, the little ones are very lucky to have mummies like you two. I hope that you like them.' She watched Hannah open the present that she had wrapped so carefully the night before. 'There is a set of clothing for each of the little ones.' Polly watched Hannah and Dixie look through the pieces of clothing that had obviously been carefully knitted by Polly. There was a baby grow, booties, gloves, a hat and a scarf for each of the babies. Hannah stroked the soft fabric and she smiled. 'They're beautiful, thank you Polly.'

'You're welcome.' Polly hugged both Hannah and Dixie, she was so very happy that they liked the gifts she had made, she'd been working on them since she found out that Hannah was having twins.

Cyd went over to Dixie and she handed her the blankets that she had made for the babies. 'Dixie, I am happy for you and Hannah, I hope you will use these blankets for the little ones.' Dixie folded out the blankets that Cyd had made and she saw that they had been embroidered with stars in the same silver colour that was on the walls of the nursery. 'Cyd, they're amazing, how long did they take you?'

'A while, I had finished the border when you showed me the paper for the nursery and I just knew what I was going to put in the middle.'

'Thanks Cyd.'

'You're welcome.' Cyd hugged Dixie and she turned to Hannah.

'Thank you,' Hannah said and she hugged Cyd. 'The blankets are gorgeous.'

'I am happy that you think so.' Dixie and Hannah felt themselves lucky to have such talented friends that cared for them. They were touched by the gifts that they had received so far. Hannah was happy that she had been able to see her friends. She had a bit of an ache in her back and in her belly when the little ones kicked or moved, but, it wasn't too bad at the moment. Hannah rested her hand on her belly and she stroked it gently, she found that the babies relaxed more when she moved her hand over her belly and it allowed her to feel more comfortable.

Jeff picked up the gift that Emilie had helped him to pick out before the celebration this afternoon. He thought that it was a great idea and he hoped that Dixie and Hannah thought so too. 'Dixie, Hannah, Emilie helped me to pick this out and it is from both of us.' He handed her the photo album that he had bought. 'There's a voucher inside, once the babies are born you can take them to the studio and they will do a portrait of you all as well as a shoot for the twins. You can use the album to store the pictures in.'

'Jeff, I don't know what to say,' Dixie said, almost in a whisper.

'Lost for words, that's a first Dix.'

'Cheeky man.' Dixie stood up and she hugged Jeff tightly. 'Thank you, it is a lovely idea Jeff.' Dixie let Jeff go and she hugged Emilie too. 'Thank you, for this and for making Jeff happy.'

'You're welcome Dixie.' Jeff listened to the conversation that went on between Emilie and Dixie with satisfaction and he smiled, he liked it that his best friend and the woman he loved were getting on so well. He went to Hannah and he hugged her. 'How are you princess?'

'I'm okay. Thank you Jeff, your present is beautiful and so very thoughtful.'

'I don't have the creative skills that Polly and Cyd do, I had to do something.'

'Jeff, I love your present, you're going to make a brilliant uncle to our babies.'

'Thank you Hannah.' Jeff hugged Hannah again, he was happy that his present was so well liked by Hannah and Dixie. He was pleased that they wanted him to be an uncle to their children, he might not have been able to be a father for them, but, he would always be there for them all whenever they needed him for anything.

Dixie accepted Cyd's offer of help to take the cups and plates back into the kitchen. 'Dixie, how does it feel now that you're so close to being a mum?'

'A mix of scary and exciting all at the same time.'

'You deserve this, you are going to make an excellent mother.'

'Thanks Cyd, I think Hannah is very close to giving birth. Her stomach has dropped a lot in the past few days, the babies are moving down into the birth position.'

'You sound worried.'

'I am, Hannah is going to be in pain, it will be tough to see her suffering.'

'As long as you are there then Hannah will be fine, all she needs is you to hold her hand.'

'I am glad you have faith in me Cyd.'

'I do, I have seen you calm even the most upset casualty. Hannah trusts you and as long as you are there then everything will be fine.'

'I hope so, I don't want anything to happen to Hannah or the little ones.'

'Childbirth is much safer these days Dixie, Hannah and the babies will be all right.'

'I know, I will make sure of it.' Dixie smiled at Cyd and she put the dishes away, she wouldn't let anything happen to Hannah or the babies, she would do whatever it took to make sure that they were all safe during the birth and afterwards too.

Hannah rested on the sofa and she put her hand on her belly, Polly was sat with her and Jeff was sat with Emilie. It was obvious that they loved each other, Jeff was a good man and he deserved to be happy. She remembered when she first arrived at Holby and her mother had turned up, he had hugged her and helped her feel better after the horrible things that she had said. Seeing him happy had made Dixie happy too. A lot of their conversations had been about Jeff, Dixie worried about him being alone. She was a lot happier now that Jeff was with someone and happy. Hannah shifted on the sofa, she was feeling uncomfortable and her back was aching again. She put her hand on her stomach and traced little circles over her bump. Hannah gasped when a pain moved through the lower part of her stomach. 'Hannah, are you all right?' Polly asked with some concern. Hannah breathed deeply to take the edge off the pain. 'I don't think I'm going to need to be induced.' Polly took Hannah's hand in her own and she held it.

'It's okay, we're here. Jeff, go and get Dixie, I'll stay here with Hannah.' Jeff got up and went into the kitchen, Hannah rested her free hand on her stomach, the babies were on their way and she tried to stay calm for them.

Dixie looked up when Jeff came into the kitchen, she saw the look on his face and she started to worry. 'Jeff, what's wrong?'

'Hannah has started having contractions.'

'What?'

'Dix, you have to stay calm, Hannah needs you to be calm for her.'

'Of course, you're right. I need to call the maternity ward.'

'You do that, Polly and Emilie are with Hannah, they will take care of her.'

'Jeff, will you get the bag with Hannah's things in from our room?'

'I will, don't worry princess, we will help you.' Jeff left the room and Dixie took a deep breath.

'Cyd, what do I do?'

'Take a deep breath, call the maternity ward and then see what they want you to do.'

'Right, okay, I can do this.' Dixie took a couple of deep breaths and she picked up the phone, once she had an idea of what she needed to do then she hoped she would feel a bit less nervous.

Hannah heard Dixie give Jeff his orders and her talking on the phone to the maternity ward, she heard the nerves in her voice. Polly and Emilie were sat with her and she was happy that they were with her, it helped her to feel a bit better. Her contractions were still far apart and she knew it wasn't time for the babies to be born just yet. Dixie came into the room and she sat on the floor by Hannah's side. 'Hey beautiful, the hospital have asked me to bring you in so they can monitor you and our little ones.'

'Okay.'

'Jeff has taken your bag to the car and then he is going to help me get you out of here.'

'All right.'

'Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. Polly, Jeff is going to come with me, will you take the other car with Emilie so he can get back home? Will you phone Lawrence and let him know what is happening?'

'Of course I will.' Jeff came into the room and Polly moved out of the way as he and Dixie helped her up and out to the car. The sooner that Hannah got to the hospital the better, she would need to be monitored throughout her labour. Polly stood with Emilie and Cyd as Dixie and Jeff drove Hannah to the hospital, she hoped that everything would be all right and Hannah and the twins would be safe. She took out the keys to the other car and opened it to let Cyd and Emilie in, once they were inside she took out her phone and called Lawrence with the number that Dixie had left her. He promised her that he was on his way. Polly sent Dixie a message to let her know what Lawrence had said and then she got into the car, she would get to the hospital as quickly as she could.


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and BeethovenRIP for being there since the beginning of Moving On and through this story, this chapter is for you both, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four.**

Dixie helped Hannah change into her nightgown now that she was in a room at the maternity ward, the midwife and Jeff had left them alone so Hannah could have some privacy as she got changed. Her waters had broken not long after she reached the ward. Now all that remained was to wait for the babies to be born. Once Hannah was in her nightgown Dixie supported her as she lay down on the bed. 'There you go beautiful, are you all right?'

'I think so, it is just a matter of time now.'

'Don't worry, I'll be here with you.'

'I know you will.' Dixie heard Hannah gasp in pain and she took hold of her hand.

'Just breathe, it will be over soon.' Hannah breathed deeply and Dixie stroked the back of her hand until the pain from the contraction passed.

'My contractions are lasting longer now.'

'They are, the babies are well on their way.' The midwife came into the room and Dixie kept held of Hannah's hand as the woman came to stand by the side of the bed. 'Hello Hannah, my name is Rose, I'll be your midwife. Now, I am just going to do a quick ultrasound to check the position of the babies, if you could lift your nightdress up for me.' The midwife placed the gel on Hannah's stomach and she moved the wand on top of it. 'Baby one is head first, that is perfect. It looks like baby two is upside down, hopefully he or she will turn around once baby one is out and there is more room to move in your womb.'

'Is it anything to worry about?' Dixie asked.

'Not at the moment, we would prefer it if the baby comes out head first though.'

'Okay.' Dixie patted Hannah's hand and she kept an arm around her shoulders.

'We are going to put you and your babies on constant monitoring, it will help us to keep a check on them throughout the labour process.'

'All right,' Hannah said and she lay back as the midwife put the electrodes that would monitor the babies onto her stomach. Dixie was happy that Hannah and the babies would be monitored all the time that Hannah was in labour, it would set her mind at rest too.

The doctor came in as the midwife switched on the monitor and the babies heartbeats came through loud and clear. 'Dr Lancaster will put a drip into your arm just in case we need it later.'

'Why might you need it?' Hannah asked.

'Sometimes during a twin birth we might need to restart your contractions after the first baby is out. Having the drip ready means that we can administer the drug right away. It doesn't happen all time and it is just a precaution. We might also need to assist you in delivering the placenta during the third stage of labour and we will give you a hormone injection if it is needed.'

'Okay.' Hannah looked at Dixie as the doctor put the drip into her arm and then left, she listened to the heartbeats of the twins coming through the monitor and it reassured her that they were doing all right during the labour. 'I just need to do a quick examination so we can see how far along you are.' Hannah gave her consent for the examination to go ahead and she felt Dixie stroking her hair during it. 'You're well over half way there, it looks as if your labour is progressing quickly, it shouldn't be too long until your little ones are here. It looks as if you have been dilating steadily for a few days before the contractions started properly.' Hannah sighed in relief, everything was going well so far and she hoped that it would continue to do so.

'Is there anything you can give Hannah for the pain should she need it? Dixie didn't want Hannah to be in any pain if it could be helped.

'Due to the speed at which Hannah's labour is progressing I wouldn't recommend it, gas and air is the safer approach in this case.' Dixie nodded and the midwife continued. 'I will just update your doctor on my findings, I'll be back shortly.' Dixie stroked Hannah's head and she kissed it.

'I wish you could have pain relief sweetheart.'

'It's okay, it is safer for the babies if I don't. You're here and you'll help me.' Dixie looked up when Jeff popped his head around the door.

'Hey princess, Lawrence is here, he wants to know if he can come in. Polly, Cyd and Emilie are here too, how is it going?'

'Of course he can come in. Hannah's labour is progressing quickly, I don't think it will be long now.'

'In that case, I will stay, just in case you need anything.'

'Thanks Jeff, what about Little Abs?'

'Polly dropped him off at home before she came here.'

'Oh good, thanks for staying mate.'

'No problem Dixie.' Jeff went out again and Lawrence came in a few seconds later.

Lawrence went straight over to Hannah and he kissed her head. 'How is everything going?'

'I'm okay, they're keeping a very close eye on me and the babies.'

'Good.' Lawrence took a quick look at the monitor and he satisfied himself that the babies heartbeats were strong and healthy. How are you coping with the pain?'

'Gas and air, it is all that I'm allowed right now. The labour is going faster than we thought.'

'It will be all right sweetheart, you're strong and I know you can do this. Dixie and I will be here and holding your hand all of the time through it all.'

'I know you will, thanks dad.'

'You know I will do anything for my daughter and her lovely wife.' Hannah smiled and Lawrence kissed her head. Dixie watched Hannah and Lawrence with satisfaction, she loved them both and soon their little family would be extended by two. She thought of her mum and she quietly asked her to watch over the little ones and Hannah throughout the birth. All Dixie wanted was for Hannah and the babies to be healthy and make it through the labour safely, she didn't want anything to happen to them.

Hannah's contractions continued to pick up speed and last longer, she was using the gas and air to help her through them. Dixie and Lawrence held her hand and gave her words of encouragement to help her deal with the pain. They also wiped her head with cool water and gave her sips of water whenever she needed it. The midwife and doctor checked on Hannah and the babies frequently, Dixie kept on silently asking her mum to help Hannah through the labour. She hated seeing Hannah in pain, she was in awe of how strong Hannah was. Lawrence had just stepped out to use the bathroom and Dixie stroked Hannah's hair. 'You're doing well sweetheart.'

'It hurts.'

'I know it does beautiful. Just think that we will have two gorgeous babies at the end of this.'

'You're going to be a mum Dixie.'

'So are you my beautiful Hannah.'

'It is going to be worth it.' Hannah took comfort from Dixie's hand moving over her hair and she closed her eyes as another contraction made itself known to her. 'It's okay sweetheart,' Dixie whispered when Hannah gripped her hand. 'Just breathe.' Hannah breathed deeply on the gas and air to take the edge off the pain. She knew that the babies were getting closer to being delivered.

Lawrence came back in and he took up his position by Hannah's side, the midwife came back in with another woman and she examined Hannah again. 'This is Grace, she is going to assist me with your babies. Hannah, you are fully dilated and it is time for the babies to be born. I am going to tell you when to push.' Dixie and Lawrence held onto Hannah's hands. 'Okay, push now.' Hannah pushed down and she gripped onto Dixie and Lawrence's hands. 'Stop, rest a moment, the head is out.' Dixie gently brushed Hannah's hair back from her head and she bathed it with cool water.

'Well done sweetheart,' Dixie whispered.

'Right, push again, slowly this time.' Hannah followed the instructions of the midwife exactly and she felt tears running down her face from the effort and pain of childbirth. 'Relax now, all done.' Hannah heard crying coming from the other side of the room as the baby was checked over by the other midwife. She was barely aware of the pain subsiding and Dixie stroking her hair.

Dixie watched the midwife cut and clamp the cord of their baby, she weighed and measured them and she wrapped the little one in a blanket. 'You have a little girl, congratulations.'

'Is she all right?'

'She is, she's very healthy.' The midwife handed the baby to Hannah and she cradled her close.

'Hello gorgeous, you're going to have a little brother or sister soon. That woman just over there is Dixie, she's your mummy.' Tears flowed down Dixie's cheeks when she heard Hannah call her mummy. 'Dixie, are those happy tears?' Dixie nodded and she held her arms out, Hannah carefully put their baby girl into her arms and she stroked her cheek. 'Elizabeth Jade Darbyshire-Dixon, hello little one,' Dixie said through her tears. 'I love you, so very much, my little princess.' She quietly held onto the little girl and watched as Rose helped Hannah to deliver the second baby.

Lawrence held Hannah's hand as the midwife instructed Hannah in delivering the second baby. 'I am so proud of you sweetheart, you're doing really well.' He wished that he could take her pain away. The second baby had turned at the last minute and now he or she was so close to being out in the world. 'Just one more push Hannah.' Lawrence saw the tears running down Hannah's cheek and he stroked her hair with his free hand. 'Okay, relax.' Hannah lay back against the bed and Lawrence waited for the baby to cry, he saw the midwife using a little suction tube to get rid of the mucus from the baby's mouth and he breathed a sigh of relief when the little one started to cry. 'Well done Hannah, it's all over now.' Lawrence stood back and he let Rose work to deliver Hannah of the placenta, he saw that Hannah was tired and he hoped that she would be able to rest soon.

Grace came over with the second baby cradled in her arms. 'This one is a little boy.'

'Is he okay?'

'He's just fine, I needed to remove some of the mucus from his mouth, but, he has quite the set of lungs on him.'

'Good, thank you. How much did they weigh?'

'Your little girl was six pounds two and your little boy was six pounds eight. They're a decent weight and size for twins.'

'Will they have to stay in hospital?'

'We'd like to keep you in until tomorrow, we'll check you and the babies over and then decide if you can go home or not.'

'All right, thank you.'

'You're welcome, congratulations.' The midwives left the room and Hannah looked down at the little boy that she held in her arms.

'Hello, my little one. Thomas Lawrence Darbyshire-Dixon.' Hannah looked at her dad and she noticed the look on his face.

'You gave him my name?'

'Yes, I can't think of a better man for our son to be named after than his grandfather.' Lawrence put his arms around Hannah and the little boy.

'Thank you, I am honoured.' Hannah smiled and she kissed the little boy that she held in her arms, it had been a long journey for them all and she was so happy to see the babies at long last.

Hannah held Elizabeth in her arms as she fed her for the first time, she was hungry and needed feeding. Lawrence had left to give Hannah and Dixie some time together with their new babies. Hannah felt herself getting emotional and she quietly wiped a tear away from her eyes. 'Hannah, are you all right?' Dixie asked quietly. 'I am, everything we have been through has been so worth it.'

'It has, you look tired Hannah.'

'Once I have fed the babies then I will rest.'

'Good.' Dixie gently took Elizabeth from Hannah and held her close to burp her as Hannah fed Thomas.

'Once we get home, I will express some milk and you can feed our little ones Dixie.'

'I'm looking forward to it.'

'How does it feel now that you're a mum?'

'Amazing, I think I've cried so many times today.'

'Me too.' Hannah gently burped Thomas after he had finished feeding and she held him close until he fell asleep in her arms.

Dixie helped Hannah to lie down and she kissed her on the head. 'Get some rest beautiful. Thank you for loving me and making me a mummy.'

'You know I would do anything for you Dixie, I just want to see you happy.' Dixie kissed Hannah's head and she stroked her hair.

'I love you, my beautiful Hannah.'

'Love you too, my sweet Dixie.'

'Always.'

'Always,' Hannah repeated and Dixie smiled at the sleepiness in Hannah's voice, she sat with her and held her hand until she was certain that Hannah was asleep and getting the rest that she needed. She got up and went outside of the room, she knew that all of their friends would be waiting for news and she didn't want to keep them waiting much longer as it was getting quite late.

Jeff was asleep in one of the chairs, Polly had her head resting on one shoulder and Emilie had her head on his other one. Cyd was with them and she was asleep with her head on Polly's shoulder. Dixie quietly went over and she smiled at the sight of her friends all asleep on each other. She gently touched Jeff's leg to try and wake him up. 'Jeff,' she whispered. 'Jeff, wake up.' He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The movement woke Polly up and then Emilie and Cyd. 'Hey princess, is everything all right?'

'Everything is fine.'

'Good, how are the babies and Hannah?'

'Hannah is sleeping, she's exhausted. The babies have been fed and they are asleep too.'

'I bet she is. Come on princess, don't keep us waiting, what did you have?'

'We had a little girl and a little boy, they weighed six pound two and six pound eight.'

'Congratulations princess.' Dixie smiled and she hugged everyone.

'You can meet them properly in the morning, for now I want you all to go home and get some rest.'

'What about you Dixie?'

'I'm staying here, there's a pull down bed in Hannah's room for me to sleep on.'

'All right Dix, we'll see you tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow mate.' Dixie hugged Jeff again and she waved at everyone as they left the ward.

Dixie quietly went back into the room, she kissed the babies on the head in turn and then she went over to Hannah and kissed her head as well. 'Goodnight, my beautiful Hannah. I love you and our babies so much.' She got herself changed for bed and checked on the babies again. Dixie looked at their tiny little hands and feet and gently stroked their cheeks. 'Goodnight, my little miracles. I love you and your mummy Hannah.' She switched out the light and carefully climbed into the bed that she had made up. Dixie closed her eyes and she smiled into the now darkened room, the thought that she was a mummy popped into her head again and she promised that she would look after the babies just as her own mum had looked after her. 'I love you mum, I hope you can see your beautiful grandchildren. Do you know that we named our little girl after you?' Dixie whispered into the room. 'I hope you're proud of me.' Dixie turned onto her side and she held on to the hope that her mum could see the little ones and she vowed to always be the type of mum that would make her own mum proud of her.


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and BeethovenRIP for your reviews and support, they are very much appreciated :)  
**

**************************************************************************Squish time :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five.**

Dixie watched over Hannah and the babies as they slept, the twins had woken up a few times during the night to be fed. Hannah was tired from waking up to feed both of the babies, Dixie hoped that she would be able to take them all home so that she could help Hannah with feeding their little ones. Dixie wanted Hannah to get some rest before the midwife came to examine her and the babies. The midwife from last night, Rose, had handed Hannah's care over to another midwife at the end of her shift and she had checked on the babies before she left. It pleased Dixie that the twins were very healthy and getting on well in the hours after their birth. She had been worried that something might go wrong with the labour or Hannah and the babies might end up ill. Dixie gently stroked Elizabeth's cheek to calm her as she woke up, she picked her up and cradled her close. 'Morning my little one.' She smiled down at her daughter and kissed her head. 'I am so lucky to have you and your brother. I am your mummy, Hannah is your mummy too. She loves me, she carried you for me. I am so lucky to have her, she gave you and your brother to me.' Dixie gently placed Elizabeth back down in her cot and she picked Thomas up. 'Hello Thomas, my gorgeous little boy, you're beautiful,' Dixie said and kissed his head. 'The woman that gave birth to you is very brave, we are lucky to have her. She has so much love in her heart, I've never met anyone like her.' Thomas didn't stir from his sleep as Dixie gently rocked him in her arms. She didn't want to wake him so she put Thomas back down in his cot to let him sleep some more. Dixie sat down in the chair by Hannah's bed and she watched her wife as she began to wake up.

Hannah turned over and she saw Dixie watching her. 'Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?'

'Tired and a bit sore.'

'You will be, you've just given birth to two babies.'

'I know, how are our twins?'

'Elizabeth is awake and Thomas is asleep. The midwife checked on them earlier and they are just fine. Our little ones are strong.'

'Just like their mum.' Hannah smiled and Dixie kissed her gently on the lips.

'Thank you Hannah, you've made me happy.'

'You deserve it Dixie. You look tired.'

'I am, a little bit anyway, I am happy though.'

'I hope you got some sleep, it can't be comfortable down there.'

'It wasn't, but, it was worth it to be by your side. I did get some sleep though, I had a dream about my mum during the night.'

'Did you, what happened?'

'She was here with us and looking at the babies. She told me that she loved us and her grandchildren, she gave you and them a kiss on the head and then she hugged me. I remember her telling me that I can do this, that I will be an excellent mother.'

'That's beautiful Dixie, your mum is right, you can do this and you will be an excellent mother.'

'I wish she was here.'

'Of course you do. I think she is looking after our little ones from up there.'

'I think so too.' Hannah looked up at the window and she saw the midwife open the door to her room.

'Good morning Hannah, I am Esther, Rose handed your care over to me before she left. If it is all right with you then I would like to examine you and the twins to see if you can go home.'

'It is all right.'

'Good.' Hannah sat up in her bed, she hoped that the midwife would let her go home with the twins and Dixie, she wanted to be in her own house and in her own bed.

After Jeff, Emilie and Polly had got back to the house they had gone straight to bed, it had been a tiring couple of hours at the hospital and they'd all needed to sleep. Jeff had refused to let Emilie drive home as she was tired and he didn't want anything to happen to her. He had got up and made breakfast for both Emilie and Polly, they had eaten together and Jeff was sat with Emilie in the lounge. Polly had taken Little Abs out for a walk while they waited for news about Hannah and the babies. The twins being born had got Jeff thinking, he had talked a lot with Emilie during the seven months that they had been together, the one thing they hadn't talked about was children. Emilie looked after kids during the day and she loved her job, did she want children of her own? Jeff thought about Sophia and John, he loved them both and wouldn't give them up for anything or anyone. Being a father had made him so happy and he wondered if Emilie wanted to be a mum. 'Emilie?' Her name left his lips before he could stop it.

'What is it?'

'Have you ever thought about having kids?'

'Sometimes, what has brought this on?'

'Hannah and Dixie having the twins.'

'Oh, I see. I have thought about it a few times, mainly when I was younger.'

'Do you want children?'

'I don't know really, I stopped thinking about kids when I got let down by my last partner, it was just once too many times. I couldn't bring a child into the world with a man that wouldn't be there for me and the baby.' Jeff felt sad for Emilie, she had clearly been hurt in the past.

'What about now, have you changed your mind?'

'I don't know, why are you so curious about it?'

'You're with me now, I wouldn't let you down.'

'I know, you have Sophia and John though, they should come first.'

'I think they would like having a little brother or sister.'

'Maybe, I would have to think about it.'

'Okay.' Jeff didn't want to push Emilie, he knew that she trusted and loved him, he hoped that she would think about having children with him one day.

The midwife made some notes in the babies' book and Hannah's record that she would give to Hannah when she left the hospital. 'I am satisfied that the babies are making good progress and your uterus has begun to contract and return to its usual size. The twins are feeding well and their examination revealed that they are healthy. I have some information on feeding and looking after newborns. If you have any questions or are worried about anything then you can call here at any time. If you need to take any pain relief then you can have paracetamol.'

'Okay, is there anything else that I need to know?'

'Try and take it as easy as you can, looking after new babies can be hard work.'

'Thank you.'

'You can leave when you're ready.' Hannah and Dixie thanked the midwife and she left them alone. Dixie put her arm around Hannah and she hugged her. 'I am happy that we can go home with our little ones Hannah.'

'Me too Dixie.'

'Come on beautiful, let's get you and our babies ready to go home.' Hannah smiled at Dixie and hugged her, she was looking forward to going home and getting to know their babies a lot better.

Polly had jumped into action the second that she found out Hannah and Dixie were coming home with the babies. She used the spare keys that Dixie had left with Jeff in case of an emergency to get into their house and put the heating on. Polly tidied up the lounge and checked the nursery to make sure that it was ready for the babies when they came home. Jeff and Emilie were making something to eat for Hannah and Dixie. It was likely that Hannah and Dixie would be tired after being at the hospital all night and Polly wanted them to come home to a house that was ready for them. Once she had finished putting batteries into the baby monitors and checked that there were enough packets of nappies for a few days, Polly went downstairs and she joined Jeff and Emilie in the kitchen. She watched them both working and smiled at their closeness. Jeff looked a lot happier now that he had someone in his life, it made Polly happy to see Jeff in love again. He deserved it, he had taken her in and given her a warm house to live in when she needed it the most. Cyd turned up with some flowers and Polly put them in a nice vase and then set them in Hannah and Dixie's bedroom, she hoped that they liked everything that had been done for them.

Hannah had accepted Dixie's help with getting ready when she left the hospital, she was still sore from giving birth and she felt it more often when she moved about. She tried to focus on the positive side of them having two beautiful children to look after. She had called Lawrence to let him know that she was leaving the hospital and he said that he would come and see how they were getting on tomorrow. Dixie had secured both the babies in their seats and she had driven very slowly and carefully. Hannah loved to watch her with the little ones, it was so obvious that she loved and cared for them. She looked up at the house and she saw that the lights were on, someone was obviously inside and Hannah knew that it would be their friends. They had obviously turned up to see the babies and it made her smile, she loved that they had such supportive friends.

Dixie opened the door to the house and she was immediately met by Little Abs, he looked excited to see her and she smiled at him. 'One moment mate, I have my hands full, let me put the little one down and I will stroke you then.' Little Abs showed a definite interest in Thomas, Dixie wondered what he would be like around babies. 'Hello, anyone?' Dixie called out as she shut the door behind Hannah and she heard Polly call out from the lounge.

'We're in here.' Hannah and Dixie went into the lounge and she saw all of her friends sat around and waiting for them.

'Hello everyone.' Polly stood up and she went straight over to Dixie.

'Which one is this?'

'Thomas.'

'Can I hold him?' Dixie nodded her consent and she handed Thomas to Polly. 'He's adorable, hello little man, I'm your auntie Polly.' Polly continued to talk away to Thomas and Dixie smiled at her. 'Dixie, I love him, he's so cute.'

'That he is.' Polly carefully handed Thomas back to Dixie and then she went over to Hannah.

'Are you all right?'

'I am.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it, you look well for someone that has just given birth.'

'Thank you Polly, you're sweet.'

'I mean it. Can I hold the little one?'

'Of course you can, this is Elizabeth.'

'Did you name her after Dixie's mum?'

'We did.'

'Awwww, that's adorable, I think I'm falling in love with them both.' Hannah smiled at Polly and all of the friends that had come to see their babies.

Emilie watched as everyone held the babies, Cyd held them both and then Dixie came over to her so she could hold the newborn little boy. She liked that Dixie and everyone included her in whatever they were doing, she took it as it meant that they liked her. Jeff was holding Elizabeth and he was gently rocking her in his arms. She noticed how Elizabeth was quietly looking up at Jeff as he talked to her, she trusted him to keep her safe. Jeff looked quite at home as he was holding the little girl, the sight of it filled Emilie with warmth and she smiled. The conversation that she'd had with Jeff earlier on came back to her. Jeff would make a fantastic father, he wouldn't abandon her, he had already proved himself to be trustworthy. What would Sophia and John think if she turned up pregnant with Jeff's child? Would they hate it or would they be all right with it? Emilie decided that she would want to talk to Sophia and John when the time came that she decided to have a child with Jeff. The relationship that she had with Jeff had progressed and become quite serious, however, she wanted to leave it a little while before she had children with him. Emilie handed Thomas back to Hannah and she smiled at her. Hannah had been very grateful for the meal that had been made for her and Emilie liked her a great deal. Jeff had told her all about how Dixie and Hannah had got together and then got married, she thought that it was very romantic and wonderful, they obviously loved and cared for each other.

Jeff, Polly and Emilie were the last to leave Dixie and Hannah's house, Emilie had gone back to the house with Polly and Jeff, she was starting to spend more time there than she did in her own house. Jeff pulled Emilie into his arms and he held her close. 'Jeff, you talked about us having children before.'

'Yeah, I'm sorry if it felt like I was pushing you into it.'

'No, you weren't. I'm not saying no, just not yet. I know that you will be a great dad. Elizabeth trusted you completely and Sophia and John are a credit to you. There will be a lot to think about when the time comes and I don't want to rush it. Having children shouldn't be a quick decision, they take a lot of time and effort to raise and that shouldn't be entered into easily.'

'I understand and I am glad that you take it seriously.'

'I do, I always have. I've seen parents that don't look after their children properly and it is horrible.'

'I promise that any child that we have will be loved.'

'I know. Seeing you holding Elizabeth was so cute and fluffy.'

'Cute and fluffy?'

'It was. Cute and fluffy suits you Jeff.' Emilie laughed and Jeff wrapped his arms around her, he liked the sound of having children with her one day.

'I know what we can do in the run up to the day that we have children.'

'What's that?'

'Practice making them,' Jeff said and he kissed Emilie's neck.

'You're a naughty man Jeffrey Collier.'

'That's what they tell me.' Emilie laughed again and she hugged Jeff, she was happy that they'd had a conversation about children and the future.

Dixie and Hannah sat together in bed, they'd just put the twins down to sleep after Hannah had fed Thomas and Dixie had fed Elizabeth with some of Hannah's milk in a bottle. Hannah checked the baby monitor and then she cuddled up to Dixie. 'Little Abs really liked the babies,' Dixie said. 'I thought that Jeff wouldn't be able to get him to leave when it was time for them to go.'

'I know, it is sweet, he just wanted to protect them.'

'He's always been the same, Jeff knew what he was doing when he bought me Abs.'

'Did you see the way Emilie was looking at Jeff when he held the babies?'

'I did, I think we'll be seeing another baby added to our little family one day.' Hannah yawned and Dixie looked at her. 'It is time you went to sleep my beautiful Hannah.'

'I am glad to be back in my own bed, I missed hugging you last night.'

'Don't worry beautiful, I will make up for it tonight.'

'That sounds nice.' Dixie wrapped her arms around Hannah and kissed her on the head.

'I'll take the first feed, there's plenty enough milk put aside.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am, you need to rest Hannah, get some sleep sweetheart.'

'I will.' Dixie stroked Hannah's hair until she fell asleep and then checked the baby monitor again, she closed her eyes and relaxed, knowing that the minute the twins needed her she would hear them and she would go to them to give them what they needed.


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and BeethovenRIP for your reviews and support, they are very much appreciated :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six.**

In the week that followed after the twins and Hannah had left the hospital, they stayed at home a lot of the time. Hannah needed to rest after giving birth and Dixie was determined to make sure that she got the rest that she needed. The twins required frequent feeding both day and night, Dixie and Hannah took turns with feeding the babies and changing them when they needed it. Hannah wanted Dixie to bond with the babies as much as possible, she was their biological mum and it was important for her and the twins to form a proper bond. It made Hannah smile to watch Dixie with their babies, she always held the twins carefully and talked to them in a low voice. Being a mum came naturally to Dixie, she always gave the babies whatever they needed. When they woke up she instantly went to their side and sat with them until they fell asleep again. The love and devotion that she gave to the twins showed her loving side off perfectly and Hannah felt privileged to see that side of her. Dixie had a bubbly and infectious nature and everyone knew that she was in the building, her laughter and enthusiasm always arrived before she did. In caring for the twins, Hannah saw Dixie's softer, more maternal side come to the surface, she quickly came to the conclusion that she liked all the sides of Dixie's personality. Even though they had been together for nearly two years and married for a year soon, Dixie still managed to surprise Hannah and show a completely different side to her character every so often. Hannah liked being surprised and seeing all aspects of Dixie's personality, she felt honoured that Dixie trusted her and opened up her caring side for her to see.

Lawrence visited whenever he wasn't working his shifts at the hospital, he doted on his grandchildren and would help with the feeding and care of the twins when he was there. He always encouraged Hannah and Dixie to get some rest when he visited them. Lawrence remembered how hard it was looking after one newborn baby and he felt it was important to offer his help to Dixie and Hannah as often as he could. Polly, Cyd, Jeff and Emilie were frequent visitors and they too helped to look after Thomas and Elizabeth. Dixie and Hannah were grateful for all of the help that they had received so far. Looking after the newborn twins was hard work and it meant a lot that their closest friends and family had all pulled together to help them out. They knew that they could count on them all to help them whenever they needed it. The birth of the twins had brought them all closer together and strengthened the friendship and love that they all shared for each other. Looking after the little ones was tiring work, but, Hannah and Dixie loved the twins and caring for them too. The reward for all of their hard work was seeing the twins grow and thrive with each passing day.

Dixie loved the feeling of having a family of her own to love and to care for. It was all she had ever wanted for the longest time. She was sat in the bath with Elizabeth, she had bathed her some time ago and was relishing the skin contact and closeness that she had with her daughter as she relaxed in the warm water. 'My Elizabeth, I will always love you. No matter who you fall in love with, I will always respect your decision. Unless it is someone that breaks your heart and then I will hunt them down and make them suffer. I want you and your brother to feel like you can tell me anything and come to me for support whenever you need it. You, your brother and mummy Hannah are the most important people in my life.' Dixie cradled Elizabeth close to her chest and she gently kissed her head. 'You'll always be safe with me. My precious baby, I love you, always. I promise you that I will be there for you throughout your life.' She smiled at her daughter and gently stroked Elizabeth's soft skin with her hand. Dixie felt lucky to have Hannah and the babies, she loved them all dearly and she always would do.

Hannah had listened to Dixie speaking to Elizabeth as she sat in the bath with her, the words and the sentiment behind them had made Hannah smile. She pushed open the door and she heard Dixie quietly singing a nursery rhyme to Elizabeth. Hannah sat by the bath with Thomas in her arms and she let Dixie finish before she spoke. 'I think our daughter likes your singing Dixie.'

'It isn't as good as yours though.'

'Dixie, you're her mum and that makes your singing perfect.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, I do, don't be so hard on yourself.'

'I'll try.'

'Good, glad to hear it.' Dixie carefully got out of the bath and she wrapped her dressing gown around herself and Elizabeth to keep her warm, she pulled the plug out of the bath and let all of the water go. She took Elizabeth into the nursery and sat in the chair with her. Hannah handed Dixie a warmed bottle of milk and watched as Dixie held Elizabeth close to her as she fed. Thomas moved in Hannah's arms and she gently encouraged him to latch on to her breast so he could feed. Hannah had bathed him earlier and changed his nappy and now he was on his last feed of the night before she put him down to sleep. Silence fell over the nursery as Hannah and Dixie fed the twins. Once Elizabeth had finished feeding, Dixie put a nappy on her and she gently fastened her into the little sleep suit they had bought for her. Hannah and Dixie held the twins as they fell asleep and then gently put them down in their cots. They kissed the babies goodnight, watched them for a few more minutes and checked the monitor in the room to make sure that it was working. They quietly left the room to avoid waking the sleeping babies and went into their own bedroom.

Dixie watched Hannah slip off her dressing gown and she looked at Hannah's body for the first time since she had given birth. Her belly was beginning to shrink and return to its normal size, as Dixie looked closer she noticed that Hannah had stretch marks across her stomach. Dixie went over to Hannah and she just looked at her. 'Hannah? Can I touch you?'

'You can, you don't have to ask.' Dixie gently moved her fingers over Hannah's stomach and the marks left behind from where her skin had stretched to accommodate their children. 'I think I'm going to have those marks for life.' Dixie's fingers moved over the tattoo that Hannah had got in celebration of their marriage. 'Just like your tattoos, these marks tell a story. They show that you carried our beautiful babies in your womb and kept them safe. They show the effort that you went to so that I could be a mum. To me, these marks are beautiful, just like you.'

'Dixie, you really do have a way with words. Thank you.'

'Come here beautiful.' Dixie wrapped her arms around Hannah and took comfort from having her wife so close to her. 'You have given me so much; you gave me your love and trust and let me share your life. Now you have given me our little ones. I love you Hannah.'

'I love you too Dixie, you have given me the love and family that I have always wanted.' Dixie smiled and she caressed Hannah's bare skin with her hand.

Hannah felt the comforting nature of Dixie's fingers tracing little patterns over her skin, it wasn't about sex, it was about comfort and love. The marks that had spread across her belly as she had got bigger throughout the pregnancy were beginning to fade to a silvery colour. She knew that they would always be there, a sign that she had carried babies in her womb. Hannah had always known that she would carry the babies for Dixie, there had never been any doubt in her mind. Dixie deserved to be a mum, she gave selflessly of her time and helped anyone that needed it. Hannah felt Dixie's hands rest on her stomach and the kiss that she pressed against the skin of her shoulder. She sighed in happiness and she felt Dixie move away. 'Get dressed sweetheart, it is going to be cold tonight.' Hannah smiled and nodded her agreement, she put on the nursing bra that she had been using to support her as she fed the babies and then she got into her pyjamas. 'You look tired Hannah, you should get into bed and get some rest.'

'I suppose I am.'

'Come on beautiful.' Dixie pulled back the covers and Hannah climbed into the bed, it felt good to lie down and rest after looking after the babies all day.

Dixie got into the bed herself and she cuddled up to Hannah. 'Dixie, I don't want to sleep just yet, can we talk for a while?'

'Of course we can, what do you want to talk about?'

'Our babies could be anything or anyone, they have so much potential.'

'I know,' Dixie said with a smile. 'I will be proud of them whatever job they do.'

'Me too.'

'I just want them to be happy and fulfilled. Even if that means they go off, get tattoos and join a rock band.' Dixie heard Hannah chuckle and she laughed too. 'You never know, they might take after me and get lots of piercings and tattoos.'

'I wouldn't mind that, at least they would be original and themselves.'

'Being yourself is important in this world.'

'It is, there are far too many people who are hiding who they really are out of fear.'

'I want our children to be raised with respect for others, no matter who they are.'

'I do too.

'We will do our very best to raise them as they should be raised.'

'I know we will.' Dixie sighed happily, she liked lying with Hannah and cuddling up to her. Being held by Hannah gave her the feeling of comfort and security, she always felt loved when Hannah held her close. Dixie prided herself on her strength and her ability to be strong no matter what the situation. She liked that she could let her guard down with Hannah and go to her for a hug whenever she needed one. Hannah didn't judge her or think her weak for needing to be held and that gave Dixie the courage to seek out Hannah for hugs and cuddling up. Being in Hannah's arms reminded Dixie of how she felt when her mum held her; safe and loved. As time went on, Dixie found herself seeking out Hannah for more hugs and opening up to her more and more.

Hannah looked down at Dixie as they cuddled up together, they spent a lot of time just lying together in bed or cuddling up on the sofa. Having the babies had brought them closer together and had strengthened their bond with each other. Dixie had her eyes closed and she had a smile on her face. Hannah just wanted to make Dixie happy and she sensed that her wife was very happy. It pleased Hannah that Dixie had come so far in opening up and letting her in, she had been guarded for a long time. Now, Dixie was a lot different, she shared her feelings and her tears. It all started at the park when Dixie had cried over the loss of her mum. Hannah was happy that she was the one that Dixie came to for hugs and love. Dixie definitely looked a lot happier these days and it made Hannah smile, she loved Dixie and just wanted the best for her.

A comfortable silence drifted across the bedroom that Hannah and Dixie shared, they were both thinking about the future and what it might hold for them. Dixie knew that once Hannah had recovered from the birth of their babies and when the little ones were older then she would take Hannah away somewhere nice and make love to her again. Right now, the twins needed them both to be around and Dixie was content to wait until the time was right. She was happy that both of the twins were healthy and gaining weight at an impressive rate. The health visitor would come to see them soon and Dixie was confident that she would be happy with the babies progress. Dixie was looking forward to the day that she got to register the birth of the twins with Hannah. She would be listed with Hannah on the birth certificate as the legal parents of both Elizabeth and Thomas. Nobody would take their little ones away from them. Dixie felt happy that equality had come so far that two women could be listed as the parents of children. As long as the babies were well cared for and given everything that they needed then it shouldn't matter who the parents are. Dixie snuggled back up to Hannah and kissed her gently, life was good and she was going to enjoy it.


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, BeethovenRIP, olivia. c. king1 and casualtyfanforever for your reviews, you're spoiling me with your lovely comments :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven.**

The twins first visit from the health visitor had gone very well, she had been very pleased with the progress they'd made and the weight that they had gained since they had been born. Hannah was also making progress, the weight that she had put on during her pregnancy had started to drop off and her hormones were slowly beginning to return to normal. It pleased Dixie that both the babies and Hannah were getting on well and were continuing to progress with each day that passed by. Dixie quickly picked her phone up when it started ringing, the twins were asleep in their baskets and she didn't want the noise to wake them up. 'Hi Jeff,' Dixie said quietly.

'Hey princess, you're quieter than normal, is something wrong?'

'The twins are asleep and I don't want to wake them up.'

'I see. Dix, can I come and see you?'

'What has got into you?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You don't normally ask if you can come to see me, you usually just turn up.'

'I just thought you might be spending time with Hannah and the babies and I didn't want to interrupt you if that was the case.'

'Of course you can come round mate, you're always welcome here.'

'Thanks Dix, I'll be there soon.'

'Don't knock on the door, just come in, the door is open. I'd like the little ones to sleep for as long as possible before I feed them.'

'Okay, see you soon.'

'See you soon mate.' Dixie wondered what had got into Jeff, he sounded preoccupied on the phone, she hoped that it wasn't anything to do with Jeff's relationship with Emilie. Being with Emilie had improved Jeff's mood and given him something to be happy about. Dixie didn't want Jeff to go back to the way he had been before he had met Emilie, he had been sad a lot of the time and it made Dixie's heart hurt to see Jeff so worried about being alone forever.

Jeff opened the door as Dixie had instructed him to do and he went inside, he was careful to be as quiet as possible just in case the babies were still asleep. He remembered what it was like when Sophia and John were babies, the memories of the sleepless nights were there as clear as if it was yesterday. He had been thinking about Sophia and John a lot lately, they were frequent visitors whenever they had some free time and Jeff liked having his children back in his life. They really liked Emilie, Sophia spent a lot of time talking to her and it made Jeff happy to see his children getting along with the woman that he had fallen in love with. He had spent a lot of time talking to Sophia the last time she had visited and she had asked him if he was going to marry Emilie. Jeff hadn't known how to answer her, the question had totally caught him off guard. He had promised Sophia that he would think about it and she had given him her permission there and then. The idea of marrying Emilie had been on Jeff's mind ever since Sophia had brought it up. John had hinted that he knew Sophia had asked him about marrying Emilie, he thought that it was a good idea too. Having the support of his children made Jeff feel good. He knew that Lucy probably wouldn't like him getting married again, Jeff came to the conclusion that he didn't care what she thought about it. Jeff had decided to visit Dixie and talk to her, he hoped that it would help him to find the courage to ask Emilie to marry him one day. Dixie always knew what to say to help Jeff feel better and he had no doubt that she would do it again. He just wanted reassurance that he was doing the right thing, that he wouldn't be pushing Emilie into something that she wasn't ready for.

Dixie smiled at Jeff when he came into the lounge, it was obvious that he had a lot on his mind and she wondered what it was that was bothering him. 'Hi princess, where's Hannah?'

'She's sleeping, Elizabeth and Thomas woke up a lot during the night.'

'I remember those days well. You look tired too Dixie.'

'I'm all right, Hannah is feeding the twins, she needs to rest more than I do.'

'You need sleep too Dixie, you're not superwoman.'

'I know, I will get some rest later on.'

'Make sure you do.'

I will, I promise.'

'Good.'

'Anyway, I am sure that you didn't come here to talk about my lack of sleep.'

'Dix, you know that I care about you, I don't want anything to happen to you, you're my best friend.'

'Thanks mate, I promise I will rest later on when Hannah is awake and able to look after the little ones. What did you want to talk about?'

'Emilie and the relationship that I have with her.'

'Is everything all right?'

'Yeah, I think so anyway.'

'Jeff, you're worrying me now.'

'Sorry princess. I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately.'

'Like what? You're not going to leave her, are you?'

'My life and where it is going. No, I'm not going to leave her, I love her.'

'Good, I can see that she makes you happy. This isn't a mid-life crisis, is it? You're not going to start turning up to work on a motorbike and dressed in leathers are you?' Dixie saw Jeff crack a smile at her comment.

'No, I'm not.'

'That's a relief. So, what's going on? Tell me what is on your mind.' Dixie hoped that Jeff would open up to her, she wanted to know what was bothering him.

Jeff took a few deep breaths, he was feeling a bit on the nervous side. 'I can hardly believe I have been with Emilie for nearly eight months.'

'I can, she loves you Jeff, I knew that all it would take was you finding the right woman.'

'I've asked her to move in with me.'

'What did she say?'

'She said yes.'

'Glad to hear it. What is going to happen to Polly?'

'She's staying, Emilie likes Polly and she doesn't want her to leave.'

'That's good, I am happy that you've found a nice woman at last.'

'There's something else.'

'She's not pregnant, is she?'

'No Dix, Emilie is not pregnant.'

'Okay, what is it?' Jeff took a little box out of his pocket and he opened it, he sat it on the table and he saw Dixie's eyes widen. 'Is that an engagement ring?'

'It is. I've had it for about a week now. I borrowed Emilie's ring one afternoon and got the jewellers to make me this one in her size. '

'Have you decided when you're going to ask her?'

'No, not yet, that's the tough part, I don't know if I should or not. Then I have to figure how I'm going to ask her and where I should do it. I need to work out all of the details.'

'Don't get too caught up in the details. Do you remember how I asked Hannah to marry me?'

'I do, on a beach in the moonlight.'

'Exactly, asking someone to marry you doesn't have to be all about expensive meals and fancy restaurants. I think it is better if it is simpler and from the heart.'

'Do you think I should ask her to marry me Dix?'

'Jeff, Emilie makes you happy and she loves you. I think you should do it. You will know when the right moment is to ask her.'

'I hope that I will.'

'You will.' Jeff was happy that Dixie had faith in him, he was nervous about asking Emilie to marry him, he wanted her to say yes, he loved her and wanted to be with her.

Dixie sensed Jeff's unease about asking Emilie to marry him and she wanted to try and help him feel better. She closed the ring box and gave it back to Jeff. 'Dix, what if she says no, what if she says yes? My last marriage was a complete mess.'

'It's not going to be like that again, you've been through it once before and you've changed since then. You're a different man now Jeff.'

'I know, I love Emilie. There is just something about her that makes me want to hold her and protect her. She is special.'

'Tell her that, every woman wants to know that she is special and she is loved. Speak from your heart Jeff, let her know how you feel about her.'

'Yeah, you're right.'

'Glad that you notice it every now and then. If you want any help then you know where I am.'

'I know, thanks Dixie.'

'You're welcome mate. I don't think that Emilie will say no to you, I have seen you both together and I know that she loves you.'

'I hope she doesn't.'

'She's moving in with you, that's a sure sign she likes you.'

'Yeah, I suppose it is.'

'It is, don't worry Jeff, take your time, there's no hurry.'

'I know.'

'Come here Jeff.' Dixie hugged Jeff close to her, she really hoped that Jeff would find the courage to ask Emilie to marry him some time soon. She just wanted him to be happy and loved, he had that with Emilie and she hoped he would have the news that she had accepted his proposal for them all soon.

Jeff thought about what Dixie had said, he did want to spend his life with Emilie, he wanted her to know exactly how he felt about her. He hoped that he would be able to find the courage to ask Emilie to marry him. Jeff wanted to make it work with Emilie, wanted to have a life with her. He didn't want the relationship that he had with Emilie to go the way of the one that he'd had with Lucy. He had loved her right up until she started divorce proceedings and told him that she was taking the kids away to London. Jeff wondered again when Lucy had started seeing his friend, he knew that the long hours and nights working as a paramedic hadn't helped their marriage. Maybe him and Lucy just weren't meant to be. Emilie wasn't the same, she had taken his night shifts in her stride, she would often talk to him up until she went to bed. Jeff hoped that it would stay that way, that Emilie would continue to be okay with his shift pattern.

Dixie held Elizabeth in her arms as she fed her the milk that Hannah had expressed earlier on, she loved caring for the twins and giving them everything that they needed. Jeff was feeding Thomas and she watched him as he did so. 'Dix, do you ever wish that I was the father of the twins?'

'What kind of a question is that?'

'You asked me because you trusted me and I turned you down.'

'I know, I do understand why you did it though. You weren't ready, everything was so up and down in your mind and your heart that it was the wrong time for you.'

'Yeah, I know. There are times I feel like I let you and Hannah down, that I should have been there for you both when you needed me.'

'Jeff, don't beat yourself up about it. You're still my best mate and I still love you.'

'Thanks Dix.'

'I mean it. You're going to make a brilliant dad to more children one day.'

'Do you think so?'

'I know so Jeff.' Dixie burped Elizabeth and she held her close as she fell asleep again, she hoped that Jeff had found the answers that he had been looking for when he first came to the house.

Jeff helped Dixie change the twins and then put them into their baskets and then he stood up. 'Thanks for letting me come to see you Dixie.'

'Any time mate, you know where I am if you need me.'

'I do, I owe you one princess.'

'No, you don't.'

'I do, you helped me and one day it will be my turn to help you.'

'You can just bring me chocolate and we'll call it even.' Jeff and Dixie shared a smile and a hug.

'I mean it, if ever you need anything then I'm just a call away. I want you to do something for me princess, something important.'

'Okay, what is it?'

'After I leave I want you to go and get some rest, you look so tired princess.'

'I am a bit tired actually.'

'Then get some rest.'

'All right, I will.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it.' Jeff hugged Dixie again and then he waved at her as he got into the car, he hoped that she would keep her promise to him of getting some sleep.

Dixie lay on the bed, Hannah had got up a little while ago and taken over the care of Elizabeth and Thomas. She had promised Jeff that she would rest, she didn't feel much like sleeping though. The conversation that she had had with Jeff kept replaying in her mind, she hoped that she had managed to help him in some small way. He was her best friend and she loved him, all she wanted was for him to be happy. The fact that Jeff was thinking about asking Emilie to marry him showed how much their relationship was progressing. It made Dixie happy to know that Jeff had found someone to take care of him, he was safe with Emilie. Dixie knew that Emilie loved Jeff, her best friend was in love and it had changed him for the better. She wanted Jeff and Emilie to have the love and the happy married life that she had with Hannah. Dixie hoped that Jeff would find the courage inside himself to ask Emilie to marry him, she also hoped that Emilie would say yes when Jeff asked her to be his wife. Dixie smiled, Jeff and Emilie getting engaged would make her day, she really hoped that it would happen soon and they would have something to celebrate once more.


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, BeethovenRIP and olivia. c. king1 for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight.**

Hannah sat down on the sofa, Dixie had gone out to the shop, it was the first time that she had gone out without Hannah and the babies going with her. Dixie's protectiveness had become more apparent since the babies had been born. Hannah knew that Dixie would be finding it hard to have left them while she went out, she wanted to protect the babies and be around them to make sure that they were kept safe. Hannah also knew that Dixie wanted to protect her too, she felt safe in Dixie's arms and knew that her wife would protect her. They'd registered the babies birth a few days ago and their birth certificates had been put in a safe place with Lawrence's will and the details of the savings account with the money that Lawrence had given to them. Hannah had taken the birth certificates out a few times to look at them and each time it made her smile that herself and Dixie were listed as the parents of the twins. She was proud of the babies and how they were growing, they had gone through a growth spurt a few days ago and it had felt as if she was feeding the babies almost constantly. She had been tired nearly all of the time and Dixie had felt the same, it had been a very rough time for them both, but, they had got through it. Hannah worried that when the time came for Dixie to go back to work at the end of her time off that she would find it hard to leave them all behind. Getting her to go to the shop alone had proved enough of a challenge, she had only gone because Lawrence had promised to stay with Hannah and look after her during the time that she was out of the house.

Lawrence was holding Thomas in his arms and Hannah smiled at them both, her dad was so happy to be a grandfather and it showed whenever he spent time with the twins. He had held Elizabeth earlier and Hannah thought that he was falling in love with the little ones more and more each and every time that he visited. Watching him with the babies caused Hannah to remember the days when she had been a little girl. Her dad had always loved her, there were times when he would get her little gifts and play with her until it was time for her to go to bed. Lawrence had often turned up with presents for the twins on the days that he would visit them all. He'd even brought gifts for Hannah and Dixie too. His generosity made Hannah smile, she knew what made him happy was spending time with the babies and her and Dixie. 'Hannah,' Lawrence said as he rocked Thomas to sleep. 'You and Dixie have two beautiful children. I am so proud of you for what you did for Dixie. Giving her the chance to be a mum is the greatest gift that anyone can give to a person.'

'I would do it for her again, seeing her happy is all that I want.'

'Of course it is.' Lawrence put Thomas down in his basket and he watched him sleep for a few moments. He loved Hannah and Dixie and his grandchildren, having them in his life had made him happier than he had been in a long time. It was a simple happiness and he wouldn't change any of it for the world. He was happy that Hannah and Dixie wanted him around and always welcomed him whenever he visited them.

Looking after the twins was a lot of work, but, Hannah loved them and they were worth the work. She loved feeding and bathing them, sharing the job of looking after the babies had brought her and Dixie closer together. Their relationship had thrived and their bond increased even more now that the babies were in their lives. 'Dixie is a special person, she just makes people want to make her happy.'

'She makes you happy too Hannah.'

'She does, being with her and our babies is all I want.'

'Being a mum suits you, I can see it, the twins are safe in your care. They are lucky to have you and Dixie looking after them. They are going to grow up to be wonderful people, just like their two wonderful mummies.'

'Thank you dad. Have you thought any more about finding someone else to be with?'

'Not lately, I have been more focused on you, Dixie and the babies.'

'Do you think that you will find someone? You deserve to have someone to make you happy.'

'I don't know, maybe one day I will.'

'Jeff did, he's about to ask Emilie to marry him, it could happen for you too.'

'Oh yes, Jeff, do you still think of him as your other dad?'

'I do, he's a good man. Jeff and our friends have been brilliant, they've helped us out whenever we needed them to.'

'I am glad to hear that you have such good friends around you.'

'We do, I count myself lucky to have them all. I have you too dad.'

'You do, you always will.'

Glad to hear it.' Hannah smiled at her dad and hugged him, she was so happy that he was here with her to help her and Dixie look after the babies whenever he had the time outside of work.

Dixie parked the car outside the house and she took her seatbelt off, she had only been to the shop for a few things that they needed, but, she had missed Hannah and the twins a lot while she had been out. She came to the conclusion that she would feel the same when she had to go back to work, she loved the job, but, leaving the babies and Hannah would be very hard. Dixie tried to put the thought out of her mind, she still had four months off work and she was planning to make the most of it. Now that Hannah was mostly recovered from the birth, they had gone for the portrait that Jeff and Emilie had bought for them. A framed picture from the shoot hung in the hall, every time that Dixie came into the house, she looked at it. The picture made Dixie smile, it was obviously a family portrait and looking at it made Dixie happy. She took the bags into the kitchen and put them down on the counter, Lawrence was in there and he smiled at her when she came in. Dixie started to put the shopping away in the fridge and the cupboards as she talked to Lawrence. 'Hello Dixie.'

'Hi, was everything all right while I was out?'

'Everything is all right Dixie, don't worry. The babies are sleeping and Hannah is in the lounge.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it.'

'Go in and see them, I am going to make us all something to eat.'

'Thanks Lawrence.'

'You're welcome Dixie, I like spending time with my family.'

'We like having you here too.' Lawrence smiled and Dixie kissed him on the cheek, having Lawrence around made Dixie happy, she loved having him here and the way that he always made time to talk to her. 'Can I ask you a favour?'

'Of course you can, if you need anything then you only need to name it.'

'I want to book a night in a hotel so I can spend some time with Hannah, will you look after the babies for us when the time comes?'

'I'd be honoured, let me know when you want to do it and I'll make sure I'm free.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Dixie smiled, having Lawrence looking after the babies while she took Hannah for a night of romance would put her and Hannah's minds at rest.

Hannah looked up when Dixie came into the room. 'Hey Dixie, did you get everything?'

'I did.'

'Good.' Hannah rested her head against Dixie's shoulder. 'I love you Dixie.'

'Love you too beautiful.' Dixie tilted Hannah's head upwards and she kissed her, gently at first and then with a little more passion. Hannah responded to Dixie's kiss and she opened her mouth, she pulled Dixie in closer to her and stroked her fingers over Dixie's neck. Dixie pulled away from the kiss after a few moments and she rested her head against Hannah's. 'I've missed kissing you like that Hannah, I want us to get close again.'

'I do too.'

'I've asked your dad if he will look after the twins so that we can spend a night in a hotel together.'

'When are we going to do that?'

'I don't know, we can decide together.'

'Of course we can, do you think that you will be able to leave the babies?'

'Will you?'

'I think that might be the hard part.'

'I think so too, there's no hurry Dixie, we can take our time.'

'We can, I knew that I would fall in love with them, I just didn't think it would be so hard to leave them or you. I found going to the shop so hard.'

'Awww Dixie, you're a mummy, you're entitled to find it difficult to leave our little ones.'

'I love them, I just want the best for them both and you.'

'I know you do. Take your time, we can spend a night in a hotel at any time.'

'That sounds good to me.' Dixie felt lucky that she had such an understanding wife in Hannah, leaving the babies would be hard, but, she wanted to get close to her again. The babies would be safe with Lawrence and Dixie vowed to find the courage to leave the babies with him for one night.

Lawrence took the plates with the pasta bake that he had made on them into the dining room and he put them down. 'Hannah, Dixie, food is ready.' Dixie and Hannah came in with the babies in their baskets and they put them down. 'It smells wonderful, thank you Lawrence,' Dixie said with smile. 'It is nice to be cooked for, you and Hannah have the best cooking skills ever.'

'I shall take that as a compliment, thank you Dixie.' Lawrence smiled, he liked that Dixie loved his cooking, it really made him happy. He liked providing for Hannah and Dixie, he wanted to keep on doing it as much as possible. Hannah poured everyone a drink of water and then she sat down with her dad and Dixie. The food smelled lovely and her stomach grumbled, it was nice that her dad had cooked for her and Dixie. Hannah really enjoyed having her dad around and helping out, she wondered if he would go back home after his time at Holby ended. If he did then she would miss him very much. Hannah put the thought of her dad leaving to one side and she focused on making the most of him being here and spending time with him.

Dixie and Lawrence washed the dishes as Hannah fed the babies in the lounge. 'Dixie, you are a remarkable woman. The love you have for Hannah and your children is clear for me to see.'

'Thank you.'

'I mean it, I am so glad that I welcomed you into this family.'

'I am glad that you welcome me, being part of a family is all that I have ever wanted.'

'I can see that. I am sorry that your father treated you badly when he found out about your sexuality, I really do wish that things had been different for you.'

'I have come to terms with what happened with my father, he doesn't deserve to be a part of my life or that of his grandchildren. The things that he said to me were unforgivable, I don't want him around. I have the people that I love around me and that is all I need.'

'I am pleased to hear that.'

'If I had listened to my father then I wouldn't have Hannah or our babies. Lawrence, you welcomed me and you are an amazing man. You supported your daughter and loved her unconditionally when she told you about herself. I know that means the world to her. I am glad that there are people like you in the world.'

'I am glad that there are women like you in the world Dixie, you love Hannah as much as I do.'

'I do.' Lawrence dried his hands on the cloth and he put his arm around Dixie's shoulder.

'I hope you know that I am proud to call you my daughter-in-law.'

'I know.' Dixie hugged Lawrence back, his words gave her a very warm feeling in her body.

Hannah and Dixie waved Lawrence off at the door, it had been a lovely day and they had enjoyed themselves a great deal. Dixie kissed Hannah on the head and then shut the door. 'Hannah, you look a bit tired, come on beautiful, I think we should have an early night.'

'I like that idea.'

'We'll put the little ones to bed and then we can snuggle up in our own bed.' Hannah smiled at Dixie and hugged her.

'Sounds good to me.'

'Me too.' Dixie turned off the lights and she picked Thomas up in his basket. 'Come on my little man, it is time for you and your sister to go to sleep.' Hannah carried Elizabeth upstairs with Dixie and they set about putting the babies to bed. It was the simple moments like this that made Hannah and Dixie happy, their little family meant everything to them.


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and BeethovenRIP for reviewing, I think this fic has rapidly descended into squish :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine.**

As the weeks passed Dixie and Hannah recorded every moment of the twins development in their baby books and took plenty of photos of them. They wanted to have lots of memories to look back on as the twins grew older. They had begun to notice subtle differences in the babies and their character, they had begun to grow into two very different people. Elizabeth was quieter than Thomas, she only cried when she was hungry or needed to be changed. Thomas liked a lot of attention and to be held a lot, Dixie wondered if that would continue as he got older. She thought about Elizabeth; even though she was only a baby, Elizabeth reminded Dixie of her mum. She had the same quiet air about her that her namesake had. Dixie talked to the twins about their grandmother, she wanted them to know all about her, she was determined that her mother wouldn't be forgotten. When the twins got older she would show them pictures of her and tell them everything that she could remember. Dixie had put a picture of her mum in the nursery, every time she passed it she would ask her to protect and look after Elizabeth and Thomas. She liked to think that her mum could hear her and that she looked in on the babies from time to time to make sure that they were safe. Dixie had noticed that the twins had begun to smile from time to time, she liked it when she noticed something new that Elizabeth or Thomas did and she would note it down in their book along with the time and date that it happened. She wanted to remember everything that happened, the milestones that the babies reached were very important to Dixie. Being a mum made her happy and she wanted the twins to have all of the love that she had in her heart.

There were times when Hannah would play and sing for the twins, it really calmed them down and they would often fall asleep by the time that she had finished. Dixie liked those moments a lot, spending time with her little family made her happy. They had visited the hospital staff and the ambulance crew a few times so that they could see the babies. Everyone loved the babies and Dixie often got a message or a call from Jeff asking her when she would be bringing the little ones in again. It made Dixie and Hannah happy to know that their colleagues loved the twins so much that they were excited about seeing them again. Hannah had found Dixie checking on the paperwork and the shifts that everyone had been booked on the last time that she had been there. Dixie still cared about her job, she wanted to know that everything was going well while she was away. It set her mind at rest that everyone was being looked after and the shifts were going as they should. A lot of the staff that Dixie talked to all said that they missed her and Hannah, she liked knowing that they respected her and Hannah and missed her when she wasn't around.

Dixie had found the courage to book a night in a hotel for her and Hannah, it was a chance for them to spend some time together. Lawrence had agreed to stay over and take care of the babies for the night. Dixie had also asked Polly and Jeff to be around if Lawrence needed any help with the babies. She was looking forward to spending time with Hannah, but, there was a very big part of her that would miss the babies and want to be with them too. Dixie felt a bit better knowing that Jeff and Polly didn't think she was shirking her duties as a mother because she wanted to spend time with Hannah. He had told her that she deserved a night with her wife so that they could have a little bit of romance. Jeff was still waiting for the right moment to propose to Emilie, she hoped that he would find it soon. He carried the ring that he had bought for her with him everywhere that he went just in case the right moment turned up. It made Dixie smile to see Jeff so happy with someone, he had talked to her about the nerves that he had felt when he made love to Emilie for the first time. Jeff had been worried that he would tense up again and that Emilie would get fed up with him and not want to be with him. Dixie had set his mind at rest and it made her happy to know that Jeff had got over his nerves now. Emilie was a lovely woman and she cared for Jeff, it was obvious in the way that she looked at him. Dixie saw Emilie's love for Jeff in her eyes, Jeff's heart was safe in her hands. She really hoped that Jeff would find the right time to propose to Emilie, she would say yes, Dixie was completely sure of it.

Jeff sat in the lounge with his laptop, he had been looking up ways to propose to people on the internet and he wasn't happy with the suggestions that he had found on there. They all seemed to suggest the same ideas over and over, he wanted to do something special for Emilie, something different, something that hadn't been done before. Polly came into the lounge with a hot chocolate and she curled herself up on the sofa with Little Abs. 'Hey Jeff, you look a bit preoccupied, is something wrong?'

'Yeah, I suppose I am preoccupied, I've been thinking for so long that I think my brain has turned itself to mush and is about to drip out of my ears at any moment.'

'Is it anything I can help with?'

'I don't know, maybe. How would you like to be proposed to? Would you want someone to take you to a fancy restaurant and have someone present you with lots of flowers?'

'No, that is far too public for my liking, I couldn't think of anything worse.'

'That is what everyone on the internet says you should do, it just feels far too impersonal for my liking. It just seems to me that everyone is saying that I should throw as much money as possible at asking Emilie to marry me.'

'I wouldn't listen to people on the internet Jeff. What does Emilie like?'

'Watching Beauty and the Beast, sweet popcorn, praline chocolates, cookie dough ice cream, a hot bath and cuddling.'

'Then you know what to do.'

'Do you think so?'

'You can't go wrong with an evening of all of her favourite things. You'll both be relaxed and then when you're cuddling up together later on, tell her how you feel about her and ask her. I think she will love it, it is personal to her and shows you've put a lot of thought into it.'

'Yeah, you're right, thanks Pol.'

'Let me know when you want to do it and I will stay the night with Hannah and Dixie.'

'Thank you Polly.'

'You deserve this Jeff, you're a lovely man.'

'I will always think of you as my daughter, you know that, don't you? I hope you think of me as a father figure to you.'

'I do, I always have, I can't think of a better person for the job.' Jeff gave Polly a hug and she kissed him on the cheek, he smiled at her and let her hug him for as long as she needed to.

Polly rested her head against Jeff's as he hugged her, Emilie would be moving in properly in the next couple of days. When she had found out that Emilie was moving in with Jeff, Polly had been afraid that she might have to move out again. Emilie had reassured Polly that she didn't want her to leave, that she was welcome to stay with her and Jeff for as long as she needed to. It made Polly happy to know that Emilie was all right with her living there. Emilie was a genuinely lovely woman and Polly had found herself warming to her more and more as time went on. 'Jeff, when you get married, can I help you organise it?'

'Of course you can princess.'

'Thank you.'

'I wouldn't have anyone else do it.' Polly smiled and she closed her eyes, she was quite content to be hugged by Jeff, she liked his hugs. She remembered all of the times that Jeff had come through for her and helped her whenever she had a problem with anything. 'Jeff, I really do think of you as my dad, you've done so much for me over the years.'

'I would do it all again princess.'

'Thank you, for everything.'

'It is my pleasure princess Polly.' Jeff calling her princess Polly made Polly smile again and she decided that she would give Jeff and Emilie the best wedding that she possibly could.

Hannah had just given Thomas his bath and she had put him in a new nappy and dressed him ready for bed. She had sang to him as she bathed him and he was well on his way to being asleep. Hannah's mind drifted over the events of the past couple of days. James and Anna had come to visit, they had loved the babies instantly and had spent some time playing with them. They had brought a couple of gifts for the babies and the news that Anna was pregnant and expecting her own child in the middle of next year. Hannah and Dixie were very happy for them, James and Anna would make wonderful parents. The news had made Hannah smile, James looked very happy and she knew that he would be a brilliant dad to the baby. He was already very protective of Anna and he looked out for her wherever she went. James had lots of plans for decorating the nursery and the furniture that he was going to put in it. Hannah had made James promise to keep her updated with all of the news about the baby, she had also offered Anna her help and advice if she ever needed it. 'Come on my little man, let's go and see your mummy Dixie,' Hannah said to Thomas as she picked him up. She carried him down the stairs and stroked his head to comfort him.

Hannah called Dixie's name when she went into the lounge, she looked around when she didn't get an answer and she saw Dixie asleep on the sofa with Elizabeth lying on her. The sight made Hannah smile, Dixie had her arms around Elizabeth so that she wouldn't fall off. Elizabeth looked quite relaxed in Dixie's arms, she obviously knew that Dixie wouldn't let anything happen to her. Hannah just watched Dixie and Elizabeth for a few moments before she decided to wake her up. 'Dixie,' Hannah said softly to avoid startling her. 'Dixie, wake up.' Dixie's eyes opened and she blinked a few times.

'Hannah, what time is it?'

'Just gone seven.'

'Oh, I only lay down for a minute.'

'It's okay, I think someone is a tired Dixie though.'

'I am.' Dixie slowly sat up and held Elizabeth close to her as she did so. 'Come on little one, let's get you to bed.' Hannah and Dixie took the babies up the stairs and into the nursery, they switched on the small light to give the room a comforting glow. They each kissed both the babies on the head and hugged them close before putting them in their cot and making them comfortable for the night.

Dixie watched the twins as they fell asleep, she liked to make sure that they were resting before she left them. She checked the baby monitor and then she returned to watching them once more. 'Hannah,' Dixie whispered quietly.

'Yes, Dixie.'

'Our little miracles, I am so lucky to have them and you. I look at them and each time I think I fall more in love with them, is that even possible?'

'I think it is.'

'Our little ones, they've grown so big. I love watching them sleep. I didn't know that being a mum would make me feel like this.'

'Like what?'

'Complete, happy, so in love with them and the woman that gave them to me.'

'You were born to be a mother Dixie, I am happy that I have been able to be a part of that.' Dixie smiled and she put her arms around Hannah.

'I am happy that you're a part of it too, I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of our babies.'

'My sweet Dixie.'

'My beautiful Hannah.' Dixie and Hannah stood in silence with their arms around each other as they watched the twins sleep. Hannah kissed Dixie's head and she moved closer to the woman that she loved, content to be with her and the babies that their love had helped to create.

Jeff looked out of the window at the dark sky, over the course of the evening he had put together his plan for the night that he would propose to Emilie. He thought about the people that meant the most to him and he wanted them all there at his wedding. Sophia and John, Dixie and Hannah, Polly, even Cyd. Jeff wondered what dress Emilie would pick for the day, whatever she wore he knew that she would look beautiful in it. There was a lot to work out for when he proposed to Emilie, he had written down a few things that he wanted to say to her. He wanted her to know exactly how he felt about her, how much happiness she had brought to his life. Jeff felt a few butterflies start moving around inside his stomach, proposing to Emilie was a big deal, he really hoped that she would say yes. He found himself looking up at the stars in the sky through the window, he picked the biggest one that he could find and wished on it with all his might that Emilie would accept his proposal, that life would go his way for once. Jeff stayed by the window for a little while longer, he suddenly felt confident that Emilie would say yes when he asked her and they would be engaged to be married.


	50. Chapter Fifty

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, BeethovenRIP and olivia. c. king1 for your reviews and support, enjoy the chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty.**

Dixie had taken out the photo album that her mum had given to her, Hannah having the babies and looking after them with her had made Dixie think of her own childhood and in turn she had remembered the photo album that she had always kept in a safe place ever since it had been given to her. She curled up on the sofa with the babies sleeping near her in their baskets and she looked through the photos from when she was a baby herself and through to her teenage years. One picture caught her attention and she looked at it for a long time. She looked at herself and her mum and then at her dad. Dixie remembered the day that the photo had been taken well, she allowed her mind to drift over the memories of the time that she had spent at the beach with her mum and dad. Dixie was so involved with looking at the picture that she barely looked up when Hannah came into the room with two mugs of tea in her hands. 'Here you go Dixie,' she said and handed her one of the mugs. 'What's that you're looking at?'

'It is a picture of me with my mum and dad. I was just fifteen when this was taken.'

'You don't look much different, it is easy to tell that it is you.' Dixie drank some of her tea and then held the mug in her hands.

'I was very different to how I am now; I was very shy and awkward. I had just realised that I was having feelings for other girls and it scared me. That picture was taken after school had ended and mum had suggested that we go out for the day to cheer me up. I had just told her about my sexuality and she wanted to help me feel better.'

'Did it help?'

'Yeah, for a little while I forgot all about my struggle with my feelings. My mum bought me an ice cream and we talked about everything other than my sexuality. It felt nice to be treated like a normal person. Looking at this picture reminds me of that day, of how much it meant to me that my mum still loved me and hadn't changed her opinion of me.'

'Of course she still loved you, I think your mum had a big heart, just like you do. I know that she would be proud of you and the way that you have achieved everything that you have and what you have done with your life.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, very much so.' Dixie looked down at the photo again.

'How did my dad change from someone who loved me in that picture, to someone that hated me and never wanted to see me again?'

'I can't answer that question Dixie, only he can. Do you want him to answer that question?'

'No, it hurt enough knowing what he thought of me back when he found out.'

'I won't let him hurt you Dixie.'

'Thank you beautiful.' Dixie readily accepted the hug that Hannah offered her and she took comfort from having her wife's arms around her and holding her close.

Hannah meant it when she said that she wouldn't let Dixie's dad hurt her ever again, she wondered if he ever thought of his daughter and wanted to know if she was all right. Did he ever wonder what his daughter was doing with her life? Had he ever thought of contacting Dixie and trying to rebuild their relationship? Hannah privately thought that it was better if Dixie's dad left her alone, he had caused enough pain and hurt for her already. If her dad was to arrive back into Dixie's life then he might cause her more pain and Hannah didn't want that. Dixie had people that cared about her and that was what mattered. Her dad was the one that was missing out, had he accepted Dixie's sexuality and given her the love that he deserved then he would have seen all of Dixie's achievements. He would have been able to see his grandchildren and the wonderful mother that Dixie was to them. Dixie closed the photo album and she put it to one side, she picked up Elizabeth and she held her. 'Hannah, you and our babies are what matter to me now, I love you all very much.'

'I know you do, we love you too.' Hannah picked Thomas up and held him, she loved Dixie's children as her own. She had carried the twins for her and given Dixie everything that she had always wanted. 'Dixie, you know that I would go through the IVF and pregnancy again. Seeing you so happy at the birth of our children made it all worth it.'

'It was worth it, we have two healthy children and they are ours, nobody will take them away from us. I won't let anything happen to you or them.'

'I won't either.' Hannah felt Dixie kiss her on the head and she moved until her head rested on Dixie's shoulder. Everything they had faced had been worth it, the journey they had taken had brought them closer together and strengthened their relationship and their marriage.

Jeff was working on his plan for asking Emilie to marry him when she wasn't around, he kept the plan and the ring in a safe place where Emilie wouldn't find it. She had properly moved in to the house now and Jeff was still getting used to seeing Emilie's things in his room and in the bathroom. He loved sharing his life with her and coming home to someone that loved him. There were times when his shifts meant that he was coming in as Emilie was going out to work, but, Jeff found that he liked being there when she came home from her shift at the nursery. He had started cooking for her so that she had something to eat when she came home. Emilie would also make him something to eat for when he was on a night shift. The hardest part was going to bed alone after he had worked through the night, he missed holding Emilie in his arms and he sometimes slept on her side so he could breathe in the scent of her hair off the pillow that she would have used. Jeff had compared Emilie and Lucy; Emilie wasn't anything like Lucy, Jeff was relieved that they were completely different women. He looked down at the woman lying in his arms, she had her eyes closed and she looked relaxed. 'Emilie, do you mind being alone when I'm working at night?'

'I miss you holding me, I know that the job you do is important, someone has to be Superman.' Jeff heard Emilie smile as she spoke.

'You're right, someone does have to be Superman.'

'If you were out partying until all hours then it would bother me.'

'I don't have it in me to be partying all of the time, I'm an older man now.'

'Older man, you're not even forty yet.'

'I will be though, pipe and slippers here I come.'

'You're not the pipe and slippers type, you'll be working on the crew until they kick you off it.'

'You know me too well.'

'I do.' Jeff played with Emilie's hair as he held her in his arms, he was making the most of the time that he had with her. John and Sophia approved of the plan to ask Emilie to marry him, Jeff had asked their opinion before he started planning anything and it made him very happy to know that he had their approval and support.

Emilie liked to lie with her head on Jeff's chest, it allowed her to listen to his heartbeat and his strong arms around her made her feel safe and loved. Being with Jeff made Emilie happy and she didn't regret her decision about moving in with him. John and Sophia liked her and they had given her their blessing to be with their dad. She talked to them frequently and it pleased her that the two people that meant the most to Jeff had welcomed her into their life. 'Jeff, I like being with you, like this, just us.'

'I like it too.' Emilie smiled and she cuddled herself close to Jeff.

'You're really warm and it feels nice.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it princess.'

'I think it will come in handy now that the cold nights are really setting in.'

'So, I'm your hot water bottle?'

'Something like that.'

'You won't ever be cold while I'm around princess.'

'That's good, I like it.'

'I like it too.' Emilie felt Jeff tilt her her chin upwards and he looked into her eyes. 'You're an amazing woman Emilie, I just wanted you to know that.'

'Thank you, you're a brilliant man Jeff.'

'Thanks princess.' Emilie cuddled herself back into Jeff's arms, she liked being there and she hoped that she would get to stay there for a long time to come.

Polly had gone to her room to give Jeff and Emilie some time together, she rested her hand on the neck of the guitar that everyone had bought her for her birthday. It was still one of her most prized possessions and she wouldn't let it go, ever. Little Abs was lying on the floor in front of her, he loved Emilie and had welcomed her just as everyone else had. Polly was happy that Emilie had refused to let her leave when she offered to find a place to live. She had grown quite close to Emilie in the time that she had been with Jeff. Polly was very happy that Jeff had found someone to love him and that he loved Emilie back. It made her happy to know that Jeff and Dixie had found their life partners. Working with Jeff while Hannah and Dixie were on leave had also made her happy, he protected her on shouts and made sure that she wouldn't come to any harm. His protective nature made her feel warm inside, Polly knew that Jeff would always look after her and keep her safe. She had helped Jeff with planning how he was going to propose to Emilie and she thought that it was wonderfully romantic. Polly hoped that Jeff would do it soon and Emilie would accept his proposal, they were perfect for each other and Polly couldn't wait until the day of the wedding came along.

Polly was still thinking when someone knocked on her door. 'Pol, it's me princess. Can I come in?'

'Of course you can Jeff.' The door opened and Jeff closed it behind him. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah, I think so. I'm going to ask Emilie the question this weekend.'

'You are?'

'I think so, unless I bottle it and decide that I can't do it.'

'Jeff, you can do this, just do it like you planned and Emilie will be thrilled.'

'Do you think so?'

'I know so.' Polly watched Jeff sit next to her on the bed and he put his arm around her.

'Thanks princess.'

'I'll always be around when you need me Jeff.'

'Same, if ever you need anything then I will do my best to help you.'

'I know, you're so sweet Jeff. Don't worry, Emilie loves you and I know she will say yes.'

'I hope so.'

'Put it this way, Little Abs likes Emilie and he only likes nice people.'

'Yeah, that's true.'

'Exactly, don't worry about a thing.'

'I'll try.'

'I think it is lovely what you're doing for Emilie, I would be so happy if someone went to that much effort for me one day.'

'I know that somebody will, you're too special for it not to happen.' Polly kissed Jeff on the cheek and she hugged him tight, she knew in her heart that Emilie would say yes to Jeff when he asked her to marry him.

Lawrence had just finished a shift at Holby and he was about to go and spend some time with his family. He lived for the times that he spent with Hannah and Dixie and his grandchildren. Being in Holby meant that he had been able to support Hannah and Dixie whenever they needed him, he would be sad when it was time for him to go back home at the start of next year. Lawrence vowed that he would visit as often as he was able to, he knew that Hannah and Dixie would bring the babies to see him whenever they could too. Dixie had organised a hotel room for herself and Hannah and Lawrence had made sure that he was available to look after the twins, he was looking forward to spending time with the babies and caring for them. Lawrence hoped that Hannah and Dixie would spend some quality time together, they deserved it after they had tirelessly looked after the twins and cared for their every need. He felt so very lucky to have his family around him and to have been blessed with two very healthy grandchildren. Lawrence wondered if Dixie and Hannah would have another child together, he had heard them talking about it a few days ago. He hoped that they would have another baby when the time was right for them to do so, they were natural parents and any child they had would be very lucky and loved unconditionally.

Cyd looked out of her window at the quiet Holby streets, she saw a few people going about their business and doing things with their families. Her own family was far away in Ireland, she missed them from time to time. Having her friends around her made it easier, she loved all of the people that she called her friends. She thought about how happy she was that she had returned to Holby all of those months ago. All manner of little chances had come together to bring her back here and she was happy that it had happened. There was plenty to be happy about, she was an aunty to Hannah and Dixie's babies now and she adored the twins. Cyd thought about how she had found real friendship with Polly and Hannah and they often went out for a coffee together. She even looked forward to seeing Jeff at work, he had forgiven her for what had happened in the past and he always had a smile for her. Dixie was still her best friend and she was happy that Hannah had given Dixie the love that she had always deserved. There was a lot of happiness in her life and the lives of her friends and she was grateful for every bit of it. Cyd smiled, everything had turned out good for the people that she cared for and she hoped that more good things would happen to them all in the future.


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, BeethovenRIP and olivia. c. king1 for your reviews :)**

**************************************************************************************The characters will be telling to story from now on, the name of the person at the top indicates whose POV it is in :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One... Kathleen 'Dixie' Darbyshire-Dixon.**

I remember the last time that I reflected on my life and the events that were happening in it. I was sat in my office and thinking about all of the wonderful things that had happened to me and how my life had changed in such a short space of time. I had proposed to Hannah and she had agreed to marry me, to be my life partner. What a journey it has been for us since all of that happened. Hannah is now my wife and I took her name, I use it tied with mine as a way of showing the bond that we have with each other. I love Hannah and she loves me, that's the simple truth of our relationship, we love each other, that's all I need. I know that people doubt it, even now we are married there are those that doubt our relationship and think it is all about sex and physical gratification. Being with Hannah means everything to me, she has given me so much and I love her. Hannah is an amazing person, I know that I am lucky to have her in my life. We do little things for each other, there are times when Hannah will buy me a bar of chocolate or I will get her some ice cream. I give her a hug and she gives me a little kiss in return. She sleeps in my arms at night, I hold her close and keep her warm. It is the small things that mean the most to me and I know that Hannah feels the same way. I like doing these little things for Hannah, I like reminding her of how much I care for her. I always want her to know how much she means to me. She has given me the greatest gift of all, the gift of being a mum. I am so grateful to Hannah for the love that she has shown to me, for carrying our babies in her womb and protecting them. I will protect her and our children for as long as I live, nobody will ever harm them, I won't let anything happen to them.

Asking Jeff to be the father of my child is one of the hardest things that I have ever done. If he had been in the right frame of mind then he would have said yes, he would have been our donor. I know that Jeff wanted to do the best that he could for me and Hannah, he said no because he wanted us to have the best chance possible to have a baby and he just wasn't ready to help us. Jeff is still my best friend and he always will be, our friendship is stronger than ever now. I am grateful to Jeff and all of our friends for all of the support that they have given us during the IVF treatment, Hannah's pregnancy and with looking after the twins. I sometimes wonder if I should have waited for Jeff to be ready to help us, he would have made a wonderful father to our children. Jeff hasn't said much about us having children with an anonymous donor, I wonder if he wishes that we had waited for him to be ready. I have watched him holding the twins and I have seen the look of longing in his eyes, I think he wants to be a father again. Jeff has Emilie now, he loves her and she loves him. I am so proud of Jeff and the way he has moved on with his life after going through so much with Lucy and when she took the children to London. My Jeffrey has come through everything so much stronger. Emilie's love has made Jeff so happy, I have listened to him talking about her and I know that she has truly captured his heart. He's going to ask her to marry him soon, I hope she says yes, Jeff deserves to have someone that will stay with him for life, someone that will care for him. I promised Jeff that he wouldn't be alone, I will always be there for him, Hannah will be too. Polly and Cyd will be there for him too, our ties to each other are very strong and I don't want that to ever change. I wonder if Emilie wants children, I bet she does, she works with them and I know that she enjoys her job. I have heard Emilie talk about the children she works with and I can hear the love in her voice. Emilie makes Jeff happy and that is all I want for him. She has become a friend to me, I like Emilie, she is a good person and I am getting to know her better as I spend more time with her.

Polly, the wonderful woman that organised such a beautiful wedding for me and Hannah. I remember the day perfectly; seeing Hannah in her dress and saying my vows to her, Hannah saying her vows to me, Jeff's speech and Lawrence saying that he loved me, the day was perfect. All of our friends worked incredibly hard and I am grateful to them all. Polly is a special human being, she cares for everyone that is close to her. I am happy that she thinks of me as her mum and comes to me when she needs advice or a hug. I am so very happy to give Polly whatever she needs. Her happy nature is infectious, it is hard to be sad when Polly is around. She has had such a hard life and I just want to help her to be happy. I love it when I see Polly smile and she does it an awful lot these days. She has become more secure since she moved in with Jeff, he loves her like his own daughter, he would do anything for her. Polly loves Jeff too, she told me all about when he was missing Sophia and John. She would just sit with him and hug him whenever he needed it, I am so proud of Polly for looking after Jeff and the way she encouraged him to contact his children. It is because of her that Jeff now has a relationship with Sophia and John. She has done a wonderful job of looking after us all and I am so happy to know her.

Cyd, she made that gorgeous cake for us, it must have taken her ages. It feels as if she hasn't been away, all of the hurt and pain from when she left has completely gone and I am glad to have her around. The baby blankets that she made for our little ones frequently keep them warm at night. I am happy that I have such talented friends around me. Cyd is a special woman, I don't know anyone that would leave a steady job and transfer somewhere else just so their friend would be able to find love. I appreciate the sacrifice that Cyd made for me, it shows just how much she cares for her friends and family. It makes me happy that Jeff has given up on the grudge that he was holding on my behalf. Cyd has earned the right to be forgiven, she only had my best interests at heart when she left, it hadn't felt like it at the time though. I remember being stunned when she told me why she had left, it shocked me that someone could care for me so much. Having Cyd back on the team means a lot to me, if I had to risk my life to save her from another snake then I would do it all again.

My mum, Elizabeth Dixon, the woman that gave birth to me, the woman that I looked up to. She was just my mum, that's all I needed her to be. My mum gave me her unconditional love when I needed it the most, she promised never to abandon me and she kept that promise for all of her life. When my dad found out about my sexuality and called me all of those horrible names, I told my mum and she just held me as I cried. I am so proud of being related to that wonderful woman and I am trying to be like her as I look after the twins. I hope that Thomas and Elizabeth will come and talk to me or Hannah whenever they need anything. I have so many hopes for our babies and their future, I just know that they're going to go far and achieve so many wonderful things. The twins will be raised to respect other people regardless of their differences. I hope that my mum can see me, I hope that she is proud of me. I know she would have loved Hannah, she is very similar to my mum and I love them both equally. I look out of the window and up at the sky, the first stars are beginning to come out and I just watch them. I wish my mum goodnight and I hope that she is happy where she is.

Lawrence, Hannah's dad, he is my dad now too. I love him, he accepted me and welcomed me into his family. He is a special person and I am always happy to see him. Naming Thomas after Lawrence just felt right, our little boy couldn't hope for a better role model. He is always happy to see me, always ready with a hug and it makes me smile. Lawrence loves his grandchildren and they love him too, they fall asleep in his arms when he holds them. I really love watching him with the twins, he is gentle with them and I see the love that he has for them. He loves me too, it is nice to be loved. I have missed having a father figure in my life for so long and having Lawrence around makes up for it. His devotion to Hannah is incredible, he moved all the way from Yorkshire so that he could be with us during Hannah's pregnancy and the birth. I wish that there were more men like Lawrence in the world, he is a good person and I will never forget all of the love and kindness that he has shown to me.

I was still musing over things when Hannah came into the bedroom of the hotel suite that I had booked for us for the night. Lawrence is looking after the babies and Hannah has just been talking to him. 'How is everything going beautiful?'

'Everything is fine, the twins have had their last feed and my dad has just put them down to sleep for the night.'

'Oh good, I am glad to hear it.'

'Don't worry, he will look after the twins.'

'I know, they will be safe.'

'Of course they will.' I took Hannah's left hand in my own and gently touched the rings that sat there; my grandmother's engagement ring and the wedding ring that I had bought for Hannah. 'I can hardly believe that we have been together for two years and married for a year now. I love you Hannah, I just want you to know how I feel about you.'

'I love you too Dixie, my lovely wife.' I smiled at Hannah and put my arms around her, I just wanted to be close to her and feel the warmth of her body next to mine. Hannah's arms moved around me and she hugged me, I sighed happily and moved as close as I could to Hannah. I kissed her head and then her cheek and settled my head back down on her shoulder, it was nice just to be held and loved by my beautiful Hannah.

Hannah slowly moved back until she was lying on the pillows and I found myself cuddling up to her and relaxing as Hannah stroked my hair. I have got used to being held by Hannah, there was a time when I had to be the one doing the holding and the protecting of the person I was with. Being the dominant one in a relationship made me feel strong and I didn't want it any other way. It is different with Hannah, I like her holding me close and stroking my hair. She loves me and that is why she wants to hold me. I moved my head so it was resting near her neck and her arms tightened around me. 'Dixie?'

'Yeah.'

'I like doing this with you.'

'I like it too, it is nice.'

'I am happy that you think so.'

'Hannah, it is nice to be with you now.'

'Aww, Dixie, you're sweet.'

'Only a little bit,' I said and I heard Hannah laugh.

'You are sweet.' I closed my eyes and smiled, just being here with my wife was all I needed and wanted right now.

I heard Hannah quietly singing to me under her breath and I smiled, we were both in our pyjamas and cuddled up under the quilt, the only light in the room came from the small lamp on the bedside table. We'd had something to eat earlier and we came straight up here to the bedroom. I really liked how we didn't have any plans for the evening, I was just content to let the evening go by. 'Hannah, can we switch? I want to hold you now.'

'Of course we can.' I carefully moved onto the other side of the bed and opened my arms, Hannah rested her head against my chest and I stroked Hannah's hair. I kissed her head and just looked at my wife as she lay in my arms. 'Hannah, do you like me holding you?'

'I do, it is nice. I won't get tired of you holding me Dixie. I like holding you too.'

'Good, I am glad that you do.'

'You have warm hands and a warm heart Dixie, I like both of those things.' I moved my hand under Hannah's pyjama top and settled it at the base of her spine. I felt Hannah's hand move until it rested on my bare skin just above my stomach. We would often lie like this, it comforted both of us and gave us the closeness that we were looking for.

I was content to be with Hannah and spending time with her, it was the reason that I had brought her here, I just wanted some time with my lovely wife. 'Hannah?'

'Yes.'

'How would you feel about us trying to make love in the morning?'

'I think we should try.'

'Okay sweetheart, if you're uncomfortable or anything then I want you to promise me that you'll tell me, I don't want to hurt you.'

'You're not capable of hurting me Dixie.'

'I am glad you think that sweetheart.'

'Dixie, you're sweet and loving and that won't ever change.' I smiled at Hannah's words, they made me feel good about myself. 'Dixie?'

'Yeah.'

'Will you do something for me?'

'Anything.'

'I want to sleep in your arms and then wake up in them tomorrow.'

'Your wish is my command.'

'Thank you Dixie.'

'You're welcome, my beautiful Hannah.' I switched the lamp off and smiled as I held Hannah close to me. I set about granting her the request that she had asked of me. Tomorrow morning, I will order us some breakfast and treat Hannah to breakfast in bed. I will then slowly and gently make love to my beautiful wife, I am looking forward to showing her how much I love her once again.


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, BeethovenRIP and olivia. c. king1 for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter and the squish in it :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two... Hannah Darbyshire-Dixon.**

I am lying in bed with Dixie, we're still in the hotel room and she has gone back to sleep for a little while, we've had breakfast in bed and made love to each other for the first time since I gave birth to the twins all of those months ago. We took it slowly and held each other close, it has been so long and I am glad that we have had this chance to reconnect with each other. She fell asleep in my arms, usually it is me that falls asleep in her arms, I like it when she comes to me for cuddles and lets me hold her close. I watch Dixie as she sleeps, she looks happy and relaxed. I stroke my finger down her arm and to her fingers, I don't want to wake her so I keep it gentle and rest my hand on top of hers where it sits just above my heart. There are plenty of people that misunderstand Dixie when they first meet her as she is quite loud and confident, I liked her instantly, we've come so far since the very first day that I met her. There are many people that don't understand the relationship that we have, not even now that we're married to each other. We understand each other, that is all that matters. Our friends support us in our relationship and the difficult times that we have been through, having their support makes us both happy. We've had lots of good times together; birthdays and anniversaries, celebrations of all kinds. I like spending time with Dixie and our friends, whether it is at work or out socialising with each other. We help each other get through the difficult and sad shouts that we have, I know that I wouldn't have made it through some of the days without them all by my side, especially when I first joined the Holby crew and I was unsure of myself and if they would like me or not. Everyone welcoming me still makes me smile whenever I think of it.

I look at Dixie again, she has a faint smile on her face as she sleeps. I am glad that Dixie is sleeping, the babies have begun to settle down and sleep more, but, we still have some sleepless nights from time to time. If it was left to Dixie then she would stay up with the babies all of the time that they are awake and send me back to bed. I do have to remind her that she needs sleep too. I know that all Dixie wants is to look after the twins and give them all of the love that she missed out on when her dad abandoned her. I've heard her talking to them in the nursery and promising them that she won't ever leave them. She is a lot better these days though, I reassure Dixie that she is an amazing mum whenever she needs me to. I remember the day that we found out the IVF had failed, Dixie was devastated, I just held her close to me through the night, she needed me more than ever during that time. I was sad that I wasn't pregnant, but, the worst part for me was seeing how sad Dixie was. I knew that Dixie wanted the IVF to work first time, I didn't want her to get her hopes up, but, I knew deep down that she would do. Telling Dixie that she wasn't going to be a mum is one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do. We had to pick ourselves up and try again, I was determined that Dixie would be a mum, there wasn't any way in the world that I would let her go through life without the baby that she had always dreamed of.

The clinic phoning me and telling me that I was pregnant is one of the happiest days of my life, everything changed in that moment. Dixie would be a mum, she would have the baby that she'd always wanted. I had to take some time to let it sink in before I went and told Dixie, I couldn't help the tears that appeared in my eyes. Our patience had paid off and a little baby was growing in my womb. Dixie cried too, we just held onto each other as we sat in her office and cried happy tears. I remember little things about the pregnancy; having morning sickness and having to finish work early because my blood pressure started getting too high. It is the happy moments that I remember the most; finding out that we were having twins, Dixie feeling the twins kick for the first time and the times she would lie next to me and talk to the babies. I smile as I remember her talking to my bump and kissing it, Dixie would always wish the babies goodnight before she went to sleep. She always slept with her hands on my belly, even before they were born Dixie had always protected the twins. I don't remember the pain of giving birth, it all faded away the moment that I held our little ones for the first time. The pregnancy, labour and giving birth had all been worth it, seeing Dixie hold her son and daughter for the first time was worth everything that we had been through to get pregnant. I still remember the look on her face, she was in awe of the tiny little beings that had been born from our love. I am so grateful to the man that donated his sperm to the clinic so that people like myself and Dixie have the chance to start a family. It takes a special person to give someone else the gift of a baby when they can't have one themselves for whatever reason.

I know why Jeff said he couldn't help us, it hasn't changed how I feel about him one bit, he is still a father figure to me and he always will be. He refused because he feared letting us down when we would have needed his support. I saw the look on his face when he asked me if I hated him for saying no to us. He had been so afraid that I would hate him for it, that I would have changed how I felt about him, I understood though, he was going through such a hard time. Jeff was very worried about damaging my reputation within the hospital if he was to get me pregnant too, had it been a different time then I would have been proud to have Jeff as the father of our baby. I wouldn't have cared what anyone thought. One day Jeff might be a father to one of our children, there is always a chance that we might have another child once the twins are a bit older. I know that he would have to talk it over with Emilie first and see what she thinks, I wouldn't do anything to damage the relationship that he has with her and neither would Dixie. I was worried about Jeff for some time, I saw a lot of loneliness and sadness in his eyes. I was so happy for him when he met Emilie and their relationship has grown stronger as time has gone on. Jeff has worked up the courage to ask her to marry him, I think he is about to do it very soon. I really hope she says yes, they make such a brilliant couple. Jeff has talked through his plans for the evening with me and he looked so happy when I said it sounded very romantic and beautiful. It is good to know that there are men out there in the world like Jeff, the ones that treat their partner as if they are the most precious person in the world.

Polly still comes over to play guitar with me, we had to put it on hold for a while when the twins had just been born, now that they have a routine and are a bit more settled I have found that I have a little more time to play music with her. It doesn't matter that most of our sessions seem to end up with Polly holding and cuddling the babies for long periods of time. I know that when the time comes for Polly to have a baby then she will make the most amazing mum. Elizabeth and Thomas trust her and they always seem to fall asleep instantly in her arms. Polly takes her duties as their auntie very seriously, she loves the twins and she often brings them a little present of something that she has made. Polly is so talented, I felt at ease in her company from the day that we met, she welcomed me and made me feel better when I was so nervous on my first day. I trust Polly with my life, we look after each other when we're out on shouts and I know that we always will. She trusted me with the story of her family and I am glad that she did. I will never let Polly be alone and neither will Jeff, Dixie or Cyd. We make sure that Polly's birthday is special and that she is surrounded by the people that love her. I would do anything to make her happy, she has become my best friend over the years as we have worked together.

My mind is on Cyd and the way that things have changed since she came here, Jeff has put his grudge totally behind him now. I am glad that he has, Cyd was only doing what she thought best for Dixie and I can't fault her on that. She has been a good friend to me and Dixie, approving of and supporting the relationship that I have with Dixie, making us the wonderful cake for our wedding and the beautiful blankets for our babies. I am glad that I brought Cyd here that day, it turned out to be one of the best decisions that I have ever made. It took Cyd some time to get used to being back in Holby again, Jeff didn't make it easy for her, I am glad that she stayed here and fought to earn Jeff's forgiveness and respect. I think that Cyd is very brave and has some serious inner strength, anyone that can fight through Jeff's stubbornness must be very strong. Cyd was a great source of support to Dixie when the IVF failed, she gave her a hug when she needed one and was there to listen if Dixie ever wanted to talk. I am grateful to her and all of our friends for the support that they showed to us and continue to show to us to this day.

My dad, Lawrence Darbyshire, I am so proud of him and the way he has dealt with the divorce and the time that my mother tried to kill him. I am so glad that he survived, I don't know how I would have coped if he had died. I love my dad, he is a truly brilliant man. He has been a wonderful granddad to the twins and I know that he will have taken great care of them while Dixie and I have had this night together. He loves me, there isn't any doubt about that at all, he loves Dixie too. I am so lucky to have a father that supports me in everything that I do. I am happy that he is proud of me for being a paramedic and for being with Dixie. I know that I can count on him to be there for me when I need him. I am lucky to have my dad and I know it, I wish that there were more men like him in the world. I know that my dad is going to have to go home in the new year, I am not looking forward to it at all, I will miss him so much when he has to leave. I put the thought from my mind, I am going to make the most of the time that I have with him. When he does have to go back home then I am going to be a frequent visitor there, I know that he will welcome me with open arms, just like he has always done.

Dixie began to stir and I kissed her head as her eyes began to open. 'Hello sleepyhead.'

'When I did I fall back to sleep?'

'About an hour ago, I think you were tired.'

'I think so too.' Dixie moved so that she was lying with her head near to my neck and her hand snaked its way across my belly. 'I love you Hannah.'

'I love you too, my sweet Dixie.' I wrapped my arms around Dixie and held her close to me, her skin was warm to the touch as I traced lazy patterns across her back. 'Hannah, do you miss the twins?'

'I do, it has been nice to spend time with you though.'

'I thought it was just me that missed them.'

'No, it isn't just you Dixie, we will be home with them shortly.'

'I know we will.' Dixie moved so that she was lying on one arm and she looked down at me. 'Hannah, I have missed making love to you. I have enjoyed this time with you.'

'My body has changed since we last made love.'

'I know, you are still beautiful Hannah, you always will be.'

'You are beautiful too my Dixie.' I felt Dixie's fingers run over the marks on my belly that were left from having the twins.

'Your body may have changed, there are marks that weren't there before, but, your body has done something amazing. It nurtured, protected and gave birth to two beautiful babies. Anyone that says a woman's belly is no longer beautiful because she has stretch marks from being pregnant has something wrong with the way their eyes work.' I smiled, Dixie's comment was so typical of her, she has a point though, the world does have a messed up ideal of beauty. 'You're right, nobody is perfect, we are all beautiful in our own way. You do have quite the way with words sometimes Dixie. I am glad you think I am still beautiful.'

'I always will, how could I think anything else of the woman that helped me to become a mummy and gave me our two beautiful children?' I smiled again, Dixie's words meant so much to me, she thinks that I am beautiful and that means everything to me too.

I felt Dixie rest her head on my belly and I ran my fingers through her hair. 'Hannah, do we have to move?'

'Not yet, we have a late check out, we can stay here for a little bit longer.'

'Good.' Dixie closed her eyes and I just looked at her, her words had made me feel very emotional.

'You are an amazing woman and an incredible mother Dixie.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, I always will think that about you.'

'Do you think that we will have another baby?'

'I would like to.'

'Me too, I miss your baby bump, it was cute.'

'Until I ended up massive.'

'It was still cute then.'

'Just like you Dixie.'

'You think I'm cute?'

'Very, I like you being cute.'

'I am glad that you do. The baby will be yours this time Hannah, I am mummy, it is only fair that you get to be one too.' I smiled at Dixie when she lifted her head and looked at me. 'I will be one day, I have time for that.'

'I know, when the twins are a bit older we can think about having another child.'

'Of course we can.' Dixie smiled happily and cuddled up to me, I put my arms around her and kissed her gently on the head, I am quite looking forward to being a mum one day.


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, BeethovenRIP and olivia. c. king1 for your reviews, I love reading them and they help me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three... Lawrence Darbyshire.**

I held Elizabeth securely in my arms as I fed her from her bottle, she always feeds well and I know that she has gained weight since she was born, Thomas has grown too, I am happy that both of my grandchildren are healthy. Elizabeth looks at me as she drinks from her bottle, she has Dixie's blue eyes and I see the intelligence that she holds in them. I wonder what she will be like when she grows up and what kind of personality she will have. I put the bottle down on the floor and rested Elizabeth's head on my shoulder as I burped her. I gently patted Elizabeth's back until she burped and I carefully put her back in her basket. 'I'm going to feed your brother now petal,' I said and gently stroked her head. I picked Thomas up and checked the temperature of the bottle to make sure that it wasn't too hot for him. I encouraged Thomas to start feeding and I watched him as he drank his milk, Thomas always fed a lot slower than Elizabeth. He took his time and always finished the whole bottle. I have already noticed differences in the twins even though they are so young. I think Elizabeth will be confident like Dixie and Thomas will be quieter, he will still have Dixie's iron like will though. The babies are very lucky to have Hannah and Dixie as their parents. They fought so hard to have the babies and I know that Dixie and Hannah love them both very much. I see how well cared for the twins are and I am glad that I am here in Holby to see them both as often as I can. I have so much hope and love for the twins, I know that they will make something of themselves one day. Hannah and Dixie will make sure that they have the very best chances in life, I will too. Caring for the babies makes me happy, I like to hold them and give them the affection and the love that they deserve.

I burped Thomas and then held onto him for a little while, I slowly pick Elizabeth up and hold her in my free arm. I kiss them both on the head and hold them close. I want the twins to know that I will always love them. The day that the twins were born will forever be in my memory. I held Hannah's hand and spoke words of encouragement to her as she worked hard to bring the babies into the world. Childbirth is a hard, but, rewarding process. The very moment that a baby enters the world is truly magical. The beginning of a new life, all manner of potential laid out before the little baby that has just been born. Being able to hold the twins not long after they had been born was an honour. I hadn't expected Hannah and Dixie to name their son after me, I was surprised and very happy that they had done so. I knew that they were going to name Elizabeth after Dixie's mum, I have heard so much about her that I know Dixie loves her mum very much. I wish that Dixie's mum was still around to give her daughter the love that she deserves and to see her grandchildren. I love Dixie as if she is my own daughter, I always will do. Dixie has made my little girl very happy and I will always be grateful to her for that. I have a family again and plenty to be happy about. I hope that Dixie's mum knows that I will take care of Dixie for her. It is the least I can do for the woman that made Hannah happy and promised to look after her.

I sometimes think about when Hannah was born, she had my hair and eyes from the moment that she entered this world. I was the first person to hold her and I fell in love with her instantly, she cried until she was put into my arms and then she calmed down immediately. She was a couple of days late, there were times when I thought I wouldn't get to hold my daughter as she seemed quite content to stay where she was. Hannah was always very calm as a baby, she very rarely cried, something that continued as she grew up. I spent as much time as I could with her, I would always read her stories and play with her as often as I could. Her mother always used to accuse me of coddling her and taking work away from the nanny. I didn't care what she thought, I was determined to spend time with my daughter and to get to know her. Hannah showed her intelligence from a very early age, I knew that she would go far. I worked hard to get her the best education that I could afford and put money away into a secret account that only I knew about. She excelled in many subjects and always made me proud of her. I loved the fact that she took an interest in my work as a surgeon, I thought that she might even become a doctor at one point. Then she came to me one day after having talked to a paramedic about their career, I saw the fire in her eyes as she recounted the entire conversation. I knew that she would one day become a paramedic and help to save lives out there on the front line. I was so proud of her when she went to university and studied paramedic science, she passed with flying colours and was accepted as a technician at the local station. The exam to become a paramedic proved to be no problem for Hannah, she passed first time and I took her out to dinner, just me and her, to celebrate. Hannah had always been my little girl, it was during that meal that I started to see her as a woman. I knew that one day she would make another woman or a man very happy and she would love them unconditionally. I hoped that Hannah would find someone that saw how special and beautiful she is. Hannah has that in Dixie, I am so glad that they have found each other. Finding love in this world can be hard and those that do find are truly blessed. Dixie looks after Hannah and I can't think of a better person for her.

Hannah is her own person, she's developed and blossomed over the years. A lot of parents would be horrified if their daughter came home with tattoos and piercings, I really like them. I have always encouraged Hannah to be her own person and to have her own beliefs. I will always look after Hannah for as long as she needs me to. It is why I transferred to Holby, I wanted to support her through her pregnancy. I have considered making the transfer permanent, there are a few positions that I am looking at right now. I want to be near to Dixie and Hannah so I can see them and my grandchildren whenever I want to. Having been here for so long has made me realise how much I like being around my family. I haven't told Hannah yet as I don't want to get her hopes up if I don't get the job or something else happens. I have come to like it here, the staff I work with at Holby are friendly and it is a nice change of pace from working in a small hospital. I don't know what is going to happen yet, but, I do have some options open to me and I am considering them all very carefully. I am hoping that everything becomes clearer over time. I do want to be close to my family, I want to be here if they need me for anything. Dixie will be going back to work before Hannah and I want to be here to support her when that happens. Looking after two young children will be hard for Hannah when she is by herself.

I bathed the twins and then fed them for the last time before bed, they have clean nappies on and I sat in the chair by their cots. I watch Elizabeth and Thomas as they start to fall asleep. 'Look at you two, so innocent and sweet. I love you both, your mummies love you too, we are so happy to have you here. I promise you that I will always be here for you both whenever you need me.' I check that the covers aren't too tight around the twins and that they are warm enough in their cots. I watch them for a few more moments and gently kiss them on the head. 'Goodnight, sleep well little ones.' I quietly pick up the monitor and go downstairs, my phone rang when I got to the bottom of the stairs and I knew it would be Hannah checking in on the babies. 'Hello sweetheart.'

'Hi dad, how are the babies?'

'They're just fine, I have just fed them and put them to bed.'

'Are they asleep?'

'Yes, they are.'

'That's good. Thank you for looking after the twins for us.'

'You're welcome, you and Dixie need a night together for yourselves.'

'I think we're just going to sleep, Dixie looks tired, she has been closing her eyes all evening.'

'I bet you both are, looking after young babies is hard work.'

'It is, the hard work is worth it though.'

'Of course it is.'

'Dad?'

'Yes, sweetheart.'

'I like having you here.'

'I like being here.'

'We will miss you when you have to go home next year.'

'I'm not going just yet, I will miss you too.'

'We can make the most of the time that we have together though.'

'Count on it. Don't worry about the little ones, I will take good care of them.'

'I know you will, thanks dad. I love you.'

'I love you too sweetheart. Get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow.'

'Goodnight Hannah.'

'Goodnight dad, love you.'

'Love you too.' I heard Hannah put the phone down and I smiled, I felt like she had made my decision for me, my ties to Holby were growing stronger and I didn't want to leave my family behind. I wanted to be near them and see them as often as I could.

I looked at the pictures that were on the walls and above the fireplace; there were some of Hannah and Dixie with their friends from work, ones from their wedding day and pictures of the twins too. I look at the picture of Hannah and Dixie that I took of them when they came to see me for James' wedding. Anyone looking at them can see that they are in love with each other. I have a copy of this picture in my house, looking at it reminds me of happier times. It wasn't long after the wedding that I told Melissa that I wanted a divorce and she tried to kill me. I still have the scars, I could have plastic surgery to cover them, but, I want to remember what happened to me. I want to remember that I survived her stabbing me. It is the moments of adversity and how we deal with them that define us. I have come out of the other side stronger and thankful that I am alive. I owe my life to the paramedics, doctors and the surgeons that battled to keep me alive. Without them, I wouldn't have been there to see Hannah and Dixie get married, or been there with Hannah when she gave birth, I wouldn't have been here to hold my grandchildren and take care of them either. I know that I am lucky to be here, having a few scars is a small price to pay for that privilege.

I went into the bedroom that is closest to the nursery and got myself ready for bed, I took the baby monitor with me wherever I went and listened for any sign of the babies waking up or needing me. I had been the same when Hannah was born, I was always listening out for her crying or waking up. I turned out the lights and looked out over the quiet streets of Holby. I really hoped that I would get to stay here with my family. I had a reason to stay and I didn't much want to go back to Castleton by myself. I wasn't sure what I would do with the house, it is promised to Hannah in my will and I very much want to give it to her one day. I suppose that I could always rent it out until that day comes and then it will be hers. I will talk to her about it, if I was to sell it then I could always give her the money. It is my aim in life that Hannah will be provided for, I don't want her to worry about money at any point, I want her to be secure. I've always wanted the best for my little girl and that won't ever change.

Hannah wants the best for me too, that is why she keeps asking me if I have found anyone to have a relationship with. I love the fact that she cares about me, she always makes time for me and involves me with everything that is going on in her life. It might be that I find someone that I want to be with. I'm not going to rush it though, my priorities are Hannah, Dixie and the twins at this moment in time. I have always believed that love finds a way no matter what the barriers to it are. I climbed into the bed and checked the baby monitor again, I want to be able to hear the little ones if they need me. The thought that I will always be there for the people I care about runs through my head as I slowly drift off to sleep. Life is good and I plan to enjoy it as much as I can.


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, BeethovenRIP and cenalover for your reviews, I love reading them all :)  
**

******************************************************************************************Jeff's turn...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four... Jeffrey Collier.**

It's here, the day that I ask Emilie to marry me, I have gone over the plan in my mind and on paper many times. Dixie and Hannah have helped me with it, Polly and Cyd have helped out too. I got up early with Emilie so I could see her before she went to work, she is there until later on in the day so I have time to put my plan into action. I am currently walking Little Abs in the hope that it will calm my nerves about asking Emilie to be my wife. The day is cold, just another reminder that winter is here and Christmas is on its way. I am always surprised at how quickly the end of the year comes around. I am organised this year, Polly made me go shopping with her and I bought all of the presents that I needed whilst I was there. The only present that I need is Emilie saying yes to my proposal. I'm nervous, she might say no, I hope she doesn't say no to me. Sophia and John like the idea of me asking Emilie to be my wife, they have given me their support and it feels good to know that I have it. Sophia has already asked me if she can be a bridesmaid at the wedding, I don't think that Emilie would turn her down. My children mean everything to me and I love them so much. They have made me so proud of them and I know that I always will be. Having contact with them has completed my life in a way that I didn't think that it would. I've always missed them ever since they went to London, now that I have them back again, I've realised just how much I was missing them. I am determined to keep seeing Sophia and John, nothing and nobody will keep me away from them ever again. Nobody is going to stop me seeing them, I am their dad and I will be there for them when they need me.

Little Abs barking at me brings me out of my daydream and I realise that I have been stood still for quite a while. 'Everything could change today mate,' I said as I started walking down the street. 'I could be engaged to Emilie, assuming that she says yes. I wonder what her answer will be, will she want to marry me?' Little Abs wagged his tail at the mention of Emilie's name. 'Yeah, you love her too, everyone does, even Dixie. I wondered if Dixie and Emilie would get on when they first met, if Dixie would like Emilie or not. I am pleased that Dixie and Emilie like each other.' I am aware that I am talking to a dog in the middle of the street and how strange it must look. 'I know that I've landed on my feet, it is rare for someone that is divorced and my age to find someone new and fall in love with them.' I am lucky, Emilie loves me, I'm not going to mess it up this time. I will do my best to make this relationship work. 'Come on mate, Polly will be awake and wondering where we've got to.' I start walking in the direction of home, I hope that Polly is awake as I want to talk to her about this evening.

Polly was sat at the table in the kitchen and eating some toast, my stomach grumbled as I hadn't eaten anything due to nerves. 'It sounds like you are hungry Jeff.'

'I don't think I can eat anything, I am too nervous.'

'You must eat, you have an important evening coming up.'

'I know.'

'Sit down, I'll make you some toast.' I did as I was told, there wasn't any point in arguing with her, Polly could be just as bossy as Dixie at times. I watched Polly moving around the kitchen and making the toast, she buttered it and then put the plate down in front of me. I took a bite out of one of the pieces and slowly ate it all. 'What's bothering you Jeff?'

'Emilie might say no, what if she says no? What if she doesn't love me enough to marry me? I'm not sure if I deserve Emilie, I've cheated on Lucy in the past, there has to be some sort of punishment for that, right? There are moments that I look at myself and wonder if I am a good man at all.' I finished off the rest of the toast and suddenly I felt my nerves disappearing. 'Feel better?'

'Yeah, how did you know?'

'Toast and venting, it works every time.'

'Thanks Polly.'

'Jeff, you do deserve Emilie. I know that she will say yes, have a little faith.' Polly hugs me and I put my hand on top of hers.

'I am glad that you have faith in me Pol.'

'I do and I always will.' Polly rested her head against mine and I take comfort from having her so close to me. I hope she is right and I do deserve Emilie.

I take myself off for a shower, I lock the bathroom door and strip off my clothing, I step under the hot spray and close my eyes as the water runs over my skin. My mind drifts as I stand in the shower. Emilie, the woman that I fell in love with. If she hadn't crashed her car that day then we wouldn't have met each other. I still smile when I think of her calling me a knight in a shining ambulance, she still calls me that from time to time. Whenever I've had a rough day at work, I know that I have Emilie to go home to. She gives me a hug or whatever I need at the time, there are times we just curl up together on the sofa. Sometimes I run a bath for us and we just sit in it, I like sharing it with her. Emilie has taught me that being naked with someone can be comforting, we sleep that way most of the time. I love having her bare skin against mine, she is always warm as I hold her close to me. I will always protect Emilie, nobody will hurt her, I won't let them, I love her too much to let anything happen to her. She loves me too, I see it in the way she looks after me. She massages my shoulders for me when I need her to, I do hers in return, I like looking after Emilie. When I thought about proposing to Emilie, I went to her father and I asked his permission to marry her. I know it is old fashioned, but, Emilie's family mean a lot to her and I want to include them. There wasn't any hesitation, he agreed to me marrying Emilie right away. I am happy that they approve of me and want me to marry their daughter.

Dixie and Hannah pop into my head as I dry myself off and get dressed, I always think of them as a pair, it is hard to think of them any other way. They asked me to be a sperm donor for them, I had to turn them down, I wouldn't have been able to support them at that time. I was going through a lot and I didn't want to let them down. There is a part of me that wishes I had been able to help them out. I am glad that Dixie and Hannah went ahead with the IVF, had they waited for me and Dixie missed her chance to be a mum then I wouldn't have forgiven myself. Seeing Dixie and Hannah with the twins is one of the most beautiful sights that I have ever seen. If anyone deserves to be parents then it is those two. We all help them out whenever we have a spare moment, the twins are loved by everyone in our little family. I am so happy for them both, Dixie loves being a mum, I see it in her eyes every time that I look at her. I've always known that Dixie and Hannah would make brilliant parents. The twins are so lucky to have them as their mummies. Dixie was devastated when the IVF failed the first time around, she retreated into herself and I feared that I would lose my best friend. It almost broke my heart when I had to push her buttons to get her to open up to me, seeing Dixie cry always hurts me. I love Dixie, we have been friends for so long and I hate seeing her down about anything. I know that she loves me too, we can get through anything together. I will always be there to support her and Hannah whenever they need me.

I start thinking about Polly as I sit down on the sofa, I really do think of her as my daughter. I am so proud of her and everything that she has done with her life. The people that abandoned her disgust me, they haven't tried to find her or made contact with her. I hope that my presence as a father figure to her helps her to feel a bit better. Polly deserves so much better than what life has thrown at her. She has helped me out many times, having her there when I was starting to go through the divorce helped me a lot. For someone so young, Polly just knows what to say to people to help them. I don't know how she does it. I jumped when Polly came into the room. 'Sorry Jeff, did I scare you? You looked in a world of your own until a second ago.'

'I was thinking.'

'About what?'

'You, you're an incredible woman, Polly Emmerson.'

'What's brought this on?'

'I think of you as my daughter Polly, I always will, if you need anything then you know where I am.'

'Thanks Jeff, I think of you as my dad.'

'I am glad that you do princess.' I pulled Polly into a hug and she put her arms around me.

'Good luck for tonight Jeff, you're not going to need it though.'

'Thank you Polly. Are you going to Dixie and Hannah's now?'

'I am, promise me that you will let us know when Emilie says yes.'

'I will.' Polly kissed me on the cheek and she waved as she picked up her guitar and went out of the door. I hope she is right and Emilie does say yes to me.

My thoughts turned to Cyd as I cooked for Emilie, she gave me a recipe for stuffed peppers and a double chocolate mousse. I remember when she first came back to Holby and I made her cry, I am ashamed of myself and the way that I hurt her. I got the full story of why Cyd left from Polly and I regret my actions, if I had known why she left then I wouldn't have said what I did to her. I thought she had left Holby for very selfish reasons, but, she hadn't. She saved me from getting trapped under a pile of rubble in that burnt out building, I had to swallow humble pie and thank her for saving me. I do wonder if she has forgiven me for what I said to her. I think she has, I hope she has. Dixie was furious with me and rightly so, my temper has always got me into trouble and it did so again that day. Everything has improved since, Cyd wished me good luck when she gave me the recipes for this evening. Ever since she has been back I've found myself enjoying her company. Dixie is happy that we get along now, I know that she just wants the best for everyone and for us all to get along. I do try my best, Cyd has proved herself to be a good friend, she made that wonderful cake for Dixie and Hannah's wedding and the two blankets for the babies. Dixie was right, the past should stay where it belongs. I make every effort to include Cyd these days, I like having her around, she has quite the sense of humour when the mood takes her, she has made me laugh at something she has said more than once.

I held Emilie in my arms as we watched Beauty and the Beast, Emilie loved the meal that I had made for her, she had eaten it all and it made me happy. Hannah and Dixie had visited earlier to wish me luck and Hannah had given me some of her home made bread. I loved the fact that all of my friends had pulled together to help me propose to Emilie. I watched Emilie as the end of the film came closer, she always cried happy tears when Belle starts to fall in love with the beast and they danced together in the ballroom. Emilie looked quite happy as the beast became human, I put the popcorn and ice cream tubs down on the ground as the film finished. 'Come on princess.'

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see.' I took Emilie upstairs and into the bathroom, I ran the taps until the bath filled up with water, I checked the temperature and lit the candles so that the whole room was bathed in their gentle light. 'Come on princess, it is nice and hot.' Emilie undressed and we climbed into the bath together once we had got rid of all of our clothes. I held Emilie in my arms and kissed her head. 'Do you remember the first time that we did this, Emilie?'

'I do, I asked you stay with me.'

'I am glad that you trust me princess.'

'You're sweet Jeff.'

'Only for you.'

'You told me that you loved me too.'

'I did, I loved you then and I still love you now princess.'

'I love you too.'

'Emilie, if I was in Beauty and the Beast then I would want you to save me from the curse.'

'I would do whatever it took to save you Jeff.'

'You're so very sweet princess. I have fallen totally in love with you. Will you be my Belle?'

'I will.'

'Good.' I moved my arms around Emilie and just held her close as we cuddled up to each other in the bath. I felt my nerves increase, it is almost time to ask Emilie to marry me, the ring is in our room and in a safe place.

I helped Emilie out of the bath and we dried off, Emilie got into her pyjamas and I got dressed for bed too. My nerves are getting steadily worse as we go into the bedroom together and I shut the door behind us. Only the lamp is on and Emilie sits down on the edge of our bed, I sat next to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 'Emilie, you're so beautiful, I hope you know it. You crashing your car wasn't the best way that we could have met. I wish I could have spared you the pain that you were in that day. I am glad that I could be the one that helped you. I am glad that I took a chance on us, I haven't been happier than I am right now.'

'Jeff, you're my knight in a shining ambulance and you always will be.'

'I am happy that I can be that person for you sweetheart. That I am the man to protect you and make you feel safe. I love you so much and I have thought long and hard about this.'

'About what?' I got down on one knee and took Emilie's hand in mine.

'Emilie, you make me happy, I hope I make you happy. I love you sweetheart, you are beautiful and caring and an amazing woman. Emilie, you are exactly the type of person that I hoped I would meet one day. I don't want to let you go, I want you in my life always. Emilie Banks, will you marry me?' I took the ring box out and showed the ring to her, she just looked at it and then me, I saw tears in her eyes as she looked at me. 'Jeff, I would say something, but, I'm lost for words right now. I wasn't expecting this at all. I think there is one important word though. Yes, I will marry you.' I took the ring out of the box and put it onto Emilie's left hand. I kissed the back of her hand and then I sat next to Emilie on the bed. I gently stroked my finger down her cheek and then kissed her. 'I love you sweetheart, always.'

'Love you too Jeff, always.'

'Come on sweetheart, I want to cuddle up with you.' I got into the bed and Emilie joined me, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her head. I watched Emilie fall asleep in my arms and I kissed her head again. 'Thank you for agreeing to marry me Emilie,' I whispered to her as she drifted off. I closed my own eyes and held Emilie close to me, she had agreed to marry me and I felt so much happier than I've ever been.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, Olivia. c. king1 BeethovenRIP and cenalover for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

******************************************************************************************Let's see what the bride to be has to say :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five... Emilie Stephanie Banks.**

If someone had told me a year ago that in a few months time I would meet a lovely man and fall in love with him and him with me, I would have dismissed it as I was hearing things due to my own wishful thinking. After my last relationship ended I struggled to get back on my feet. I found out that my ex-partner had been seeing my friend behind my back. It had been going on for weeks, I found out from a friend of mine as she had seen them together. I confronted my then partner and he didn't deny it, he just admitted it, he didn't even have the decency to apologise for his actions. All of the times that he had said he was too busy to meet with me because he was working was really because he was with her. I cut all ties with them both, they had betrayed me and I didn't want to see either of them ever again. They called and left me messages, but I ignored them. I went to work as usual, I was determined not to let my boss down, she had been good to me from the first day that I started working at the nursery. I kept my feelings inside, I was determined to show people how strong I was. My mum and dad knew that I wasn't myself and they were there for me when I needed someone. I am grateful to them for all of the help that they gave me during that time. My friends and my sister helped me too, they distracted me when I needed it and brought me chocolate and ice cream to help me feel better. With my friends and my family around me I began to piece my heart back together and started to live life again. I wasn't prepared for the day when my ex tried to worm his way back into my life because he had finished with my ex-friend. He gave me all of the usual statements; that he was sorry and it wouldn't happen again. It was then that I needed my family and friends more than ever, with their support I told him that I didn't want him back and repeated my earlier warning to stay away from me. I never heard from him again after that day, I think my warning finally sunk in and he got the message to leave me alone.

Seeing my ex again had unsettled me, I threw myself into my work and I began training to gain more qualifications as a nursery assistant. Having something to focus on made coming to terms with the end of my relationship a bit easier. There were times when I had my moments, when getting out of bed was so hard to do. Life started to get easier as time went on, I no longer thought of my ex as often as I used to and I focused on making a success of myself at work. The idea of dating again was just too scary and I didn't want to put myself at risk of getting hurt again. I carried on working and training, I put all of my effort into everything that I did and for a few years I was happy with my life. Looking after the children at the nursery and spending time with my family fulfilled me for quite some time. As the years passed, my colleagues started to get married and have children. I started to wonder what it was about me that meant I didn't have what they did. Was there something about me that meant I wasn't allowed what other people took for granted?

I had just finished another day of work and had started to drive home; I just wanted to get in, have something to eat and have a long soak in the bath. I was about half way home when a little girl ran out in front of me, I swerved to avoid her and hit a tree instead. I don't remember much about what happened after the accident, the doctors think that I blacked out briefly. I remember hearing sirens and then Dixie opening the car door and talking to me, I also remember Jeff supporting my neck and how warm his hands were. I couldn't see Jeff as I had to stay still until he and Dixie put the collar on me. I liked the sound of Jeff's voice, it helped me to stay calm and relaxed at a time when I was in pain. I remember looking up at Jeff for the first time after the fire crew cut me out of the car. They put me onto the board and I saw the man that had been talking to me and helping me. My first thought was that he was very handsome, the second was that he had lovely blue eyes. I didn't dare to hope that he might be single, the best men are usually taken, I decided to take comfort from the little time that I would have with my knight in a shining ambulance. I felt a bit sad when Jeff and Dixie took me into resus and left me with the doctors. I wished that I had asked Jeff to stay with me, I knew that he couldn't do that, he was needed out there to save lives.

It surprised me when Dixie came to see me when the doctors had cleared me of any serious injuries and moved me to a cubicle. She told me a bit about Jeff and how he had been struggling with dating after his divorce. Jeff reminded me of myself when I had been struggling after the end of my relationship and I wanted to help him in any way that I could. Dixie told me that she knew that Jeff liked me and she wanted my permission to tell him what cubicle I was in. She wanted to give him the courage to ask me out for a drink. I agreed to Dixie telling Jeff where I was, I liked him and if I could help him to feel better then I wanted to do it. I heard Jeff moving around outside and I wondered if he would find the courage to come into my cubicle. I was happy when he asked if he could come in, I ended up even happier when he asked me to meet him for a coffee.

I was surprised on our first date when he told me about his ex-wife and everything that had happened during their marriage. I saw the regret and shame in Jeff's eyes when he told me about how he had cheated on Lucy, it was very obvious to me that he wouldn't do anything like that ever again. I appreciated that he was brave enough to be honest with me about his past, a lot of people wouldn't have trusted him. I wanted to give him a chance to prove to himself that he had changed and was a better man than he used to be. I remember his reaction when I told him that I didn't eat meat, it still makes me laugh even now. I don't want to turn Jeff into a vegetarian, I want him to be himself and that includes his love of bacon. He is a good man and a good dad to Sophia and John, they are two wonderful young adults and I am proud to know them. I am happy that they have accepted me as Jeff's partner. Sophia and John love their dad and I know that they wish they could spend more time with him. I talk to Sophia and John whenever I have a chance to, we have got to know each other quite well. I always look forward to seeing Sophia and John whenever they come to visit Jeff. I want them to have a part in our wedding, they mean a lot to me and to Jeff. I think that I will ask Sophia to be a bridesmaid for me, I hope that she will say yes.

I am grateful to Dixie and everyone for welcoming me into their circle, I have gained some very good friends in the little group and I like them all very much. Hannah and Dixie are so in love with each other, they are working so hard to raise the twins. They are genuinely lovely people and I honestly don't know why people don't support their relationship. So they're two women and in love with each other, what is the problem? I don't see one, love is love. I know that I am a straight woman, but, I believe that all love is beautiful. Polly is a lovely woman and I like sharing a house with her, it is nice to have another woman to talk to. She is so strong to have come out of the other side of all of her experiences with her family. Polly loves Jeff like a father and I won't ever take that away from her, she has suffered enough already. I know that Jeff hopes she will find someone to love her, he said that she deserves a man who will will dote on her. Jeff's love for Polly is so sweet, he thinks of her as his daughter and loves her likes one. Cyd has been very welcoming, she can be quiet at times, but, I do like her. I have talked to her quite a lot and we get on well. I can see that Cyd and Dixie are very good friends and look out for each other. I am so lucky to be part of the extraordinary friendship that all of these people share.

Jeff is sleeping next to me, I relive the moment that he asked me to marry him in my mind and I smile, it was perfect. I hadn't expected him to ask me so soon, I am happy that he did though. I said yes because I want to spend my life with Jeff, I love him and there isn't anyone else that I would rather be with. I run my finger over the ring that Jeff gave me, the silver band of the ring curled itself around a small diamond in the centre. It is very beautiful and I love it. I turn onto my side and look at the man that will one day be my husband. I quietly take in everything about him; the tattoo on his arm, his bare chest gently moving up and down. I reach out and put my hand gently on his waist, his skin is always warm to the touch. I move my hand across to his belly and Jeff puts his hand on top of mine. 'That tickles.'

'Does it?'

'Yeah,' Jeff said, he still has his eyes closed. 'Morning princess.'

'Morning Jeff.' He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me.

'Come here princess.' I move over and cuddle up to Jeff, he kisses my head and strokes his fingers up and down my back.

'I like that, it feels nice.'

'Good.' I closed my eyes and lost myself in the sensation of Jeff gently touching me. 'Lie on your back princess,' Jeff whispered to me and I did as he asked me to. He kissed me and my eyes closed of their own accord. I felt Jeff's hand moving up and down my body, he moved it under my pyjama top and caressed my naked skin. I felt Jeff move away from my lips and he looked down at me. 'Emilie, I want to see you, all of you.' I sat up and Jeff pulled my pyjama top off over my head, we removed every item of clothing that we wore and Jeff rested his head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. 'I love you Jeff,' I whispered to him.

'Love you too princess.' I smiled at the intimacy of the moment we were sharing, it was nice to have Jeff's warm skin so close to mine.

I looked into Jeff's eyes when he lifted his head and I smiled at him. 'You still have the most amazing blue eyes that I have ever seen Jeff.'

'Do you think so?'

'I do.'

'You have a beautiful smile Emilie.'

'I am glad you think so.' Jeff leaned in and he kissed me gently, his fingers ran up and down my arm as we kissed each other. It was slow and loving and perfect. My breathing changed when Jeff started kissing the sensitive spot on my neck. I let out a small moan and Jeff pressed gentle kisses down to my chest and he lavished attention on every inch of my skin. I moaned when Jeff sucked on my nipples and his fingers moved slowly over my clit. I loved how he always spent time on me to make sure that I was always well prepared for him. 'Jeff,' I moaned and he looked down at me. 'Make love to me.'

'All in good time princess.' Jeff's fingers made lazy circles over my clit and I found myself getting very turned on by his movements. He was deliberately keeping them slow and steady. I gasped as he slipped one finger and then another inside me. I moaned as his fingers moved slowly in time with his thumb. I moaned out loud as the feeling of an orgasm started creeping up my body, I haven't felt anything like it before. I arched my back as Jeff's fingers brought me to orgasm and he kissed my head. 'Slow and steady wins the race princess.' I barely heard what Jeff said as I was still seeing stars from the orgasm that I had just experienced.

Jeff held me close to him as my body slowly recovered from orgasm, he kissed my head and stroked my hair. He moved me so that I was lying on my back and he slowly parted my legs, Jeff looked into my eyes and he held my hand as he slipped his length inside my body. He gazed down at me as we just lay there joined together. Jeff stayed still inside me and he kissed me, it was intense, I felt every inch of him inside my body as we kissed and touched each other. Jeff's lips moved down my neck and to my chest as he started to move inside me. His eyes locked onto mine and I felt the intensity of our connection once again. 'Wrap your legs around me Emilie.' I locked my legs around Jeff's waist and he buried his head into my neck as we made love to each other. I heard Jeff moan my name as he moved inside me. I increased the friction by moving my hips up to meet Jeff's movement and he moaned in pleasure. 'I love you princess.'

'Love you Jeff.' He looked into my eyes again and we focused on each other as orgasm rushed through our bodies at the same time. Jeff slowly stopped his movements and he rested his head next to my neck. I stroked my hand over his head and whispered loving words to him, Jeff always feels vulnerable after we've made love to each other. I hold him close to me and reassure him that I'll always be with him. I know he still worries that he will end up alone sometimes. I'm not going to let that happen.

I rested my hand on Jeff's back, our bodies were still connected. 'Emilie, I don't want to move, I want to stay here, like this.'

'Don't move, I'll hold you for as long as you need me to.'

'It isn't very manly is it?'

'What isn't?'

'Me wanting to be held after we have made love.'

'Manliness is overrated, I like the fact that you're a teddy bear that wants a cuddle. Don't ever change Jeff, stay as you are.'

'Okay, I will, for you.' I smiled and held Jeff close to me.

'Emilie, thank you for agreeing to marry me.'

'I love you Jeff, the ring is beautiful. You make me happy and take care of me.'

'There's so much to think about.'

'We have time, we don't have to rush anything.'

'Oh, that's good, I want it to be perfect.'

'I'm marrying you, it will be perfect.'

'Thanks princess.' I trail my fingers over Jeff's back and caress his skin, I am so happy to be engaged to him, he has made my life better with his love. I am looking forward to the day that I will be his wife, for now, I am going to hold the man I love in my arms and cuddle with him. I really can't think of a better use of my time.


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, Olivia. c. king1 BeethovenRIP and cenalover for your reviews, they are very much appreciated :)  
**

******************************************************************************************Squish alert! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six... Pauline 'Polly' Emmerson.**

I stayed at Dixie and Hannah's overnight to give Jeff time to propose to Emilie, I hope that she said yes to him, he has gone to so much effort to make it special for her. Jeff and Emilie are meant for each other, I have watched them together and I know that they love each other. Emilie makes Jeff happy and she is a lovely woman. I worried that Jeff might want to be alone with Emilie when their reationship got more and more serious as time went on. I don't know why I was worrying, I should have known that Jeff wouldn't have asked me to leave. Jeff has always taken care of me as if I am his daughter, he loves me like a daughter too. I remember talking to Emilie just after Jeff asked her to move in with him, I wondered what she thought of me living with Jeff. She asked to talk to me and I wondered if that was the moment that she would ask me to find somewhere else to live. I was surprised when she told me that she was looking forward to sharing a house with me and Jeff. I didn't know what to say so I just hugged her, Emilie had been a bit surprised, she hugged me back after a couple of seconds though. I know that I can't stay living with Jeff and Emilie forever, one day they will get married and have children. I will have to find my own place when they do, it isn't going to be for a while though, I am happy to know that Emilie and Jeff want me around. I give them privacy whenever they need it, Hannah and Dixie or Cyd are always pleased to see me whenever Jeff and Emilie want to be alone for a few hours. Emilie has become a very good friend to me, we go shopping together or for a coffee every now and then. It is nice to have another friend in our group.

I lie on my back and look up at the ceiling, my friends are on my mind, I love them all, we have been through a lot together and I know that we got through it all because we have each other. There have been good moments, Hannah and Dixie's wedding is the one that I remember the most. It was hard work and there were moments when I thought we wouldn't be ready. I wanted everything to be perfect for them and it was, the wedding was so beautiful and I cried happy tears when Hannah and Dixie said their vows to each other. All of the hard work had been worth it for that moment, Cyd and Jeff had shed their fair share of tears too. If ever I have a sad day then I go over the memories of the wedding day in my mind and it helps me feel so much better. Cyd and Jeff helped me to do everything in time, we pulled together and we worked as a team to make sure that the day went perfectly. Seeing Hannah and Dixie so happy and dancing together at the reception is one of the memories that I relive again and again. We surprised Hannah and Dixie with a night in a cottage as they weren't going on their honeymoon until the following day. I saw how happy they were and I am glad that we could do something nice for them and give them a night alone together. I hope that one day I am lucky enough to have a relationship like the one that Hannah and Dixie have. To find someone that loves you is one of the greatest gifts in the world. I am still waiting to find the person that loves me for who I am, I wonder who it will be, who will be the man that falls in love with me?

I check my phone, Jeff still hasn't called or sent me a message to let me know whether Emilie has accepted his proposal. I am wondering if they are just having some time alone. I hope she has said yes, it is still quiet, I heard the babies cry a little while ago, they have stopped so I am assuming that Hannah and Dixie are feeding them and getting them ready for the day. I helped to bathe the twins and put them to bed last night, they are so cute. They have grown a lot and are getting very big now. I can't wait to be a mum one day. It will be their first Christmas soon, I am making the twins a very special present each and I can't wait to give it to them on the day. I made Jeff go with me to get some presents and I have bought everyone a little something each. I am so glad that I have all of my friends around me, I know that some of us are going to have to work Christmas day, we will all meet up together afterwards though. I can't wait to spend the day with my friends, they are my family and I love them all. I don't want to spend the day with anyone else.

I got myself out of bed and I got dressed, I can hear Hannah and Dixie moving about in their bedroom and occasionally talking. I quickly got myself ready and headed downstairs, I put some coffee on and started making some breakfast for everyone. My mind wanders as I put the bacon on the grill and get the muffins out of the bread bin. The twins are a miracle, Hannah and Dixie having IVF and trying to get pregnant was a tough time for us all. They were so sad when it failed the first time around, Jeff and Dixie's friendship was suffering by that point and everyone was on edge around them and I knew it was only a matter of time until they shouted at each other and got everything out in the open. Jeff had a lot going on and he wouldn't tell Dixie as he knew how much she had to deal with at that time. I heard him arguing with Lucy on the phone, she said some very horrible things to him whenever she phoned him up. Jeff was very down at that time, he often talked about not going to John's party just to keep the peace. I know that John wanted Jeff there and he eventually got his own way. Everything reached boiling point when Dixie found out about the IVF failing, Jeff deliberately goaded Dixie into blowing up at him, I think everyone in the station must have heard them yelling at each other. I was happy that they were finally getting everything out into the open. When it all went quiet I knew that they were hugging each other and their friendship was back on track. It would have been awful if their friendship had ended, Jeff and Dixie need each other, they might argue and bicker from time to time, but, I know that they love each other.

It had been a tough time for Jeff, he had been proud when Dixie and Hannah asked him to be their sperm donor. He knew that it meant they trusted him and thought that he was a good man. Jeff talked a lot about the decision that he had to make, I sat and listened to him talk whenever he needed someone to be there for him. I felt sorry for him, he struggled with his decision for a long time. Jeff wanted to help Hannah and Dixie, the worry that he would let them down was always at the back of his mind. Telling Dixie that he couldn't help her was the hardest thing that he has ever had to do, he was quiet and subdued for a long time afterwards. He feared that Dixie hated him and was hiding it to spare his feelings. Jeff often came to me when he had talked to Lucy or was feeling guilty over turning Dixie and Hannah down. It didn't help that Dixie was having mood swings because of the fertility treatment, she often lost her temper and Jeff got the worst of it. I had almost been ready to lock them in a room somewhere until they talked to each other honestly about their feelings. It isn't good for either of them to bottle their feelings up inside themselves, it is all out in the open now and I think their friendship is stronger than ever because of it.

Hannah and Dixie coming into the kitchen with the babies pulled me out of my thoughts and I stood up, it was time to take the bacon off the grill. 'You're just in time, the bacon is ready.'

'I thought I smelled something cooking,' Dixie said.

'I know, bacon is your favourite food in the morning.'

'It is, did you sleep well Polly? I hope the babies didn't wake you.'

'They didn't, I wouldn't have minded if they did though.' I handed Dixie a muffin and I poured her a coffee.

'Cheers Polly.'

'You're welcome.' Hannah sat down at the table after she had put the babies into their baskets, she kept a watchful eye on them even as she ate her own muffin. 'Thank you for breakfast Pol,' Hannah said with a smile.

'You're welcome, it is the least I can do after letting me stay here.'

'We love having you here Polly, you're always welcome at any time.'

'I love being here.' I smiled at Dixie and Hannah and took a bite out of my own muffin.

'Have you got all of your presents?' I asked Hannah and Dixie.

'We have, almost anyway. Dixie is spoiling the babies rotten.' I chuckled when I saw Dixie pull her tongue out at Hannah.

'It is their first Christmas, I want it to be special for them.'

'We're not going to have any room under the tree soon if we get them any more gifts.'

'You two are so cute,' I said and smiled.

'Hannah spoils them too, I am not the only one.'

'Not that much, I get them little things every so often.'

'Exactly,' Dixie said with a smile. I watched Hannah and Dixie with satisfaction, I love how close they are to each other. Being married and having the twins has been good for them. Everything that they have been through has brought them so close to each other.

Hannah went into the lounge with the babies after she had finished eating and I stayed to help Dixie with the washing up. 'Dixie, being a mum suits you.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, I really do. You deserve all of this.'

'Being a mum has made me so happy. There are times I think it is all a dream and then I realise it isn't. Everything that we had to do to get here has been worth it.'

'Of course it is.'

'Going back to work is going to be so hard.'

'I know, you're strong Dixie, Hannah and the babies will be there when you come back.'

'Of course they will, I am just worried that Hannah will struggle without me.'

'She is strong too, if anyone can look after the babies then it is her.'

'I don't doubt her at all, I just don't want her to think that I am abandoning her.'

'She won't think that, Hannah knows that you love her.'

'I do, I always will.' I dried my hands and then I put my arm around Dixie's shoulder.

'Make the most of the time you have with Hannah and the little ones.'

'I am doing.' I just stood with Dixie in the middle of the kitchen and hugged her, the day that she would have to go back to work would be very hard for her. I knew that Dixie would need us all to get through the day and I made a mental note to be there for her.

I was finishing off putting the dishes away when someone knocked on the door and Cyd poked her head around the back door. 'Hey Cyd, what are you doing here?'

'Jeff sent me a message and asked me to come here.'

'Oh, did he say why?'

'No, I asked him and he didn't tell me.'

'I see, Dixie and Hannah are in the lounge with the babies.' I went into lounge with Cyd, Dixie and Hannah looked up curiously and smiled at us. 'Jeff told Cyd to come here,' I said to them. 'He didn't say why. I think he might just have something to tell us.' We all looked at each other, I knew that we were all thinking the same thing, Jeff was going to tell us if Emilie accepted his proposal or not. I hoped that she had, if she said no then he would need us all. I hoped that she had said yes and that we would have some more happy news. Dixie looked anxious, she had told Jeff to go for it and ask Emilie to marry him. If Emilie had refused then she would feel very guilty. 'I am sure that Emilie said yes,' Hannah said and gave Dixie a hug. I hope that Hannah is right, Jeff deserves to be happy.

We were all sat waiting for the news of if Emilie had acccepted Jeff's proposal when he knocked on the door, Cyd went to answer it and Jeff came into the room with Emilie. I looked at them both to see if there was any clue that might tell me if they are getting married or not. 'Hey everyone,' Jeff said. 'I think you know why I've called you here, I've asked your advice over the past few weeks on how to ask Emilie to marry me.'

'Come on Jeff, don't keep us in suspense,' I said and Jeff smiled.

I asked her last night and she said yes. We wanted you all to know that we're getting married.' I looked around at everyone as Jeff's words started to sink in. 'You're all invited of course.'

'I should hope so too,' Dixie said and she went over to Jeff and hugged him, I joined her and I kissed Jeff on the cheek.

'Congratulations Jeff.'

'Thanks Pol.' Hannah and Cyd joined us in hugging Jeff and Emilie, the news that they are getting married has made us all happy and we're all stood in one very big group hug. It is the moments like these ones that make me happy, the people that I have around me are my family and I wouldn't change any of them for the world, they love me and I love them too. I know it is sentimental of me to think this way, but, I don't care. I chose my family, the people around me are so very special and I am lucky to have each and every one of them in my life.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, Olivia. C. king1 BeethovenRIP and cenalover for your reviews and for sticking with me, I really do love reading your thoughts on my stories :)  
**

******************************************************************************************A new character POV for this story... enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Seven... John Collier.**

I am currently on a break from university for the Christmas holidays, I am staying with mum until I go back there in January. I will be glad when it is time for me and Sophia to go to Holby, I would rather be with my dad, he doesn't say anything against mum at all. She insults him all of the time. I think that she is jealous because he has moved on with his life and has someone else now. She always seemed very happy when I told her that dad was still by himself whenever he phoned me or Sophia. I don't understand why she has to call dad names and make out like the divorce was all his fault. I think she forgets that I know she had men round to see her whenever dad was out working. She cheated on dad a lot, I'm not sure if he knows how many men that she cheated on him with. I know that dad cheated on mum too, I'm not saying that it is right, he should have known better than to lower himself to her level. I can see the faults in both of my parents, I think dad has learned his lesson though. Mum hasn't, she has been acting strangely lately; hiding her phone and disappearing for hours at a time. I think that she is cheating on Alan, I can't prove it though. I hate it, Sophia deserves better than to be put through all that again. Leaving dad behind and coming to London was hardest on her, she cried for days and talked about running away to go back to him. Mum always told her to stop crying and talking about dad, Sophia would always come to me after mum had had a go at her and I would hug her. Dad had asked me to look after Sophia and I wanted to make him proud of me. I told her that dad still loved us and he wouldn't ever stop.

I phoned our dad whenever I could and talked to him, he always apologised for letting mum take us to London. There were times when I was certain that he was crying, he always told me that he loved me and missed me a lot. I missed him too, I didn't tell him as I feared that it would make him feel bad about letting us go. I remember mum being very happy about dad being upset, I shouted at her that it was her fault and she just laughed. She told me that dad was a waste of space and she was happy to see the back of him. I do think that she was out to hurt him in any way possible. I heard them arguing on the phone and I know that mum said some very horrible things to dad. I tried to keep Sophia away from it all, had she heard what mum said to dad then it would have upset her. Dad always kept in touch with us whenever he could, I know that he is busy with work and can't get in touch as often as he would like to. He does his best, whenever we have exams then he likes to know the results that we get and he supports both myself and Sophia in everything that we do. It is why I fought for dad to be at my birthday party, he deserved to be there. I wanted my dad to be there to celebrate my becoming an adult. I remember sitting in the corner with my dad and he bought me my first pint. We just sat there and talked, it was perfect, just how I wanted it to be. Had mum not given in and let dad come to the party then I wouldn't have turned up, I didn't want to go to it if dad wasn't allowed to be there.

I let my mind drift further back and I remember seeing dad for the first time in a long time, he hadn't changed at all. He was the same as I remembered him, I was happy that he hadn't changed. That meeting progressed into us spending Christmas with him, Sophia loved it, she liked being with dad and spending time with him. Mum is planning on going to some exclusive spa at Christmas, probably using Alan's money. She didn't seem too bothered that I said dad had invited us to spend the day with him and we had accepted. I wonder if she thinks that now I'm an adult and Sophia is nearly an adult that we don't care about Christmas. I know that Sophia cares, she still wants to wake up and see her presents all stacked up at the foot of her bed. Dad will do that for her and treat her like his little princess. I think that she is making up for all of the Christmases that she had to celebrate without dad being there. I missed him during those times and I know that he missed us too. We weren't allowed to call dad as mum wanted us to spend Christmas with her and Alan. Once all the presents had been opened and the food had been eaten, we would sneak up to my room and talk to dad for as long as we were able to.

When I heard that dad had met someone and that he liked her a lot, I was very pleased for him. I hoped that Emilie would be good for my dad and stop him from feeling so lonely. I knew that the relationship was turning serious when he asked us to meet Emilie. I had heard a lot about her from dad and I knew that he was in love with her. The day that we met Emilie, I agreed with Sophia that if Emilie showed any signs of being mean or horrible then we would tell dad to get rid of her. I was happy when we didn't have to do that, I warmed to Emilie instantly and so did Sophia. I could tell by looking at Emilie that she loved my dad. She liked Sophia and I too, a rare occurrence these days. Emilie always has time for us if we need to talk to her or our dad. I think that my dad is very lucky to have met someone like Emilie. Dad is always happy and smiling, Emilie has brought a lot of love into his life and I hope that they stay together for a long time. Mum doesn't like it, she has said some nasty things about Emilie, I haven't repeated them to dad, there are some things that he just doesn't need to know. It would only lead to an argument between them both when dad phones mum to find out what she is playing at. Dad is happy and I want it to stay that way.

I make my way downstairs, Sophia is lying on the sofa and watching something on the television, mum is nowhere to be seen. 'Hey Sophia, where's mum?'

'I don't know, she said that she had some errands to run and would be back later.'

'Did she say what sort of errands?'

'No, I asked her and she told me not to be so nosy.'

'Oh, I see.'

'You think that she is cheating again, don't you?'

'No, I am sure she is just busy and...' I saw the look on Sophia's face and I knew that she didn't believe me. 'Yeah, I think she is.'

'I do too. I remember when she cheated on dad, the men were always her friends and yet we weren't allowed to tell dad that she had had someone to visit.'

'I know. I wanted to tell him.'

'So did I,' Sophia said quietly. 'I didn't want to live in London, I wanted to stay with dad.'

'Me too.'

'We will get to see him again at Christmas.'

'I know, I can't wait.' Sophia smiled at me.

'I can't either.' Sophia looks very happy at the prospect of seeing dad again.

'Would you really have run away if you got the chance after we first moved here?'

'I don't know, maybe, I wanted to. I didn't like being here. I missed dad.'

'Yeah, I did too.'

'I know why he let us go, he just wanted the best for us, even if that meant he couldn't see us or be near us. I think he was very brave.'

'I think he was too. I don't know if I could do something like that.'

'Me either.' I just sat by Sophia's side on the sofa and thought about what she had just said. Could I do what our dad did for us? I wasn't sure, I know that it was very hard for dad after he had made his decision to let us go. He told us that he would always love us and I didn't doubt him, not even for a second. He let us go because he loved us so much.

I was still thinking about dad and the day that he told us he was letting us go with mum to London, he'd had tears in his eyes and I saw that he was trying to hold them back. I was only young, but, I knew that dad had our best interests in mind. He hugged us both and I thought that he wasn't going to let us go. I wondered why they couldn't stay together, why did mum have to ruin everything by going off with Alan? I blamed him for mum and dad splitting up, I blamed mum for falling in love with Alan too. He's not a bad guy, I was just young and I needed someone to blame for not being able to see my dad whenever I wanted to. I took it out on him and on mum a lot in the days after we moved to London. I skipped school and refused to do my homework. It was only after a talking to from dad that I settled down and started working again. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me. I didn't much care what my mum and Alan thought, I was doing it all for my dad because of the trust that he had placed in me. If it wasn't for dad talking to me that day then I might not have made it to university.

My phone rang and I picked it up instantly. 'Hi dad.'

'Hi son, how are you?'

'I'm all right.'

'Good, is your sister there?'

'She is, do you want to talk to her?'

'I want to talk to you both.'

'All right, what's going on?'

'I'll get to that bit.' I put my hand over the speaker of the phone.

'Sophia, dad wants to talk to us both.'

'Did he say why?'

'No.' I saw that Sophia was curious about what dad had to say to us. I put the speaker phone on so that Sophia could hear the conversation too. 'Okay dad, we can hear you.'

'Good. Hello princess.'

'Hi dad, what do you have to tell us?' Sophia asked, the excitement clear in her voice.

'As you know I asked Emilie to move in with me and we started living together. I also asked her to marry me yesterday.' I saw Sophia move closer to the phone out of the corner of my eye. 'What did she say?' I asked quietly, I was trying to stay calm, Sophia was excited enough for the both of us.

'She said yes.'

'Congratulations dad, I am so happy for you both, Emilie is lovely.'

'Thanks son.' I heard Sophia squeal behind me and then she moved as close as she could to the phone.

'Dad, I am so happy, it is going to be lovely. Can I be a bridesmaid, can I? Please, I really want to be.'

'Yes Sophia, you can be a bridesmaid,' Emilie said through the phone.

'Yay, thank you, I love you. I am going to start looking at dresses right now.' Sophia jumped up and she ran upstairs, I heard her go into the bedroom and shut the door. 'I think she's excited,' I said into the phone as I turned off the speaker phone.

'I think she is,' dad said and I heard the smile in his voice. I really am happy for both Emilie and my dad, I hope they are going to be happy together for a long time to come.

I wonder how mum will take the news that my dad is getting married again. 'John, I have a favour to ask you. I need you to do something for me.'

'Okay, what is it?'

'I want you to be my best man.'

'What, really?'

'Really, you and your sister mean everything to me. I wouldn't ask anyone else.'

'I'd be honoured.'

'Thanks son.' I am happy that dad has asked me to be his best man for the wedding.

'Do you know when it is going to be?'

'Not yet, we're planning on having a long engagement to give us time to prepare.'

'Okay. Are you going to tell mum?'

'I don't know, eventually maybe. She's not going to be happy about it.'

'Probably not, don't worry dad, Emilie makes you happy and you deserve this.'

'I am glad that you think that way.'

'I do. I am looking forward to seeing you and Emilie at Christmas, so is Sophia.'

'I am looking forward to seeing you too, give my love to your sister once she has calmed down and stopped looking at bridesmaid dresses.'

'I will do. See you soon dad.'

'See you soon John.' I ended the call and put my phone down on the table, I wonder what mum will think when she hears that dad is getting married again.

The news that my dad is getting married has made me very happy, I hoped that him and Emilie would get engaged. There is a lot to think about now that I have agreed to be his best man, I will have to make a speech and make sure that everything runs smoothly. I am determined to make the day go well for my dad and Emilie. Mum isn't going to be happy, I don't care what she thinks, she moved on with her life and dad has done the same with his. Emilie loves my dad and he loves her, it is all that I have wanted for him for so long. I love my dad, he was brave enough to let us go to London in the hope that we would have a better life. I love him because I know that he loves Sophia and I, he will always be there for us whenever we need him to be. We've had some tough times as a family and we have got through them all because we have each other.


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

******************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, Olivia. C. king1 BeethovenRIP and cenalover for your reviews and for reading, it is nearing the end now :(  
**

******************************************************************************************Squishy alert :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Eight... Sophia Collier.**

My dad is getting married again, I am so happy for him and Emilie, I get to be a bridesmaid too, I can't wait. Emilie says that I can help her to pick the dresses that the bridesmaids will wear on the day. I am glad that my dad has found someone nice to love him, he was lonely for a long time before he met Emilie. I know that he was, he's never said anything to me, but, I could hear it in his voice. I've often wondered why dad didn't date again for a long time after him and mum got divorced, he won't tell me, I have often wondered why he won't talk about it. Whenever I talked to him it was always about work, he talked about Dixie a lot too. I like Dixie, she is a lovely woman. I remember when we went to see dad, Dixie was always there and she would give us pizza and cookies. There were times when I would talk to her about missing dad when I had to be with mum, she used to hug me to help me feel better. I liked being hugged by Dixie; she was always warm and squishy. Her hugs used to make me feel safe and comfortable. My mum isn't really the hugging type, she thought that once I got older I didn't need to be hugged. I think that everyone needs to be hugged, the world is a lonely place sometimes and a hug can make it all better. A hug tells someone that you are there for them, having someone there and looking out for you can make all the difference during the bad times.

I thought that dad and Dixie might get married for a while, they always seemed so well suited to each other. I used to sit and watch them for ages whenever I got the chance. Dad would do something and Dixie would tell him off for it, they used to make me laugh a lot. I was too young to understand that Dixie was a lesbian and she loved my dad as a friend. It only started to make sense when I asked dad why he didn't marry Dixie and he told me about her. I didn't care, Dixie still gave the best hugs in the world and she always had a supply of cookies for me. I missed seeing Dixie and dad when I had to go London with mum, I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay where I could see dad and Dixie whenever I wanted to. John wanted to stay too, he didn't want to live with mum and Alan. I ran away in the hope that mum would stay in Holby and she wouldn't make us go to London. Dad found me in the park, I went there because he taught me to ride my bike there. It was just me and him, he kept the bike steady until I was ready to pedal by myself. I ended up skinning my knees a couple of times until I picked up the technique. Dad was always patient with me, we kept on trying until I got it. I remember him being so proud of me when I managed to ride my bike all by myself. He says that I picked it up in ten minutes, it felt like a lot longer than that to me. Maybe it was a lot longer, I just remember being with my dad and not wanting it to end. I think I pretended not to get it just so that I could spend some more time with him in the park. I wonder if he knew that I was pretending that I couldn't do it, if he did then he didn't say anything to me about it.

The day that I ran away and dad found me is one of the only times that I have ever seen him cry, he didn't tell me off or shout at me for running away. He just hugged me, I knew that he would come for me, that he would know where to find me. I've always believed in my dad, he saves people and helps them when they are injured. I used to tell all of my friends about my dad being a paramedic, I always told them that he is a hero. Some of them didn't believe me, I didn't care, I knew the truth and that is all that mattered to me. Whenever dad was due to start a night shift he would always come into my room and read me a story as I was going to bed. He kissed me goodnight and promised that he would see me in the morning before I went to school. He always kept his promise, he was always there as I was going to school. I remember him looking tired as I sat and ate my breakfast, he probably went straight to bed afterwards. My dad has given me so much, he did his best for me and John when he was going through a very difficult time.

I went over to my bookcase and took down the little model ambulance that my dad gave to me when I was younger. He gave one to John and I decided that I wanted one too, dad went all of the way back to the store to get me one. I have kept it with me since he gave it to me, it is one of my most treasured possessions. I have a box filled with things from my childhood, one of the items in it is a letter from dad, he wrote it to me just before we went to London. The day that we said goodbye was very hard, dad just held me close to him and he cried into my hair. I remember the day well, mainly because he said only two words to me, 'Sorry princess.' His words were masked by his tears, I held onto him for as long as I could. I wanted to try and remember the scent of my dad, of the man that taught me to ride my bike and bought me ice cream in the park. I tried not to cry as I knew that it would only make him feel worse. Once I was in the car, I cried nearly all of the way to London, I missed my dad already and we had only been away from him for a matter of hours.

I picked up the letter that dad had written to me, he must have put it in my bag when he gave it to me just before I left. I've kept it safe and read it when I needed to feel close to my dad. I look at it again, some of the pages have splashes on them. I realised as I read it for the first time that they were tear marks, dad had obviously been crying when he wrote it. I cried when I read it, some of the tear marks are probably mine. It is hard to tell which ones are his and which ones are mine. John has a letter too, I've not asked him what dad wrote in it as it is probably as personal as the one I have in my hands. I know that John has kept his letter, we both promised to each other that we wouldn't forget dad. We hid our letters from mum in case she decided to destroy them. I wanted to keep hold of the only things that I had to remember my dad by. I took the ambulance toy with me wherever I went and the letter too. I also took a picture from the photo album; it is of me and dad at one of my birthday parties, I still have it in my room and I look at it whenever I feel sad.

Mum is cheating on Alan, I know she is, I don't know what is wrong with her. She takes for granted what some people don't have in their life. Dad loved her and she cheated on him, Alan loves her and she is cheating on him. I don't like it, the very thought of it makes me sad and I wonder why people fall in love. How do you trust anyone? How do you know if someone will cheat on you and break your heart? I don't know if I want to fall in love, what if I do and that person hurts me? Will I die of a broken heart? I sigh quietly and pick up my phone, I have to talk to dad, he is the only one that can make me feel better. I listened to the phone ringing in my ear and dad picked up almost instantly. 'Hello princess.'

'Hi dad.'

'Is something wrong?'

'No, I just wanted to talk to you. Do you remember the park where I used to ride my bike?'

'The one where I taught you?'

'Yeah, that one.'

'Of course I do, you picked it up right away. If I remember rightly, you pretended that you didn't so we could spend longer there.'

'You knew? Did you mind?'

'Not at all princess, I am glad that you wanted to spend time with me.'

'I did, still do, I can't wait to see you at Christmas.'

'I can't wait to see you too sweetheart.'

'Do you remember the letter that you wrote to me when mum made me go to London?'

'Yeah, I wanted you to know that I would always be your dad no matter what.'

'I still have it.'

'You do?'

'I read it whenever I miss you as well.'

'I miss you too princess, I am sorry that it ended up this way.'

'It's okay dad.' I listened to the quiet on the other end of the phone, I really miss my dad.

I left it a few moments and I tried to find the confidence to say what I needed to. 'Dad?'

'Yeah, princess.'

'Are you happy, you know, with Emilie?'

'I am.'

'She's a nice woman, I like her.'

'She likes you too.'

'Dad, how do you know if you love someone?'

'When you love someone the whole day feels better just because you're near them. It is the little things that count; sharing a hug with them, waking up next to them in the morning, seeing them smile and being happy to be with them. Expensive presents and flashy meals in posh restaurants don't mean anything. Love is about caring about someone and knowing that you want to spend your life with that person.'

'How do you know if someone loves you?'

'You know someone loves you when they would do anything to see you smile, again it is the little things that make all of the difference. You want someone that will buy you your favourite ice cream and sit on the sofa with you as you share it. Don't be in too much of a hurry to fall in love Sophia, find someone that deserves you princess. You are special, you deserve a special man that will take care of you and give you the love that you deserve. I will have to check them out and make sure that they are going to look after my princess.'

'Thanks dad.'

'I mean it.'

'I know.'

'I love you princess, I always will.'

'I love you too dad.' I smiled, my dad will always love me and I know that he will always be there whenever I need him.

The conversation that I had just had with my dad had made me feel very emotional, it had also made me very happy. 'Dad, when will you marry Emilie?'

'I don't know, we haven't thought about that yet. It won't be for a while, we've agreed to have quite a long engagement. I don't want to rush anything, I want it to be perfect.'

'I know you do. I am happy you asked Emilie to marry you.'

'I am happy too sweetheart. You will look lovely as a bridesmaid.'

'I can't wait to be one, I think it will be a lot of fun.'

'Of course it will be. Sophia, why all of the questions about love?'

'I just wondered, why do people fall in love when it hurts sometimes? Why do people cheat on each other? What makes someone do it?'

'I don't know princess, I wish I had answers to those questions.'

'Mum cheated on you a lot, I don't understand why she did it.'

'Neither do I. Not every relationship is like that, there are plenty of people out there that are devoted to each other. Look at Hannah and Dixie.'

'I know, they are happy.'

'They are, they truly love each other.'

'You love Emilie and she loves you.'

'Exactly, don't worry princess, there are good men out there and you will find one of them.' I smiled, talking to my dad had made me feel a lot better. 'Thanks dad, I will see you soon.'

'See you soon, I love you princess.'

'Love you too dad.'

'Give my love to John.'

'I will, bye dad.'

'Bye princess.' I carefully put my phone down and sat on my bed. My dad had given me a lot to think about.

Love can be confusing at times, there are people that love each other and yet hurt each other. I can't say that I understand why they do it, love is meant to be beautiful, I am sure that it isn't meant to hurt. My dad loves Emilie and she loves him; Hannah and Dixie love each other too. I want a relationship like theirs one day. I want to meet someone that loves me and who I can love back. Love should be special, I'm not going to rush to fall in love with someone. My dad is right, it is the little things that make the days special. I can't wait to go and see him at Christmas, I am looking forward to spending time with John, dad and Emilie. Dixie, Hannah, Polly and Cyd will be there too, it is going to be wonderful. I will get to see Little Abs again too, I like playing with him. If only I could stay in Holby with them all, maybe when I have finished college I will look at moving back so I can be near to the people that I love and miss the most. I think that John might come with me, he's an adult now, he can do what he likes. I smile, I think that John would come with me so we can see dad and Emilie more often. I don't know when I will talk about it with him, I will one day. I will keep the idea safe in my mind for now, I'll store them next to the memories I have of the happy times in my life that I have spent with my dad.


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, Olivia. C. king1 BeethovenRIP, casualtyfanforever and cenalover for your reviews throughout this story.**

**********************************************************************************************Only one more chapter to go :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Nine... Cynthia 'Cyd' Pyke.**

It is strange how quiet it is without Dixie and Hannah around when I'm at work, you get used to hearing Dixie's infectious laugh from wherever she is in the station and you can't help but join in with her. Sometimes you hear her telling Jeff off when he has done something to annoy her. There are times when they argue about something or other, they are very similar as people and I think that is why they have a little fight every so often. It isn't wise to annoy Dixie first thing in the morning, she is not a morning person, I really thought that Jeff would have learned that by now. The best thing you can do is bring her a coffee and keep your head down until she has had it. Dixie does her best as duty manager, she loves being in charge and I think she was made for the job. I don't know how she does it, but, she gets the best out of everyone that works for her. She took me in and looked after me when we first met, I was grateful to her as I was by myself and didn't know anyone at the station. I've always known that Dixie would make an amazing mother and I see it whenever she is with the twins. Dixie's love for Hannah and their children is beautiful, I've seen how happy she is, I am glad that Dixie has found the love that she deserves. I hope that I find someone who loves me as much as Dixie loves Hannah. They went through so much to have the twins, Dixie worried that Hannah and the babies would be in danger. She often talked about it when she first found out that Hannah was having two babies. She worried that she had been selfish in asking Hannah to have a baby for her, that she had put her in danger and something would happen to her or the twins. She worried about losing the woman that she had fallen in love with and her children. Dixie doesn't have a selfish bone in her body, she just isn't that type of person. I don't blame her for wanting a child; wanting to be a mum is natural for most women. Hannah doesn't blame Dixie, she wanted to help her have the child that she has always wished for. Hannah's dedication to Dixie and her happiness is lovely. I know that Dixie is just as dedicated to Hannah too.

I go and visit Hannah, Dixie and the twins whenever I have time after work; the twins have grown a lot and are very happy babies. I love the twins, they are beautiful children. I like holding them and playing with them. They have started smiling and laughing now that they are a bit older. It is going to be so hard for Dixie to leave them when the time comes. I know that she is going to need our help when she has to start back at work. I have looked after the babies every now and then to give Dixie and Hannah some time to themselves. Looking after them always makes me think about being a mum, I want to fall in love with someone and have children one day. I want to find the right man for me, someone that will love me and take care of me and any children that we have. I know that in this age women are supposed to be strong and have it all. We're supposed to have a career and be the perfect wife at the same time. I do not think that it is achievable; marriage should be about two people supporting each other in life. Hannah and Dixie support and love each other, I want my future relationship to be like theirs. They have shown me that love is about mutual support and affection, I hope that I will be as happy as they are one day. I remember the day that Hannah and Dixie got married, they looked so happy, it made me smile to see them so content. Hannah and Dixie being together has brought them a few challenges and they have faced them all head on. A lot of people see their relationship as strange, I don't, they love each other and that is all I need to know. I don't think that I've seen two people more in love.

Being at work is so different than it used to be, Jeff is happy that Emilie agreed to marry him and I think that everyone knows it. He is always smiling and humming or whistling as he goes about his work. Jeff's happiness is rubbing off on everyone that comes in contact with him. It makes me smile, he looks so happy and I don't think that I've ever seen him in a better mood. I am happy for him, Dixie told me about how down he was feeling about being alone. She asked us to be there for him if he ever needed someone to talk to and she wasn't around for any reason. Everyone pulled together and we looked out for Jeff, I wonder if he knew that we were doing it. I'm not sure if he knew or not, he didn't say if he knew what we were up to. That is what I like about working here with my friends, we support each other and help each other when it is needed. The people that I am working with are my closest friends and I am grateful for them all. I know that if I ever need them then I can count on their support. There are times that I think about how glad I am that I came back to Holby, I have found my place and I won't leave here ever again.

I was still thinking when Polly came over to me and she handed me a cup of coffee. 'Here you go, you look like you need one.'

'Thanks Polly, I think you're a mind reader.'

'Not yet, I am working on it though.' I chuckled at Polly's words.

'It would be a useful talent to have.'

'What do you think you would hear if you could read minds?'

'I don't know if I would want to, I might hear something that I don't want to.'

'I know. What do you think you would hear in Jeff's mind right now?'

'That he's in love, I can see it in his eyes. I am glad he is in love, I think of Jeff as my father.'

'Do you miss your family Polly?'

'Sometimes, I don't know what I miss though. It isn't like I have any memories of them. I have more memories of the people that looked after me in the care home.'

'What do you remember?'

'I was ill, I had the flu and it gave me a bad fever. I remember one of the staff, Nicola, she stayed up with me all night until my fever broke. She loved all of the children as her own, she was a very special person. She took care of us and made us feel special.'

'There are good people in the world, it is nice to know that.'

'It is, Jeff and Dixie are two of those people.'

'They are.'

'I wish they were my mum and dad sometimes.' Polly's words were whispered, I didn't know if she wanted me to hear them or not. I pretended that I hadn't. 'You are a special person too Polly.'

'I am glad that you think so.' I sat by Polly's side and watched our colleagues going about their jobs, we drank our coffee and just let the world go by.

Polly's words about family were going around in my head, my family loved me and they made the effort to keep in touch with me. I wonder what it would be like not to have a family, not to have anyone there on your birthday or at Christmas. What is it like for Polly to not have any knowledge about the people that are her family? I feel sorry for her, she's had a tough life. 'Polly, you have us, we care for you.'

'I know, you've all been brilliant. I really do love you all. I have a family in you all. Listen to me, I'm getting all sentimental.'

'We all get sentimental from time to time.'

'Yeah, I suppose we do.'

'There isn't anything wrong with being sentimental.' I put my arm around Polly's shoulder and gave her a hug. I've grown quite close to Polly in the time that Hannah and Dixie have been away. We've gone for coffee and out for something to eat a couple of times. There is something about the job that we do that makes you close to the people that you work with. We support each other and take care of each other, our job is tough and there are times we all need someone. 'Polly, look at Jeff.' Polly lifted her head and we watched him as he started to clean out the ambulance, he was singing and using the brush as a microphone occasionally. Polly laughed and I joined in, sometimes the comedy in the day just presents itself out of nowhere.

I stood up and went over to the ambulance that Jeff was cleaning, Polly followed me, we heard him singing along with the radio as we got closer. I put my hand over my mouth to stop Jeff hearing me giggling and Polly stood beside me as we watched and listened to Jeff singing. 'You have quite the singing voice Mr Collier,' Polly said from behind me. Jeff quickly turned around he looked shocked to see us stood there.

'How long have you two been there?'

'Long enough,' Polly said and chuckled.

'Maybe we should get you a proper microphone and you should sing for the crew.'

'No way, only special people get to hear me sing.'

'What did they do to deserve that?' I asked.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I think you're missing a few notes.'

'Hey, that's mean.'

'Awwwww, poor Jeff,' Polly said and climbed into the ambulance. 'Give me a hug.'

'No, you're mean.'

'Give me a hug Jeffrey.' Polly sounded so like Dixie that I had to smile.

'Mean Polly,' Jeff said and pouted. Polly threw her arms around Jeff and she locked her hands together around his back.

'I'm not letting go Jeff, might as well face it.' I laughed at them both, it really makes me laugh to see them joking around with each other.

Polly kept her arms around Jeff and eventually he hugged her back. I wondered what he was up to as he had a very naughty smile on his face. I thought that I should tell Polly that Jeff was up to something, there was a part of me that wanted to just let it unfold in front of me. I heard Polly squeak in surprise and I looked to see Jeff tickling her. 'No fair Jeff, stop it.'

'I don't think so, you took the mickey out of my singing.' I giggled and watched Polly try to wriggle out of Jeff's grasp. 'You're not going anywhere Pol.'

'Please, I don't like being tickled.'

'Should have thought about that earlier.'

'I'm sorry Jeff.' Polly batted her eyes at Jeff and he stopped tickling her.

'So you should be, taking the mickey out of my best efforts at singing.'

'Awww, poor Jeff, you are so sweet.'

'I am not sweet, I am a manly man.'

'That's not what Emilie says, she told us all about you buying her flowers and running her a bath whenever she has had a hard day.'

'The women are all ganging up on me,' Jeff said with a pout.

'We're not, we like sweet men, don't we Pol?' I asked her.

'We do, sweet men are too few and far between.' Polly hugged Jeff again. 'You're cuddly Jeff.'

'Emilie thinks so too.' I watched Polly and Jeff hugging each other, it made me smile, it was very sweet to see. Jeff is quite in touch with his feminine side, no matter how much he tries to act like a manly man. I think that there need to be more men like him in the world.

Jeff and Polly joined me as I sat down on the step of the ambulance, nobody spoke, we just sat with each other. The amusement of a few moments ago had turned to reflection. 'Dixie would have told us off if she was here,' Jeff said quietly.

'I know,' Polly said. 'She would have told us to behave as if we are in a professional work environment. She would have said that we are adults and need to behave as such.'

'I miss her not being here.'

'Awww, Jeff, she will be back shortly.'

'I know she will be. Hannah will be back eventually too.'

'The team back together again, how will the world cope?' I smiled at Polly's words, she is right, the team will be back together again when Hannah and Dixie are back at work. We all miss them, it is in the quiet moments that we notice it the most. Hannah and Dixie need this time together with their little ones, they need to get to know their babies and see them grow. 'Jeff, Polly, do you want to go and see Hannah and Dixie when we finish here?'

'That is a great idea Cyd,' Polly said and smiled at me. We all stood up and turned our attention to our work, the prospect of seeing Hannah, Dixie and the little ones made us all happy.


	60. Chapter Sixty

******Author: Raven Shadowrose********  
**

**Title: The Ties That Bind**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Hannah/Dixie, ?/?**

**Summary: Sequel to Moving On, Hannah and Dixie are about to get married, what events will follow?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters or parts you may recognise from the TV show Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

**A/N: There will be some femslash in this story, if you do not wish to read it then by all means leave the way you came, other than that, enjoy. I think there's a Casualty episode that is called the ties that bind, this story is nothing to do with that episode. Reviews are welcome :)**

**********************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, Olivia. C. king1 BeethovenRIP, casualtyfanforever and cenalover for your reviews of the last chapter, I loved reading them :)  
**

**********************************************************************************************Here it is, the final chapter, I would like to thank everyone that has read, favourited and reviewed this story. Your support is what keeps me writing and I am happy that you have all shared in this journey with me. I remember thinking when I started writing Moving On that people might not like it due to the relationship between Hannah and Dixie that would happen. I am very happy that you all have supported their relationship and love in both stories :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty... Epilogue.**

Christmas came around quickly for the members of the Holby team and their families, they spent the day cooking the Christmas meal together and exchanging presents with each other. Everyone worked together to put the meal on the table and they had a laugh and enjoyed the time that they had with each other. Dixie and Hannah had left their friends, Sophia, John and Lawrence in the lounge so that they could put the babies down for a nap and have a few moments to themselves. 'Dixie,' Hannah said quietly to avoid waking the babies as they had just dropped off to sleep. She watched the little ones as they slept quietly in their cots. 'Have you enjoyed yourself today?'

'I have, it is nice to spend time with our friends and family.'

'It is, I think you miss being at work with everyone.'

'I do, but, I like being here with you and our little ones. I know that when I have to go back to work then I will miss you and the babies too.'

'I will miss you when you go back too.'

'You will join me when your leave is at an end though.'

'I will, it is going to be hard to do it, our little ones will still be young.'

'We will find someone to look after the babies, someone kind and caring. We will spend all of the time that we have free before and after work with them.'

'I know we will.' Dixie put her hand on Hannah's shoulder.

'Come here beautiful.' Hannah moved into Dixie's waiting arms and Dixie stroked her hair. 'You are an amazing person, my Hannah, you helped me to become a mummy and I will always be grateful to you for that.'

'I would do it all again just to see you smile.' Dixie stroked her fingers down Hannah's cheek and then over her lips.

'I love you Hannah, always.'

'I love you too Dixie, forever.' Hannah closed her eyes when Dixie's lips gently touched her own, she felt Dixie's arms close around her waist and pull her close. She slowly opened her lips beneath Dixie's kiss and let her tongue slip inside her mouth. Hannah's hands drifted down Dixie's arms as they kissed and she pulled her closer. Their kiss grew deeper and they lost themselves in each other. The world fell away for Hannah and Dixie, all that mattered was the moment that they were in at this time. It was just the two of them and the twins and that's all they needed

Dixie gently kissed Hannah for a few more moments and then she moved away, she looked at her wife and smiled. Hannah still had her eyes closed and a look of contentment on her face. 'Hannah?'

'I remember the first time that you kissed me like that,' Hannah said and opened her eyes.

'It was in my office, just after I had told you how I felt about you.'

'I know, I wanted you to kiss me, I wanted to know what it felt like to have your lips on mine.'

'Knowing that you wanted me as much as I wanted you made me happy.'

'You kissed me like that just before we made love for the first time too.'

'Oh yes, in your bathroom, I ran a bath for you to help you relax.'

'That kiss didn't relax me very much I can tell you.'

'Really?'

'Really, you are quite the passionate kisser Dixie. I was nervous about spending the night with you, but, I wanted to know what it would be like to be with you. I wanted to know what making love to you and lying in your arms was like.'

'What was it like?'

'Perfect, it was everything that I thought it would be and more.'

'I am glad that you think so,' Dixie said with a smile. 'Being with you that night meant more to me than anything. You put yourself in my hands and trusted me at your most vulnerable.'

'I trust you Dixie, with my life and my heart.'

'I trust you too, beautiful.' Hannah put her arms around Dixie and hugged her close, she wanted a few moments with her before they went back down to their friends.

Jeff and Emilie had done the washing up between them in the kitchen after dinner, most of it had been finished and they were putting the dishes away in the cupboards for Hannah and Dixie. Jeff wanted time alone to talk to Emilie and be with her before he went back into the others. 'Emilie, you are happy with me, aren't you?'

'Of course I am, why do you ask?'

'I just wanted to make sure.'

'Jeff, you're very sweet and I love you.'

'I love you too princess.' Emilie put her arms around Jeff's waist and she rested her head on his chest.

'I don't want you to think that I'm not happy with you, I am, very much so.'

'That's good, I am glad that you are happy with me.'

'I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I didn't want to be with you.' Jeff put his arms around Emilie and he held her close to him, he moved his head until it rested on top of Emilie's. 'Emilie, you mean everything to me sweetheart, I just want you to know that.'

'I know. I care for you Jeff, I always will do.' Jeff kissed Emilie's head and he held her in his arms.

'Don't let go Jeff, I like hugging you, you're warm.'

'I won't let go princess, I'll hold you for as long as you want me to.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'You're welcome sweetheart.' Jeff looked down at the woman that he was in love with and he vowed that he would always protect her from anyone or anything that tried to harm her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, they would have to get past him first.

Emilie rested her head against Jeff's chest and she breathed in the scent of his aftershave, it was mixed with something that was unmistakably him. His scent reminded her of comfort and safety, Jeff protected her and she knew that he always would do. Having his arms wrapped around her always made her feel safe. The memories of being in bed with Jeff and cuddling up to him ran through her mind. 'Jeff, I love your warm skin, it is nice.'

'You have warm skin too sweetheart.'

'Do I?'

'You know that you do, you always have a glow about you after we have made love.'

'I like it when you hold me, there are so many men out there that think cuddling isn't necessary.'

'I like holding you Emilie, I like to feel your skin against mine after we have made love.'

'You are so sweet Jeff, don't ever change.'

'I won't change, I will stay as I am for you.' Emilie nodded and settled her head back against Jeff's chest and she just let him hold her close, his strong arms protecting her as he had always done. She closed her eyes and took comfort from the closeness that she was sharing with Jeff, she loved him and the way that he made her feel when she was in his arms.

Lawrence waited until Hannah and Dixie came back down the stairs and into the lounge, he had something that he wanted to say. He had truly enjoyed himself today, he loved being with Hannah and Dixie and the babies. 'Hannah, Dixie, everyone, I have an announcement to make. The post that I took here was originally meant to be temporary. I have grown to like it here in Holby; being near my daughter, her lovely wife and my grandchildren has made me very happy. A few weeks ago I applied for a permanent surgeon's position here at Holby. I went through the interview process and at the beginning of this week they offered me the job. I took up their offer and I start my new position as a permanent staff member in the new year.' Lawrence looked at Hannah and he saw that she was taking his words in. 'Dad, are you saying that you're staying here?'

'I am.'

'What are you going to do with the house?'

'I don't know yet, I have only just found out that I have got the position. I will think about what I am going to do and then let you know. I want a fresh start, I think you know why.' Hannah nodded, she understood that her dad wanted to leave the house where her mother had tried to kill him.

'I know why, I don't blame you for wanting to leave and start a life somewhere new. I am glad to have you here dad, I know that I would have missed you if you went home.'

'I would have missed you, Dixie, and the babies too. I am glad that you want me here Hannah.'

'I do.' Hannah hugged Lawrence and he hugged her, it pleased him that she was happy he was staying at Holby. Lawrence wanted to be near his family so he could be there for them whenever they needed him around. He didn't really want to go back to the house that he had been stabbed in by his ex-wife, it held too many bad memories.

Sophia looked at her dad and Emilie as they hugged each other and she smiled, her dad was in love and she was happy for him. Spending Christmas with her dad had made her happy, she had been welcomed warmly by everyone and she had enjoyed herself a great deal. Her dad had hugged her many times during the day, Emilie had hugged her too. They had talked about the wedding and dresses for it. Sophia knew that Emilie and her dad didn't want to rush their engagement, she was just happy that her dad had found someone as lovely as Emilie. Sophia looked up when her dad called her name. 'You look like you have something on your mind princess.'

'I do.'

'Come on sweetheart, come with me.' Sophia followed her dad out into the hall. 'What is it?'

'You told mum about Emilie and the engagement.'

'I did, I thought that she should find out about it from me. She's not happy, is she?'

'No, she doesn't like it. She told me that you would abandon me and John, that you would go away somewhere and have more babies with Emilie. She said once that happened then you wouldn't want to know us and would leave us.'

'That isn't going to happen princess, I promise you, I will always love you and your brother. Put what your mum said from your mind sweetheart.'

'I know that you won't do that to us dad.'

'Come here princess.' Sophia snuggled herself into her dad's arms, he loved her and her mum was wrong, her dad wouldn't abandon her or John.

John sat with Emilie while his dad was out of the room, he liked her, she was kind and caring. 'John, Sophia told me that your mum doesn't like the idea of your dad marrying again.'

'She doesn't, I think she is just jealous.'

'Why do you think that?'

'Dad is happy with you, that is enough.'

'Oh, I see.'

'Don't worry Emilie, I like you and so does Sophia. We are very happy that you are marrying our dad. We are happy to welcome you into our family.'

'Thank you John, I am glad you like me.' John smiled at Emilie, he really liked Emilie because she had made his dad very happy and that was all he wanted. 'I always hoped that dad would find someone like you Emilie.'

'You really are a lovely young man John, you are a credit to your dad.'

'Thank you, I just want to make him proud of me.'

'You do, your dad talks about you and your sister all of the time. I know that he loves you both, I see it in his eyes. He is very proud of you both and the people that you have become. I am proud to know you both, you are special young people and you shouldn't forget that.'

'I won't.' Emilie hugged John and he hugged her back, it made him happy that she thought him and Sophia were special people.

Cyd watched the people around her come and go, she thought of them all as family, it was hard when her own family were so far away from her. 'Polly, I understand how you feel.'

'About what?'

'Your family, everyone should have people that care about them. I miss my family because they are in another part of the world. I can only imagine what it must be like to know that they gave me away. If you ever need to talk then you know where to find me.'

'I do, thank you.'

'You're welcome, it has been a lovely day.'

'It has, I can't imagine that there's a better way to spend Christmas than with all of you lovely people. I do think that I have eaten far too much though.'

'Me too, it has been worth it.'

'I think so too.' Cyd smiled at Polly, she'd really enjoyed being with all of her friends and having fun with them. She looked at Polly again and she saw that Polly was looking out of the window. 'Pol, what are you looking at?'

'It's snowing, I love snow, especially on Christmas day. I'm going to go and get everyone so we can go out in it.' Polly jumped up and she went to gather everyone together. Cyd smiled again, she liked the snow too, it made her feel all festive and happy.

Everyone gathered outside in the garden to see the first snow start to stick to the ground. Dixie and Hannah dressed the babies warmly and they joined their friends and family. They all stood in a line and watched the snow as it fell from the sky. Not a word was spoken as Jeff took Emilie's hand in his and then one by one all of the people gathered there joined hands with each other until they were stood in a circle and linked to each other. Polly looked up at the sky and she smiled as some of the snow fell on her nose. 'I think that snow is a gift from angels, each snowflake that has fallen so far represents a happy moment that we have spent with each other. The ones that are falling now represents all of the happy moments that are still to come for us all.' Polly's words brought a smile to the faces of the people that were stood with her and their minds turned to the future happy moments that they would share. The trials and happiness that everyone stood around in the circle had shared had increased the bonds of friendship, family and love that tied them all together.


End file.
